King's Cage
by herocum
Summary: He smiled at me when he saw my horror. I'd managed to split the skin across his cheekbone, it was knitting itself together as I watched. I opened my mouth in silent horror. "What are you!"I screamed when his face was intact. "I'm a highly impatient man," Ares answered and pressed me harder against him. It looked like his eyes were glowing, and try as I may, I couldn't look away
1. Beginnings

"Lys, come on!" Joan groaned and banged on the door.

"Calm your tits."

"You've been in there for an hour, what the hell are you doing!" she demanded, but there was no anger in her voice. She knew what I was doing, and she gave me some amount of space. She would never admit to being frustrated, or well, not with me.

We were going out, tonight again. And I had expected as much. We were after all on a well needed vacation. And both Joan and Chrystal were looking for a companion for the night. They were restless, or Chrystal was. I couldn't grasp how, she certainly hadn't spent last night alone.

I didn't mind going out, it kept my mind off of other things. But there was always this nagging feeling inside, the one that always made me take out pictures and stare for half an hour. Joan knew that I was ready, and that I was kind of happy going out and getting wasted.

I sat on the hotel bed in my room. It was a big room, with a bed fit for a king. The room was glorious and luxurious, it was in other words what the three of us were used to. I even had an open fire place in my room, and a cozy little balcony that showed the city below. I was wearing a maroon colored dress on, it sat tight against my body and showed of curves that I was damned proud of having. My hair was undone, my curls were free for once. I'd already applied my makeup, and was damned pleased with the result. I knew that I was good looking, and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. I was still sitting on the hotel bed, feeling sorry for myself, as usual.

"Lys," Joan began from the other side of the door, "you can't keep doing this to yourself. Kevin wouldn't have wanted that."

Just the sound of his name came as a shock to my system. I gripped the photo in my hand tighter, until I was afraid it was going to break. "I know," I answered, "I'll be right out." I kept staring at the picture. Kevin looked happy, with me standing under his arm, beaming up at him. I hadn't seen him in six months, he deployed to God knows where, and then went MIA. I kept staring at his little smile, his army cut hair, the navy blue marine uniform and the ugly looking white hat on his head. He had a hickey on the side of his neck and I laughed whenever I saw it. _You're damaging Americas property,_ had been my fathers stern words. Not that either of us had cared.

"Lys, seriously, I'm going to rip your photos." It was Chrystal this time. God I really really really wanted to strangle her. I never did though, not for long at least. Being army brats, I hadn't had much of a choice, the two of them was all I had. The three of us, Joan, Chrystal and me had been living all over the world thanks to our fathers. We never really got to know any other people before we had to move again. Our fathers had worked closely together, where one went all followed, like musketeers. And, the two of them were my adoptive sisters, lucky fucking me.

"She'll kill you if you touch them," Joan answered for me. I couldn't make out Chrystals reply, but I bet it was something bitchy. She excelled at pissing me off, and she knew it. She liked me as much as I liked her, but the thing was…we were sisters. We'd gotten paired together from an early age and was told to like the situation. So in a sick sense of way, she was the sibling I never wanted, and I was hers. Joan had been both of our salvation, she balanced us out and kept our little crew tight together.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I can't decide which shoes to wear," I complained. Both Joan and Chrystal knew that my change of subject was a permission to enter my room. Both of them came in, and my eyes grew big. "Jesus Christ Chrystal, could you cover yourself up!" She wore a short black lace dress, that showed more than it covered. You could almost see her whole breast area, the only thing properly covered was her nipples. And I knew that her ass would stick out if she turned around. Her blond hair was out, and she wore a lot of makeup around her blue eyes. Her eyes were smoky, midnight eyes, as her mother would have called them. I never understood why she bothered with that much makeup, she was stunning.

"Bite me bitch," she sneered and opened my closet.

Joan had a nice little white dress on, that flowed whenever she moved. Joan wasn't as pretty as Chrystal and she knew it. She had black short hair and brown eyes, she was good looking, but sadly she wasn't anything compared to Chrystal. She didn't wear as much makeup as Chrystal, but damn, she wasn't far behind. In other words, they were soooo getting lucky tonight. "My God, you look hoooooot!" she exclaimed and purred. I laughed and flipped my hair, damn straight I was!

"You gotta wear these!" Chrystal yelled in excitement and held up a pair of Louboutins. They had mesh lining, the heel was 6 inches, covered with front platform and a open peep toe. The foot was caged and covered with mesh lining, they were my favorite pair. I clenched my jaw together, Kevin had bought me those. _Stop it. Don't._

"Sure, they'll look nice with the dress," I said with a casual shrug that neither one of my sisters missed. Or, Chrystal didn't miss it. She knew me inside out, as I did with her. She thankfully ignored it and gave me a knowing nod. _We are strong, we are fire_.

"You'll look like an amazon wearing those," she teased even though she was as tall as me and still wore heels.

Joan and I laughed, yeah, Chrystal and I was tall. 5'9 without heels, we almost reached 6'3 with them , but it was helpful in a way. Most guys didn't like when you were taller than them, it kept them away from me. "Alfa-males", as we liked to call them still approached us, but Chrystal was all to happy with the attention.

I put the shoes on, grabbed my black little clutch and we were out.

* * *

We were escorted in, and were seated at a table. I didn't bother asking, yet. I knew this was Chrystals doing, could smell it from a mile. The club was already packed, but it was exclusive, members only. The couches were made of expensive leather, the glasses were made of crystal, and the whole place oozed with money. People around us wore expensive clothes, jewelries, and perfumes. Everything from the tip of their head, to the bottom of their toes were fashionable. We all sat down, and there were already various bottles of alcohol standing ready at our table.

"So, Chrystal," I said over the music, "who did you fuck to get in here?"

Joan chocked on her drink and almost sprayed vodka through her nose. Chrystal flipped me off, until she saw something that lit her eyes up. "That guy."

I followed her gaze, it was planted on a group of men, three to be exact. "You have got to be kidding me!" But I knew she weren't. Chrystals mind worked like a man's, sex wasn't anything special and no strings attached. She looked good enough to fuck whoever she wanted, which she usually did. But I still admired her even though I called her a slut. She didn't try to hide it and it didn't bother her the slightest. I detested girls that slept around and then lied about it. Chrystal may be many things, but a hypocrite she was not!

"No," she purred, "the one in black." Even I had to admit that the three guys were handsome. The one in black was tall and fit, he had black hair, and I could tell that he was beautiful, even from a distance. _Lucky slut._

"Do you have any shame?"

"Nope, lost it all last night when he fucked me raw." I laughed so loud that the whole club could hear me. The three men made their way towards our table, they moved with a lethal grace, and an arrogance that I recognized. One of them already had his eyes on me, which I tried to ignore.

"Don't tell me they're marines." I gave her a nasty glare, she knew what I thought about marines. Kevin had been my one and only exception.

"Does it look like I care?" She gave me a nasty smile back, I wanted to slap it off of her face, but held back. Joan pinched my arm to keep me from staring Chrystal down.

I was glad that I was sitting down, the men in front of me was breathtaking. They were all tall and muscular, their shirts did nothing to hide their bodies. And I was dead sure that it was on purpose. Two had black hair, the last one, the biggest of them was blond. All had electric blue eyes that caught me of guard. All of them had a masculine face, their jawline was defined, as were their cheekbones. They looked like Greek gods and the irony wasn't lost to me. I didn't like the way they looked at us, like prey.

"Hello," the one in the black shirt said and looked Chrystal over.

"Hi," she purred back and started playing with her hair. I knew that move, I had seen it to many times before.

"For God's sake," I muttered and grabbed the bottle of patron. I poured a shot for me and Joan, still not acknowledging the men. "Bottoms up." Joan gave me a feral smile, and gulped her shot down. I followed suit, it burned nicely in the back of my throat, down to my stomach.

"Girls, this is Arcas," she said and gestured towards the guy in black. "These two are his brothers, Manes and Ares." Manes was the other black haired brother, he nodded with a big smile and I saw that his eyes were already all over Joan. The last one, Ares, the biggest of the brothers, said nothing at all, but he stared all right.

"You're named after the sons of Zeus."

Ares looked at me with a small smile. "You know our mythology?" They all had a small accent, which wasn't strange, we were after all in Greece. His voice was deep, and he spoke with authority, like he was used to calling the shots. I was well versed in the language of men, my father was the general, and he was also used to getting what he wanted.

Joan and Chrystal groaned loud and clear, the three brothers looked at them in an amusing way. "Don't get her started."

"I'll take that as a yes," Ares said and moved his gaze to me. And I once again felt like prey, there was something feline in the way he looked at me. I didn't like it at all.

"I know some of it," I admitted and grabbed my drink again, anything to divert his attention.

The three men sat down with us on the couch, and it became quite crowded. "Most only recognize Ares," Manes said but still had his eyes on Joan.

"Not our Lys, she knows everything."

"I find that hard to believe," Arcas said with a small laugh.

"Don't test her," Chrystal said and put her finger at Arcas chin. She steered his face towards hers and kissed him. I gagged and turned away, Joan slapped my arm but laughed too.

The other two brothers looked at me, both with one eyebrow raised. "Sorry, lesbian," I lied and took a big gulp from my drink.

"What a waste," Ares replied and kept on looking at my like a predator.

* * *

This was the fifth night in a row that we were out.

I still didn't mind, I did my thing, got drunk, danced around and tried to stay clear from the brothers. Which was harder than it sounded. Joan had hooked up with Manes, and Chrystal and Arcas were fucking like bunnies. And I just knew that Ares was waiting for me to spread my legs. The chance of that happening was as big as me getting struck by lightning.

We were at a different club, but the feeling was the same. They others were sitting at our booth, up the stairs. And I was tired of watching their foreplay. No, thank you very much. I was downstairs, dancing my ass of. And I loved it, loved all the bodies pressing up on me, feeling the heat of them, and almost smelling their desire. They were playing a spanish song, I had no idea what it was called, but I felt my body responding to the slow beats and steps.

I felt a body pressing up on me, an insistent body. Two hands appeared on my hips and turned me around.

Ares.

"I didn't know you knew bachata." He started our dance, and I followed, not sure what else to do. His grip was determined, but relaxed, I could feel that he wouldn't take no for an answer. _What will one dance do?_

"I lived in Portugal for a while," I said as an explanation. Bachata was a sexy slow dance, with a lot of body contact, especially the hip area. Ares kept me close against his body, as the dance demanded. I had to admit that he was a good dancer, and a strong leader, he had full control over the dance and I followed his movements, mimicking them. He kept one hand at my lower back and pressed gently, silently directing me, demanding that I rolled my hips against his.

He twirled me around, and pulled me back against his body. My back was to his front and I felt his rock hard body against me. His hand slipped lazily towards my lower abdomen, shockingly close to my pantie line. I gulped down a breath, but kept on letting him lead, kept on feeling his hips rolling against mine. _It's nothing, ignore it._ I felt his lips at my throat and suddenly broke free from his embrace, turning towards him once more.

"I can't." Lights were blinking around us, the music kept on playing, but it all stopped for me. He looked at me with a grim expression, a darkness suddenly filled his eyes. He stared at me, like he couldn't believe what I just said.

He cocked his head in confusion, I bet he didn't get no for an answer often. "Why not?"

"I'm spoken for."

"By whom?" he demanded and looked around the club, he seemed bewildered. "No man should leave a female as you alone, unguarded."

"That's none of your business," I said with no warmth in my voice. Who the hell was he, talking like a Neanderthal and questioning my relationship. The music kept on pumping around us, bodies kept bumping into me, but we held each other's gazes. I could tell that he was annoyed, as was I. He might be used to having people follow him around. But I was too, I had been brought up in a world of men and I knew how to tackle them head on.

"Perhaps not. But it still peaks my interest." He took hold of my waist and dragged me towards him roughly, making me slam my hands into his chest. It felt like I just collided with a concrete wall. "What sorts of a man would let his woman wander of like this? And most important, what sort of a man would let his woman dance with another man like you just did?"

"Let me go," I said through clenched teeth. He gave me a sly smile, and I saw that he had no intention of letting me go whatsoever. "You'll regret it," I growled in warning when his face came closer to mine.

"I would like to see what you could do about it." He released me, just as sudden as he had taken hold of me. I stumbled back and noticed that my breaths came quicker, that my hands had started to shake in anger. "It's time to go," he said with a glance over his shoulder.

I gave him a rough laugh. "Go? Why don't you take your ego back to your table. I'll find my own way home."

"Suit it yourself." He gave me shrug and went back to the table, where the others were standing up, obviously waiting for the two of us.

Joan held up her hand in confusion, I waved back, intent on getting home as quick as possible. I heard Chrystal calling my name over the loud music and pretended not to hear her. I didn't want anyone to see how much Ares had shook me.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Lys please!"

"No."

"Don't be such a boring bitch. Why can't you just put on a nice little dress and go out with us like a sane person would do?" Chrystals voice was impatient, and a bit angry. I was used to her anger, it didn't bother me much.

"Blow me bitch," I said back and made my way towards my room. I was going to curl up with a book on the balcony, pop myself a bottle of vine and enjoy the warm night on my own. I was sick of being with the brothers all the time.

"Hey!" she yelled and came after me. She grabbed my arm and turned me around with a bewildered look on her face. "What's up with you?" She was searching my face for some sign, I kept it closed. I didn't want her to read me. We might not like each other, but we knew one another like only sisters could.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit," she hissed back, "tell me why you don't want to meet them." She was already dressed. A cute little black cocktail dress. And, it left little to imagination, just the way Chrystal liked it.

"Because Ares gives me the creeps!" Joan and Chrystal howled with laughter, and I hated not being in on the joke. "What!" I demanded.

Chrystal grabbed my face with both hands and roughly kissed my forehead. "My God you are stupid Lys! He wants you." I pushed her back, which made her laugh even louder.

"No shit Sherlock," I hissed back.

"That's what's giving you the creeps?" she laughed. "Come on Lys, you don't need the ego boost. You know what you look like."

Of course I knew. I gave her an angry glare. "Yeah, that's not what this is about." I was attractive, there was no mistaking that. I'd inherited my fathers clear cheekbones and proud jaw. The rest was my dead mothers well balanced and beautiful face. I had her lush and long lips, her arched eyebrows, her curly hair, her small and delicate nose.

"You're gonna have to spread them for someone eventually."

"Slut."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment. Now get dressed, we're going out." She left the room.

"I'm not going!" I yelled back like an angry four year old.

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

She popped her head back in, her face was grave, her eyebrows raised. "What did I say?" I sucked on my teeth, I'd already lost. Her mother had always had the same gift and it had not died with her. "Hm?" she kept on, she smiled when I stayed quiet. "That's what I thought, now but something slutty on."

* * *

She won. I was out.

We were sitting at a rooftop restaurant, Athens spread under us, it was a beautiful sight, even I had to admit. There weren't any people besides us, and that kind of freaked me out. It freaked me out even more that this was a hotel, but the brothers had somehow managed to withhold the midnight view from the other guests.

I had finally given up, Chrystals nagging and begging had finally been to much for me. I even let her pick out my dress for the night. It was a violet light dress that matched the color of my eyes and left little to imagination. It hugged my curves tight, and yes, I reluctantly agreed that I looked gorgeous. I had my hair up, thanks to Joan. She was amazing with taming my hair, which always looked wild. The back of the dress was cut low, showing the tattoo at my shoulder blades. My makeup was light, some mascara, eyeliner, rogue and I was done.

"So," Chrystal began, "did you rent this whole place?"

"You could say," Ares answer was cryptic and I glanced at him. "What do you do for a living?" he asked me, he was always so intent on me, it still gave me the creeps.

"A little this and that." I was alsy cryptic on purpose, my line of work wasn't really something to speak about out loud.

"Oh come on Lys, brag a little!" Joan laughed. Her head rested against Manes shoulder, she had a little smile on her lips. I truly hoped that she kept her feelings out of this. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't. And he would break her heart eventually, leaving me and Chrystal to fix the damage.

"Yes," Chrystal purred in agreement, "tell them how much better you are than me and Joan."

"Bite me."

"You wish," she retorted.

"I've never had my rabies shot anyway."

"Girls, stop it," Joan interrupted. Chrystal gave me a nasty smile, and I gave her one back. We held each other eyes for the longest time before she took an angry breath and looked away. Joan chuckled and shook her head. "Alfa-thing," she whispered loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Bitches need to know their place," I said sweetly, still with my eyes on Chrystal.

The brothers roared with laughter, like it was an inside joke. "Cheers to that," Arcas said and held his glass up. We all drank, I happily gulped my drink. I felt unnerved, it felt like I needed the comfort and calm that alcohol usually gave me.

"Back to the bragging," Ares said and turned his electric blue eyes on me.

"There's really not much to tell," I said and twirled my straw. I hated his attention, it was so intense, so consuming I had difficulty even meeting his gaze.

"Jesus Christ," Chrystal exclaimed in annoyance. "She was a straight A student, she speaks a dozen languages and she's to only daughter of the general."

"What about your man?" I almost chocked on my drink, Joan went dead still beside me. I could tell that she wanted to reach out to me, but didn't want to draw the extra attention to me.

"Ah, he's MIA." Chrystal said it with such sadness in her voice that it almost held my anger back, almost.

"Say one more word about him and the only thing that'll be fucking you tonight is my heel," I told her in German. She and Joan was also fluent in it, my father's doing. Chrystal and Joan had loved Kevin, almost as much as I had. He'd been a gift from God, and it broke my heart to be reminded of him. That was one of the season for our vacation, for me to heal and try to accept the inevitable, he was dead, I needed to come to terms with that.

"Such a sharp tongue you have," Ares answered in German. I gave him a tight smile, his answering one didn't reach his eyes. "So, how many languages to you speak?"

"Enough to know that the three of you aren't speaking Greek."

That made him raise an eyebrow in interest. "Then what are we speaking _léania_?" He had a predatory look in his eyes, and a dangerous smile that matched.

He'd called me a lioness, it wasn't the first time someone referred to me in that matter. It was just the intensity of his gaze, the way he made the word sound that gave me goosebumps. "It sounds a bit like Latin, but it's not. And it's very similar to Greek. It could be a mix between the two."

"Very good," Arcas praised from the other side of the table. I had almost forgotten that Ares and I weren't alone. "You're almost right."

"You see? Our Lys is a genius," Chrystal purred in her sexy voice. Arcas forgot all about me, and turned his full attention to her. Joan and Manes were chatting away, I wasn't even sure they were aware of us.

"Aren't you full of surprises. Fully aware of what happens around you." Ares said and cast his eyes all over the balcony, following my gaze. I didn't like that he watched me so intently, he saw my every move.

"Not really," I said, "I just like to know my surroundings, that's all."

"You speak like a warrior."

That had both Joan and Chrystal chuckle, a low knowing laugh. "Enough," I barked at them. I hated that they gave up information about me like that. I was a very private person and detested people knowing too much about me. I valued my private life like a dragon hoarded treasure.

"Ah, do tell me," Ares purred in a seductive low voice. I kept my shiver to myself, his voice felt like dragging silk over my bare back. Although, not in a nice way.

"You're looking at a war hero." Chrystal, of course it was Chrystal. I never understood why she did that, why she bragged about me like I was a child of hers. I gave her a nasty glare, which she ignored. _Of course, ignore me when it actually matters._

"Now you got me intrigued." Ares eyes were back at me, I could feel them on my bare skin even without looking at him.

"Not really," I said through clenched teeth. "I was deployed once and then sent home." I didn't tell them of my current occupation, and thankfully neither did my sisters.

"How come?" He leaned forward, towards me and my instincts told me to move my chair away from him. But I sat still, and almost had him leaning into my chair.

"Because I got knifed, and my father wasn't happy when he heard about it." The whole table was looking at me, but it didn't really matter. Joan and Chrystal already knew about it, they were the ones that took care of me afterwards. And being knifed wasn't really my biggest secret. _Far from it._

"Where?" Ares eyes were glowing, the electric color of his eyes seemed to dance.

I sucked my teeth, deciding whether to tell them or not. "Downstairs," I told them and looked down at myself. "So you see, it's a complete train wreck down there. Poor girl doesn't work anymore."

Chrystal howled and threw her head back. "You're such a liar!"

The brothers looked horrified, like the thought of my lady parts not being intact scared them to death. I shrugged and smiled. "Could've fooled them."

Ares chuckled and called a waiter to our table with a flick of his hand. More drinks appeared, and I had the feeling that they wanted us drunk in purpose. I heard my father's words echo in my head. _Always stay sharp, step on your toes._ It was a valued lesson. "So, what does your parents do?" Manes asked, it was easy to forget him, he rarely spoke out to all of us.

"Dead," Joan said without any emotion. Her mother had been a nobody, a one night stand her father couldn't place. She just dropped her off on his porch one day without any explanation or note, absolutely nothing. But there'd been no mistaking her parentage, she looked exactly like her father had.

"Joan don't know her mother, mine died in cancer when I was little. Our fathers were killed in line of duty, Lys father was the only one that lived. He adopted us after that. So the three of us have been living together for the last seven years." Chrystal and I gave each other nasty smiles, both of us had been furious when the news came.

"Much to my dismay," I said, "what about you?"

"We grew up in Greece, our father was a business man. So we've lived all over the world." Arcas answer was were short, and didn't offer any more information. And I didn't miss that he kept quiet about their mother.

"So, what do you do?" I kept on insisting.

"We've taken over our father's company," Ares said. "And as you can see, business is booming." He held his hand out towards the city under us, and I started to wonder just what kind of business they were in. "He was a hotel and club owner," he clarified like he knew what I'd been thinking. "And yes, we own the clubs we've been taking you to. You even live in a hotel we own." Something about the way he said it made my skin crawl.

"How old are you?" I asked them all. They looked about our age, twenty something.

"I'm twenty-six," Arcas said, "Manes is twenty-four, and Ares is twenty-two." That made me pause, I thought that Ares had been the oldest of them. There was something about his bearing, and the way his brothers always followed him. I had assumed they did so because he was the oldest, obviously not. But he kind of looked youngest, even though they seemed to be the same age.

"You're as old as Lys then," Chrystal said and gave a knowing look, "or, soon enough." That earned her a angry glare, I was well aware what she wanted. And I was not going to spend my birthday with them.

"When is your birthday?"

"Summer solstice," I said and hoped that he didn't know when that occurred. His brothers laughed, Arcas even smacked his forehead. "What?" I asked, not even sure why I bothered.

"Ares was born at winter solstice."

 _Of course he was._ "Really?" I feigned interest. The dangerous gleam returned to his eyes.

"Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

My phone started rang, _Soldier_ by _Destinys Child_ blasted. "Ah, ah," Chrystal sang with the song and started dancing in her seat. I laughed and stood up from my chair, we all knew it was my father. "Come on bitch, show me them hips!" Chrystal yelled from behind while I walked.

"You mean like this?" I said over my shoulder and rolled my hips to the beat. She laughed in encouragement, and I quickened my steps, my father was an impatient man. "Sir," I answered when I was far enough from the table. I smiled when I still heard Chrystals encouragements, I could say what I wanted about her, but she usually had my best interest at heart.

"Lysandra," he greeted, I didn't need to see him to know that he had his serious face on. "Where are you." One word and then he started with the demanding tone, it might even be a record.

"With all due respect sir, that information is classified."

"Don't play games with me missy!"

"Calm down general, or you're gonna pop a vessel."

"Lysandra, I am not playing games, where are you," he hissed.

A took a deep breath, I hated when he was this way. "Europe." The line went silent, but I knew that he was still there.

"Europe?" he asked in disbelief, "what the hell are you doing in Europe?" He still sounded concerned, but he could hear Chrystal yelling in the background. He knew I wasn't working, I would never bring my sisters on a misson.

"Ah you know, the usual, doing drugs, catching STDS, getting drunk." I kept calm, even though my blood started to pump in anger. We hadn't spoken for months, and he was already unbearable.

"Shit," he said in a great whoosh, and I knew that he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry Lysandra, I've been really busy." My anger withdrew, and I smiled.

"I know, it's okay." We had the same problem.

"How are the girls?"

"Fine, just fine. I'm taking good care of them, although I can't promise they won't get infected with some nasty STD."

My father chuckled, the rich warm laugh that I was so used to. "As long as my girl doesn't, it's not my problem."

"But sir, what would the military say about this?"

"Alright, alright," he laughed, "I wanted to call early and congratulate you. I'm going away tomorrow and I'll be gone for a couple of months."

"Sure, thanks sir." I was used to him being away, for months, with no way of contacting me. My father's location was always classified, he wasn't allowed to call home once he deployed. "Have you heard anything new?" I asked and clenched my eyes shut.

My father went silent again, and that was answer enough. "No, I'm sorry sweetie. But I have the finest men looking for him. They'll find him if he's alive."

"Yeah. And you're still not telling me anything. I gotta go, love you."

"You know I can't Lys. Love you too baby."

I hung up and squeezed the phone in my hand. Tears of frustration were gathering in my eyes. _I can't take it much longer, not knowing_.

"Lys?" Chrystal called from the table, "you okay?"

"Peachy," I called back and went back to the table. I sat down, crossed my legs and contemplated biting my finger. I dismissed the thought, I might need my finger later in life, I would likely bite it off my current state.

"Still nothing?"

"Nothing. You know what, I'm gonna call it a night." I quickly rose from my chair and ignored Joans pleading and Chrystals snarky remarks. I started walking towards the door and elevator when I felt Ares walking behind me. He followed me to the elevator, and I turned, my bad mood finally taking over. "What?" I demanded in a hard voice as I slammed the call button.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I shut him down completely, and he looked a bit surprised, again. He even sucked in a surprised breath.

"May I walk you back to your hotel?" His eyes had a wild gleam, like a cornered animal.

I pressed my fingers against my forehead and tried to take deep breaths. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm not into you. So will you just stop this?"

"Why should I?" He seemed calm, but his eyes were doing their crazy dance.

"Because I _don't_ want you, simple as that. And I can understand that you don't get rejected often. But let me break it down for you, if a girl asks you to piss of, you do."

A small smile spread across his face, and the darkness in his eyes were definitely freaking me out. "Are we really going there?" It was definitely a challenge, and I rose up to meet it, I even held my chin up high.

"I went there, bought the house, and I'm remodeling the kitchen." I stepped closer to him, making sure he saw the anger in my eyes.

"You'll regret saying that." He stared down at me, with a small crocked smile. It made my blood boil.

"Don't hold your breath," I hissed and stepped into the elevator.


	2. Unwilling

_God damn them!_

I heard them the second they came up with the elevator. We lived in the penthouse, there was no door, only the god damn elevator. I could hear them all, loud and clear even though I was in my bedroom, furthest away.

Joan and Chrystal were drunk, I could tell by their high girly laughs, and by the uneven clicking sound coming from their heels. They were all talking very loud. _God help me_. Ares was with them, I felt my blood go cold. _Arrogant bastard_. I hated having men up in our room, I preferred when the girls went back with the guys instead. My sisters laughter was the only thing I heard, I could tell that they were all in the living room. Their words were muffled, but I heard the deep grumbling from the men.

Things went quiet first, I was just about to go and wash my makeup off when I heard Chrystals sharp voice, I could still not fully make out what she was saying. But I could tell that she was rejecting Arcas by the tone of her voice. Both of the girls yelled in surprise, and I had no problem hearing their words. _Oh God_. Joan and Chrystal yelled at the men, trying to make them stop. And I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what.

My military training kicked in. I had the layout of the apartment in my head, and three hostiles against me. All three were male, all were bigger and stronger than me. Which meant I had to take them by surprise, quick and fast. Neutralize the targets, then get to safety.

I tried the phone by my bed, and my heart beat faster when I heard that the line was dead. _This can't be happening_. And then I remembered with clarity what the brothers had said earlier that night. _You even live in a hotel we own_. "Shit!" I cursed and had to keep myself from slamming the phone against the table.

My gaze swept over the room, there had to be something I could use as a weapon. I could hear my friends crying out in muffled voices. "Fuck!" I cursed. _The fireplace tongs_. I almost stumbled on the expensive carpet hurrying to get them. It wasn't my ideal choice of weapon, but it would serve me nicely. I took a test swing with it, it was made of iron. The tongs were too slim for my taste, but it could do some serious damage if I wielded it right.

Chrystal and Joan weren't quiet, there was the occasional moan, and that bothered me more. _Why haven't they come for me yet?_ I refused to think about it, I had to get out, with my friends. _Come on Lys, they know you're here._ I shook my head and took a deep breath. My stomach wasn't coiling anymore, my breath settled, as did my heart. The calm before the storm.

I crept out of the room. I held the tongs with both hands over my shoulder like a bat. I kept my footsteps light, and my eyes straight ahead. The living room, where all the sounds came from, were straight ahead. My heart kept its steady beat, even though I felt like vomiting. There was a fresh scent of blood, my stomach lurched when it hit me. _Come on, keep it together soldier._

Ares laughed from the living room, it sent sparks of fear through my body. He couldn't have heard me _._ My knees were shaking, I was surprised I even had enough power in them to keep standing. "She'll be here soon enough," he said to his brothers, both laughed in return. _You have to get out of here. Get help._ I nodded several times and took a deep breath. Chrystal was moaning from somewhere close, there was no sound from Joan.

Arcas had Chrystal on the divan. Her legs were parted, and he was standing between them. Her arms were flopped next to her, like there was no strength left in them. She was biting her lip, it looked like she was trying not to cry out. Little noises did escape her though. Arcas had both of her legs draped over his arms. He was fully dressed, while Chrystal had nothing on. He moved into her, a furious rhythm that must have been painful.

I was out, tongs raised above my head when she screamed. I ran towards them, and Arcas finally looked passed his shoulder at me. He gave me a big smile and I smacked the tongs against his face as hard as I could. I felt something snap, and hoped I shattered his cheekbone. He fell away from Chrystal, and she moaned, I didn't know if it was from pain or not.

A great exhale came from behind me. Ares was standing casually, leaning against the wall. "I've been waiting for you."

There was no hesitation from me. I swung the tongs like a bat, he sighed and easily caught it with his hand. I stared in wonder as he crushed the iron with a single hand movement. He gave it a little tug, or it looked like a little tug, but the object came straight out of my hand like he wrenched it free. There was a moment of hesitation from me now, I took a step back. He watched me with a small smile, it didn't reach his eyes.

I launched myself at him, he saw me coming and stopped me with ease. I closed my fist and had it moving towards his face, he slapped my hand away impatiently, and still with the same ease and grace. My knee came up, wanting to catch him where it would count. A growl vibrated through me, a shiver ran along my spine, Ares had made that sound.

He had my hands pinned and crossed against my abdomen before my knee connected with him. I gasped in shock when he flung me against the wall. He held my high up, higher than himself. My knees were against his chest, but it was impossible to move them. His chest felt like cold hard rock, and there was no way I could move my arms while he had his hands over them.

Arcas moved on the floor behind his brother. I gaped in shock and had to shake myself to even comprehend what I saw. He sat up on the floor, looking a bit disoriented. He smiled at me when he saw the horror in my face. I had managed to split the skin across his cheekbone, but it was knitting itself together as I watched. I opened my mouth in silent horror, no sound came out. "What are you!" I screamed when his face was intact once more.

"I'm a highly impatient man," Ares answered for his brother and pressed me harder against the wall. I gasped in air and once again tried to move any of my body parts. Ares kept watching me with a little smile. It looked like his eyes were glowing, and try as I may, I couldn't look away from them.

"What do you want." I demanded, scared to even ask the question. His smile grew and he showed me his perfect set of teeth.

"I want you to offer me what you are unwilling to give." That made me struggle in earnest. I yelled in frustration when it became evident that I wasn't going anywhere. "I told you you were going to regret saying that," he chuckled, referring to out elevator conversation. He still had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were angry.

"Fuck you," I spat.

"Your wish is my command." He dragged me through the hall, towards the elevator. Bile rose in my throat and I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Ares!" Chrystal yelled once more, before she screamed in pain and went silent.

* * *

I couldn't remember moving, didn't remember us leaving the hotel. My mind was blank, the last thing I heard had been Chrystals pleading scream and then nothing. _Where was Joan?_

We were suddenly in a room I didn't recognize. There was a big bed standing in the middle of it. Two enormous windows, there was a garden outside and my pulse started beating faster than before. _There wasn't any fucking garden at the hotel._ A big tv hung on the wall opposite from the bed. Two side tables stood by each side and there was a big beige carpet in the room. There was a simple desk and a chair standing in the room that seemed very out of place. The walls had various morbid painting of _fucking Ares_ all over.

Ares threw me on the bed as soon as we came in, and I heard him close and lock the door behind him. I landed on the big soft bed, and quickly crawled up towards the pillow. I heard him drag the chair from the desk to the middle of the room. He sat down and took a deep breath. "Turn around." My mind was spinning, I thought of all my possibilities and tried to arrange a plan in my head. "Lysandra," he demanded, I shuddered and finally turned. He leaned back against the chair, and had already unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was well built and powerful, there was not an ounce of fat on his body. His stomach was a powerful coil of muscle. _Ok, he's stronger than you. Use it, do something._ He was popping the buttons on his wrist, taking his time and terrifying me further. "Say the words."

I felt like vomiting. My heart kept on beating, fast as a hummingbird. "Ares," I began in a firm but shaky voice. _There has to be something, think God damned it!_

"Don't make me tell you again," he said and worked the buttons on his other arm. It became evident that I wouldn't say anything at all.

Ares was in front of me, faster than my eye could make out. He grabbed hold of my chin. "What did I tell you?" He pressed harder and I whimpered when his fingers dug into my cheeks. I tried upper cutting him, he stopped me before I even got close. Me forearm hurt from where his hand had slapped mine away.

"What are you?" I cried and tried to pry his hand away. There was no use, I didn't even move his fingers, even though I used all of my strength. My heart started to beat faster and so loud I was surprised I couldn't see it through my shirt. _You're helpless. You can't do anything to stop him_.

"I told you, I'm a very impatient man, as you will do well to remember. Now, I won't ask you again."

My mouth felt dry and I fumbled for the right words. "What do you want me to say?" I eventually asked like a servant. _Choose your battles, wait for the right time to strike_.

"Offer me what you're unwilling to give," he repeated. I knew what he meant and his eyes were dancing with a hidden meaning. We both knew what I was unwilling to give.

A violent shiver went through me and had goosebumps blooming in its wake. I took a deep breath as my hearts started pounding. He smiled like he heard the sudden change in me. "I have one condition," I said and a chuckle rumbled through him, it vibrated in me and I shook again. "You'll get what you want if you let my friends go unharmed."

"Done," he said with a nod. I didn't need to clarify anything, I already knew that he called the shots with his brothers. _He's their general, like I'm the general with my adoptive sisters_.

"You can have me," I said through clenched teeth.

"You can do better than that."

I stared at his muscular chest and thought of places to hit him. But I somehow knew that I wouldn't make it. He'd proven that he was something _else_ , something I couldn't tackle. "I offer myself to you."

His eyes were darkening, they were no longer the same electric blue color. "Now, was that so hard?" his voice was deep, and his accent stood out even more now. "Take your dress off." I was about to refuse when his hand gripped my chin in the same violent way as before. "You offered yourself in order to save your friends, this is me collecting." His eyes turned midnight blue while I reached back with my arms towards the zipper. "Don't try anything Lysandra, you won't succeed." I dragged the zipper down, and had to pull the tight dress from my body. I closed my eyes while I did it, I didn't want to see the desire in his eyes. "My, my, look at you," he whispered in my ear. "You are quite the woman, I wondered if you looked as fine without clothes as you do with them." He reached one hand around my back and undid my bra, it fell of me the second the clasp was undone. I gasped as it came of off me, and tried to think myself away. "Unbutton my pants." _Give him what he wants. Just do as he say. Think of Joan and Chrystal_.

I whimpered and tried to turn my head away while I did as he said. Thinking I could escape as long as I didn't see what he was doing to me. His hand held my chin forcefully. "No, look at me." A tear escaped when I saw his eyes, they were black. I unbuttoned his pants. His free hand wandered along my ribs, down to my panties. Another broken sob escaped me when he fisted his hand around them and snapped them off of me with a flick of his wrist. "Pull them down." I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself and my beating heart. I pulled his pants down as far as my arm could reach. He simply stepped out of them, and I wanted nothing to do with that hideous length of his. I felt it press against my stomach, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Ares," I pleaded to deaf ears. We were standing one moment, and were laying on the bed in a blink of an eye. I didn't even get the chance to close my legs, he was already between them. He was heavy on top of me, and it got hard to breathe. I tried to push him off, he only laughed.

"Now, we can to this the nice way or the hard way. It all depends on you, the result will still be the same," he said in a calm voice. I cried even more and yelled in defeat when he didn't budge. "First of all, no crying, or I'll give you something to cry about." His voice was soft but his threat stood out loud and clear.

"You're telling me that you intend to rape me, and that I'm not allowed to cry." He nodded once and pressed himself against me, I kept my sob to myself when I felt him hard against me.

"Rape is such a strong word. Didn't you agree to this? Did you not offer yourself to me all by yourself?" I shivered, a fool's bargain. _A devil's bargain_. "Good, now, you're going to do what I say, when I say, and all's going to be alright. Understood?" I nodded once. _It won't be as bad as last time._ I kept staring into his black eyes, feeling my body starting to tremble _._ I jumped when he stroked my breast with his bare knuckle. "Relax," he chuckled with an evil smile. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. "No," he said and dragged the word out, "I want to hear you."

He propped himself up on his elbows, the movement gave me enough room to shut my legs under him. His hand shot out and caught my jaw before I even saw his hand move. His grip was painful, as he was well aware of. "Spread your legs." He pressed harder when I didn't oblige his command. I gasped in pain and fear, giving him a pleading stare, which he ignored. I pressed my lips together to keep myself from sobbing and opened my legs for him. "Arms at your sides."

 _I hate you._

He started moving downwards with great ease. And the instinct to shut my legs was almost overwhelming. "Lysandra, _i ómorfi léaina_ ," he whispered against my thigh. He used his elbows to spread my legs even more. "I'm going to spread you out like my personal feast." I couldn't stop the tears from gathering in my eyes. He placed his hands on my waist, his big hands could almost get a hold of the whole section. _He can probably crush it too._ He kissed the inside of my thigh, they trembled in response. I knew where he was going to end up, my muscles were already tensed. _Think of Kevin. Pretend its him instead, close your eyes_

I felt his tongue against my core and whimpered. I tried to draw away from his touch, but his hands and elbows kept me firmly in place. One lick was all it took before he ravished me.

He worked his tongue against my clitoris and it sent sparks of disgust and pleasure through me _._ "Open your eyes," he growled from between my legs. I felt his breath against my core and shuddered with each word he spoke. I was starting to get sensitive down there, the feeling was unbearable. "There will be no question in who's between your legs. You will look at me and forever know that it is me." I opened my eyes and met his black stare, his lips were glistering and I wanted to cry in defeat. He added more pressure, making me involuntarily arch my back and cry out.

"Stop, Ares, please st-ahhhh," I yelled when I felt his teeth between my legs. They were sharp and the contact made my whole body tingle. I kept on yelling, he knew what he was doing and didn't let me catch my breath. The feeling between my legs had my whole body tightening. I was warm and flustered and I hated myself for finding any pleasure. He kept on going until I was heaving and trembling with need.

I hissed in a breath when I felt his finger against me. "That's it," he encouraged and slipped it inside me. I moaned and arched my back, there was a strange pressure, but it didn't hurt. I almost wish it did, that his finger and tongue didn't have me moaning like a bitch in heat. It didn't take long before he added another one, each stroke had me yelling. He did something with his fingers while they were inside of me. I had no idea what, but it lit my insides up. I would scream myself hoarse if he kept this up. He moved upwards with his mouth, taking my blood filled nipple in his mouth. The feeling in my core was beyond anything I'd experienced before, even with Kevin.

He moaned, and it took me a few seconds before I understood why. I'd started moving on his fingers, adding to the feeling and the delicious friction inside of me. I instantly stopped and wanted to avert my gaze and cover myself from him. "Keep on going," he whispered, his face suddenly by my ear. "Move on them, ride on them."

"Ares," I begged, not even sure what I was begging for.

He withdrew his fingers, and I winced, already sore from his fingers. He looked me straight in the eye as he lay himself down upon me. Instinct had me pressing my hands against his chest, it didn't bother him at all. He pressed himself closer to me, and forced my legs further apart with his waist. "Relax," he whispered against the sensitive skin on my neck, "I won't hurt you." I felt him at my entrance and tensed up. "Lysandra," he warned and nipped my neck.

"I, I can't," I stammered. I had never stammered in my life before, I truly hated him.

"Sure you can." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and turned my head up against his. _Please don't kiss me._ He used his free thumb to circle my clitoris again. I yelled out from the sudden contact, arching my back and neck at the same time. I grew hot and heavy again, almost feverish.

He pushed into me, we both yelled for different reasons. _This_ hurt, there was nothing pleasurable in it. "You're so tight Lysandra," he groaned in my ear. He kept moving while I cried out in pain. He stopped, just as sudden as he begun. It hurt to have him there, I tried to wiggle out from beneath him. I only succeeded in making him hiss and making the pain worse for me. I whimpered again, and tried to push him off. His hand was still in my hair, he turned it up towards him. "Is this your first time?" He kept staring at me, his eyes were still black, and I could see sharp teethes that hadn't been there before. He already knew, I could tell from the look in his eyes.

It seemed important to him that it was, there was something in the way he looked at me. "No," I lied and bit my lip. But he could hear the lie in my voice, I could tell by the way he cocked his head.

"No?" he asked with a wicked smile. "Then it won't hurt if I do this," he said and slammed into me hard and fast. Every movement was pure agony, it felt like he was ripping me up inside. _Come on Lys, don't give him the satisfaction._ I dug my nails into his shoulder and screamed in pain. He stopped again. He braced himself on his elbow and cupped my cheek with the other hand. "Is it your first time?"

"Yes," I admitted and looked away.

"You should have said so," he answered and started nibbling my throat. His hands started caressing my body, he didn't miss a curve. And he started moving slowly inside of me, like he wanted me to get comfortable with his size. Which seemed highly unlikely. I hadn't looked at his size, but he felt enormous. His fingers found my core again, and he started with his sweet torture.

The same sensation came back in a rush. I would have trashed and buckled my hips if Ares hadn't been between them. I felt feverish, like my skin was on fire. And he kept his steady pace, while my body had started to demand something more. He still hurt, there was no escaping that. But it was starting to ebb away, and it felt good, strange but good. It felt like his fingers had, a strange pressure, while my insides started to wake up.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, he groaned low in his throat, I gasped when I felt him slide deeper. I tried in vain to keep my moan to myself. Ares still kept his face against my throat, where his biting had turned a bit rough. "Finally," he moaned and repositioned himself. Another gasp escaped me, he reached _that_ part inside me. I pressed myself tighter to him, wanting to feel that delicious sensation again. "Don't ruin my fun. Be still," he growled and I obeyed.

He had me under him, flat on my back while he stood between my legs. He grabbed unto my waist with both hands and pushed into me with more force. I had expected it to hurt and yelled when I felt… _something_ sweet inside of me. He started riding me hard and I arched against him, hating it while I did it. He clenched his teeth and I saw…fangs, there was unmistakable fangs in his fucking mouth.

He must have seen the horror in my face, he suddenly came back down upon me. I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him off again. His hand found a tight hold of my hair yet again and I moaned from feeling the pain and pleasure at the same time. His other hand gripped my thigh hard enough to bruise. "Do you like them?" he purred while he stared down at me. His rhythm was starting to become more urgent, as was the feeling inside of me. He hit the same spot over and over again, I was starting to become lightheaded. And I knew that I was close, he kept on holding me just by the edge, like he waited for something.

I became frustrated and groaned in anger as I wrapped my arms around his body and placed my hands at his lower back. He laughed as I demanded more, more of…him. He obliged and the sensation became worse, I yelled and marred his perfect skin with my nails. The sound that escaped him was a moan and a growl mixed together. He became more insistent and I thought I was going to die from feeling like this. "Éla Lysandra!" he demanded me to come. I felt my inner muscles grip him tighter, the need to finish was overwhelming.

Ares roared above me and buried himself inside of me. I felt him spill himself inside me and I felt sickened by the thought. His scent covered me, he smelled like ice and wind. Like a storm waiting to be released. I will still unable to move, his chest moved but I barely heard him breathe. Not compared to me, I was still panting and my head was spilling. I suddenly felt very sore when he stilled and stopped moving. His hand was still in my hair and I got the feeling that he wouldn't let me go. He looked down at me, his eyes were dark blue and mysterious. I got the urge to cry but took a breath and held it in like a big girl. "You did well Lysandra," he praised and came near with his face. I managed to turn my head a little, little enough for him to notice. "You don't want me to kiss you?" he sounded amused.

"What happens now?" I asked instead.

His eyes flickered between mine and I wanted to cry in defeat. I saw that he had no intention of letting me go. And I didn't even comprehend how I could have thought that he would. "This is only the beginning Lysandra," he said my name like a whisper, and I turned my gaze away. I wouldn't be able to hold the tears in otherwise. "I think you'll make me a very happy man," he said with a knowing chuckle.

"I hate you." There was no spunk in my voice. I hadn't intended it. I just wanted him to know. He added pressure and pulled my hair hard enough to force my eyes to meet his. I saw no remorse, not that I would have expected it. He was a happy man…or whatever the fuck he wanted to call himself.

"I wouldn't think otherwise. Now, sleep." I blacked out as soon as the words left his lips.


	3. Anytime Day or Night

I was in the same room when I woke up. It was still night outside, but I guessed that I'd slept through the whole day. I felt groggy, like I always did when I overslept. There was a pounding in my body, and I was sore all over. I opened my mouth several times and felt how tender my jaw was. My scalp hurt from Ares rough handling.

My heart stumbled a beat when I dragged the cover away. There was dried blood on the bed and I had to swallow the sickness that rose. There was more dried blood on the insides of my thigh. The outside of my thigh was black, I could see the mark of his hand on me. The insides of my thigh was as black as the outside, although the bruise was a lot bigger from his waist than his hand. There were also various bruises on my arms, they didn't bother me. _Don't you dare cry._ I wanted to, God I wanted to curl into bed and stay there. But the sight of my blood and the memory of _why_ had me jumping out of bed.

The chair was still in the middle of the room. A dress was casually laid upon it and a black robe hung on the back of it. There was a note waiting on top of the dress and I wanted to barf just looking at it.

Shower and get dressed.

His handwriting was beautiful and strong. And there was no misplacing it, it was an old handwriting. I already knew that it belonged to someone much older than what Ares had told me. I kept staring at his note, and thought about refusing. Thinking about it, I honestly wanted nothing more than a shower, I wanted to wash the shame away. Not that that would be likely, I could scrub myself raw and still feel…ruined.

I put the robe on, the fabric was soft and comfortable. I instantly wanted to set it on fire. I could smell _him_ on it even though it was far too small for him. I had the dress in my hands and carefully opened the bedroom door. I had no idea what I had expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

The house was modest, something I never would have linked Ares to. The hallway was long, shaped like an L with instruments hanging along the walls. I could see the living room on the other side and could make out a lot of bookshelf's filled with, well books. There was another room just before the living room, I had no intention of going there and look. But I guessed it was the kitchen. The bathroom was just a bit further down the hall. I slipped inside it and locked the door behind me, not sure why. I already knew that I wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to enter.

I stayed in the shower longer than usual. I needed the memory of his hands on me scrubbed away. I was red from head to toe by the time I got out.

The dress he'd picked was violet, and I knew he chose it because it matched my eyes. It was as flowing stunning sundress. It sat tight against my breast, a beautiful halterneck. It was loose in the bottom and moved with my body. I dried my hair so it was damp before I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

There wasn't really any use in trying to sneak, I bet he already heard me from wherever he was. I still listened and heard the unmistakable clicking from a computer. I followed the sound to the last room. I stopped and looked inside, sure enough, it was the kitchen. The floor was made out of grey stone, I had no idea which but it looked smooth. There was a big and heavy dark dining table in the middle, with matching wooden chairs. The rest of the kitchen was modern looking, but nothing to fancy. It looked too…plain, too normal that it stopped me in my tracks. The garden was just outside, I saw a round little stair that lead up to the kitchen. It was breathtakingly beautiful outside and the house didn't seem so modest anymore. Especially not when I saw the enormous fountain and pool outside.

Ares was sitting by the head of the table, a laptop in front of him. He was so intent on his screen that I wondered if he knew I was there. A little smile played at the corner of his mouth. _Of course he knows I'm here._ He stood up, silent as a cat and I had to grit my teeth to stay in the same place. My heart took a violent beat and then settled, his smile stayed.

He said nothing, just studied me like a was some kind of freak. And then I remembered how my jaw, chin and neck had looked, I was as black as Ares heart. He stared for a long time before he cocked his head to the side in wonder. _He_ looked great, well rested and content with himself. I wanted to bash his perfect teeth in.

"Where are my sisters?" It came out just as hard as I wanted it. Pride swelled inside of me when my voice didn't tremble.

"Oh, they're your sister all of a sudden?" he mocked.

"They've been my adoptive sisters for seven years," I growled back. "Where are they?" I demanded once again.

My tone didn't seem to bother him. Nothing really seemed to bother him. I wanted to claw my own eyes out, where were they?! And why wasn't he telling me? "The blond one is with Arcas." Like I had expected anything else. Anger quickly replaced my relief. _I'm going to kill Arcas, I don't care if it will be the last thing I do, I'll kill him._ He laughed, a deep dangerous sound, I wanted to run.

"And Joan?" My pulse quickened when he frowned. A deep chuckle came out of him and he scrubbed his face while he smiled.

"Joan is dead."

I stopped breathing. "You're lying," I said, it sounded like I talked from a distance. I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"Manes sucked her dry before you even entered the living room."

The ground beneath my feet didn't feel as steady anymore. He had to be lying! But then I remembered the scent of blood, and there had been none on Chrystal. And Joan hadn't made a sound, I hadn't even seen her. Hadn't even thought of _looking,_ I'd been so sure that she'd been alive that I hadn't even bothered.

I turned from his as my breaths came quicker. I placed a hand over my heart and still felt it beat beneath my fingers. My tears came undone, I didn't even try stopping them. Ares appeared in front of me, he reached out like he was going to touch me but thought better of it when he saw the look in my eyes. "Don't you dare touch me!" I snarled. He came closer, not bothered by me at all. I beat him squarely in the chest with all my strength, he didn't even have the grace to stumble. I kept on beating him and didn't care that I was beating my knuckles raw. "They were all I had!" I yelled in desperation, "you took everything!"

"I didn't take anything from you." I yelled in defeat when he closed his arms around me, they felt like a cage. He turned me so I had his front at my back. I was becoming hysterical, my sobs uncontrollable. "You offered yourself, I only took what you gave me," he whispered in my ear. I yelled in agony as my knees buckled. His arms kept me from falling but I wanted to fall. "If it's any comfort, Arcas won't kill the blond one." My body shook with each sob and I buried my face in my hands. _They were my responsibility. God I failed them_.

I stood in the garden, my back to the house. There was nothing for miles. There was a city in the horizon, and it must have been Athens. But nothing more, only open ground. _I won't be able to escape him_ , I thought as I looked out on the wasteland. _Yes, you will, you must._

"Why did you take me?" I whispered.

"Because I wanted you." More tears gathered in my eyes at his answer. Simple as that, he wanted me and what Ares wanted Ares got. "And you refused me thrice."

"So that gave you permission to kidnap me and my sister and kill our other sister." A lump gathered in my throat, I couldn't even get her name out. "You could have taken anyone else, and they would've been willing." I don't know why I said it, I didn't even know why I was talking to him.

"True."

"Then why?" I yelled and finally turned to meet him. He wore the same khaki pants and shirt as he did before. His shirt still had wet stains on it, he refused to let me go while I cried. I knew that hadn't been for comfort, he'd enjoyed watching me in pain.

"You were a challenge."

My lip shook, I wanted to cry until there was nothing left of me. _No,_ _I am are strong, I am are fire._ "I'm not anymore, you got what you wanted."

His rich deep laugh echoed in the garden. The sound seemed to bounce off of invisible walls. "Lysandra, please, you're smarter than that."

"People will be looking for us," I threatened with hate in my eyes.

"Oh?" he asked, amused with himself. "Your father deployed this morning. Your man is nowhere to be found. Your mother died while birthing you. Exactly who's going to look for you _omorfia_?"

He had me, and he knew it. That was the worst part. I couldn't even pretend. It had always been me, Chrystal and Joan against the world. We had lots of acquaintances, but no real friends except each other. "You can't do this." But both of us knew that he could.

"Lysandra, you forget," he said with a dazzling smile, "you offered yourself to me. You're mine."

"Ares – "

He stood in front of me, faster than I could blink. "Did you think that I would take you for the night and then let you go? Such a charming thought, I never picked you for a romantic though." I hated how he teased and mocked. "Know this, you're not leaving me alive Lysandra."

"You promised to let Chrystal go unharmed." I'd already figured it out, he was never letting me go. And I wasn't afraid to die. I barely cheated death once, it seemed like Ares was death himself coming to collect.

"And she will, in time." He smiled when he saw the rage in my face. "I need her to keep you in line for a while."

"Before what?" I snapped. I had to bend my head back to look at him, but I didn't feel small. "Before you break me? Before you beat me into submission?"

He laughed again. "No _omorfia_. I prefer you this way. She'll stay until you get comfortable with your new life."

"As what? Your whore?" I spat out the words, and he chuckled again.

"Call yourself what you want," he said with a shrug, "but yes. You will be mine."

"And you'll kill me when you tire of me?"

"You must think me an animal," he said with a hungry smile.

I remembered his fangs from the night before. There was no mistake, I had _not_ conjured it up in my mind. "I don't know what you are." I stepped back, wanting as much space from him as I could get.

He followed, no, he stalked me. His pupils dilated and the color went from electric to midnight blue. "I think you know." He smiled and I saw the same long and white fangs again. "They don't seem to bother you."

"I've met more dangerous men than you," I lied.

"Don't lie." He kept on coming closer, the walls of the garden were starting to close in on me. "But I am not a man Lysandra. I never was."

"How old are you?"

"I was born into a time when the Gods themselves walked among us."

"You're lying," I said, breathless. _Born?!_

"Am I?" He had a gleam in his eyes that told me the truth. He was as old as he said. And I didn't want any specific details about his birth.

"Do you sleep?" _Know your opponent, study them before you strike_.

"Sometimes." His answer was very vague, and I knew that he did it on purpose. "Although I require little sleep if you compare me to others of my kind."

"How so?"

"I am very old."

"Age gives you power?"

He nodded once and then trapped me against the gardens wall. His body pressed mine firmly against the wall and I had to admit that the wall felt more comfortable than him. "Go on, ask me more."

"Can you move?" I asked and struggled in vain against him.

"Yes," he answered although he stayed in the same place.

"Will you move?" I asked and felt my heart trying to escape. Having him so close brought his scent out of me, like it called to his being. _He marked me somehow._

"No."

"Can you enter sunlight?"

"Not when the sun is at its fullest, but twilight does not bother me." His eyes were turning darker as he spoke and I swallowed loud enough for anyone within a mile to hear.

"Do you have any abilities?"

"Some."

"Will you tell me what they are?"

"No." I finally understood that he liked playing this game. He had the upper hand and he knew it.

"Can you read my mind?" He nodded once and smiled. _Good, I hate you_. His answering laugh rumbled in me. "How often do you feed?"

"Not often compared to others."

"Will you feed on me?" His eyes zoomed in on my throat and I felt something similar to fear.

"I haven't yet decided."

My mind spun but I couldn't let him frighten me. "There must be another reason why you wanted me."

"Clever girl."

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe, in time."

I finally gathered the courage to ask what I really didn't want to know. "What will Arcas do to Chrystal?"

His eyes became distant while he pondered my question. "He'll play with her. My brother is very fond of games. He won't hurt her, much. But I expect he'll use her for his needs whenever he feels like it."

"What does that mean?" I whispered and felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"It means he'll fuck her and feed from her."

"And after he's done?"

"He'll wipe her memory."

"Simple as that?" He nodded and I wasn't sure if I should've felt relieved or not. "And you won't do the same?"

"I'll use your body when I want to. As for the other part, time will tell." He had a strange was of reasoning, I bet it sounded just and good for him. He was describing a living nightmare. One that wouldn't end for me.

"How often?"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Are you trying to ask me how many times I'll take you?"

"Yes," I whispered and hated how small my voice sounded.

"Whenever I feel like it, anytime day or night."

"I might belong to you. But I only offered myself to you last night. You'll have to force yourself upon me whenever your need rises," I hissed.

"I'll take you once a day Lysandra. You felt so good around me," he said in a wicked voice and shivers rose in answer. "And you moved with me just the way I liked it." His tongue flickered out and licked my lips.

"Don't," I begged and cast my head down.

"I expect you to be sore today."

I could see a hidden challenge in his eyes. I had no idea what it meant but quickly decided to play along with his game. "I can barely sit," I answered with a defiant look on my face.

He chuckled and his eyes were roaming my body. Shivers ran through me, it felt just like his hands had done the night before. "A pity." I could tell that he didn't mean what he said. I held my breath and had a feeling I wasn't going to like his coming words. "I guess I'll have to take you twice tomorrow instead."

I snorted and was about to open my mouth in protest. His long fingers shot out and took a grip around my chin. I gritted my teeth and swallowed hard when the bruises called out in attention. "I hate it when women make that sound. It's such an unladylike thing to do. Wouldn't you agree?" There was a hard glint in his eyes, although he still looked amused.

"Not necessarily," I gritted back against my better judgement.

"You better decide Lysandra. Twice tomorrow or once a day."

"Fuck you." It wasn't the smart thing to say, but I wasn't always smart. As I'd just proven. I could stay calm and calculating in times of need. But I'd always had a hard time controlling my temper when it came to bullies and alpha males.

"You will," he hissed while darkness was spreading in his eyes. He still had me against the wall and forced my chin up. My pulse quickened when he came closer with his face, his eyes planted on my mouth. "You have such nice lips _omorfia_." His voice was low and sensual and I wanted to cry out in defeat. I finally understood that _this_ had been his game all along. A sound of pure frustration escaped me when I couldn't move an inch.

"Don't," I said breathlessly and stared with wide eyes. "I'll do what you want. Just _don't_ , please," I added with self-loathing. He was so close that all I could see was his dark eyes.

"Tell me why." I stayed silent, that was not for him to know. His eyes darted between mine before he laughed so loud that I wanted to cover my ears. "That's why!" He exclaimed and kept on with his roaring laugh. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I hadn't realized that I'd been thinking about Kevin and the last time I saw him. He told me to keep my lips to myself until he came back home. And like an idiot I'd agreed. There hadn't been a doubt in my mind that he wasn't coming home. _So naïve_. It didn't matter to me, I gave him my word and I'd kept it for months. "Oh, sweetling, aren't you full of surprises." There was a distant look in Ares eyes and I knew with certainty that he was looking through my every thought. "Kevin," he began with a wry smile, like his name alone was a joke, "is most likely dead. And he's probably been for a long time." I couldn't understand why it hurt to hear him say it. He wasn't alone with his reasoning. He just echoed my own thoughts. Kevin had most likely died the day he went missing. "And even if he's alive," he said and leaned in close, "do you honestly think that I'll let you leave?"

"A girl can dream."

He cocked his head to the side and studied me. "Is that what you dream of Lysandra?" I didn't answer him, I didn't want to give him anything. The less he knew the better. "Do you honestly dream of being with Kevin for the rest of your life? And don't bother lying, I'll know if you do." I snorted again. _Not likely buddy._ He smiled like he heard me, which he did. "Then go ahead, try," he challenged.

"Yes, that's what I wanted. A life with Kevin."

"You're going to have to lie better than that to convince me." His eyes looked wild and predatory and I wondered if he could smell the lie coming out of my skin. "Try again." I didn't want to try again. This was another one of his games, and I still hadn't figured out which rules we were playing with. I didn't know him, I had no idea what to expect from him. So naturally, I expected the worst.

More lies were running through my head until I saw a lazy smile spreading across his handsome face. _That's why you're sure I can't lie?_ He nodded, as confident as ever. "I wanted a big family, with lots of children." His eyes darted between mine, searching for the smallest clue in my thoughts. I kept my mind blank, or I tried. I quickly failed and thought about Ares blue eyes instead.

"Clever girl." He didn't sound amused at all. "But you're still not there. That wasn't a lie _omorfia_." I didn't bother asking how he knew that.

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Beauty?" _Yes._ "But that's what you are Lysandra. Should I lie?" That had nothing to do with it and he knew it. I didn't want _him_ telling me that.

"Yes, lie."

He snickered and shook his head. "How many children did you want?" _Did,_ not _do_ , I felt like a smack in the face. I swallowed and tried not let it show, I didn't know why I bothered with that, he saw it all.

"Four."

"You're lying," he sang and I didn't understand _how_ he knew that. I kept my mind blank, there wasn't any way for him to know. "Come now Lysandra, tell me." His voice was hypnotizing and I knew that I would tell him the truth.

"Seven." My breathing was uneven and I blinked as a dizzy spell overtook me. I didn't need to be a genius to understand that he'd done something to me. I leaned into the wall behind me and supported my hands against it. I tried to focus on the wall behind me, what it felt like, that it was still hot after being hours in the sun. My knees became weak, but I was still left standing while Ares watched me with a wild smile.

"Seven children?" I nodded once and felt my mouth go dry. "And how did you expect to have any children with your dear sweet Kevin if you never fucked him?"

"I would've fucked him eventually," I snapped and tried to blink the fog away.

"Really?" he purred and even rolled his shoulders like a tiger would. I followed the movements with my eyes. _He's a predator, never forget it. And for God's sake never make him chase you._ "Clever girl," he praised and I felt his breath across my face. It smelled like the rest of him, like ice and wind and mint and…male.

"Stop it," I hissed.

"Stop what?"

"Whatever the fuck you're doing. If you want to talk, we'll talk. But don't manipulate me into answering your questions truthfully when you won't answer mine." He seemed to pounder the question a long time, I actually hadn't expected him to answer.

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you." He seemed intrigued and a bit surprised that I wasn't dancing to the tune he was playing.

"No," I interrupted, "you're forcing me to talk about myself. You see, there's a big difference between the two."

"I suppose you're right," he finally said and straightened. I could finally take a deep breath and felt my mind return to myself. "Let's sit," he said and motioned to the bench just by the pool and fountain.

"What are you doing?" I asked and hated how anxious I felt. He was a confusing creature that I couldn't place or understand. And everything I couldn't wrap my head around felt like a threat to me.

"We're going to talk Lysandra, it was your idea." He seemed as puzzled as I.

"Why?" I kept insisting.

"It would be wise to get to know each other, no?" _Analyze the threat, know your opponent._ I nodded and followed him to the bench. He sat down, as graceful as a cat while I sat down as far from him as I could.

"So," he began, the same little smile still at his lips, "why did you stay with him?"

"Because I love him."

He exhaled a big breath. "No you don't." He laughed and it sounded like angels crying. "I've seen love before Lysandra, many times." I didn't doubt it. "And it's not love in your mind, I don't see it when I look through your memories. You're leaving me quite…. curious." He turned his gaze on me and I knew that I lay bared before him. I hated the feeling, I always kept my heart guarded. Few people truly knew me, Chrystal and Joan were the only two that _really_ knew me. "I can see your frustration in your memories. And…guilt. Yes, I can see that too," he said and closed his eyes. "You're not in love with him, that's for sure."

"Stop it." He broke my façade with such simple and dangerous words. I wanted to run away and hide from Ares and his powerful mind. I never wanted to be near him again. He could unravel secrets that he had no business knowing.

"You would've been furious at me, well, you're quite mad, I can tell," he continued like I wasn't there. "You're not furious that I took you. You didn't even consider your virginity sacred or Kevin's to claim. Is that why you feel guilty I wonder, because you liked it, is that it?" he finished and finally turned to me. "You're hard to read _omorfia_." A memory flashed in my mind, it came unbidden at his words. There wasn't really any point trying to prevent it, Ares would find out eventually. But I shut it down and kept staring at him, kept thinking of his blue eyes. He made a low thoughtful noise and kept staring. "He saved you, I could see that, but _what_ did he save you from?" _No, don't, don't, don't._ "Show me Lysandra."

 _No._

I felt his hands on my thighs and felt myself being moved. I was beside him one second and _astride_ him the other. I swallowed hard when I came face to face with him. His hands were still on my thighs, he was caressing them, which made the dress go up on my bare legs. I suppressed a shiver and looked at him with fire in my eyes. "Tell me," he whispered and made me lean into his chest. I put my hands against it and tried, and failed to push myself away from him.

 _No_.

"As you wish," he simply said. He pressed his lips against mine, I could tell he was famished by the way he kissed me, it was full of passion and hunger.

It wasn't just the hair at me neck or arms that stood up. Every hair on my body stood up in protest and a violent shiver sprang through my body, making my stomach lurch expectantly. A whimper escaped me as I tried pushing myself away from him again. I didn't move an inch, his arm around my back kept me firmly in place. He pushed me further along him, and my arms buckled and lost their strength when my hips connected with his. It became hard to breathe when his tongue flickered out and tasted my lips. "Show me," he growled.

 _No_. I yelled the word out to him. And it became evident what game he was playing. He wouldn't hurt me physically, no. He would take it out of me sexually, and that was even worse.

He bit my lip, and I didn't even try to delude myself, he wasn't trying to be gentle. But he was careful enough, he added enough pressure for it to hurt, but not for me to bleed. I gasped but didn't try to move, I would likely rip my lip if I tried to. Ares was a big boy, which I'd learned the other night, and I felt him grow hard underneath me. His free hand pushed my dress further up and I tried to steel myself mentally for what was to come. I gasped and managed to turn my head away when his hand started playing at the pantie line. "What was that?" he whispered against my throat, a shudder ran through me at his demanded but yet soft voice. "You didn't mind it yesterday."

 _You weren't touching them._ I dug my nails into his shoulders at the thought, he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Your scars?" he asked thoughtfully, like he couldn't grasp why they bothered me.

"Will you leave me alone if I show you?" I tried not to whisper and failed miserably. I couldn't bear looking at him while I begged.

"Yes."

I replayed the memory in my head and heard his sharp breath when it hit him. I hadn't lied about being knifed. And I hadn't really lied about where. He was quiet as I showed him, probably savoring the memory. I'd been attacked when my squad had split up. Four men had jumped me, I managed to kill every last one of them. But not before one of them managed to knife my uterus and ovaries several times. Kevin had been the one that found me and carried me back to safety.

He finally broke the silence. "That's why you stayed with him. Out of gratitude, what a miserable relationship it must have been," he said and kept stroking the scars at my pantie line. I had to fight the urge to slap his hand away. "You must have been happy when you found out he was going away. And that's why you're feeling guilty." He analyzed it and understood everything faster than I would have wanted. I felt exposed and raw inside. Ares had broken into one of my most private thought and secret, and I felt like hiding again.

Ares stood up with me wrapped around his waist. I still felt him hard against me and felt a lump growing in my stomach. "You promised," I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder in defeat.

"Did I?" he asked casually and buried his face in the hollow of my throat.

 _Yes, and you lied._


	4. Kýrios

I wasn't as tired anymore. Which surprised me a little. But I guess I'd gotten used to Ares schedule quite fast. Six days flew by, but they still felt like an eternity. Ares filled my nights and days with conversation and books and…sex. It bothered me that I didn't really care about the last part. Or, it didn't bother me as much as it should have…another thing I was getting used to. He'd taken me six times, the first time and once a night as he promised. And I couldn't really dread that tonight would be the seventh.

I tried convincing myself that everything was alright and that I was fine. I _needed_ Ares to hear those thoughts. He made it clear enough, I wasn't allowed to meet Chrystal before I settled. And I worried, a lot. Ares had told me enough about his brothers to keep me worried. They were worse than animals, and I suffered no delusion, Arcas wouldn't treat Chrystal like Ares treated me. I tried to convince Ares as best as I could. But he saw through me and it was hard for me to understand _how_. I was a good liar, I'd been trained to lie from an early age. It came quite naturally for me. but he still saw through me every God damned time.

The shutters were coming down for the day. Finally signaling a few hours alone for me. Ares had to sleep eventually, I told myself. But he still hadn't to my knowledge. I slept outside, I preferred being in the sun where I could rest assure, knowing that he couldn't get to me. Well, I didn't sleep right out in the sun, I would've been burned to crisps. The sun was at its highest, meaning Ares couldn't come out. And I cherished those few hours I got alone. He was very…intense. Especially at night, which was the time he always wanted me for some reason.

"Are you going somewhere?" The sound of his voice made me jump in fright. I hadn't expected him and hated his uncanny sneak ability. He knew damned well where I was going. I had a bikini on, one that he'd provided for me. It fitted like a glove, as did all the other clothes he gave me.

I stood by the table and didn't need to turn, he was suddenly in front of me. I knew that he liked to move before I could react. It was another one of his advantages that he loved to remind me of. _I'm stronger, faster, bigger and better than you_ , he seemed to say without words. He was naturally right, and my pride stayed wounded.

"I'm on my way out."

He studied me and tried to read my expression, something he was starting to get very good at. I always tried to keep myself blank, but he saw the little cracks in my facade. "Why do you sleep outside?"

"I want to see the sun Ares." I heard how serious and pleading I sounded. I wanted his keen mind to understand the drive in me, even though he didn't share it.

"Don't lie Lysandra. You're very bad at it."

 _Am not,_ he chuckled in response. "I like sleeping there." It wasn't a lie. I'd quickly learned that full lies were impossible to get past him. But half-truths…well that was something entirely different. He had to rely on his instincts instead of ability. I _did_ like it, but I never told him _why_ I liked it. It seemed to confuse him, I could tell that he was used to knowing everything about everyone, and I was driving him insane.

"You're being very…compliant."

I frowned at him, he was so hard to understand. "Isn't this what you wanted?" I couldn't think of anything else to do, or any other way to act. He'd made it clear enough that he wanted me to yield to him. "You wanted me to settle," I continued while I kept staring at him, "this is me settling."

"No," he said slowly, "you're only trying to please me to get what you want. There's a difference between the two."

"Then what do you want!" I demanded. I knew better then to yell at him, I did that once and still regretted ever doing it.

"That," he simply answered.

"What?" I hissed, my frustration finally spilling over.

"You forget that I hear your thoughts," he said while his eyes hardened, which I certainly did _not_ forget, ever. "You and your sister both have the same mantra, 'I am strong, I am fire'." My heart twisted violently. Whenever life tried to knock us down, we remembered that we were stronger than that. My father had always told us that we needed to be strong like steel. But we disagreed, saying that steel was forged in fire, and we were stronger than steel. Joan never understood that mentality, but Chrystal and I did. "Show me your fire _omorfia_."

"I don't think you'll like that."

His answering laugh was confident and unworried. "Try," he demanded. I think he meant it as a challenge, but there was no mistaking his voice. _Bully_ , it only widened his smile.

I took a breath and stepped closer to him while he kept smiling. I bit my lip and tried to keep my tongue in check, but I knew that everything would spill out. A movement in the garden caught my eye, I turned my gaze to it.

 _Oh my God._

Ares forgot all about me and turned his head towards the threat. I didn't think before I kneed him in the crotch. An inhuman sound of anger came out of him while he crouched in pain and shielded his balls. I took the candelabra standing on the table before he could compose himself and slammed it against his face. He fell to the floor and I wanted to dance around my fallen opponent. I decided against it, I'd seen how fast they healed. I didn't want to be near Ares for a long while. Especially not now when I had succeeded in both tricking and hurting him.

"Do you like my fire Ares?" I yelled and stepped around him towards the garden. He growled from the floor and my blood pumped faster at the sound. I knew that I would pay for that later, but it was easy to forget about it now. "Be careful what you wish for," I hissed when I was outside, safe in the sun. My adrenaline ran free in my body and I tried to compose myself and my shaking hands. _Calm down, he can't come out._ His answering roar still had me tripping down the stairs.

* * *

I felt his hands on me, roaming and feeling their way over familiar territory. Ares knew my body well enough now, he knew what I liked better than I did myself.

I didn't move in the sunbed, I felt content letting him do the work if he wanted me. It wasn't like I was resisting him, I just made sure that I didn't touch him back. It sounded justified in the back of my head, I wasn't doing anything wrong as long as I didn't touch him. Chrystal would've laughed at the thought.

A moan escaped me as I felt his mouth where I enjoyed it the most. He kept my legs spread with his hands. He was unhurried, as he usually was. But he wasn't gentle anymore. Not as he'd been the first three times. My body was always sore after being used by him, not that I complained. I liked to be reminded of his strength and otherness. It kept me alert and on my toes. I arched my back and opened my eyes. _You need to see him, don't give him all of your pleasure._ And I never did. Ares never said anything, but I felt how frustrated he was by my refusal. He'd never made me come, and it wasn't from lack of trying. I never allowed myself to relax fully with him, which left me just by the edge with no chance of completion.

I had to blink a couple of times before I came back to myself. I was still outside, the day was still warm even though evening was fast approaching. The smell of bougainvilleas and saffron flowers filled my nose and the sound of water was a constant presence. The temperatures between night and day wasn't that big, all I knew was that I was never cold. But Ares wasn't between my legs. I turned in the sunbed, looking everywhere. My heart pounded violently in my chest. _He can enter my mind_. I wasn't sure why it came as a surprise. But I felt more vulnerable now than ever. There was a difference between Ares reading my thoughts and controlling them. I always knew that it was _me_ thinking, obviously not.

 _Fuck foreplay, right?_ I thought as I felt how flustered and wet I was. He hadn't even touched me and I was drenched. I'd been embarrassed by it before, but quickly learned that I needed to be to accommodate Ares.

The shutters were up, he could technically leave the house. I saw him moving inside, his shoulders shook with laughter while he talked on his phone. And I had the distinct feeling that he was laughing at me and not the person he was talking to. He only wore loose pants, leaving his powerful torso on display.

There was a feeling of urgency inside of me. I could feel him calling me, there was an invisible bond, a chain between us. I'd felt it ever since the first night we slept together. He did mark me somehow, that was for sure. I hadn't bothered asking because I already knew that I wouldn't like his answer. Being marked as his didn't sit well with me. So I did the thing my father always told me _not_ to do, I just ignored my problems and acted like they didn't exist.

I stretched my legs before I stood up. I didn't know how long I'd slept, I felt well rested and ready for what was to come. I wasn't really sore anymore, and there weren't any visible bruises on me. I guess it was time.

He was waiting for me in the living room. I felt nervous going in there. Neither of us had forgotten what I'd done just hours ago. And I didn't really feel like apologizing, he certainly never apologized to me.

Ares glanced over his shoulder when I entered and his look alone was enough to stop me in my tracks. His eyes were hungry and angry, a dangerous combination for me. He turned slowly, making my stomach dance in anticipation. I couldn't lie to either of us, he scared me, and both of us knew it. "Come here." His voice was hard and demanding.

My steps were slow, not deliberately. I just didn't feel as confident and strong standing before him. I hadn't really thought about what consequences my actions would bring. It had been easy enough not to think about before I fell asleep, it wasn't as easy now. His posture and eyes promised violence.

His scent was all over the room, filling my nose with his…unusual fragrance. I stopped in front of him. There was no smile on his face, only his hard eyes. His mouth was relaxed and I remembered just what those lips could to. Ares could create pain just as easily as pleasure, I was well aware of that.

He dragged me towards him and I shuddered when his cold skin met mine. "I think I've been too lenient with you Lysandra," he said and dragged his hand through my free hair. He played with the curls and I stood ready, waiting for him to pull instead. I took deep even breaths and tried to chase away the rising panic.

"So you're allowed to hurt me, but I can't hurt you?" It was the stupidest thing to say, and the dumbest thing I'd ever said by far. It wasn't really a question, of course he was allowed to hurt me. "You told me to do it," I reminded him as he stood still as a statue.

"I did," he eventually said, "you caught me by surprise _omorfia_." There was a hint of a smile on his lush lips. I didn't let it fool me, I knew him better by now.

"That's why you're mad," I said as suddenly as the thought hit me. He cocked his head to the side. "You're not mad that I hurt you. You're mad that I succeeded in tricking you." I wanted to laugh at the simple logic, but decided against it when I saw Ares eyes darkening.

"How perceptive of you." I tried to back away, but it was already too late. His hand was at the small of my back, pushing me further into him.

"You need to feed." There were many telltales that I just began noticing. Like his accent, it became heavier, his eyes looked more inhuman than usual, his fangs were already out. He moved with a lethal grace that humans just didn't possess. The predator in him took more place than it usually did. And I was starting to think that _this_ was the real Ares. Not the one that seemed human. He became more unpredictable when he was hungry, I witnessed it a couple of days ago when he almost bit me.

"Are you offering?" He laughed in a nasty tone, he'd heard my thoughts clear enough. I wasn't offering, not now, not ever.

I wasn't startled when he kissed me, but his ferocity did. He growled and the sound spread through me, making me gasp in surprise. He ripped the top off and I hissed as the fabric cut against my skin. He buried his hand in my hair and lifted me against his body with his other arm. He deepened the kiss and forced my mouth open with his tongue. My hands were on his chest and I felt another animalistic sound vibrate in his chest. His hold on my hair was painful.

Hard as it was, there really wasn't any use in lying to myself. Ares was a God in bed, and I bet he knew it. And I bet he knew that _I_ thought so too. It was hard to breathe while he attacked my mouth. And he showed no sign of stopping. _Ares I need to breathe,_ I reminded him. He growled but broke away long enough for me to take my much needed breaths.

Ares eyes were pitch black, his hunger was evident. He took a hold of the bottom and dragged it off of me in a slow motion. Like he wanted me to know what to expect. I'd known from the moment I woke up. My body had already been ready for him, like he wanted it.

I could tell that he wanted to hurt me by the look in his eyes. I wondered if he would and he smile turned as evil as his eyes. "This must be hard for you," he began and trailed his way from my hair down to my collarbones, "you're used to getting your way. How does it feel Lysandra, being helpless?" The hair at my arms stood up at his words. _What does it feel like?_ It felt like a prison, his arms were nothing more than a cage.

He took a firm grip around my nipple when I didn't answer. I hissed and grabbed unto his arms with my nails. It made his smile spread further. "Would you like me to show you?" I retorted with a yell when he squeezed harder.

I must have angered him. He captured both my hands in his and pushed me face first into the wall behind him. I gasped in surprise and tried moving my hands. He had a firm grip on my wrists and pinned them above my head. "I think that's enough from you." There was no warmth in his voice I suddenly heard. I could hear my own blood pumping in my ears, I tried not to fear him, but it was impossible now. My stomach lurched when I felt his breath against my neck. I flinched when his free hand caressed my back. "Spread your legs." I breathed harder and did my best not to let him break me. He wanted me to apologize and beg for his mercy.

He slapped my ass and I yelled in pain. I tried to pry my hands from the wall, he didn't seem to mind, he knew I wasn't going anywhere. I'd never been spanked in my life, this was beyond humiliating. He'd beaten with enough force to leave a mark, I could feel it without looking. "Now, what did I tell you Lysandra?" he demanded just by my ear. I exhaled in defeat and leaned my forehead against the wall. I had to grit my teeth as I parted my legs for him. Every fiber in me screamed to keep them shut. Not that it would matter, Ares had no problem prying them open if he liked. "Was that so hard?" he asked as I felt his fingers against my core. I took a shuddering breath when he circled me. "Hm?" he prompted and slipped two long fingers inside me. I gasped when he twisted his hand and found that delicious spot that made my knees weak.

"No." His fingers picked up their pace and my yell bounced on the walls. I was already panting. I could feel him watching me and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his dark excitement.

"I can't hear you."

He moved them harder and faster inside of me, making me yell and arch my back in answer. "No!" I cried out and felt my body tightening around his fingers.

"No, what?" he asked in the same demanding voice and slowed his fingers. He still moved them hard inside of me and I moaned.

"No, _kýrios_ ," I said and used the Greek term for master.

He withdrew his fingers, it didn't take him long to replace them with himself. He pushed into me fast and hard and shuddered. I gritted my teeth against the pain and shut eyes. He usually gave me room to get comfortable with his size, not today. He started moving before my body had adjusted and he knew it hurt. He kept thrusting and I kept gasping in pain, waiting for it to pass, like I knew it would.

The pain started to ebb away. Ares noticed the difference and started moving harder. His grip on my wrists was so hard that my hands were starting to fall asleep. He gripped tighter, making me yell in pain and pleasure.

Each thrust had me gasping, panting. He increased his pace and I felt my knees starting to shake with effort. My core was tightening around him and he snarled when he felt it. I almost came when I felt him drag his sharp teeth against my neck. I yelled again, forcing my body to stop its course.

Ares roared in frustration and withdrew. I would've fallen to the floor if he hadn't gotten hold of my waist. He walked over to the couch and sat down with me astride him. He held me tight and I knew it would leave bruises. He entered me once more, I groaned as he filled me again. "Move," he growled and placed his hands on my hips, I balanced my hands on his powerful arms. I bit my lip as I started to ride him. He felt good beneath me, I shuddered. "Faster," he ordered. My thighs were trembling with need, I couldn't move faster when I was this close. My breathing came in shallow pants, the feeling in my core was spreading, intensifying. Ares noticed that my skin was warn, almost feverish. "Now," he growled and pushed me up and down. I found the rhythm he'd picked and rode him like my life depended on it. I cried out when he started to circle my clitoris. I almost shattered and tried to stop. "Stop and I'll rip you apart." I continued moving, I didn't doubt he would.

"Ares," I begged, not sure what I was begging for.

He took it as some kind of sign. He lifted me up a bit and slammed into me over and over. I smelled his blood, my nails went clean through his hard skin. My legs tightened around him and I threw my head back. I yelled when I came, the feeling in my core spread from my head to my toes. My core constricted and took hold of Ares, he roared underneath me. I barely felt him spill himself in me, my inner muscles were still tightening around him.

I fell unto him when I was done. My body trembling from the force of my orgasm. I suddenly felt cold and dizzy. Ares laughed, a dark triumphant laugh that had me turning my face away in shame. "Look at me."

 _No_ , I thought as tears were gathering under my closed lids. I tried to get up, I couldn't stand his touch anymore.

He held me firm in place. "Look at me." I clenched my jaw together and blinked the tears away before I obeyed him. His eyes were still wild and dark. "Shower and get dressed. We're going out tonight."

I stayed silent as I watched him. Not daring to hope, but I did. Would he finally take me to Chrystal? Was this what he'd wanted? "Where to?" I asked instead and tried to ignore how thick my voice sounded.

"You're meeting my family."

I wanted to weep with joy. He didn't need to say it out loud, I knew that Chrystal would be there. "This was what you wanted?"

"Among other things, yes," he replied while his eyes started to turn blue again. And I would happily ride him again if it meant meeting my sister. Which he was well aware of. "I intend to make you mine Lysandra." I had no idea what that meant and only nodded in answer. I didn't even care what it meant as long as I got to see my sister.

"When are we leaving?"

"When you're done."

I stood up faster than my body wanted. I became dizzy and my legs shook, but I didn't care. I grabbed unto the walls as I hurried to the bathroom. "Lysandra," he called, I turned and awaited his orders. "Dress in something that will make everyone in the room want you." I couldn't read his expressionless face and didn't really care about his motive.

"Yes _kýrios_ ," I said and gave him a small smile. I wondered if this was his way of apologizing but quickly dismissed the thought. Ares wasn't a man that apologized, he took what he wanted and cared nothing about the consequences.

I could hear him chuckle as I closed the bathroom door. He just confirmed my suspicion.

* * *

I stood in the bedroom, a towel wrapped around me. _So much to choose from._ The wardrobe was open and there was an ocean of clothes. I could tell that Ares liked dresses, there were few pants or shorts to choose from. I found a pair of pants that looked comfortable, black light pants that looked a bit like suit pants. They were simple and elegant with a built in black belt.

"Pants or dress?" I asked out loud. I didn't raise my voice, I knew that Ares could hear me anyway.

"Dress," he answered, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "The human that started making pants for women was an idiot." I snorted and saw his eyes flash with annoyance. "Watch it _omorfia_ ," he softly threatened.

"One things for sure," I said and caught his attention, "you've obviously never seen my ass in a couple of jeans."

He laughed and leaned against the open doorway. "Don't flatter yourself, it doesn't suit a woman." There was humor in his voice and I wasn't sure whether he meant it or not.

"I can tell that you're ancient Ares." He didn't need to ask me how, it was written in his eyes. "You act just like the ancient Greeks did. Keeping the woman inside the house," I said and motioned my hand around the room. "Controlling the finances," I kept going and dragged my hand against the clothes. "And making sure that I stay out of the men's world." A small smile played at the corner of his lips. "Am I allowed to drink?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Obviously."

"Am I allowed to get drunk?" I remembered that some women in Sparta had been allowed to drink small amounts, I wanted to know more, I needed to know what he expected of me.

"Drink as much as you like as long as you have control over yourself. You will not embarrass yourself or me. Go on, ask me more." His smile was genuine, even though it made him look like a predator. I wondered how I ever could have mistaken him for a human.

"How am I expected to act tonight?" It was the million-dollar question that had my heart racing.

"You will be their _kupía,_ " he said and noticed the shock on my face. It was the term for mistress in Greek. "And you will be fearless, they will know if you're not."

"Can they read my mind?"

He shook his head. "No, they wouldn't dare even if they could."

"Why not?"

"Because you're mine." _Simple as that?_ "Simple as that," he agreed with a grave look on his face. I didn't dare ask what being his meant, even though I knew I should. "It means you get to wield a great amount of power concerning my family," he answered.

"Why Ares? I am nothing, just an ordinary human." I couldn't grasp why his family would bend to my will. And I couldn't understand why he would give me that kind of power.

"You're not anymore. You are mine." And that was the end of discussion. I could tell by the hard glint in his eyes. This topic was off limits and it was the only one I wanted answered. I was tempted to ask him more but decided against it.

"What about my sister?" I asked and felt the same growing lump in my stomach that I always got asking about her.

He frowned. "She's nothing. A plaything."

"And I'm not?"

He took a deep breath and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "You are, but you're _my_ plaything. There's a difference."

"I guess there's a big difference between you and Arcas then." His smile returned, I'd managed to steer the conversation back to him.

"You could say that."

"The difference being?"

"Unimportant for the moment." I certainly didn't agree with him but didn't push my luck. Ares was in a good mood, and I would do anything in my power to keep him so. At least for the time being.

"What state should I expect my sister to be in?" I could hardly get the words out, each sound that came out felt like being chocked.

He growled in impatience. "She'll be in one piece. Arcas seems to be fond of her." _Meaning what?_ "Meaning he'll keep her for himself for the time being." I felt a chill spread in my bones as I thought about his words. He couldn't be serious. He chuckled and dragged his hands over his face. "You're very naïve _omorfia_. He won't keep her forever and she'll be anyone's game afterwards. Our brothers will leave her alone, for now." I suddenly felt sick thinking about Chrystal being passed around among those animals. "I think this is the first time I've ever scented your fear," he said and inhaled deeply. "That's what you fear? Being passed around like a common whore?"

His eyes flashed in anger when I snorted. "Please Ares," I began in my most condescending voice. "You would _never_ let anyone else touch me." A cocky smile spread across his face and his eyes held a silent question, _is that so,_ they seemed to say. "You would kill me before letting another man touch me." It was my turn to smile, I could see that I'd hit the right mark. "You're possessive, you like owning me. And you wouldn't let another man take what's yours. And that principle will stretch far beyond your interest in me."

"Are you sure Lysandra?" A dangerous question that was meant to scare me. But no, he would never let me go. He'd made that clear enough. I was his, for better or for worse, well for worse actually. And I would be his until the day he tired of me and killed me, I suffered no delusion.

"Yes _Ares_ ," I said and pronounced his name hard on purpose.

He moved and stood in front of me. He loomed over me and waited for me to shy away from him. He snarled when I stood my ground. "You forgot the most important question _omorfia_." _Being?_ I silently asked him. "How you'll act towards me tonight."

I swallowed hard. It wasn't something I wanted to know to be honest. I gritted my teeth when I saw his wild smile, I already knew I wouldn't like it. "How would you like me to act then _kýrios_?" I said and almost spat the last word out.

He took a gentle but firm hold of my jaw and caressed it with his thumb. "Simple. You'll act like I'm the center of your universe. You'll look to me before you do anything, you'll ask permission before you leave the table. I think you get the idea," he said with a chuckle when he saw my dismay.

"Of course dear," I said and made sure he heard the sarcasm in my voice. "You just want me to act like a woman of your time would."

"Only towards me. Act as you wish against the others."

I frowned, instantly suspicious. "Why?"

"Because you can." He said it like it was obvious.

"Will Manes be there tonight?"

He howled with laughter when he saw what I planned to do with his brother in my mind. "Sadly no. I think my brother wants to stay alive for the time being." I could tell that he mocked me, I couldn't care less. I would kill Manes, and that was that.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Six. You'll met all except Manes tonight." He'd never told me anything about his other brothers and I felt a mix between dread and curiosity. But I didn't give voice to any of it, I could tell that he didn't want to talk about them.

I thought about what he said earlier, that I had to be fearless. I already felt nervous. "What if they frighten me?" The words stumbled out of me. They made me sound weak and breakable, I hated it.

He frowned, like he couldn't understand what I meant. "Then you frighten them back Lysandra." He saw the confusion on my face and cursed in Greek. "What happened with 'I am strong, I am fire'"

"You're quite capable distinguishing that flame," I hissed.

He just shook his head. "Get dressed before I change my mind." He left the room without looking back. The knot in my stomach returned full force, I took a big breath, held it and turned back to the clothes.

* * *

I chose a black dress with lace across the back and the waist. The dress was completely see through in the back. My tattoo stood out like the flame it was, my phoenix feather ran along my spine. Another layer hung from the neck and down, to cover up the front of the dress. It didn't cover everything though, you could still see the outline of my breasts and the top of them. It was the perfect mix between sexy and elegant. The material from the waist down was thin and comfortable, and clung to my body just the way I liked it. The dress reached the middle of my thighs, the length I usually preferred. Either Ares knew my taste or his was just impeccable.

I stood in the bathroom, just by the sink and mirror. It didn't take long for me to apply my makeup, I didn't use much. Mascara, rogue, eyeliner and voilà, I was done. Chrystal had always been good with makeup and I had secretly always wished for her gift, even though I always insisted that I didn't need as much makeup as she did.

The problem was my hair. I didn't know what to do with it. It was finally dry, but that didn't help me at all. I had a lot of volume in it, and curls that never obeyed my wishes. _Joan had always done that…_

"Leave it down." I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed and placed my hand over my frightened heart. "Do you really feel the need to do that?"

"Do what?" he asked with a big grin.

"Scare me to death!" He rolled his eyes. "You're going to kill me eventually Ares. No need to hurry the process."

"Are you done?"

"Almost," I said in a great exhale, "where are my perfumes?" I knew he had all my clothes somewhere. I still had all of my shoes and some accessories, and I couldn't understand why I couldn't wear my own clothes. I guessed it was another way for him to assess his power over me.

"I threw them out."

I took a breath and had to blink a couple of times before his words settled. "You did what?" I asked and tried not to sound as mad as I felt. He kept quiet. "Ares!" I groaned and drew my hands through my hair. I _loved_ my perfumes. Most women had something they loved, like shoes, bags or rings or whatever! Perfumes were _my thing_. I _always_ smelled good, hell, I was even known for it.

"They ruin your natural smell."

"What if _I_ don't like my natural smell!" I hissed and banged my hands on the sink.

"I don't understand why this would be so…upsetting for you." He smiled, goodness grief, the bastard smiled as he spoke. I wanted to knock his teeth in, or try to knock some sense into him.

"Normal people wear perfumes Ares!" I roared and didn't give a damn about the consequences. I was even surprised when he didn't reprimand me.

"Look at me." He sounded calm enough. But I knew men like Ares, he was not calm and civil. I was testing his limits. I turned and looked at him. "You are not a regular human anymore. You are mine."

I clenched my hands and felt my nails dig into the palm of my hands. _Don't freak out. Stay calm._ "Stop saying that."

A smile spread across his handsome face. "You know our culture?" I knew which culture he was refereeing to, it wasn't the modern Greek one. I nodded against my better judgement. "You called me ancient, yes?" Another nod against my better judgement. "Then you know that you're already mine." It came as a slap, and I stood silent. I got the urge to cry, but refused to give him the satisfaction.

It had been much simpler in ancient Greece. A marriage didn't necessarily involve a priest. No. A virgin could go to the man's house and share a fire, a meal and a bed. If the man's family witnessed it…and if the virgin no longer was a virgin the day after…it counted as a marriage.

"There were no witnesses," I said in horror.

He gave me a twisted smile, it looked evil. "They came while you were sleeping _omorfia_."

"You're lying," I said, even though I saw that he wasn't.

"Three of my brothers came as soon as they heard and were allowed. They saw you sleeping in the bed. They smelled you on me and me on you, and they certainly smelled your blood."

"This is the 21st century. Your old rules and laws don't apply here!" I roared and once again slammed my hands against the sink. He didn't say a thing, he kept as quiet as the dead and just studied me.

I drummed my fingers against my mouth and tried not to erupt. _He claimed me. Like a common_ thing _. I'm just a possession, worth nothing._ And I felt the same old wrath inside. I was the boss of me. Not Ares, not my father, not Kevin, not _anyone._ Ares had just taken something I worked so hard to get, my independence. Men had always been in my life, and they'd always decided everything for me. I wanted to smack myself for thinking that I finally broken free. _Congratulations Lysandra, you were your own person for two whole weeks._ I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or weep.

 _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

I had to turn away from Ares, tears of frustration were pooling in my eyes. But I sucked it up and blinked them away. _There's no use. Deal with it._ _Make sure he regrets ever taking you._ I nodded to myself and took another deep breath before I turned.

Ares watched me with an arched brow. "Are you done?" And I knew that he'd read my thoughts. Yes, I was done being dramatic and sentimental for the time being.

"Yes," I said and cleared my throat. I walked past him towards the door that he'd never let me out of. "Just so you know," I said and sent him a nasty glare over my shoulder, "you'll regret this."

"Who says I don't," he murmured and rolled his eyes.


	5. The Galanis Brothers

We were on our way. The sun was starting to set, and I could see that the last light didn't bother Ares at all. Ares still hadn't told me _where_ we were going. He'd simply brushed my curiosity off, which nearly drove me insane.

I learned a new thing about Ares though. He liked expensive toys. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew a Bugatti when I saw one. I had no idea which model it was, I just knew that it was fast as hell. And the interior matched the exterior, sleek, elegant and expensive. The car was black, but the leather inside was light. I usually didn't like low cars, but this was an exception I was happy to make. It was a powerful fast car suited for a powerful and fast man it seemed.

"So," I said after ten minutes of silence. "Are you done being secretive?" He kept his face blank and stared at the empty dirt road in front of us.

"Are you done sulking?" he threw back and smiled at himself.

"Are you done being a dick?" I said before I could stop myself. I grimaced and turned my face towards the window. But everything was zipping by too fast for me to make out much.

"My, my, there is fire in you yet."

I snorted and kept staring out the window. "Obviously." I couldn't see how fast he was driving, nor did I particularly care. He wouldn't hit anything with his reflexes.

"Do that again and I swear I'll kill you on the spot," he threatened through gritted teethes. I rolled my eyes. It was an empty threat. I'd quickly learned to distinguish them from the real ones. Ares wanted me alive for the time being, death threats were probably a habit of his.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I turned to him and snorted again. He roared in anger and his hand shot out. I twisted in my seat and barely avoided it. "Settle down Ares. You wouldn't want to bruise me just before we go to meet your family. Think of the delicate part I must play." It was a dangerous game, coaxing him was probably not the safest thing to do. I almost danced with glee when he growled in anger and withdrew his hand. I giggled and it came as a surprise when a little smile played at the corner of his lips. He was hard to understand, so very complex at times.

We kept quiet, or Ares did. It was starting to get uncomfortable. "So, am I to expect anything special tonight?"

"No."

"No?" I asked in disbelief.

He muttered something in the language he spoke with his brothers, one that I was barely able to recognize. "My brothers will be there. I expect some of their brides will too, and a couple of playthings."

"Brides?" I asked and made sure he heard how crazy the word sounded to me.

He groaned and dragged his hand through his blond hair. "Brides are the only ones that can…feed my brothers."

"Why?" I asked in wonder. It seemed idiotic.

"We're a very old family," he said like that explained anything to me.

"You need to break it down for me. I don't understand your world Ares."

"We have old blood in our veins, a gift from our Gods. And they had to make sure that we didn't surpass them in strength. So they made sure that we were bound to our brides in order to survive."

"That doesn't make sense," I said after thinking about if for half a second.

"No?" he mocked.

I sighed when I finally understood. "Killing your brides would mean the end of you."

"Clever girl," he said even though he didn't sound impressed at all.

"How many brides do you have?" I could think of nothing worse than meeting them. I couldn't imagine them liking me or ever warming up to me. If they were anything like Ares…well, they would probably kill me.

He huffed a laugh, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him. He was intentionally avoiding eye contact with me. "None."

"I think you're lying to me," I said and made sure he heard the accusation in my voice.

He sighed and finally turned to me. "I'm not lying." There was something playful in his eyes, I couldn't understand why. Our conversation was certainly not playful.

"Do you have any children?"

He frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"Aren't you a curious little thing," he growled in warning. I drew back, my eyebrows lifted in surprise. I tried to understand why some of my questions set him off, but there wasn't any real connection between them. He liked to talk about himself to some extent. And I wondered why this was such a sore point. But I knew better than to ask.

"Well, fuck you then," I answered and turned back towards the window. The uncomfortable silence returned in full force, I tried to ignore it as best as I could. It was hard to not let my mind wander, especially when I knew Ares could hear my thoughts clear as day.

"We can only turn our brides." He sounded mad while he said it. I could hear that his jaw was clenched even though I wasn't looking at him. I kept quiet, there was something in his voice that suddenly scared me. The hair at my arms stood up in silent warning. "Or our mate." That certainly peaked my interest. I had to bite my lip to keep quiet. He growled, a low vicious sound that had me shivering. "I don't have a mate," he said before I could ask.

"I think that's for the best," I said and shrugged.

"Why is that?" he retorted in a dangerous tone.

"Because you wouldn't know how to treat a bride or mate if you had either." He laughed, much to my surprise. I turned to him, his smile was big and seemed as genuine as he could muster. But his fangs were elongated, not fully, but well past their human size.

"I would like to think that I would manage."

"Stop lying to yourself," I snapped and he laughed again. "You would be horrible, as you already know." And I wasn't joking. He would be the worst husband or mate ever. I couldn't think of many other being worse actually. And it just brought joy to my heart that I was stuck with him for the rest of my life. Stuck with this _thing_ that seemed incapable of human emotions. I suddenly wanted to scream.

His booming laugh hurt my ears and I crouched in my seat from the force of it. "Is that what you think _omorfia_? That I'm devoid of any human emotion?" I gave him a pointed look that spoke my mind better than my thoughts would. He was quiet for a while, and his eyes darkened for some reason. He turned to me slowly. "You think I'm a monster," he stated.

"Yes, I do." I wasn't even ashamed about it. I wanted him to know. Fuck giving into him. Fuck pleasing him. Fuck _him_. "You're not human Ares. You never were and you'll never be. It's as simple as that."

"As simple as that," he echoed in an emotionless voice.

"It bothers you," I said after a while. His hands tensed around the steering wheel. "But you're not Ares."

"I am capable of feelings _omorfia_ , despite what you think." He didn't sound offended. It didn't even seem like it bothered him much, he talked about it with an emotionless voice. Like he just pointed something out.

"Oh, trust me, I know that," I said in a mocking voice, "but you only seem to feel lust and anger…or possessiveness. And those are the most basic things." He kept quiet, and I couldn't decide if he agreed or if I was starting to piss him off. "Even animals feel them."

"Watch it Lysandra," he threatened.

"I'm sorry, did I overstep some imaginary boundary?" He took a deep breath, much like I did when I tried to smother my rage down. I decided not to press my luck. "What's your brother's names?"

"You've met Manes and Arcas," he began with a rude smile, "then there's Heracles, Hermes, Apollo and Achilles."

I wasn't surprised that all of them were named after the sons of Zeus. I would've been disappointed had they not. "Achilles? As in _the_ Achilles," I said and fully turned to him in my seat.

He rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "Yes, as in the Achilles in the Trojan war."

My heart beat faster in anticipation. "Don't fuck with me on this Ares."

He laughed at my serious face. "I'm not." He seemed unimpressed by his brother. But he was a fairytale come true for me. I'd studied ancient Greek and their mythology since…well since I learned how to read. "He wasn't the only one in that war."

My mouth became dry and I felt shocked and ecstatic at the same time. "You were there," I whispered, my eyes big. He nodded once, like it was _nothing_. I wanted to scream and jump up and down in my seat. "And you haven't told me," I breathed.

"I've been in many wars Lysandra."

I didn't doubt it. "But this was _the_ war."

He laughed and it surprised me when I thought about how beautiful it sounded. "Oh, Achilles will like you, that's for sure."

"May I ask him about it?" I could barely control myself. I was going to meet _Achilles_. And that would beat meeting any celebrity any day, any time.

He frowned. "Of course."

I felt like a child on Christmas Eve. "Can you drive faster?" He howled with laughter, but pushed the gas pedal down much to my delight.

"So, you're not afraid they'll frighten you anymore?" he teased.

"No." And it wasn't a lie. I was afraid that _I_ would scare them with my questions. Or, well, Achilles at least. And a thought occurred to me. "Heracles," I said.

"Yes, _the_ Heracles." I had to take a couple of seconds to take it all in. His brothers were two of the most famous heroes in mythology. _Be still my heart_. Jesus.

"Who's the oldest of you?"

"Achilles, then Heracles, Apollo, Hermes, Arcas, Manes."

"You're the youngest?" I asked in total surprise. He nodded once. _Then why is he at the head of the family?_ The oldest son had been the one with power in ancient Greek. A shiver ran through me, it was the only logical answer. "You're the strongest of your brothers."

A gave me a secretive smile. "Clever girl," he praised and meant it this time.

"That's why you're at the head of your family," I said breathless and in amazement, I needed him to confirm it. Another nod.

I could make out the contours of a building further up. It didn't seem very big, it was definitely not a house. It looked like a clubhouse. It was made of wood, it seemed old, but I couldn't be sure. It seemed out of place, wood was not the first material they built houses with. They mostly used stone in Greece.

I got nervous. Ancient beings were in that facility. Ancient cruel beings. But my curiosity quickly replaced it. Ares cursed, a vile word I never heard him say before. "What?" I asked and tried to see why he was cursing.

"They're already staring out the window."

I took a deep breath and tried to smother the butterflies in my stomach. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Curious bastards." I smiled at the emotion in his voice. He was irritated for sure, I could tell that easy enough. But his eyes weren't as hard as they used to be. " _Mouní_ " he cursed. I waited for an explanation. "They've brought their brides that's for sure," he hissed and his eyes became hard and unforgiving.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," he snapped.

"Then why are you snapping at me?"

" _Because I can."_ A violent shiver ran through me when his voice sounded in my head. " _Get used to it Lysandra. Don't forget what I told you."_ I nodded and tried to ignore how uncomfortable it felt.

There were already a couple cars parked outside. All of them were fast and expensive. Ares wasn't the only one that liked fast cars apparently. The butterflies in my stomach returned full force when he parked the car and killed the engine. " _Stay_ ," he silently demanded as he got out of the car. I did the smart thing, I stayed. I couldn't see anyone standing in the window, but I didn't doubt Ares.

He went around the car and opened my door. I placed my hand in his and let him help me out of the car. We stood close to each other. I made sure that I had a smitten look on my face as I smiled at him. Ares even looked a little surprised. I didn't need to stand on my toes to reach his lips while I had heels on. I gave him a small peck on his mouth and felt very proud of myself. He stood still and watched me, his eyes flickered between mine like he couldn't understand how I could kiss him. It was quite simple, he'd already told me what his family expected of me. It was a simple enough act, one that I didn't really have any problem portraying. I'd played worse roles after all. I could tell that he wanted to say something. But he kept quiet. I almost asked him what it was, his eyes held a silent warning that kept me quiet.

"Come omorfia," he said as he wrapped an arm around me. I fit perfectly under his arm and even stepped in close to him. I casually draped my arm around his back and placed my free hand against his powerful abdomen. He even praised me with a satisfied sound.

I couldn't understand how I could control my emotions, but I somehow did. _Always expect the unexpected_. Ares chuckled beside me but held me closer to him.

" _Your father taught you well it seems,"_ he said while I managed to fight the unease off. He was going to do this all night long I realized. And why not? This would give him the upper hand. Talking to me while no one else could hear us, it was a pretty useful ability.

" _He's not the general for nothing_ ," I answered.

We were almost by the door and my heart started to beat faster. " _Do not show any fear. They cannot hurt you Lysandra."_ I nodded and took a steadying breath. Ares was a comfort I hadn't expected, but I did feel safe with him. At least for now. I already knew, without meeting his family, that none of them would dare touch me. Or, they knew that harming me would risk Ares wrath. And ancient beings had to be smart, I logically thought…hoped.

The door swung open before we reached it. I didn't know what I had expected, but it wasn't this. The building was made out of wood, as was the inside. The floors and walls were made of rich dark wood that looked old and delicate. There was a huge bar to the right side, but it was empty. There was a stage, it was empty like the bar. My eyes scanned the room, it was a hard habit to kill. There wasn't much furniture, a big round table sat just beneath the stage, and a square table sat at the opposite side of the huge room. I got the feeling that this was a clubhouse, but it was so…empty. There were three backdoors, that instantly peaked my interest. _Chrystal has to be there._ There wasn't any real love in the building, and the tension was so thick I could feel it on my skin.

" _Adelfós_." A man greeted from the round table. Ares brothers sat there, and I tried hard not to stare, although I probably did. All five of them stood up as we approached, I was glad that Ares was holding on to me.

 _My God, they're huge._ They were all built like Ares, although they weren't as tall or broad. And there was no mistaking it, they were all brothers. All had the same electric blue eyes as Ares and the same jaw and cheekbones. The one that spoke could have been Ares twin, had it not been for his dark hair. He shared Ares lush mouth, his sharp straight nose and the dimple in his cheek. It wasn't lost to me that Ares was the only blond one. The other five either had black or dark brown hair.

Ares grip on me tightened slightly when I saw Arcas, all sorts of violence flashed through my head. And the bastard smiled as he watched me. I took a firmer grip around Ares back and tried to breathe.

We stopped by the empty chair in front of us. I waited, like the servant Ares wanted me to be. I kept my face neutral as I watched Ares bloodthirsty brothers. They might look like angels, and the might seem civilized, but I knew better than that. Ares brothers had fooled me before and that had gotten my sister killed.

" _Calm yourself_ ," Ares ordered.

" _Fuck you._ " I replied and he smiled down at me. It wasn't a happy smile, it promised repercussion later.

"You've met Arcas," he said and looked towards his bastard brother. He was standing just by the chair next to us, I wanted to get as far from him as I could. The chair next to him was empty for some reason. Ares turned to his left side, where a dark haired brother stood. "This is Hermes." He had blue slanted eyes, a wide perfect mouth. He was beautiful, although he reminded me a bit of a fox. He smiled and I smiled back, there was something about him, a quiet mischief that made me want to giggle. "Next to him is Apollo." He and Hermes looked like twins. Although Apollos mouth was longer, and his eyes weren't slanted but that was the only difference between the two. He gave me a low bow with his head that caught me by surprise. "Then there Heracles." Heracles had black beautiful hair, he was almost as big as Ares. His eyes were deep set, and his nose was broader than the rest of his brothers. He gave me a wild appreciate smile, I got the urge to cover myself. I didn't of course. "And Achilles," he finished. Achilles was the one that had greeted him, the one that looked just like him. His ancient blue eyes were searching me and I felt as bare as I did with Ares. " _Adelfoí_ , this is my Lysandra," Ares said as he took hold of my hand and kissed the back of it. I managed to smile at him even though I felt overwhelmed.

"Pleased to meet you," Achilles said with a secretive smile.

"We've met before," I threw back before I could think. It only made sense that Achilles had been one of the witnesses Ares had spoken about. And I wanted to hear it for myself, I needed to know if Ares had told the truth.

"A formal introduction seems to be in place since you were asleep." My heart sank at his words, I didn't let it show. I wanted to scream at his injustice, but wisely held my tongue.

"I was tired."

Heracles laugh echoed in the building. "I bet you were."

None of them moved while Ares drew his chair out and sat down. But all of them looked…surprised when he dragged me along and placed me in his lap. It was quite uncomfortable, but I knew better than to give voice to any of it. Ares was hard as a rock and I knew that my ass would fall asleep as soon as I sat down. He made sure that I leaned back into him, making it look a lot more intimate than it was. His brothers were watching us with interest while they all sat down again. Ares placed his arm around my back, much like an armrest. I could smell his scent rolling off of him, and I knew that it was marking me, that he was staking a claim while having me in his lap. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw Achilles raised eyebrow.

This was beyond uncomfortable. All of them were watching me like I was going to burst into flames any second. Which seemed rather unlikely.

" _Command them_ ," Ares said as he caressed my waist. What the hell was I going to command exactly? For them to stop staring? " _Yes_ ," he replied and I felt him smile even though I didn't see him.

"What?" I demanded instead. It was hard to control my voice. But my face was as impassive as it could get.

"Forgive us," Apollo began with a charming smile, "we're just not used to Ares bringing a female."

That made me surprised, although a raised eyebrow was as much as I showed. "Is that so? Do tell."

They all smiled and a small knot appeared in my stomach. It felt like I just walked into their trap. Even though there wasn't anything to walk into. "What my dear brother means to say, is that you're the first female Ares has presented to us," Achilles filled in.

I glanced back at Ares impassive face, he only shrugged. "Aren't I lucky," I commented with a dry voice.

"You see, you're quite the mystery to us."

"Hardly," Heracles interrupted with his booming voice. "Anyone with a cock could understand why Ares brought her."

"So you're saying I'm not attractive enough for women to want me?" Heracles looked surprised by me. But I needed to show them that I was more than a plaything. I had my wits and charm and I was going to use both.

"Most women probably hate you," he said and laughed at himself.

"Well, women do tend to hate what they cannot best or compete with." I shrugged as I said it and tried to not let him get to me. But he wasn't wrong. Women usually disliked me before I even opened my mouth. A glimpse was often enough for them to decide. It was hurtful, even if I was used to it. It was one of the reasons why I had so few friends to begin with. Chrystal had always had the same problem, she just didn't care about it.

I leaned into Ares fully and rested my cheek against his. He placed his free hand over my legs, I once again felt caged in his arms. His brothers followed our movements, all of them had surprised but satisfied looks on their faces. All except Arcas.

"Still, you must forgive us if we seem intrusive," Apollo said.

"Of course," I replied with a sweet smile. Achilles smiled back, he must have seen that my smile wasn't genuine, that it had been a hungry smile. "You may ask what you want if you return the favor."

Ares chuckled. " _Clever girl_ ," he whispered. I wanted to slap myself for getting happy whenever Ares praised me. But it was hard not to.

"How old are you?"

"Shouldn't you turn 22 in a couple of days?" Arcas interrupted before I answered.

"Don't interrupt Arcas," I scowled, "it's rude." I could hear him clench his jaw but ignored it. It was hard enough to sit by the same table as him. I would not be pleasant. "He's right, of course." I didn't know what to ask, where would I begin? I only knew that I would try to get as much out of them as I could. "Why aren't you at the head of the family?" I asked Achilles.

"You already know _omorfia_ ," Ares replied.

"I would like to hear it." I made sure I sounded careful and not demanding. Not while I talked to Ares at least. He nodded in permission.

"Ares is the strongest of us," Achilles answered with an intelligent glint in his eyes. He already knew what game I was playing. It was a dangerous one, but it could turn out fruitful for me. "Are you a warrior?" He threw back without pause.

"Not by old standards." He smiled at my vague answer. "Why is Ares the strongest?" The whole table fell silent and I already knew that none would answer. "No?" I asked and sounded as impatient as I felt. "I guess our question time is over then."

"It is not for us to answer," Apollo replied, "that's his story to tell and we will not speak of it." I almost snorted. Right, _couldn't_ was more likely.

" _Curious little human,_ " Ares said and it felt like a caress.

"Then you owe me another question, do any of you have mates?"

I almost gritted my teeth in frustration. They kept quiet with little smiles on their perfect lips. "No," Hermes answered. "Did you reject Ares at first?"

My mind started to spin. I understood that it was important to them. "Hardly," I said and dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "Why don't you have mates?" I took a deep breath as they stayed silent. "This is not going to work if you keep breaking the rules." Ares chuckled again and I idly wondered why he kept quiet.

"There's only one at this table that can mate," Heracles said and took a deep gulp of whatever he was drinking. I didn't need to hear which one of them it was. It frightened me to death. "How many males have you slept with?"

"I have no idea, many." They all looked to each other in shock. And then laughed at their own foolishness. I had slept with a lot of guys, I had only had sex with one. Semantics was everything. "What abilities does each of you have?"

They didn't like that question at all. "Answer her," Ares commanded. They all shot dirty looks at him, they didn't seem to bother him. They squirmed uncomfortably in their seats, it made me want to laugh. They seemed quite human for being such ancient creatures. But I knew that looks were deceiving, Ares had shown me that more times than I could count.

"All right," I started and turned to Apollo, "Let's make a game of it. I have a theory, humor me." He gave me a brilliant smile in answer, and I swore that all of them could charm themselves to anything they wanted. "Your names, there must be a reason for them." A quiet chuckle sounded from the brothers. "I'm guessing that your ability has something to do with light."

His smile broadened and I was glad that Ares held me tight, I might have fallen of the chair otherwise. "Very perceptive of you. Yes, I can bend light among other things." I didn't bother with asking what more he could do, it was clear enough that he wouldn't tell me more. I searched my brain for any information concerning the gods and their abilities as I turned to Hermes. "I'm thinking you're quite fast."

He huffed a laugh as he leaned back in his chair. "You could say." He was charismatic, that was for sure. And I still got the impulse to giggle.

"But I'm betting that all of you are." They nodded answer. Hermes wasn't as easy as Apollo had been. The god Hermes had been the god of thief's, among other things. He acted as a messenger to the gods, which seemed unlikely. A thought occurred to me after sitting in silence. "What about traveling?"

Heracles laughed so loud that the glasses on the table shook in answer. "Oh, I like her."

Hermes gave me a wicked smile. "I can travel faster than the ordinary creature."

"So you can teleport?" I wanted to hear him say it. He confirmed it with a single nod. And I couldn't help but feel damn proud of myself.

"My turn, let's see if you truly know us _omorfia_." Ares growled at Heracles. I smiled and tried to hide it. He obviously didn't like other people calling me that.

" _So possessive,"_ I teased. He only growled in response. I didn't know what to do with that. So I did the smart thing and ignored him. Heracles…where to begin? Except from the obvious. "You're strong."

"Of course." He had a small smile on his lips, and it told me that I would never figure his ability out.

"Give me a minute."

He chuckled, "of course. Take all the time you need."

Heracles was known for his strength, and cunning when his fists didn't provide the answer. He was prone to violence…that much I knew. But that wasn't it. _Think Lysandra, what is he known for?_ He had his twelve labors…but they told me nothing at the moment. He'd been the half son of Zeus according to legend. _Come on. Think. Anything._ Heracles was smirking at me, and I wanted to figure this out. I _needed_ to figure this out. I searched his brilliant blue eyes for any indicator, he just kept smirking. "You're quite known for your…conquests," I tried.

His smile broadened. "I am." He seemed quite proud of that. And who wouldn't be. The man had fucked his was throughout the Greek mythology. And, according to legend, he cared for both sexes.

A laugh rumbled out of Ares. I stared at him and made sure he saw my annoyance. "Is there something you'd like to add?"

"You're quite entertaining," he answered and held my eyes.

"Quite," I agreed as my temper started to rise. "Heracles was later described as the god of strength, the protector of mankind." I started to drum my nails against the table. He'd been the God of a whole lot more. I kept drumming my nails in frustration as I tried to figure it out.

"Indeed."

"Arcas," Ares warned in a deadly voice. I couldn't understand why, but I bet Ares had been in his mind and seen something he didn't like.

"What about health?"

"What about it?" Heracles threw back without giving anything away.

"When Heracles descended from human to god he became the god of athletes, heroes, strength and health." I couldn't remember everything he became god of, but it was a start.

"Are you cheating Ares?" Achilles sang from the other side of the table. The hair at my arms stood up when I heard his melodic voice, and Ares grip on me tightened.

"No," Arcas answered in his stead, "she knows out mythology like the back of her hand. And she's intelligent," he added like it was an uncommon trait in a woman.

"I can manipulate health when I'm in contact with a person."

My eyes almost left their sockets. "You can do as you wish with it? Give or take?"

"I can grant it or steal it as I see fit."

"That would mean that you have the ability to prolong someone's life?" _Goodness grief._ Heracles ability was death itself.

"Or shorten it, I prefer that more," he said with a feral smile. _I bet he does_. One thing was for sure, Heracles wasn't ever touching me.

Ares barked a laugh and his brothers looked to him for answer. "She's never letting you touch her," he clarified with a broad smile.

"Smart woman," Achilles added as he twirled the glass in front of him.

Achilles and Arcas would be the hardest ones to figure out. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked Ares. He smiled as he read my mind, I was only doing it to buy myself more time. But he inclined his head in answer and released me.

I stood up and managed to walk despite the shakiness in my legs. I wondered where their brides were, but most importantly, where Chrystal was. She had to be here somewhere, I doubted Arcas would miss the opportunity to taunt me.

The sound of my heels were echoing, the brothers kept quiet as I walked away. Or they just talked to low for me to pick up. But I felt all their gazes, especially Achilles. I couldn't understand why or how, but I felt him the most after Ares. " _He's the oldest and strongest after me,"_ Ares explained. I was glad that I'd already reached the beautiful oak bar before he spoke. It still caught me off guard and I would have fallen flat on my ass if I hadn't held onto something.

There were various bottles to choose from, and I had no idea where to start. And there was so many different glasses, _Lord help me._ I scanned every bottle, they all seemed old, the labels on them were handwritten in a language I couldn't read. I recognized the wines easy enough, and I could tell that some of them were whiskey, but the others remained a mystery.

" _Whiskeys fine."_ I was damn proud that I no longer shuddered when I heard his voice. It still felt like a violation, Ares wasn't supposed to be there and every part of me knew that. I picked a random bottle and felt Ares approval in the back of my mind. I poured two glasses as I tried to think of Achilles ability. He'd been part of the Trojan war, he'd been one of the main heroes in it. _Sing, Goddess, of the rage of Peleus' son Achilles, the accursed rage that brought great suffering to the Achaeans._

" _You remember it,"_ Ares commented and I snorted in answer. I chuckled as I heard his warning growl.

The whole table was watching me as I made my way back. Their cunning eyes were following even the smallest movement I made, I tried to ignore it. But my training was hard drilled into the back of my skull. I saw everything, just like they did. Arcas eyes were darting all over the place, like he saw something the others didn't. Hermes and Apollo sat as still as statues. Heracles were watching Arcas with a raised eyebrow, his eyes were full of suspicion. And Achilles and Ares had a quiet conversation, I could tell by the way Achilles raised his eyebrow and smiled although no one said a word.

Ares pulled me down on his lap the second I placed the glasses in front of us. He once again placed me against him, with his arm circling me. _"Are you staking a claim?_ "

He smiled, it was a dangerous smile. "Continue with your game _omorfia_."

"As you wish," I said as I turned to Achilles. He had the same smile on his lips as Ares. I bet it was supposed to scare me, he looked a bit disappointed when it didn't seem to affect me. "I'm guessing it has something to do with your rage."

He looked taken back, and I knew I'd hit my mark. "It has," he reluctantly agreed.

"So the thing with your heel is bullshit?"

He snorted and Ares growled in annoyance. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. "Obviously."

"But you're not invulnerable."

"Nothing is invulnerable little one."

"It is said that your rage made you…unstoppable."

"Well, aren't you clever." He didn't sound happy or impressed. There was something in his eyes that told me he was lying. Or at least not telling the whole truth.

"You're hiding something."

"Am I now?" he was starting to sound irritated.

"It doesn't add up now, does it?" Another mean smile spread across his lush lips. "You would have been the strongest in the family if your rage makes you unstoppable. But you're not."

"Obviously," he said and dragged the word out. "Do you think the gods would have granted me invincibility? They wouldn't dare."

"So, you're as close to it as you could get?" He gave me a grave nod. "That's one hell of a talent. But I get the feeling there's more to you all than you say. And that's fine, for now." I made sure I looked at all of them before I turned to Arcas. I honestly had no idea where to begin. I knew close to nothing about who Arcas had been in their mythology. I knew that he'd been a king and that his mother had been transformed into a bear. Which he eventually killed…nope, nothing more. I took a deep breath when I saw his content smile. He seemed way too pleased with himself. I decided to take a different approach this time since mythology didn't help me. "I think your ability has something to do with control."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I can't deal with the fact that Chrystal would fuck you if she got the chance to choose." It was a lie, of course. Chrystal had fucked him because she wanted to, but there were things she'd told me that made me believe he could control people.

His brothers laughed as Arcas hissed. "I can assure you, she was quite willing."

"Of course she was, after you took control over her." He growled in warning, Ares answering roar made me cover my ears. The other brothers tensed, and made ready for…well something. I twisted in my seat to look at Ares. His fangs stood out like two long white knives, they were longer than usual, longer than I'd ever seen. His sole focus was on Arcas, and murder was in his eyes. "Ares," I whispered softly. He looked down at me, there was still a storm in his eyes.

"Lysandra," Achilles warned from the other side of the table when he saw me closing in on Ares face. I ignored him and gave Ares a light kiss in the middle of his mouth to avoid his fangs. He shuddered, and his shoulders relaxed. His eyes returned to their electric blue color and his fangs started to return to their usual pointy length.

"Remember your place," he told Arcas in a deep deadly voice.

He bowed his head in answer, " _nai o adelfós."_ He wisely kept his head bowed until Ares released him with his gaze. "I can't control humans," he eventually said, "I can read your feelings and manipulate them when I'm in contact with you."

"So you can only manipulate what's already there?"

"Yes."

I stretched my hand out. "Show me." Ares growl vibrated through me. "Please," I asked and looked back at Ares. He finally nodded his agreement and Arcas eagerly reached out for my hand.

Anger must have been the feeling Arcas picked up, because I felt a wrath without the likes as soon as his hand closed around mine. I kept my breathing controlled, and made sure my face was impassive. Inside was a whole other story. I was ready to erupt, to throw myself over the table and strangle the life out of Arcas. But I stayed in my seat, and even smiled a little. "You have an amazing control over your feelings," he praised while his eyes were sparkling.

"You must not be very good. You might need some more training," I said even though every word was hard to pronounce. There was a roar in my head and I felt myself being close to blacking out from the force of my anger.

His smile turned evil and my anger went away as fast as it came. I kept my surprised gasp to myself, but I must have flinched, because the whole table tensed and looked ready for my reaction. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. All sadness, all frustration and disappointment came at me like a blow. I felt gutted, and I wanted to kiss Ares for tightening his hold on me. This was harder to control, harder to ignore. But I managed to keep it to myself as I looked into Arcas wild eyes. He wanted me to cry, he wanted to break me. Tears would have pooled in my eyes and spilled over had I not kept reminded myself that it wasn't real. These feeling were just Arcas manipulation. I could see Arcas frustration, he certainly hadn't expected me to keep calm.

Shit hit the fan when Arcas showed me pain. I had felt sore from Ares just hours ago, but this was beyond that. It felt like my ribs were breaking, an old injury acting up. I waited for the taste of blood in my mouth, and still had to remind myself that this was just Arcas imagination. It wasn't happening, even though it felt like my ribs were being crushed slowly. I breathed through it, and cleared my throat.

"Arcas," Ares warned.

"No!" I exclaimed through the pain, "I want to see what he can do." I wanted to scream, but settled with clenching my free hand under the table. I felt my scars being torn open and remade. I felt myself become lightheaded from the pain. I clenched my teeth together, or I would have vomited on the table.

Arcas suddenly screamed and cradled his head in his hands. It was mesmerizing to watch, he screamed for seconds before he fell to the floor. He didn't move after that. I took a deep breath as the pain fell away. Ares turned me from Arcas, so I once again sat with my back to him. Ares kissed my temple as he settled me against his chest. "Can't say I didn't warn him," Ares said with a little smile. His brothers laughed, although they didn't seem amused. "I'd forgotten that about women," he continued as he stroked my back. I looked at him for answer. "You're brave, almost to the point of stupidity."

"I think you have it wrong _kyríos_ , that's men."

"No," he said with a genuine smile. "Men are not brave, they're macho. It's only their pride talking." I had to smile at that. I understood what he meant far too well. I'd seen it countless of times.

"You are brave, but you need to learn when to use it." Achilles said from the other side of the table.

"That was hardly bravery. That was pure stubbornness."

"Call it what you like, the result is still the same."

"I guess it is." Heracles muttered something under his breath that his brother heard, they shook their heads and had a quiet laughter in their eyes. I wasn't used to being laughed at, or at least not like this. It was starting to piss me off.

"Now that this is over with, I believe it is our turn," Heracles said with a broad smile that didn't sit well with me.

"Oh? You hardly answered anything. You were quite dodgy. Let me return the favor." Ares chuckled and his hand were roaming my back, my thigh and back again.

"Of course. Let me ask you again, how many men have you had sex with?"

It was hard being dodgy with such a direct question. "Not many." Ares burst into laugh behind me and I shook with him.

" _Omorfia_ , stop teasing my brothers. They are old men, not used to sharing their secrets." Old indeed. He kept stroking me, but his caresses were getting rougher, a silent warning not to fool around with his brothers. "They will warm up to you eventually. Show them what trust looks like, they seem to have forgotten."

I wanted to smack him. But I had to keep reminding myself that I was supposed to be smitten with him. And, let's not forget the small detail, I was supposed to heed his every command. "Of course," I answered even though it physically hurt to say the words. "Ares, there's only been Ares."

His brothers seemed pleased with my answer, more so than I would have thought. "What kind of military work did you do?" Achilles asked. It only made sense that they would want their questions answered, but I didn't like it.

"Field work."

A deep chuckle erupted from the table. "We weren't thinking anything else little one," he still smiled, and I suddenly felt like a child. "Which unit did you work for?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and felt Ares astonishment when he read the answer in my mind. He turned me to him once more and gently gripped my chin. "Aren't you full of surprises _omorfia_."

" _Adelfós?"_

"She will tell you in time." A genuine smile spread across my lips, it might have been the first I'd ever given Ares. He looked pleased, but a bit surprised.

"What happened with not keeping secrets?" Achilles said with an amused half smile.

"Would you like to tell her more about yourself?" he said without pause.

His older brother looked sullen, but there was still an entertained look on his face as he simply said, "no."

"That's what I thought." I had to smile. It was so simple for Ares, his words were law. And I wondered how I was still alive. I certainly didn't treat him with the same respect as his brothers did. It was easy enough to see that he was used to this. And it made me see him in a different light. "Anything more you'd like to ask her?"

"Plenty," Hermes said. I had almost forgotten about him and Apollo since they kept quiet. "How many times did you reject Ares?"

I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the answer. I hadn't rejected him at all to my knowledge. But I may have, since this was the second time he asked me. "I didn't," I finally answered after trying to think back to everything.

"You did. We know our brother Lysandra," he said and made a purring sound as he pronounced my name, "he wouldn't have gone to such lengths if you would have gone willingly." Such lengths eh? That was one way to put kidnapping.

"No I didn't," I insisted back.

"Ares?" his brother asked instead.

"Thrice." That shut them all up, and I didn't even want to know why. I had no interest in their silence, I'd learned the hard way that it wouldn't gain me anything. The lesser I knew the happier I stayed. _Which is idiotic, you need to know_ everything.

"Oh?" I asked Ares.

"You rejected me when we danced," he begun. I had to think back to that night. It seemed so long ago, although it was barely two weeks ago. "Ah, that's it," he said as he read my mind.

"That can hardly count," I protested, "I did dance with you."

"But you pushed me away before I could do anything."

"What can I say, I'm shy."

He laughed, but he didn't seem amused at all. "You are many things Lysandra, shy is not one of them."

"Why did you reject him?" Apollo interrupted before I could answer Ares.

"Because he wanted to mount me on the dancefloor," I said with a smile even though they all saw through it. "And, as I just said, I'm shy."

" _Omorfia,_ " Ares warned.

I took a deep breath and wished that he'd just let this slip, like he'd done before. No such luck. "Because there was someone else." I made sure that I said was, even though it didn't feel like that to me. I still had the same fantasy, that Kevin would be alive. Although I didn't picture myself with him any longer, Ares would never allow it. Or, I did picture myself with him, even though I knew it was impossible. _A girl can dream_.

"Oh?" Achilles sang in his melodic voice. It made my skin crawl. I didn't want to talk about Kevin. They didn't deserve to hear about him. "Do tell."

"I'd rather not." Achilles looked to Ares instead, a knowing look. He finally met my eyes and raised his brows in surprise, my eyes were filled with fire. I knew which look I was giving him, it was the one that dared him to question me.

"You don't frighten me little one," he said as his blue eyes turned dark.

"Yet." I couldn't place his feeling, it unnerved me a bit that I couldn't read him. But I did understand that Achilles was testing me somehow. And all the gods be damned, I would _not_ bow to him. My pride was already wounded from Ares, I would not humiliate myself further.

His mocking laugh echoed in the almost empty building. He kept searching my face for something. "I understand what you mean by fire Ares. You're a quite interesting little thing, aren't you?"

"Ares seems to believe so."

He scented the air, and his eyes turned darker by each breath. "Aren't you bold," he stated. I should have been frightened by the look he gave me. Luckily, I wasn't as I sat in Ares lap.

I reached for my glass and raised it. " _Zitokravgés adelfós_ ," I toasted.

He raised his glass in response, and time seemed to stop while he did it. " _Adelfí zitokravgés,"_ he answered.

The other brothers did the same, " _adelfí zitokravgés."_ We all put our glasses down at the same time, it was the only sound that came. Achilles suddenly laughed and all of the tension went away. It felt like I just passed a test of some sort, although I didn't quite understand it. But I did understand that I needed Achilles approval. Ares might be the strongest in the family, but Achilles remained the oldest. Something told me I needed his two oldest brothers on my side. And Achilles and Heracles were the ones that took the most place, they were the oldest. It was only logical that they would wield the most power after Ares.

"I think the two of us will come along just fine."

"That depends on your behavior," I threw back, Achilles and Heracles roared with laughter.

"Is that so?" he said with a self-confident smirk.

" _Mí dóte tó ágion toís kysín midé válite toús margarítasymón émprosthen tón choíron._ " I simply told them, "don't give that which is holy to the dogs, neither throw your pearls before the pigs".

They looked highly impressed by me, even Ares stilled his roaming hand. "That is very old Greek little one."

"I haven't heard anyone speak Koine Greek in a long time," Heracles agreed.

"You are full of surprises." Ares voice was in a low purr, it raised goosebumps all over my body. I knew what that tone usually meant for me. "But you don't know it fluently," he added.

Of course I fucking didn't I only knew some phrases. It was a dead dialect, a dead language all together. Just like the one they spoke. "And I have never heard Ionic Greek before, only Attic Greek." Ionic was a very old dialect, and it wasn't a surprise that I hadn't been able to pin it down when I first heard it. Attic Greek, which had also been an ancient dialect was closest to the Greek people spoke today. I had some knowledge of it, although I had to admit, I wasn't an expert. But something told me I would be. The one they spoke, Ionic…well, let's just say it wasn't anything for beginners like me.

The table fell silent. I wanted to think that they were impressed by me. But the reality wasn't what I wanted it to. They were silent, all in deep thought. They looked shut off, completely impassive and I wanted to take my words back. "You are very observant _omorfia_." Something about the way Ares said had my heart beating in anticipation.

"Very," I agreed and snuggled in close to him. He wasn't tensed, but there was something in his body language that still had me on edge. I felt ready to bolt any second, I smothered the instinct down and took comfort in my training. I was more thankful than ever that my father had been able to keep me going after my accident. I wouldn't have been prepared for Ares otherwise.

I was stroking his neck while I rested my face against his temple. He slowly turned to me, he was so close that his eyes were the only thing I could see. And they were darkening. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Heracles cleared his throat, "have you ever been bitten?"

It felt like time stopped, and the temperature quickly rose and became unbearable. Ares roared, I knew without looking that his human façade was just a memory. He stood up with me in his lap and draped me alongside his body. The touch of his hand was painful and it wasn't because of his grip. His hands were warm, warmer than I'd ever felt or could have imagined. Heracles sat as still as death while Ares other brothers yelled and tried to divert his attention. But he only had eyes for Heracles. I couldn't see his face, but I didn't object. Ares rumbled something I couldn't understand and his brothers tensed while casting fearful glances at us.

"Ares," I tried when his hand hugged me tighter to him. My bones were complaining and I knew his hand would mark me, again.

"Be quiet little one," Achilles warned. His eyes were two black pits. He hissed something back that didn't seem to affect Ares.

I ignored Achilles and stretched my arm so my hand could take hold of Ares turned face. He growled when I touched him and I had to take a deep breath. " _Ares,"_ I called as I gently touched his face. A violent shiver ran through him and made the muscles at his shoulders dance in response. " _Agapi mou_ ," I whispered as soft as a lover. Which ironically, we were. The heat from his hand were starting to retreat and my heart finally calmed its beats. "Sit down and look at me Ares." I wasn't sure if he ignored me or not, but he eventually relaxed enough to sit down. He repositioned me so I once again sat with me legs dangling between his. I took his face in my hand and flat out stared. My mouth was falling open, a silent horror was written over my face.

Ares fangs were fully out, they were so big that he had no way of closing his mouth. They stood out like two huge abominations of nature. But they weren't the true frightening feature in his handsome face. It was his ever-changing eyes. They were red as a sunrise and as ruthful as Hades itself. They promised death and violence to anyone who came in his way. I could see a mayhem which I'd never witnessed before, a havoc that was enough for me to want to cry as I watched. And I finally understood why he was named after the God of war. His eyes held the same turmoil and destructiveness as war did. It was enough to make my heart beat faster again.

"Come back to me," I begged as I stroked his face. His face held a cruel smile that matched the awful promise in his eyes.

"You need to move little one." I hadn't even noticed that Ares brothers stood up, they looked ready to drag me out of the way. They were readying themselves for a fight. Ares huffed a laugh and I felt him roll his shoulders, also making sure he was ready. I turned to his brothers and shook my head, none of them seemed to care.

"Sit down," I ordered as I felt Ares control slipping. His eyes were starting to shine brighter and his smile was spreading. "Sit down, now!" I roared back at his brothers when they disobeyed. They all shot looks at each other, and I saw their confusion and dismay. They eventually sat down and Ares stayed in his seat with me. I took another deep breath before I had the courage to face him again.

"Ares," I said with an amused voice, "I see where you get that name from."

" _To taíri mou,"_ he said and his voice raised goosebumps in its wake. He was closing in on me with his face, his fangs were still an obvious threat.

"I can't kiss you while your fangs are in the way," I stated with a small smile.

"Perhaps not," he answered and started to sound more like the Ares I knew. I was captivated by the change in his eyes, it looked like a whirlwind of colors before they settled to the blue that he and his brothers shared. His fangs withdrew but his smile remained. " _Omorfia,"_ was the only thing he said before he captured me with his lips. His hand nestled in my hair and his lips demanded an answer. I gasped in surprise by the sudden need in his kiss, but did nothing to stop him. I kissed him back with a desperation that surprised myself.

He withdrew as quickly as he kissed me. He took a deep breath and settled back into the chair. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a soft voice. He surprised me with tone and the gentleness he spoke with, I'd never heard it before. And I understood that Ares was playing the same role as I was. He too had to be smitten with me, although he didn't have to change much with his personality.

"I'm alright." I kept searching his face and saw the telltales of his obvious hunger.

"Are you sure?" he kept insisting and gently pecked my lips.

I simply nodded and placed my hands on his handsome face. " _You need to feed."_

" _Are you offering?"_ he threw back with a rude smile.

I smiled back even though I didn't find him funny at all. " _Hardly_." I turned to his brothers instead, "call you bride," I told Heracles.

Heracles looked doubtful, but he couldn't turn me down. Not when I knew that Ares stared at him like a hawk. Still, none of us was obvious to the painful look on his face as he opened his mouth. "Ianthe," he called in a determined yet soft voice.

I had to fight the urge to turn around when I heard one of the backdoors open. I sat still and waited for the first bride, anticipation danced in my stomach. I had no doubt that she'd hate me after this. But I wasn't out to make friends at the moment. Ares smiled as he kissed my cheek, he knew what game I was playing. And I could tell that he wanted to see what I would do before he intervened. Because he would, I was sure of it.

Ianthe stole my breath away when she came into my line of view and stood by Heracles. She was lean, but beautifully shaped even though she was slender. Her skin was fair, and her hair was dark with beautiful waves that almost made me green in envy. Her eyes almost had me falling out of my seat, and I understood her name. Her name meant violet flower, and God help me, her eyes were big and violet. She was absolutely stunning. " _Kyríos, kúpia_ ," she greeted Ares and me and bowed her head low.

"Ianthe," I greeted like she was an old friend. She answered with a timid smile that made her even more beautiful. "I am very pleased to see you."

" _Omorfia,_ " Ares warned when he finally understood what I was doing.

"Ares needs to feed." The whole table fell silent at my words. Heracles sat with his mouth open in shock. "It is only fitting that you'll be the one to do it, since it is your husband's fault," I said with a smile.

"You can't," Heracles breathed and pulled Ianthe behind him.

"Would you like to do it instead?" I asked and finally turned to him. His face crumbled when he understood that he had no choice. They were very possessive, and biting someone else's bride…I had only guessed that it wouldn't sit well with them. Never had I hoped that it would be this difficult for everyone involved. And I wanted to dance in my seat, Ares was furious that I'd managed to hide my thoughts from him, I could feel it. Heracles nodded towards his bride, who first stood motionless behind him. She obediently bowed her head and started to walk over to Ares and me.

"I will not," Ares hissed down at me. And I did not mistake his anger, nor did I care about it.

"You will!" I hissed back and Ares recoiled while his eyes turned darker with his growing anger. "I will not worry about arching my neck at the wrong time when we get home just because your brother angered you." Everyone at the table understood the hidden meaning in my words.

"Ares," Heracles called, "please, it would be our honor." It wouldn't, we all knew that. But they certainly played into my hands this time.

Ianthe stood beside us, a small smile on her lips. "Where would you like to strike _kýrios?_ "

Ares clenched his teeth while he stared at me in anger. "Your wrist." Heracles turned away, his whole body was tensed. Ares could barely look at Ianthe as she offered her pale and thin wrist to him. Ares finally turned his wrathful eyes to me. "Go to your sister," he said while his fangs elongated. An image of a door flickered in my mind, and I knew it was the second backdoor in the building. I bowed my head to him and stood up.

" _Ares?"_ I called as I walked away.

" _Yes,_ " he hissed back, I didn't even flinch as his voice boomed in my head and made stars dance before my eyes. I had expected as much.

" _I told you you would regret this,"_ I said and turned the knob to the door. I swallowed hard when his answering roar echoed in the building.


	6. Vengeance

I heard a high pitch whimper before I even fully opened the door. It didn't sound like Chrystal, I never would have imagined a sound like that escaping her. Like a wounded animal dreading its masters return.

The room was bigger than I had expected, with a separate bathroom. There were nice big dark couches that looked expensive but comfortable. There was a dark wooden coffee table, an expensive and soft carpet. There was a window, without bars. She could have tried to escape, although I doubted she would have gotten far.

Over all, it didn't look bad. But I knew it was. I knew it from the moment someone on the other side of the door heard my oncoming footsteps and decided to hide. _Don't let it be Chrystal hiding._ I quickly closed the door behind me and tried to listen to the hush breathing in the room. I could tell that whoever it was was afraid. And a slow wrath began to burn inside of me. _My sister, fiercer than fire, tougher than ice._

I could hear Ares content laugh in the back of my mind and my stomach was churning as I swept my gaze over the room. There was one glass of water on the coffee table – but the owner wasn't in my sight. "Chrystal," I called, I sounded harsh. Mad even. But it was only disguising my fear for my sister. Her breath stopped coming, and I knew that it was my sister. Could tell by the way she kept quiet. My sister had snapped up some of my training it seemed. "Chrystal," I said again and made sure that my voice was softer, that it held no trace of anger.

" _You promised she wouldn't be hurt."_ I screamed my thought loud enough that Ares would feel it like a slap in the face, or so I hoped.

" _Did I now_ omorfia?"

I replayed the scene in my mind, where he promised me that he'd let her go _unharmed_ after I settled. His powerful _tsk_ boomed in my head and I had to crane my neck to escape the sound. He in turn showed me what he'd seen. And I didn't have time to object before he forced me to relive his memory.

 _Her delicate neck was bowed back to look up at me. Another lovely advantage. She was tall, this new female. But nowhere near my height. She did her best to hide her discomfort, a poor attempt for ancient eyes, sadly. I could see everything, without looking into her sharp mind._

 _I could tell that she wasn't used to being teased, much less mocked. But it served to a higher purpose to ensure she got used to it. This little female amused me. Greatly so. "Did you think that I would take you for the night and then let you go?" I could hear her heart beat in…hmm… what was it? She wasn't afraid. Strange little female. I had to frighten her. I needed to scent her fear again. "Know this, you're not leaving me alive Lysandra." Her pulse quickened, but no, this little female was not afraid. And I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. Neither could I couldn't decide if she was brave or foolish. Perhaps a mix of both. Or perhaps it was the arrogance of humans. But she tried to stand tall even though I just signed her death sentence._ Interesting, very interesting. _She didn't seem to mind it, dying. I could tell that she'd wandered the path between life and death many times._

 _She swallowed and raised her chin higher. I knew without doubt that her father, the general, had taught her to stand her ground against men. But I would remind her once again that I was no man. I was a male, the likes of which she'd never seen before._

" _You promised to let Chrystal go unharmed." Oh, she would be a delight. I could tell. I would appreciate taming her, bending her to my will. I almost laughed. Did she really believe that her sister would be unharmed?_ Little human, you have no idea what the likes of _me_ will do to her. _What my brothers would do to her…it almost made me smile._

" _And she will, in time." I had to smile at the rage that was now displayed across stunning her face. Omorfia, I called her and she detested it. But she was beautiful, she was indeed a rare find. But she was new to this game, and I would work it to my advantage._ Never make deals with loopholes _omorfia. Yes, her sister would go unharmed, but my little female said nothing about her stay. Which was more important than her departure. "I need her to keep you in line for a while." And she would, I could see it in her face. Yes, she and the browned hair one had come along better. But the blond one was a sister by battle and rage. That sisterhood was forged in something stronger than friendship._

 _It was hard not to break into her mind and steal it all, seep into her being. But no, I would show restraint and patience. My new little female, what a price she was. I would enjoy this. I could barely contain myself. But I would._

 _Yes, I decided, I would enjoy_ her.

I gasped in shock and had to steel myself against the wall. Sweat bloomed over my back as I finally saw the same room it'd just stood in. I sagged against the wall and a great _whoosh_ escaped me as I braced one hand on my knee. Echoes of Ares trailed behind and had my heart jumping in an irregular beat. I didn't even notice that my free hand was pressed against my breasts, like I tried to will it to calm.

" _Do you see now Lysandra?"_ he purred and I almost screamed. A vicious headache bloomed just behind my eyes, almost making it unbearable to blink.

" _Bastard,"_ I hissed back while I stood as still as death, taking comfort from the solidness of the wall.

" _Watch it. You don't want to play that game with me now."_ And I could tell by his "voice" that I didn't want to. Or, that I shouldn't.

It took all my willpower to stand down, to let him demean me, again. I longed for the day when Chrystal was safe. And I regretted ever thinking that, especially when I knew that Ares was still listening. "Chrystal," I gritted out through my teeth and slowly stood up. My body groaned. My shoulders were stiff and by legs were shaking from the aftermath of being in Ares mind. Or whatever he'd just done.

"Lysandra?" My name sounded like a whimper on my sister's lips and I hated it. I had to close my eyes at the sound. I steeled myself for what was to come. I had a feeling I would need it.

She crept up from her hiding place behind one of the couches. And I had to keep seeking support from the wall behind me as I straightened. Chrystal wore loose short shorts, with a little white tank top. Bile gathered in my mouth as I saw her. Her legs were filled with various bruises, that ranged from black to yellow. Her wrists were black, like she'd been chained. There was a deep cut in her eyebrow, one of her eyes had a black eye. But it didn't end there, her lip was split, her neck was a patchwork of bite marks. The white from the shirt made her bruises stand out even more. Made her look more delicate, more fragile than I had ever believed she could.

I kept my eyes blank. I didn't want her to see the horror and pity in my eyes. I screamed on the inside, a violent song of sorrow that couldn't go unnoticed.

" _Do you regret it?"_ he threw back at me. I almost cried. I whined instead, letting him know that he'd gotten even with me. Letting him know that _this_ hurt more than anything he could have done to me.

"Chrystal," I choked out and somehow managed to stand up straight, without bracing myself against the wall.

"Lys." My name sounded like an answered prayer on her lips. She threw herself into my arms, I caught her in bewilderment. This was the third time I'd ever had to comfort her. The first time she'd thrown herself at me like this. I had to fight back tears as I saw more bruises on her back, and I knew without looking that there'd me more underneath her shirt. I held her as tight as I dared and stroked the back of her head. She flinched when my hand came across a huge bump on the back of her head. She cried into my shoulder and I held her, not knowing what to say or what to do. I guess that I was in loss of words, in true shock, for the first time in my life.

"Did he to this to you?" I said as my shock was replaced by anger. I held her out before me, her eyes were frightened. She looked frantic as she tried to creep back into the safety of my arms. "Did he to this?" I demanded and did my best not to shake her in frustration. She shook her head as big salty tears made their way from her blue stunning eyes.

I could barely breathe. " _Did you do this!"_ I demanded and showed him the full extent of her injuries. He ignored me, and I would have walked out of the room and strangled the life out of him had Chrystal not found her voice. "No, not him, not him, not him." She felt so small in my arms, especially now when I wore heels that made me taller than her. I angled her face upwards and tried to search her eyes for anything except fear. But there was nothing, not even a trace of the fire she used to wield so easily.

"Who?" I didn't recognize my voice. I could barely contain myself. _Look at what they did to her – never forget what_ they _did!_ I felt ashamed as I shook her, "tell me who Chrystal!" She cried harder and buried her face in the hollow of my throat. "Tell me, you have to tell me."

She tried to form a name underneath me, but was overtaken by a violent sob that shook her fragile body. And I swore that I'd never felt despair as I did in this moment. It struck me deep that Ares had been able to see that. That Chrystal and I shared something beyond friendship, something beyond what Joan and I had. She'd been our buffer. Yes. That was true. But seeing my sister like this was worse than hearing Ares tell me Joan was dead.

"Chrystal," I begged as I kept calming her, stroking her, strengthening her, "tell me."

I barely heard her whisper, "Leyla." I felt that name echo in my mind, branding me somehow.

I untangled myself from Chrystal who whimpered and tried to hold onto me. "Stay here," I said and stared her down, more tears broke free. "I'll be right back. Stay here." She eventually nodded and I turned for the door.

It was no delicate move from my part as I jerked the door open. The males sat at their table, all turned to me, but Ares still kept his back to me. _Dick_. Well, except from Arcas, he was still on the floor. And Ianthe sat in Heracles lap, his nose was buried against her neck. Like he needed to assure himself that it was his and not Ares scent over her. Yes, they were very territorial with their scent I'd noticed. "Where are the rest of your brides?"

It was Apollo who answered me, "the backroom. Would you like us to call them?"

"Very much so."

There were no words from his lips, but I could hear the sound of women before I saw them. I leaned into the doorway and the half-closed door behind me. Awaiting the monster who'd done this to Chrystal. Three women came out of the room. And I gritted my teeth, they were all beautiful. Not like Ianthe, but there was one of them. A dark-haired beauty with dark rich eyes that almost rivaled Ianthe. Almost. The women looked at me as they made their way to the table on the other side of the room, near where I stood.

"Which one of you is Leyla?" I asked when the women sat down.

I smiled when the dark-haired beauty looked at me with disdain in her eyes. "I am," even her voice was beautiful. She knew, I could tell by the way she looked at me that I had a scorn to settle.

"Why won't you join me," I said and stood up straight. She looked a bit taken back by the command in my voice. Yes, it hadn't been a question and she was wise enough to hear it.

"I don't see why –"

" **Now** ," I roared loud enough for all sound to die. Even Ares turned in his seat, a cruel smile upon his beautiful lips. Leyla swallowed but stood up with a lethal grace that I already knew she possessed. _She can't touch you_ , I reminded myself. " _She's truly mine to command?"_ I asked Ares as she walked to me. He gave me a single nod. " _To do as I wish with?"_ His smile spread when he saw the violence in my mind.

" _Have fun_ omorfia," was as he said before he turned his back to me again.

* * *

Chrystal screamed when Leyla came into the room. And it wasn't a usual scream. No, this was a soul-deep scream of agony. I closed the door behind us and Leyla sneered at my weeping sister. I could barely keep myself from panting in rage.

"On your knees," I told the bride.

She turned her head to look at me. "What did you say?" she asked as her eyes closed to cruel slits.

 _I do not bow to bitches like you._ I heard Ares chuckle in the back of my mind. "You heard me. Wipe that surprised look of off your face. You've likely stood that way before." Her face contorted in rage, she knew she had to obey me. And now she knew that _I_ knew it too. Her eyes were full of hate as she slowly slid down to one knee, then two. _I'm going to paint your lovely dress red._

"Chrystal," I called, making sure my voice was soft but strong.

She backed away, her legs hitting the couch behind her. "Please, don't," she begged. I had to squeeze my fist at her voice. _I'm going to kill her_. Chrystal must have seen to look on my face, seen the promise of blood written on it. She knew me well enough to understand what it meant. And I think that that look alone gave her strength to walk up to me. To look at the beast currently kneeling in front of us.

"Do you remember what I taught you?" I asked and tried to sound as calm as I feigned being. Her eyes were so big they almost left their socket. And she started to shake her head back and worth, wild enough that I was afraid that she would break her own neck.

"No," she whispered on and on. I knew that she wanted to run, that the instinct to take flight was starting to overwhelm her. I took hold of her hand. It was a loose hold but demanding enough to make her stay.

"Then I'll teach you again," I said and turned to the bride below me. She gave me a nasty smile that displayed her growing fangs. I smiled back, a small secretive smile that almost wiped Leylas away. She saw that she couldn't break me. That my will was stronger than hers. That I was not afraid. I crouched in front of her and made sure our faces were at the same level. I gripped her chin and her hatred for me was clear enough. I squeezed her chin hard enough to have broken human bones. "Do you think you scare me?" Her upper lip lifted and an inhuman snarl escaped her. "You are nothing," I made sure my voice was as soft as summer rain, "and no one." Something flickered in her dark eyes. It looked like I'd struck a nerve. _Good_. "I'm here to remind you of that, since you've seen to forgotten." Her eyes widened a fraction before I slammed my fist into her face.

Leyla gasped and braced her hands on the floor. My hand hurt like a son of a bitch from beating her granite hard skin. _Ignore it. Beat her into submission._ And I was aware of Chrystal's surprised gasp, and that she was no longer crying. I glanced behind my shoulder to see my sister standing wide eyed with shock. I took my heels off and placed them neatly beside me. "Are you ready?" I asked Chrystal and stared at her with fire and the promise of blood in my eyes.

She shook her head in answer and clenched her hands. "Show me," she whispered and swallowed hard.  
I smiled back at her. "Of course," I said and turned and kicked the bride in her beautiful face. I didn't even care about the groan coming from my bones. I'd break my arms, hands, legs and feet just to hurt Leyla. She looked at me in horror when she saw it in my face. I was going to take my time with her.

* * *

I had barely begun before Ares voice sounded in my head. " _Pour it in her wounds_ ," he said and then left me alone. But the image of the door and the bowl standing outside had me walking there to see what gift he left for me.

A wooden bowl stood before the door. The content made me smile. Silver powder. It was ground down into a substance so fine it felt wonderful between my fingers. And there was no misinterpreting the blade beside it. The dagger was old, there was no mistaking that. The handle was worn out but still looked wonderful with carvings all over it. There was a huge ruby at the hilt, and the dagger almost sang in violence. Like it begged to be used.

" _Thank you, Ares_ ," I added and saw him shudder before I took the bowl and dagger inside. Chrystal was still wide eyed when I entered.

"What's that for?" Her voice shook even though she tried to control it.

I went over to her and placed the dagger in her hand. "You know exactly what it's for." She stared down at it and I tried to will her to hurt Leyla. To take out revenge on the thing that had hurt her first. She'd only watched as I beat Leyla merciless. My hands were raw, the skin on my knuckles was bleeding. And the bride in front of me let out a small whimper when she scented my blood.

"I, I, I can't," Chrystal said as tears fought their way out of her eyes. I didn't let my disappointment show. I just took the dagger from her hand.

"I can." I gave Chrystal the bowl instead and she looked grateful for the switch. I finally turned to the bride, who was already bleeding. But her body was mending itself fast, too fast for my taste.

Leyla cried as she saw the dagger. "Don't, please _kúpia_ ," she begged to deaf ears.

"Did you make my sister beg?" I asked and sat before her. The knife rested against her cheek, pointing towards her eye. My whole being came alive as tears rolled down Leylas cheek. I would have given much to taste her agony, to have it feed my need for revenge. "That's what I thought," I said as I sliced her cheek open. Her answering scream was the best thing I'd heard in my life.

* * *

"Please, please," Leyla cried from her place on the floor.

There was so much blood surrounding her that I'd taken a pillow from the couch and stood on it. I didn't want her scent on me whether I could smell it or not.  
I looked at me handiwork and couldn't help but feel might proud. Chrystal had finally come out of her shock. She didn't hurt Leyla. She just instructed me as I did it. Her mantra these past hours had been, harder, deeper, slower.

The cuts on Leylas body had not healed as I smeared to powder on her body. She'd screamed every time. And it had felt like a victory of sort. But the cuts on her legs and torso wasn't what made the smile return to my face.

It was the letters on her former perfect skin. Letters that I knew would never disappear. I'd carved in _Chrystal_ on her inner right arm. It had taken a long time to finally get the letters as I wanted them. And I had made sure that the ugly ones healed before I started again. I only smeared to powder on when I thought it looked like perfection. Her left arm was a twin to her right. Although it was my name. Leyla kept on crying and it sounded like music to my ears. Especially when she'd called out for Arcas, who never came.  
"Thank you," Chrystal whispered as she watched Leyla. Some of her former fire was creeping back into her eyes, I smiled in return.

"You're my sister," I simply said. And that was that. I nudged Leyla with my foot. "Get out. You are not allowed to feed. You will not go to Arcas and seek comfort. You will sit down at your table and keep quiet until I say so." She nodded and screamed as she moved. Yes, all that silver must have caused her excruciating pain. I smiled.

There was no sound from the outside as Leyla crawled out, not able to stand after I sliced her ankles. I hadn't smeared the silver in those wounds, only blown a small amount from my hand. It had been enough, the wounds had not closed yet, much to my satisfaction.

" _You can speak freely. The others will not listen_ ," Ares said. I didn't care that _he'd_ listen. I was too grateful to be given this time with her to care about anything at all.

 _"Thank you_." It didn't even bother me that this was the second time today that I thanked him. It didn't matter.

"You came for me," Chrystal eventually said.

"Of course." I still had my back to her and slowly turned to look at her. "Always."

There were tears in her eyes, but different kind of tears then before. "I know." Her next words were choked as more tears gathered in her brilliant blue eyes. "I've missed you."

I had to clench my jaw to keep from sobbing. "I missed you too," I said and heard how thick my voice sounded. I managed to keep my tears away as I opened my mouth and tried to get more words out. "I'm sorry for failing you." Chrystal kept crying and looked at me with pain in her eyes. Not pain for herself, but for me. "For failing both of you."

Chrystal's mouth turned into a thin line as another sob escaped her. "There was nothing you could have done." I wanted to scream. I could have done something else at least. "You tried to keep them away. Tried to warn us like you knew something we didn't. And we didn't listen to you. We did this to ourselves."

I choked on my words before I growled them out. "I should have tried harder!" I clenched my fists hard enough to feel my nails dig into my palm. "I should have taken you away. I should have followed my instincts. I should have kept her alive!" I finished and couldn't keep my tears from spilling. "You were my responsibility. And I failed you both."  
"Never. You came back for me. For us." And I knew that she meant that night when Joan had died.

"But I couldn't save you."

"You can't save everyone." These was a deep sorrow in her face as she said it. No doubt her mind had wandered to Joan.

I blinked away tears and closed myself off. Composed myself as my training had taught me. Chrystal nodded once. She'd seen me do it enough times to know that it was how I coped. That I'd do it in my own time. When I felt safe enough to break. I idly wondered if I ever would. If I ever could. _I am strong. I am fire_.

Chrystal kept staring, waiting for me to put my mask in place. "I'm assuming Ares has you?"

"Like a master with a leash," I bitterly said. I couldn't keep it away from my voice, try as I may.

She bit her lip. Clenched her jaw. I saw the unspoken question in her eyes. Saw that she didn't want to say the words out loud. "Did he...?" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

I raised my brow at her. "The very first night." I didn't bother to lie. There was no need. Chrystal wouldn't remember this after her memories would be wiped. "And you were right," I said with a humorless smile. "The first time wasn't so bad."

She didn't dare look at me with pity. She knew I didn't want it. Didn't need it. "I would have wished that your first time would have been with someone you loved. But the fates are cruel creatures, aren't they?"

I gave her a tight smile back. Somehow glad that she remembered the times when I'd talked on and on about the Greek gods and their cruelty. "They are indeed." Our eyes locked and I saw a quiet understanding reflect in hers. "As are the creatures that have us."

"I hate them. Hate them all." Her fire slipped out, and showed itself. Even if it was only for a second, it was a second I cherished, had longed for.

"I'll get you out," I swore then and there.

"And who will get you out?"

"I am not a princess in need of saving," I told her and saw her satisfied smile spread, "I am a queen - and I got this shit covered."

* * *

Chrystal finally felt safe enough to sleep. I didn't want to know when she last slept a whole night without disturbance.

My adrenaline had left me while her head rested in my lap. My finger gently worked out tangles in her hair. She fell asleep within moments. And my body ached viciously. The worst pain came from my hip, where Ares hand had burned me. My skin was tight and disturbed, it felt like a second-degree burn, at least. My wrists and ankles were as sore as the muscles at my shoulder blades, I'd given Leyla everything I had. I wanted to fall asleep right here, on the couch beside my sister. But I wasn't done. Not yet. I had barely begun.

I carefully untangled myself from Chrystal's embrace and gently set her head back on the couch. She didn't move as I did it. She slept like the dead. I went over to my shoes and put them back on even though my feet complained. There was some pain there, from kicking the bride to hard.

The bowl and dagger stood at the coffee table, I took them both as I left the room and gently closed the door.

All eyes were once again on me and the items in my hands. The brides looked to me in shock, and then back at Leyla. She sat at their table, her head bowed low. Her wounds were still visible. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. The brothers looked surprised by me. And I guess they couldn't believe what I'd just done. All of them had been able to hear Leylas painful screams. And I simply smiled at it.

"Did you have fun _omorfia_?" Ares deep voice sent chills down my spine and I smiled as I made my way to him. Arcas couldn't bear to look at me, or maybe he wasn't allowed. I wasn't sure. But he kept his gaze down on the table and his jaw clenched.

"Very _kyríos_ ," I answered and placed the bowl on the table.

Ares brothers looked in disbelief at the empty bowl. "You were quite generous with the silver," Achilles remarked.

"I am known for my generosity." He barked out a laugh and shook his head in amazement. I stood between Arcas and Ares, turned towards Achilles. "How old would you judge this to be?" I asked and held the dagger up, inches from Arcas face. I already knew who it belonged to. Had known from the second I'd seen it.

"It is old junk that holds nothing but sentimental value." Arcas face snapped towards his older brother and an angry growl escaped him.

I struck before he saw it coming.

The dagger went straight through his throat, he'd managed to turn his head towards me but didn't do a thing to stop me. I nailed him to the table and he groaned in pain. I loved that sound. "Now that I have your attention," I started and twisted the knife a bit to the side. My voice was devoid of any emotion. It sounded calm, it sounded like I was in control again. Arcas hissed in pain and his eyes bulged. "Yes, you feel that," I said and twisted the dagger again. He tried to speak but no words came out. I would have been mighty surprised if he'd been able to. "That is your heartvein as I like to call it. Do you know why I call it that?" He blinked hard, I interpreted it as a "no". I'd known where the blade would strike before it landed. My father had always praised my precision and handiwork with knives. Or melee weapons in general. "Because it leads the blood from your heart to your brain. And it can be quite a bitch to have it severed. I have no doubt that you'd survive it. But I don't doubt that it would still hurt a great deal _if_ I severed it." The table remained quiet. I could feel Ares curiosity at my back, in my head. I was amusing him. "Do you know who Chrystal is?" He blinked hard again. I bent low near his ear. "She's my sister," I hissed, "and she will be treated accordingly." He kept his eyes wide open, as if to say "yes". "She will not be harmed or used by any of you. You will treat her with more respect than you'd do to your own mother." The others brothers hissed at my words, and shot wild looks at each other. I knew that Ares kept smiling without looking at him. "I will give you a choice Arcas, so listen carefully. You may choose yourself or Leyla to die if any harm becomes Chrystal." Achilles let out a low vicious whistle that echoed in the building. "Now, Leyla or yourself, choose wisely." He didn't even wait a moment before he stared at his bride across the room. She was still staring down at the table. Probably not wanting to see her husband's betrayal. I looked at Ares brothers. "All of you bear witness to this. Leyla Galanis will die by my hand if any harm becomes my sister."

"So be it," they all answered as one. Their powerful voices booming straight up to the roof.

I yanked the blade out. " _Take it_ ," Ares ordered as Arcas blood ran. He showed me what to do with it and I almost kissed him out of gratitude.

I turned to Ares, still keeping appearance up. "May I?" I sweetly asked and looked at his empty glass.

His smile turned evil. "You may."

Arcas wound was closing fast. I did manage to get a small amount of his blood into the glass. And Ares assured me that I'd be enough. I hurried back to Chrystal, aware of the shock and amazement on all the other faces.

She was still sound asleep as I opened the door. She didn't so much as stir as I closed it with enough force to wake her. "Chrystal," I called loud enough for her eyes to flicker beneath her closed lids. "Chrystal," I said with more force.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked the sleep away. Her eyes were swollen from lack of sleep and I wasn't going to make her stay awake long. Ares had reassured me that she'd fall asleep afterwards. "Drink this," I said and handed her the glass with her master's blood.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was in it. "Lys," she begged with uncertainty.

"Trust me, you can rest afterwards. They won't bother you anymore."

Her answering laugh was short but echoed in the room. "My knight in shining armor, as always. Too bad you're dickless."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Just fucking drink it already. I worked hard to get it."

"Yeah, kind of figured that out." She was still uncertain, but took the glass from my hand. "Bottoms up," she said and didn't try to hide her disgust as she gulped it down. But her face didn't show any disgust as she drank it. She even licked her lips greedily. "What now?"

"Rest." She eventually lay down again. She fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed, just like Ares had promised. He'd also promised that Arcas blood would heal her body, every little inch of it.

I only made a short stop to the bathroom before I went back out. I tried to wash Arcas blood and scent off of my hands. I wasn't sure if it was going to work. But it was worth a try.

Ares sniffed out loud when I sat in his lap again. He snarled quietly and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Arcas was nowhere to be seen, although Leyla still sat at her table. I could feel her eyes on my back. It didn't bother me for the time being. Ianthe gave me a small smile, an open smile that I couldn't wrap my head around. The other brothers looked amused and gave Ares matching smiles, teasing smiles. "What is it?" I asked him when I saw his open dislike.

"You still smell like him," he hissed even though he tried not to.

I blinked slowly and stared into his blue eyes. They seemed wild, not uncontrolled, just...wild. I idly wondered if it was his instincts showing, and if he was trying, in wain, to suppress them. I made it clear, what I was about to do before I grabbed one of his big hands in both of mine. "We'll have to fix that," I said and took hold of his index fingers. He started to breath deeper, it sounded a bit like a purr. He knew what I was about to do. "I can't walk around smelling like another male, now can I?"

"No," he managed to get out.

 _So possessive_ , I teased. He growled in answer. I dragged one of his fingers against his sharp fang. He didn't flinch, he just kept staring at me. I dragged his bleeding finger against my throat, another possessive growl escaped him when he saw his blood on me. I smeared the blood out on my hands, where Arcas scent would be. But I didn't stop there, Ares finger was almost healed as I dragged it over my breasts. He hissed a breath, his gaze intensifying on me. I felt a bit powerful, there was something in the way he looked at me that made me feel invincible. I had no idea what.

He crushed me against his chest, his big arms circled my back. One of them stayed at my waist, the other came up to my neck and bent it backwards. I gasped when he bent his head and breathed me in, breathed our mixed scent in. His breath tickled my throat, and he didn't give me any sign of stopping. There was something very primal in him. It came as a surprise when it didn't bother me.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, I guessed Achilles. But I didn't really give a fuck. I urged Ares on and buried my hands in his hair. He started to grow hard underneath me and I gave him a throaty laugh. I think I even panted a little when his tongue shot out and then got replaced by his gentle nibbling.

"We're leaving. Now." Ares stood up, with me in his arms. He started walking before anyone said anything. His head was still buried against my throat and I shuddered every time he inhaled.

"It was nice to meet you all," I said before Ares walked us out.

"We'll see each other again, soon _adelfi,_ " Achilles and Heracles said in union.

I didn't doubt them.

* * *

The ride back didn't take long. Not long at all.

Ares drove like a bat from hell, I didn't even look at what speed we were going. Something told me I was better off not knowing. He didn't say a word, not even a sound. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was holding his breath. I wasn't sure what to make of that. I sat curled up, my face against the window, licking my wounds. They hurt like a son of a bitch. Especially the one Ares had inflicted. The others didn't bother me, they were after all from a good cause.

I hadn't done what I did for…a long time. I refused to work after Kevin's disappearance. Refused any mission they tried to throw on me altogether. My bureau was starting to lose their patience with me, I was well aware. But I think they feared me not coming back again at all more than my refusal. I wondered if they'd tried to contact me. Probably. They had known of my upcoming vacation, and they'd sworn not to contact me during my stay…but my vacation was due in two days. They were without doubt getting restless. I tried not to think about it, tried not to alert Ares about it. But he knew. He knew everything. Sadly.

Ares still didn't say anything as he led me back to the small house, the pool house. I hadn't even known that we weren't staying in the main house. For god's sakes, I knew close to nothing. The main house was far away though, not far enough for me to see it. but far enough to know I wouldn't go there unless Ares willed it. I could tell that the house was made out of white stone, with huge beautiful pillars supporting the breathtaking balcony.

He still didn't touch me, and I was sure that he still kept his breath. He closed to door behind him, but didn't lock it. It felt like a mock. Scratch that, it was. He was proving, once again, that I was at his mercy whether I liked it or not. _Brute._

I felt him at my back, stalking me like the predator he was. The hair at my neck stood up in attention, I tried to will it to stop. To control all these tiresome instincts that sprang to life in his nearness. It proved impossible.

I made my way to the bedroom, it was still night outside, but I was tired. Tired down to the bone. He veered me into the bathroom and I took a deep breath in answer. "Let's take a bath," he murmured in my ear. It stopped me dead in my tracks. I'd only used the shower and stayed clear from the luxurious Jacuzzi.

"Have you lost your mind?" I demanded as I dug my heels into the floor. Ares pushed me from behind, his hands at my lower back. He might have forgotten about my burn, but I certainly hadn't. It called to attention, especially now when one of his hands were so close to by burned flesh.

"Certainly not," he answered and reached for the hem of my dress with his hands. It was no use, I tried to step out of his arms, the cage meant for me. He simply pushed me back against his chest and I started to struggle in earnest. "Stop fidgeting."

Fidgeting? He called _this_ fidgeting. Oh, he was a bastard through and through. He knew that I was fighting with all my strength. "Ares for the love of God!" He didn't care as he lifted the dress and dragged it of me. I hissed as the fabric scratched against my side, I didn't want to look at it. I knew that it was bad from feeling the pain. His hands travelled up my back, towards my bra. "All right, all right!" I hissed and took several deep breaths as I watched the bath and the bubbling water. "Let me put my hair up." He grunted his approval and I sort of panicked as I pulled my hair high on the top of my head. I heard Ares doing something at my back, he was probably undressing too.

His hand came to rest at my shoulder, and he turned me around to face him. His mouth was closed, but blood lined it. _Ah hell no._ He smiled at my thought and grabbed hold of me before I could even try to run. "Don't you dare!" I threatened as he closed his mouth over mine.

I wanted to say that I gagged at the taste. That it was so foul that I couldn't even keep it in my mouth. Or that it sickened me all the way down to my stomach, upsetting everything on its way. But reality wasn't what I wanted it to be.

I moaned as the taste of it hit the back of my tongue. As Ares own tongue invaded my mouth and felt every inch of my pleasure. His blood tasted like a storm given flesh. Like ice and fire and wind. I felt invincible as his strength passed into me. There was no mistaking that, the sharp taste of raw _power_. And the utter male taste of him. It came as a shock to my system, and I felt my knees go weak.

Ares carried me with an arm around my waist. I barely even felt it when he took off the rest of my clothes. Scarce as they were. I leaned by head back, staring into the ceiling. Stars danced across my line of vision, it sprang in my body, making me smile. I could feel it moving, sliding deeper into me. I laughed as my body started to tingle. I was surprised not to see it dancing beneath my skin.

"That's it _omorfia,_ relax," he said in a hushed tone as my feet touched the water. I gasped a breath and tried to see anything, tried to experience anything except the blood of Ares singing in me.

It didn't quite settle.

No, it just got more bearable.

" _Omorfia,"_ Ares whispered against my neck.

I moaned in answer and almost burst as his hands touched my skin. I was on fire. And the fire beckoned to Ares. I could tell by the crocked smile on his face, the answering fire in his eyes. _Fuck once a day._

His smile spread on his lush lips and I would have fallen to my knees had I been standing up. A thought occurred to me, a wonderful thought to say the least. Ares eyes darkened in response.

"You can hold your breath for a long time, yes?"

"Yes," he said but it sounded more like a sensual growl. "I don't need to draw breath." I think it was the best thing he ever said to me.

"Oh?" I breathed back as his hands touched my ribs, my hips, my thighs. "Then prove it," I said and spread my legs in silent invitation. I met his midnight blue eyes, saw his predatory hunger and even hungrier smile.

"Much obliged _omorfia_ ," he said and lowered himself under the surface.

It was the best bath I'd taken in my life.


	7. Small Mercies

I was exhausted, but still couldn't sleep. I was spent after hours of Ares attention. It was safe to say that I no longer had anything to be curious about when it came to sex. Ares had educated me well and instructed me in the art of sex. Because it was an art, truly. Or it felt like it with him. Ares had been like a painter, and I his empty canvas, begging for art.

"Will you ever sleep?" he asked, he didn't sound unhappy about it. Not at all.

"Eventually. But I don't think I'll get much sleep with you around."

A deep chuckle escaped him, I decided that I enjoyed that sound. It wasn't his usual arrogant laugher, or mocking one. This sounded like pure delight. "Worse things have been known to happen."

I giggled, surprising myself with the sound. Ares blood was still in my veins, filling me with these strange…impulses. There was no other way to describe them. The tingling had stopped, there were no longer stars dancing beneath my skin. And the light feeling of flying had disappeared. The feeling of Ares strength was still with me, I could feel it restore me again and again, I would have collapsed hours ago if not for his blood. And Ares hadn't necessarily been gentle. My body would have been a patchwork of his hands had his blood not healed his marks.

The shutters were down for the day, casting the bedroom in unnatural darkness. I didn't mind, I could still see Ares naked form beside me. I was on my side, facing him, with one of my arms tucked under my head. His eyes were closed, but I knew that he wasn't sleeping. There was a small content smile on his face, a very male smile. I was after all just as naked as he was.

I readjusted, and put my elbow on the bed and rested my head in my palm. He was beautifully built. I was well aware of that. I knew his body well by now, just as he knew mine. I still couldn't stop my eyes from wandering. Ares skin held no trace from my rough handling, although I'd made him bleed many times. His shoulders were broad, and powerful, and made way for his mighty arms and big hands. His muscles were relaxed, but all of them stood out in attention, called out was a better way to describe him. I wanted to run my hands over them. He drew breath, even though I knew he didn't need to. His chest expanded, and my traitor eyes kept drinking him in. His chest and abdomen was perfect, like the rest of him. And I got the impulse to lick my way down his body. He chuckled in response, he was listening to my thoughts, as always. His legs were well sculptured and big enough to fit the rest of him. I sighed, his size was a bit overwhelming at times. Fucking him was sadly a joy, a pure fucking joy.

Ares was a big man, male, as he called himself. He was a magnificent specimen, I had no doubt about that. And…I liked it. He made me feel small, petite. I'd never been either. But I was in comparison to him. Kevin had been taller than me too, but not by much, three inches didn't help much when I wore heels. I'd always felt stupid walking around with him, patting his head like he was my son instead of my boyfriend. Ares still dwarfed me, heels or not. Ares was just so… _much_ , and I still couldn't stand much of him outside of the bedroom. But damn…he could dominate me anytime, any place. I wasn't even ashamed about it. He was pure sex, and I'd be a fool not to accept. I didn't really think that I had a choice given Ares kidnapped me.

Watching him became unbearable. I wanted more than sight, I wanted to feel him shudder beneath my hands. And it was highly disturbing that it didn't bother me. His eyes remained closed as I traced my hand along his arm, his bicep, then shoulder. I continued and stroked his chest. I raised my brow at his lack of interest with my touch. So, I dragged my nails against his skin, he hissed in answer, and I once again felt in control, in power.

"By all means," he managed to get out between his growing fangs, "don't be shy."

"You told me yesterday that I was many things, and that shy was not one of them," I reminded and leaned over him. The tip of my breast brushed against his arm, his answering growl had me panting in anticipation.

"Thank the gods for small mercies," he said with another growl. He dragged me unto him, and made me straddle him.

I leaned in, close to his face, but not close enough for him to reach my lips. His grip on my hips tightened with the realization. The beast in him started to reveal itself again, his eyes had the same wild light that I was starting to get familiar with. "I think you're starting to get lazy," I whispered against his lips, "you seem to enjoy just lying there and watch me do all the work."

He was hard beneath me, it seemed fair, since I was wet above him. By the gods, I'd been wet since his blood found its way into my system. It had made these past hours very entertaining. "It is an appealing view."

I tried not to let him see the dark satisfaction on my face, his smile told me I failed. "Well," I quickly said, "you're in luck. I'm feeling generous." I grabbed his hands, he smirked as I placed them above his head. He'd never let me take full control before, not even the times when I'd been on top. He always commanded, set the pace, or simply just rolled over and took control again. I wanted to play this time, I wanted him to dance to my tune.

He placed his hands behind his head. "Do not let me stop you _omorfia_."

I licked my lips in satisfaction. I wasn't even sure where to begin. What to begin with. But I wanted him to beg, like he'd done to me oh so many times. Not that I'd complained. I began with eagerness.

I placed my hands on his chest, and made sure I sat exactly on top of _him_. He groaned when our bodies made contact, I smiled. Another noise of pleasure escaped him when I started to rub myself against him. I leaned into him, making sure my breasts were pressed against his, making sure he felt every inch of _me._

His eyes never left me, there was a hunger in them. It scared me before, made me nervous in a way I wasn't used to. Men had watched me with interest before Ares. But never like Ares. Not with the same demanding _need_ , and never with such primal interest. It was exhilarating. It had all nerves in my body on edge, waiting in anticipation. And, it gave me something close to an adrenaline rush, something I'd never felt before. I couldn't describe it, I think it was his blood once again. Or it could be me in all my fucktardness. I'd always been an adrenaline junkie, I'd searched for danger and excitement anywhere I could find them. The rush I got was calming and strengthening. It made me feel in power, nothing could stop me in my adrenaline rush, and that's how I liked it.

His mouth was open, and he bit the empty air between us. I could almost see his fangs itching. I knew he wanted to bite me, I'd seen it many times. But I was grateful that he showed restraint. I closed in on his mouth, he instantly stilled. His hips buckled a little when I bit my way along his jawline. I wasn't even aware of the evil laugh that escaped me. It looked like his eyes were burning, hot enough to melt me through and through.

"Lysandra," he warned with a voice full of gravel when I shot out my tongue and gently dragged it over his sharp fang.

"Ares," I said back. He was tensed, but his hands were still locked behind his head. I took it as a good sign. He was still giving me the control I craved. I licked my way to his throat, where his growl vibrated. I almost moaned from the sensation of him, he was rubbing himself into me as well. I wasn't sure if he was aware or not. I'd quickly found out that Ares was more animal than human in bed. He was controlled by instincts if pushed too far. There was only a certain amount of games to be had before some drive in him demanded he mount me. Again, I wasn't complaining. I found it oddly satisfying that he was so eager to have me. I grabbed a fistful of his soft hair and angled his head to the side, giving me more access to his throat. I bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood, rejoicing in the taste of him.

Ares growled and suddenly pinned me beneath him. There was an overwhelming need in his eyes as he balled me beneath him. I eagerly spread my legs for him, feeling the same urge echo in me. I wanted him, now. Consequences be damned. Ares might have seen it in my eyes, or not, I didn't care. I suddenly remembered what he'd told me the night he'd taken me. And I had to agree, Ares was a highly impatient man when it came to sex.

I yelled as he entered me in a single thrust. But there was no pain now, not when the essence of him still flowed in me. I could barely breathe when he started to move. He didn't even bother with a slow beginning. No.

He placed his hands on either side of my head, and I held onto his wrists to keep myself in place. Every thrust moved me upwards, and I used all my strength to keep me in place. To make sure I could still meet his every move.

I yelled loud enough for anyone within a mile to hear. And I loved the sound that came from our joined bodies. _He's using me good._ Ares growled in answer above me, and increased his pace. I think I even forgot my own name while he kept on with his onslaught.

I arched my head back when he kept on, I was close. But thank the gods for small mercies, I still remembered his name. "Ares!" I yelled as he started to slow his pace again. My body was trembling with need. And he loved that it was a need for him. I couldn't really blame him.

"I hear you," was all he said.

I grabbed onto his hips and tried to make him fuck me faster. A deep laugh escaped him as he gathered both my wrists in his. I didn't struggle as he put them above my head, it's not like I had any choice.

Ares thrusts were so deep I felt them all the way to my womb, and my core was ready to constrict around him. I needed to come, right now. "Ares," I begged again, not really bothered by the pleading in my voice.

He leaned down, his face was so close we shared breath. "Yes _omorfia,_ I hear you." _Bastard_ , I thought as he continued his torture. I saw that he had no intention of stopping. Again, I wasn't complaining.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Ares quiet talking.

He wasn't even in the room, and I shouldn't have been able to hear him. But my blood sang in his presence, and I craved him once again. I craved his taste. His touch. His smell. It started as a low burning in my core and quickly bloomed throughout my entire being.

My back was still to the bedroom door when I heard him come in. I slowly turned and saw his wonderful back. It was as perfect as the rest of him, broad shoulders that were made for my nails. He had his phone to his ear, and a towel wrapped around his waist. There were still droplets of water along his back. I instantly wanted to lick them off.

My thoughts wandered, remembering what we'd done for the past day. I thought about the way he felt inside of me, the way he made me scream when he made me come. The way his hands could create magic, and that skilled tongue of his.

I imagined having it there now, working me, tormenting me. Ares turned towards me, and I smiled as hunger crept into his eyes. He murmured something into the phone, ended the call and placed the phone on the desk beside him. His eyes never leaving me. He was already growing hard beneath the towel. _Mindfuck indeed,_ I thought with a wicked smile. He scented the air, and I saw his pupils expand when the scent of me reached him. Yes, I was ready, like the good soldier I was.

My hands were above my head, and I stretched my body, making sure he saw everything. Not that I had to show him, but because I wanted to see his desire for me as he watched. And I saw it, plain as day. It was oddly satisfying.

"Can I ever fuck you enough?" he said as he took a step towards the bed.

"We could go back to once a day if you prefer."

"Don't mistake my observation for complaint." I sat up on my knees, waiting for his touch. He grabbed my chin as he reached me and angled my face up towards his. "You're making it hard for me to work." I recognized the look he gave me now. It meant that he would take me, hard and fast. I didn't care, he _would_ take me and that was enough.

"By all means, don't let me stop you." I barely recognized my voice. It was husky and hoarse, a voice made for the nights between the sheets. Or days. I didn't really have any preference.

He laughed and pushed me down on the bed, he turned me to my side. I almost purred as he placed his knees on the bed, just behind me. I pulled my knees up, a shameless offer indeed. But I quickly learned that I liked shameless. I think this was my favorite position, I could see all of him and he could see most of me. "Again, you mistake my observation for complaint."

He entered me in a slow motion, I hissed and clenched my fists into the sheet. My moans quickly rose into hoarse yells. I looked at him, he gave me a wonderful view of him. The powerful muscles at his abdomen clenched every time he plunged himself into me. I urged him on when he placed both of his hands on the side of my ribs, holding me in place.

"Harder!"

His answering laugh was low, sensual. But he did as I demanded. I grabbed his wrists and clenched when I came close to my climax. I hadn't been able to last long these past couple of times. He felt it, and slammed into me hard and fast.

Again.

And again.

And again.

I yelled as I came. The feeling traveled through my body, and down to my core again. Raw pleasure made its way, it even blackened my sight. I felt my muscles clench around Ares, but I barely felt him join me. It took some time before I could see properly again, I shivered when I still felt him inside of me. He leaned down and surprised me by kissing my temple.

I groaned as he withdrew, I was so sensitive now that I could barely move. _Come-coma._ "You need to sleep now _omorfia_ ," he said and turned my head towards him. "As much as I enjoy being distracted by you, I have things I need to take care off." I mumbled something unintelligible under my breath and turned my head again, I wasn't even sure of what I said. "And despite what you think, you need to sleep." He leaned over me, and I shivered, my skin was sensitive. And his chest against my ribs were filling me with thoughts I shouldn't even been able to have. He placed his face into the hollow of my throat and I moaned, suddenly wanted him again. He laughed in triumph. "Don't distress," he said and licked my neck, I moaned again and arched into his touch, "I'll wake you soon," he said and looked into my eyes. I was almost happy that I fell asleep.

* * *

It turned out that Ares didn't need to wake me.

The shutters were up, revealing the setting sun outside. I shrugged my shoulders, I missed a day, yes. But I wasn't complaining. As Ares had so eloquently put it, worse things had been known to happen.

I was in the shower when I heard him return. I didn't bother to lock the door. And I had to admit that I was a bit surprised when he didn't join me. Maybe even disappointed, if only a little. My pulse quickened when I heard him walking around. I could imagine him prowling like a beast, waiting for me to come out.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for me to get out. My blood was already on fire. My body begged for his touch. And I didn't think he would deny me. He certainly hadn't before.

A shiver ran through me, a good shiver. I barely made it into the bedroom before I felt his presence at my back. "You need to get dressed."

I raised my brow. Not what I expected. But I could work with that. I turned to him, he was fully dressed. With a lovely blue shirt that matched his radiant eyes. They were on me, his lips were drawn into a thin line, and he swallowed as he watched my hand. I grabbed the towel and slipped it off of me in a single motion. "As you wish."

"Lysandra," he warned, although his threat didn't quite come through.

"What?" I asked coyly. I opened the wardrobe beside me and bent down, he knew exactly what I was doing. "I'm getting dressed."

He stopped breathing behind me, a silent menace at my back. I smiled as I touched the clothes but made no move to pluck anything out. My blood began to hum again, a slow lazy buzz that Ares had to hear. The heat returned to my skin, I waited for him to pounce. I could feel the promise of his coming movement in me, some part of me was so aware of him that I started to think that part of me was inside of him as well. Which was impossible. But logic couldn't be applied when Ares was concerned. He was something beyond logic, beyond brains and reason. I had to admit that it was disturbing and frightening, I had always relied heavily upon my sense, but it didn't serve me much good now. I had more use of my instincts and quick tongue.

I felt him move a split second before he slammed the wardrobe shut and firmly pressed my back against the closed door. His eyes held a dark promise that I'd lived for the past day. His eyes said that they would rule me, that I could beg and scream until I became hoarse. There was some violence in them too, but he never inflicted more pain than I could handle, more than I wanted. He stepped in close to me and I purred when I saw his discarded clothes. _Impatient indeed._ He made sure I was pressed into him as well. My breath came harder when my body came in full contact with his. One of his hands were wrapped around my throat and added small pressure to my windpipe. "Aren't you a demanding little thing?" I shivered at his demanding voice and the raw power in it.

I nodded and drank it in. "And spoiled, don't forget that."

"How could I? I'm the one who keeps spoiling you like the little brat you are." His face were inches from mine, I could have leaned forward to capture his lips. Could have…but I didn't. Fucking him was one thing, kissing was another. And I still wasn't fully comfortable with kissing him. Which he knew, which made him kiss me as often as he could. It was out of spite, we both knew that. But petty things like that no longer seemed to matter.

I managed to wiggle on leg out from the cage of him. I wrapped it around his hip, and managed to press him firmer against me. Surprise flickered in his eyes as his other hand took a firm grip on top of my thigh. He growled when he saw how easily I managed him. All it took was my naked form, a little lust in my eyes and he was done. I smiled with the realization, he growled once more. "Walk away then," I said and pointed him with a piercing look, "don't give me what I want." I decided to press him then, to show him that I held some sort of dominion over him too.

He laughed, a low sinuous laugh that made me shiver. "I should," he agreed and replaced his hand around me throat with his face. He breathed into my neck, I groaned when his hot breath danced across my skin. "I should leave you panting and wanting like this. You might learn something from the experience."

"A dangerous threat indeed," I managed to get out even though my mind was spinning. I wanted to run my hands over him, I wanted him to fuck me so thorough I wouldn't be able to walk. "But may I remind you that I managed years without you," I threatened.

Another laugh escaped him and I almost melted in response. "I'm sure you did _omorfia_ , but I know that you enjoy me far too much. And I know that you're too selfish to push me away." I wouldn't even dignify that with an answer.

Right he was. I knew my body well enough. I knew how to peak on my own. But it wasn't half as fun as riding him. Which we both knew. He lifted my other leg when I remained silent and wrapped it around him. I clung to his neck, greedy for what to come. I wrapped myself around him like a vine while he placed small nibbles along my throat. "Ares," I said, not sure why I called. He could hear my body roaring.

"I hear you." His voice was deeper than usual, more animal than man. He began his sweet torture and entered my inch by inch. I threw my head back against the wardrobe and tried to hinder my moan. He withdrew, and I groaned in frustration. My body felt hollow, it was not a feeling I enjoyed.

Ares was watching my frustration rise with a smile on his lips. He continued with the same pattern until I was trembling in his arms. "I should leave you now."

"No," I panted and buried my nails in his skin.

He chuckled as he watched me. I wrapped my legs even harder around him and urged him on with my heels in his back. "Demanding indeed," he said and kept on trailing his mouth along my neck and throat.

My core pounded, I was ready for his invasion. It almost hurt not having him there. "Ares," I begged this time.

I think my pleading finally got to him. He buried himself deep with a groan. I yelled as he finally yielded and gave me what I so desperately craved. His fingers were digging into my hips as he kept on thrusting. But nothing was hard enough, deep enough.

"Harder!" I yelled and felt myself become lightheaded. I only needed a little more to shattered around him. I knew it as sure as I knew that the sun was yellow. The muscles in my legs tightened with the growing promise of my orgasm, and I threw my head back, ready to yell whatever he wanted.

He growled and looked at me like he was going to eat me alive. "I'll break you if I go harder," he said between his sharp teeth.

I moaned and kept angling my hips to match his furious rhythm. "Then break me."

A low groan escaped him and he suddenly moved from the wall. I loud protest escaped me when he stopped grinding into me. He laughed and lowered us to the bed, he was still on top and I still didn't mind. I couldn't care less if he turned me upside down. As long as he stayed inside and kept doing what the Gods obviously had meant for him to do. _Ares, ha!_ Laughable. He should have been named Eros.

He didn't waste any time. Ares matched his previous pace, with one hand on my thigh, the other in my hair. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. I couldn't breathe as he stroked the same delicious spot on and on again. He felt me tense beneath him, a silent cry already on my lips.

I was going to explode –

And he stopped.

I had to blink to hide my shock, but my angry shout was loud enough. He laughed above me, his midnight eyes full of things I didn't want to see. This was the second time he stopped. The second time he condemned this _fever_ inside of me to grow beyond my handling. "Ares!" I complained, "by the Gods I will dismember you!" I bellowed as I saw his content smile.

He laughed as he rolled and put me on top. "Hardly. You enjoy me far too much to risk damaging your favorite part."

I didn't dignify that with an answer as I rode him. I was bouncing up and down, up and down, trying to find the same spot again. My hands were on his well sculptured chest and I felt the growl that was locked inside of him. His hands came to rest at my hips, silently ordering me to go faster, and helping me when my human body couldn't oblige to his pace.

And it didn't take more than that. I was so close I wanted to weep. I bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood. I could barely hear my own whimper, but Ares did. He did as he always did, lifted me inches above his body and slammed into me so hard that my bones rattled.

I screamed as I came and leaned my head back as release barreled through me. I shattered, absolutely shattered as the same tingling feeling of Ares blood swept through me. I was still shuddering when I felt Ares fully relax beneath me. His smile was nothing short of pure content.

A shuddering breath escaped me when I felt him move inside of me. He was still hard and I idly wondered if there was going to be a round two. _I won't mind_ , I thought with a smile.

I laughed in surprise when Ares suddenly rolled over and pinned me beneath him. His lips found mine, he devoured me. I groaned as the taste of him hit my tongue and arched my back in silent invitation. His tongue moved inside my mouth in a way that lit me up from the inside. I knew exactly what magic his tongue could work in other places. I entwined my fingers in his hair and tried to press myself closer to him, even though it was physically impossible.

 _Oh my god._ I groaned into his mouth as he thrust his hips. It wasn't enough to get me close, but close enough to make me want more. I managed to get my arms under his, so I could reach the small of his back. He buried both of his hands at the back of my head and clenched them to fists. "You are still ravenous _omorfia._ "

His eyes were dark blue, sapphire blue, as he watched me. "Yes," I whispered and felt hopeless. I still wanted him. _It has to be his blood._ I knew that, but that part of my brain didn't want to click with my current state. _Logic cannot be used when dealing with Ares,_ I reminded myself. I almost sighed with relief when he bowed his head to claim my lips again, the anticipation was killing me to say the least.

A chill traveled through me when he paused inched from my lips. He looked annoyed, his upper lip lifted and an irritated snarl echoed in the room. I watched with dismay as his eyes started to turn from sapphire to aquamarine. He withdrew from me, and I hissed at the sudden movement. I was a millisecond from demanding an answer, but the look in his eyes made me shut my mouth. "Get dressed."

That made me arch my brow. He was standing before the bed, naked, glorious and hard. And he was telling me to get dressed? "You can't be serious." But I could tell that he was, very serious.

"Did I stammer?" he growled and started pulling his pants back on.

And there was the Ares I couldn't stand. I leaned my head back against the bed and dragged my hands over my face. I still wanted him to touch me, I was after all just as ready as he was. I could hear him buttoning his pants and drag his shirt over his well sculptured back and I wanted to curse.

"What's the occasion?" I asked instead and sat up. My legs were still parted and I draped my arms over them. It irked be that he didn't even bother with looking back. The power my body had over him didn't stretch very far then.

He was on his way out of the room and turned around. The look he gave me was enough to make me laugh in disbelief, even though I tried to hide it. Malice, in its purest form. Thirty seconds…that's all it fucking took for him to return to his usual dickness. "Get. Dressed," he hissed and I didn't try to hide my laugh this time.

A great exhale was all it took to rein in my growing temper. "What would you like me to wear then _kýrios?_ " This was a battle I wouldn't win, I could tell by the sudden change in him. And I decided that it would be unwise to test him now.

He arched his brow right back at me and tilted his head to the side. "Whatever you want Lysandra." My name on his lips sounded like a purr and a warning. He laughed at the shock in my face. He'd always been very decisive when it came to my wardrobe. Dresses. That was it. "Now."

I tried to keep my dignity intact as I stood up. My legs were shaking and I had to clench my jaw. Ares waist was simply a bit too big to fit between my legs. "May I ask why you're in such a…hurry?"

His laugh was evil as he leaned against the doorway. "Because our guests are awaiting us in the garden." Ares stood as casual as always and I wanted to scream.

I was mighty proud of myself when I simply smiled at him. "You can't be serious!" Ok, maybe not my proudest moments. But I knew about their advanced hearing and felt a cold lump form in my stomach.

"Am I laughing?"

"By the gods, Ares! A warning would have been nice."

"I'm telling you now." I opened my mouth and wanted to give him a piece of my mind. He smiled, a big and arrogant smile, _I dare you_ , it said. It made me want to stomp his teeth in. "I won't tell you again." I didn't doubt it.

"I need to get cleaned up," I said instead. He locked his eyes in mine and read the answer in my mind. His was still inside of me and I didn't want it there longer than I had to. He smirked and nodded his agreement. "Will you at least tell me who's out there?" I asked as I passed him and headed for the bathroom.

"More family members."

That stopped me cold. Whoever was waiting in the garden had just heard is fuck. Yes, that was exactly the first impression I wanted his family to have of me. Fucking excellent. Ten points to me. "I thought I'd met all your brothers."

"You have." Ares had already told me about his dead brothers, they'd been twelve of them originally. I forced my mind not to wonder who it was outside. Something told me I didn't want to know. Another smile touched Ares perfect lips as he tucked one finger beneath my chin and forced my face up. I swallowed hard when I saw the angry gleam in his eyes. "You have fifteen minutes. Don't make me come get you." I wouldn't. His eyes promised severe repercussion. Whoever was outside was someone important then.

My eyes flickered between his, mine was full of concern, his were full of wicked amusement. "Yes _kýrios_ ," I said with dread and closed the bathroom door behind me.


	8. Zeus

I shivered as I dried my body. And it was not from the cold.

There was a feeling inside of me that almost had be running out the front door, consequences be damned. I'd never felt it as strong as I did now. But there was an unmistakable need to…run, hide, take flight, whatever you wanted to call it. My heart pounded too fast, as did my pulse. Every nerve in my body was tensed.

I quickly applied my makeup, little as it was. And I decided to put black shorts on, with a matching lace top. It felt like I was going to my funeral, might as well dress in black then. And I knew, despite what Ares said, that he wanted me in a dress.

The floor length mirror in the bedroom showed that I was ready to go out. I still had three minutes left before Ares patience would stretch thin. I hadn't bothered to wash my hair, my main focus had been to get Ares out of me. But I'd managed to put it in a loose braid that hung over my left shoulder. It was messy, but it kept my hair out of my face. And I also knew that Ares liked it when my hair was unbound.

" _You have two minutes."_

I inhaled the biggest breath in my life as I put my black wedge heels on. My legs felt shaky, unsteady even as I stood up. Which was ridiculous, I'd been born in heels. No, the unsteadiness came from not knowing who was outside in the garden. _Get a grip for fucks sakes! You can survive whoever's out there. You've survived Ares for this long. Whoever's out there is a piece of cake._ I repeated the lie as I made my way out to the kitchen. My stride became confident even though my panic was rising. _Press it down._ My heartbeats started to slow, and I knew that whatever I just felt was the calm before the storm. _I will not enjoy this encounter_. Any conversation that had just taken place outside in the garden quieted down.

" _Stop being so morbid,"_ Ares commanded with amusement in his voice. And I definitely knew that I wouldn't like this. Whatever made Ares happy usually made me…unhappy. " _Grab a bottle and four glasses."_

I could see four men in the garden, but they were too far away for me to really make out much. But it looked like Heracles and Achilles and another man, a blond man. And they all wore the same color of blue. _Of course._ I wanted to smack myself, I was so sick of my own retardness. Galanis came from the word _galanos_ , which meant blue or azure. Their surname was the fucking color of their eyes and I'd been a fool not to understand it before now. I took a deep breath as I grabbed a random bottle of…red wine? Yes, that'd be good. The bottle was too old for me to able to read whatever language it was. And the label was worn, I doubted I would have been able to read it even _if_ I knew the language. But my gut told me that old was good when you dealt with old creatures with excellent pallets. I managed to carry the bottle in one hand and the four glasses in my other hand.

Some tension disappeared when I heard Heracles booming laughter. Ares and the others were sitting by the square table in the garden. All of them seemed to enjoy the setting sun, I had to admit that sunshine became them. Their features were sharper somehow, more otherworldly than before. More beautiful even.

Ares had his back to me, I wasn't sure if he'd done it on purpose. Heracles sat to his left, Achilles across him and the unknown man to his right. Heracles was the first to notice me, or acknowledge me I guess. His smile was so big that I was afraid he'd split his own cheeks. I couldn't help smiling back, even though my answering one was small.

I managed not to drop everything in my hands as I watched to unknown man. If I'd ever thought that Ares and Achilles were alike… well wasn't I in for a treat. _Fuck me in the ass._ I thought as I glanced at Ares father. It couldn't be anyone else. _Oh my fucking God._ My pulse racketed. I managed to set the bottle and glasses down without fucking everything up, but I glared daggers into Ares as I did. " _Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you."_ I stood on Ares left side, as far away that I could get without seeming rude, and it had been a very conscious choice. Their father oozed power, just like Ares. It felt like summer rain on your skin, it didn't really bother you but you still felt it. And you still knew that the very same rain could turn to a storm that could smother you without trying too hard.

Ares response was a roaring laugh. _Oh my God_ he was enjoying himself. I almost chocked on the air I breathed as I watched him through furious eyes. I could feel his father's eyes on me and didn't know whether to stand tall or go hide beneath a rock. Rock? Fuck that. I wanted to go hide under a mountain when the force of his crushing eyes fell upon me. A part of me knew that he was doing it intentionally, that he was trying to scare me. Problem was that it was working. My natural reflexes stood up in silent warning, there were red lights everywhere. " _Play along now_ omorfia," Ares warned before Heracles drew my attention.

" _Adelfí!"_ he exclaimed and stood up so fast his chair toppled to the ground. A great _whoosh_ left me when he scooped me up in his bearlike arms. I laughed even though it should have been the last thing to do. I managed to wrap my arms around his neck as he swung me back and forth in the air. I didn't even want to know what game we were playing now. Obviously one where Heracles and I had bonded overnight, and let's not forget about the little incident with his bride. He'd probably rather choke me to death with his ability than swing me in his arms like a loving brother.

"Shouldn't that be _kouniáda?"_ I was still laughing as I spoke, even as I saw the fire in Ares eyes. _Fuck you,_ I thought again and smiled. Sister, that's what he called me. It felt odd, I'd never been called that before, only adoptive sister. I couldn't really say I liked it. Especially not coming from Heracles. I'd rather have him call me sister in law.

Heracles snorted, but sat me down, my whole face was set in disbelief. I think Ares warning gaze finally caught up to his older brother, or maybe it was the dark growl that came out of Ares when Heracles snorted. "Don't be daft. It's _adelfí_ from now on."

"As you wish," I said and pecked his cheek even though it was one of the last things I wanted to do. It looked like Heracles shared my sentiment, his fangs were pointy and he looked ready to sink his fangs into my face. But he grabbed my face in both hands and kissed both my cheeks with the loudest smoosh ever. I swatted him away with a laugh. "Beast!" He only chuckled.

"What is he if I'm a beast?" Heracles demanded and pointed at Ares.

"She usually calls me 'brute'," Ares answered in my stead. _Huh,_ I was surprised he'd even noticed. He only ever seemed to notice when I called him _kýrios_. A secretive smile spread across his lips, one that I had no way of deciphering.

I smiled as I made my way to Achilles. He stood up with as much grace as a panther, a full smile on his lush perfect lips. " _Adelfí,"_ he greeted and pulled me into his arms. Achilles smelled good, like cedar wood and fire, it was calming somehow. And I dawned on me that this was the first time since Ares had given me his blood that I felt _calm_. Achilles followed Heracles suit and lifted me off the ground, I was thankful that he didn't swing me around. But his arms tightened around me as his face came to rest against my neck. I placed one hand on his powerful shoulders and felt his muscles dance in response, my free hand rested on the back of his head. His hair was just as soft as Ares.

"You're just as bad as your brother," I murmured against his neck and plastered a smile on my face.

I watched as goosebumps rose on his neck and a deep chuckle escaped him. "What would you call me then?"

"Rogue," my answer came immediate.

Another deep laugh escaped him, and my smile wasn't forced or fake this time. Achilles lips felt warm as he placed a soft kiss against my cheek, I kissed him back. He gently put me down on the ground and gave me an encouraging smile. I dreaded turning around. I hadn't forgotten about their father even though they'd tried to distract me.

His eyes were the same electric aquamarine color as his sons shared. But his eyes looked older somehow. Or maybe not older, but definitely meaner. Ares, Achilles and him shared the same face, even down to the dimple in their cheek. He held out his hand. "Come child, let me take a closer look at you." We both knew that he same me fine enough from the small distance between us. I managed to offer him a small smile as I took the necessary steps towards his outstretched hand. He had the same aura as Ares, the same arrogance and confidence that no doubt came with their immense power.

I felt a current of…ice? Wind? Electricity? Fire? The Lord himself wouldn't be able to describe what he felt as he put his hand in this ancient creatures' palm. He simply led me around his chair and stood up when I had my back to Ares. That had to be intentional, he probably knew that I sought reassurance from Ares. Zeus touch brought something out of me, I couldn't know exactly _what_ for sure. But I was confident that I would find out whether I wanted it or not. There were small electric currents vibrating from his palm to mine, I was sure it was a warning of some sort. I smiled weakly even as I wanted to draw my hand away.

His hand still held mine, and it was beyond uncanny to look at him. He had the same face as the male I was currently being kept by. The male that I had fucked twenty minutes ago. The male that he _knew_ that I was fucking. Did he know everything? Did he know the details of our agreement? I didn't think he'd care. None of his brothers had batten so much as an eyelash.

The only difference I could find between father and son was their height. And, I wasn't entirely sure, but maybe the lips? It was hard to try to separate them when I couldn't see Ares beside his father. They were built the same, I wasn't surprised about that since all of Ares brothers had shared the same muscular and broad body. But this was something entirely different. _Jesus_ , the same mischief danced in his father's eyes and I stood there, breathless. What exactly did you say to the man that sired the male that destroyed your life? _By the way, you're a son of a bitch for not drowning your son while you had the chance_. No, that wouldn't cut it.

He tilted his head to the side, lifted my hand above my head and slowly twirled me in front of him. " _Omorfia,_ I can see why he calls you that. Very fitting." The hair at me neck stood up, they almost sounded identical. But I was more than happy that his voice held no trace of interest. He was simply stating a fact, there was no intensity behind it. Ares and his father might have the same voice, but there was a…heat to Ares words when he spoke to me. A special passion to it when he called me _omorfia_.

I didn't know what I was supposed to answer him. Certainly not what was on my mind. This male before me demanded obedience. I settled with a simple but coy, "thank you." I had to look away from him, it was too disturbing looking straight at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Zeus," I said before I could think and frowned. _Shut it!_ I almost panicked when his name sprang out from between my lips. I clamped my lips together, like it would stop my talkative tongue.

His laugh sounded like his sons, like chanting angels, and I had to fight my unease once again. "Oh, clever, clever," he sang and some of his mischief crept into his smile. _I bet Hermes got that from him._ He kept his grip on my hand and I didn't dare draw away from him, yet. "And you are?"

"Lysandra," I said and had to stop my rising brow.

"Well met Lysandra, but I already know your name." He smiled as he spoke, although he didn't seem happy at all. He actually seemed annoyed to be here. "I asked who you are, not what your name is."

"I am your son's plaything," I said instead. I knew Ares was smiling even though I couldn't see him.

Zeus smile was nothing if not breathtaking. I had to clench my teeth to keep myself standing before him. It was very misguiding, it was the same smile Ares had given me a hundred times. "Is that all?" His eyes started to glow, much like his sons did when they used their powers.

I clenched my jaw as words wanted to pour out of me. His grip on my hand tightened and I tried in earnest to draw my hand back. His words kept circling in my head, demanding an answer. I shook my head and bit my lip. "I see where Arcas inherited his gift," I managed to hiss. It wasn't the same feeling. Arcas gift manipulated feelings, and made you his puppet while he touched you. This felt different, but just as real. Just as dangerous. There was a silent calling in my veins, my bones, demanding me to sing my secrets in Zeus presence.

Zeus eyes roamed over my face, his mouth was set in a grim line. "How interesting," he said even though he looked utterly unimpressed and bored. "I can see the fire burning in you as we speak."

"There is no fire in me," I answered and once again tried to retract my hand. His eyes told me otherwise, and I really fucking wanted Ares to intervene. Even though a part of me already knew that he wouldn't. This was his father. Ares might have been a king among his brothers, but his father was the emperor.

"But there is."

"You are mistaken."

He pulled me to him, and made me slam into his chest. I had to fight every instinct in my body, standing still proved to be one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. _He feels like Ares,_ the thought made me want to barf. Especially as he leaned in close enough for our noses to touch. I clenched my free hand in anticipation. " _Omorfia_ ," Ares warned when he saw it. _Now he talks?!_ _Bastard, coward!_

Zeus didn't seem to care. And, why should he? He was nothing but a big and powerful bully, just like his fucking sons. "I have never been mistaken in my life." His smile turned feral as he watched me.

"There's a first thing for everything."

"Aren't you interesting?" he purred, I felt his breath across my face and didn't know if I wanted to beat him or cry. He smelled like Ares, the same uncanny scent of a contained storm. Although Zeus had a…heavier perfume to him. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Your son seems to think so," I managed to keep my voice steady. He smiled and I understood that I used too much spirit when I spoke to him, I was standing here like an idiot and proving him right. _Focus god damn it._ Which proved harder than I thought.

"I am not interested in what my precious sons think of you." He gave me another big smile, and something much like fear settled in my bones. "I want to read you like an open book and then decide for myself." I detested the hungry smile he offered me. The same instinct to run came back in a new wave, I gritted me teeth against it.

And, I did the thing not even I had expected me to do. "Would you like something to drink before we start then?"

Zeus blinked once, and I guessed that was as much surprise he showed judging from the quiet laugh coming from his sons. "Of course," he said and finally released my hand.

I almost launched for the table. My teeth were gritted as Ares gaze fell on me. By the Gods I hated him in this moment. I took hold of the bottle, and realized as I picked it up that I couldn't open the damn thing. "Would you do the honor dearest?" I asked in my sweetest voice and handed the bottle to Ares. He smirked back at me and took a hold of the bottle. One of his hands held it around the neck, and his free hand hovered above the cork. I watched in quiet amazement as the cork came flying into his waiting palm. There was a loud _pop_ , and he gave the bottle back to me. I couldn't keep myself from laughing when Ares looked at me like that. His eyes were full of amusement, he even smiled when I laughed. " _Showoff."_ He chuckled, I kept watching him and waited for his eyes to stop glowing, they didn't. I shook my head, of course they didn't. Ares was always reading peoples thoughts, he was always using his power. No wonder his eyes were so alluring.

Ares powers were a mystery to me. I knew about his mindreading and the control it granted him. I hadn't let it fool me, especially not as he'd burned my skin with his bare hands. _But_ I had thought that that was it. Obviously not, it made me curious to see what more he could do. Even though the thought filled me with dread. _What sort of a creature am I bound to?_ Where did his power end? Just how powerful was he if he was the strongest in his family?

"Continue child," Zeus interrupted while Ares and I stared at each other.

"Forgive me," I managed to say as I turned to the glasses. Achilles stared from the other side of the table, he was barely able to keep his smile in check. But I saw the soft dimple in his cheek. I wasn't even sure why this was so amusing, but somehow it was.

My blood turned to fire as I filled the first glass. Ares eyes felt like his hands, I could feel him touching my back in slow lazy circles. His gaze went to the small of my back, and I almost arched into the familiar touch. "Stop it," it came out as I sigh and my cheeks heated in time with his next stroke. I gritted my teeth to stop my quiet whine, he was stroking my bare legs. My cheeks were on fire and I quickly filled the remaining glasses. I turned to Ares when my simple task was done. He was resting his chin on his hand with the most inviting smile I'd ever seen. I shook my head, "you are the worst." His eyes sparkled with the same quiet mischief I'd seen in Hermes eyes. "Brute."

Heracles laughter was the loudest, "you have such good intuition _adelfi_." I howled in surprise as Ares dragged me into his lap. He placed me on his left leg, and wrapped his arm around be before I could protest. "You are definitely the worst," I whispered. His smile was genuine as he closed the distance between our faces.

"Ares." Hm, I guess Zeus was as impatient as Ares, or was it the other way around? A muscle in Ares cheek twitched in annoyance. His eyes blasted with the same angry glare as I'd seen before.

" _Hard not being in charge?"_ I teased when I finally understood the source of his mood.

His smile stretched, but I could see that he wasn't happy at all. " _You have no idea."_

I raised my brow. " _I think I do."_

Zeus didn't give us time, like Ares brothers had done. "Give me your hand child." He'd moved his chair closer to us, he had an impatient glow in his eyes. I saw that his arm was already resting on the table, his palm up. Zeus looked to be about twenty-seven. His hand was just as elegant as the rest of him, without a trace of his real age showing.

"You will not have her hand," Ares finally interrupted. I kept my shock to myself, but wanted to dance in Ares lap.

"That wasn't a question son."

"Ask your questions and I'll tell you if she lies," Ares answered, totally uninterested in his father's words. Heracles and Achilles cast amusing glances between their father and little brother. I couldn't understand why, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I didn't find it amusing at all. It was starting to get hard to breathe.

"I think not."

Ares growled, a low menacing sound that made his father smile. "I'll give you my hand if you promise not to force the answers from me." Everybody turned their eyes on me, hell, I wasn't even sure why I said it. Wasn't even sure why I offered the bastards anything.

"Force?" Zeus asked back with an innocent smile. I almost laughed, his smile may have been innocent but his eyes looked like the devil himself.

"There are things I don't want to be common knowledge. I'm guessing all of you can apprehend that." They all wore matching smiles as they nodded. "Give me your word that I can retract my hand whenever I want." Zeus blue eyes were dancing with hidden delight.

"As you wish." I almost exhaled in relief. "On my word, I will not force any answer out of you. But you will answer me truthfully."

"And I in turn promise that I will answer the questions I want truthfully."

"So be it," he said and looked down at his outstretched palm. "Come now child, don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." He met my eyes as I placed my hand in his. The same strange feeling returned, like Zeus contained too much power for one person. It felt like he was bigger than life.

"Tell me about the boy."

I frowned. "Kevin?" They all seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with him. I didn't like it at all. I couldn't understand what was so important about him and me. Zeus only nodded in answer. "That wasn't a question." Someone coughed a laugh behind me, probably Heracles.

Zeus gave me an attentive smile and a thoughtful noise. "We'll see what you're hiding eventually."

"I'm not hiding anything."

He laughed, and I wanted to blame my goosebumps from the oncoming breeze. "Humans are the most dishonest creatures in this world."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "How long were you together?"

"A year, more or less." Well, we dated a few months before we became official. But I hardly counted that. Kevin had practically nagged himself to a date. He kept calling, and I kept avoiding him. Or I tried to avoid him. Well, until Chrystal and Joan scheming began to appear. But I hadn't been interested in him at all. He reminded me of the time when I had been at my most vulnerable. It wasn't a happy place for me. I had finally given in, both he and my sisters were too annoying, I just wanted to shut them up. So, we went on our stupid date, and…and he made me smile and laugh. Which had been a miracle. Because I hadn't given anyone an honest smile or laugh in months. So, I continued to explore whatever was between us, and we were a couple before I even knew it. _And…no, nothing._

"And yet," he began with a rude laugh, "you never once took you?"

"Exactly." The buzz in my hand was quiet now. I started to understand Zeus ability some more, nothing would happen as long as I wasn't lying to him. _Very impressive._ Ares must have gotten some of that, it was impossible to lie to him too.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know," I answered much too fast. I grimaced as the current of his power traveled up my arm, into my head. I could feel him there, lurking, waiting, for me to change my answer. He made no move to force me, but he waited patiently, as did the others. I took a deep breath as I met his dancing blue eyes. "Because I didn't want to."

"How strange," he said and tilted his head to the side. "Young people in love usually doesn't want to do anything else besides fucking." I gave him a tight smile back, the current was running its way up and down my arm. "Now, why didn't you want to?"

"That's none of your business."

He leaned in closer and placed his free hand over mine so he cradled my hand in his. I didn't like the look in his eyes, it told me that I'd just walked into his trap. "I think it is." His grip turned into a cage, I would have ripped my hand off if I'd tried to move it. "I want to know why you didn't want to fuck him."

I hated how he talked about us, so rude and rough. But I bet he did it on purpose, it seemed like he wanted to get a rise out of me. I kept watching him and tried to see anything in his eyes that would help me. But Zeus had played this game long before I had. "You promised not to force me." My words were clipped short, but my voice was still cool, soft even.

"And I still haven't. You did promise to answer me truthfully."

"I promised to answer the questions I _wanted_ truthfully."

"Ah," he said with a brilliant smile. "But that's the thing, I can tell that you _want_ to answer me." I almost laughed. "But there is something holding you back."

My smile turned into something twisted, I could tell by the look in his eyes. "That's bullshit and you know it.

" _Omorfia,"_ Ares warned and tightened his arm around me.

I glanced at Ares. "Oh, am I not supposed to answer _truthfully_ , or am I missing the point?" I feigned calm as I spoke, but I was anything but calm. I was tired beyond measurement of the Galanis family and their ways. "You will let go of my hand now, like we agreed to," I said to Zeus. His answering laugh was enough to make my blood boil.

"I think not."

"You gave me your word."

"I did," he agreed but shrugged his shoulder, "but may I remind you that you didn't believe me when I said that humans were the most dishonest creatures?" he lifted his brow at me, and I would have smacked him across his face had he been someone else. "Maybe you were right after all."

I didn't even blink before I answered him. "Then that makes you a liar and an oath breaker, there will be a special place in hell for you." I didn't think it was my words that upset him, it was likely my tone. It was, after all, dripping with venom.

Zeus moved faster than my eyes could register. I wasn't all to surprised when the air was cut from my lungs. He stood with me in his arms, it could have looked like an embrace, if not for his hand on my throat. His eyes were glowing, as brilliant as the sun itself. It hurt my eyes to meet his, but I refused to back down. I'd rather be blinded. "What do you know of Tartarus?"

"I know that your sons are currently staying there," I hissed. His fangs were growing, going over his full lip. I bet he didn't like me talking about his dead sons. Well. Too bad for him. "And I know that the rest of you will follow them all one day."

Zeus laugh was so loud it hurt my ears. "I am not breaking my word." His smile was brilliant, I hated it. "You are the plaything of my son, yes?" I had to nod, I knew it was a trap, but still did it. "His wish is your command; his words weigh heavier than yours." I wanted to protest at his words, even though it wouldn't change a damn thing. "Your master has given me permission to do this child." I could see that he was telling the truth and cursed Ares and the day he was born. "Why didn't you want to fuck Kevin?" he asked again and it felt like a blow to my stomach.

I'd been under truth serums before, just to know its effect. To see what it did to you, and to learn how to fight it. And I was once again mistaken when I thought myself a capable liar. None of my training could have prepared me for _this_. I opened my mouth even as I tried to slam my jaws shut. An angry snarl escaped me when I felt the words forming in my head. It turned into a pounding, and there was no way for me to fight whatever _this_ was. "Because I wasn't ready," I snarled into Zeus waiting face.

His grip on my throat disappeared, but there was a smug expression on his face. Like he couldn't believe it was that simple. "You weren't ready?" he asked with a little laugh he couldn't contain.

"Late bloomer," I snarled once again.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Obviously," I sneered.

He still held me in his arms, and I wondered how long Ares would stand for it. I was disappointed to find that he let his father embrace me. "How serious was it?" There was a new gleam in his eye, an intelligent spark that I hated. I wondered if I'd been to quick judging his ability.

I almost chocked as I tried to keep my mouth shut. "Stop it." He kept watching me, and turned his face sideways while he smiled like a fiend.

"Answer him." I swallowed as Ares voice boomed. His voice seemed to travel on the wind and killed any other sound in the garden.

"Serious."

Zeus _tskd_ and placed his bare knuckles under my chin. "How serious?" he pressed as he lifted my face to his. I could tell by the look on his face that this was a battle I couldn't win.

My shoulders sagged. I couldn't fight this. And I simply gave up. Zeus eyes sparkled when he saw the fight leave me. "He's my fiancée." Because he still was _god damn it._ Ares might have taken me, but I was still engaged to Kevin, no matter what he said. No matter if I wanted it or not.

"Fiancée," Ares echoed behind me. It sounded like he was tasting the word and found the meaning foul. I closed my eyes as his booming laughter filled the space in the garden. Filled me with dread.

"Explain." Zeus didn't need to say anything more. His power made it clear, he wanted the truth from my lips. And I would yield, whether I wanted to or not.

"I told him I wanted to wait until our wedding night. I lied and told him that it was a tradition in my family. He agreed to wait and proposed a week after that."

"And how come you were suddenly ready when my son came for you?" That shut Ares up, and I realized that Zeus didn't know that little itsy bitsy part

"It's not like I had any choice," I said and managed to cast my eyes from his face. If his intention had been to humiliate me, I had to admit that he'd succeeded. _Bastard_ , I thought as tears burned in my throat.

"Explain," he said in a harsh voice. His grip on my waist hardened and he once again made me look into his eyes.

"Your sons took my sisters captive. Manes killed Joan and Arcas took Chrystal to keep me in line. Ares took me the same night and made me offer him what I was unwilling to give in order to save my sisters." Everything came out in a great _whoosh_ , the words spilled out of me faster and clumsier than I registered.

Zeus turned to his side, with me plastered along his body. I was left dumbstruck as Zeus mighty arm shot out. He backhanded Ares, the sound was enough to tell me that the force alone would have broken my neck. Ares head whipped to the side with it, a small growl escaped him but he made no move. He just said there, with his head cast to the side. "You were not raised to become rapists," their father hissed in a dangerous tone. A violent shiver ran in the small of my back by the force of his words. But there was something more to it, it was almost painful to watch Ares while I stood against his father's side. My blood was running wild, every inch of me was begging to go to him. To make sure he was alright, although I could see that there wasn't a scratch on him.

"'Rape' is a strong word," Ares said from his seat, not at all bothered by his father's allegations.

Zeus growled, just as low and nasty as Ares usually did. It surprised me, Zeus seemed much more refined than his sons. _Looks are deceiving_. "Was she offered another choice?" A lump gathered in my throat, of course I hadn't been. And Zeus knew, I could tell by the way he held me close. Like he wanted to protect me from his own son.

"No." Ares answer was simple and definite. I was glad he didn't lie for once.

"Then I rape is the right word for what you've done!" I flinched at the sound of his voice, more animal than man.

"I haven't heard her complain." I gritted my teeth. He was a bastard, I already knew that. But a small part of me had thought that there was something, little as it was, good in him. I was wrong, obviously.

"She hasn't been given the luxury of complaint!" Zeus panted with rage. I wanted to weep in gratitude. I wanted to hold their father close and never let go of him. He was a bastard too, I didn't suffer any delusion on that part. But his words comforted me nevertheless. He made me feel, for the first time since Ares took me, that I was something more than a possession. It felt nice to be acknowledged as a _being_.

Zeus looked down at me then. "Would you have fought him if your sister had been safe?" He didn't need to use his powers on me now.

There was so much I could have said, so much I wanted to say. But I settled with a simple, "yes." Even though it was starting to get worse. My cells called out to Ares, I wanted to be by _his_ side, under _his_ arm, with _his_ scent over me. I tried to shake it off, tried to ignore it for now.

He looked to his son again, Ares had finally raised his head and looked at me. One of his brows were raised, like he couldn't understand what I'd just said. "That's all the answer you need." Ares nodded in agreement. Heracles and Achilles were watching our exchange like it was a tennis match. "And you," Zeus hissed at his remaining sons. Heracles already had a pained expression on his face, both of them flinched at their father's tone. "Were you aware of this?"

"Yes," they mumbled in union.

"And," Zeus said while his grip on me was just as firm, "you did nothing to stop him from violating this female?"

"She didn't seem to be in need of rescuing," Heracles grumbled and drummed his fingers against the table.

"Explain."

Achilles was the one who finally spoke. "She was very confident when we first met her. She was utterly unafraid and unimpressed by us." I almost snorted. _Not likely buddy._ "Lysandra acted like our _kúpia_ from the beginning and we treated her accordingly. There was no hesitation, no weakness from her."

"She wielded her power like she was Ares equal and not his plaything," Heracles added. "Lysandra managed to scare Arcas and Leyla to death. And had my bride feed Ares." I flinched, I knew that he hadn't forgotten that little detail. He probably never would.

"Is this true?" Zeus turned his head to Ares. He sounded…surprised…impressed even by his son. _Damn it._

He met his stare with bored eyes. "She is mine."

"What do you mean by that?" I couldn't stop myself. And I was hoping that Zeus flipped his shit once more and _demanded_ Ares told me. Ares eyes slid to me, finally. The intensity of his eyes made my knees weak, Zeus must have felt it and held me closer to him.

"I told you," Ares said with a sly smile, "it means you get to wield a great amount of power concerning my family. It means that you are mine for as long as you live. And it means that no other man, male or creature besides me is allowed to touch you." He stood up as he finished and held out his hand to me. He was looking straight into his father's eyes. "That includes you."

I didn't hesitate as I took hold of his hand. His blood called out to me, beckoning me in. And by the Gods, I _wanted_ my hand in his. Ares drew me in close to his chest as my hand landed in his. I released my breath and reluctantly placed my head against his shoulder. I wanted to hiss at him, but standing in his arms were calming. My blood hushed, the _need_ for his touch was finally quiet. And I finally relaxed, especially as Ares hand kept stroking my back. He dipped my head back enough for him to get his face against my neck. I knew by now that he wasn't just scenting me, he was making sure that his scent was on me too.

"And her sister?" Zeus said from behind me.

I shook myself. I had almost forgotten all about the others while Ares face caressed my bare skin. He huffed from his place, but straightened. "What about her?"

"How long do you intend to keep her in Arcas care?"

"For as long as I see fit." I froze in his arms. And I finally understood that he'd never had any intention of letting her go. Ares snorted, I wanted to smack him for making that sound, I wasn't allowed to do it after all. "I have every intention of releasing her _omorfia,_ don't worry about that."

"And when is that?" I snapped back at him, "when she's too old to be of any use? Or when you finally tire of me and snap my neck?"

He caressed my neck with light fingers, I shivered at his touch. "I would never snap your neck Lysandra. It is a very unsophisticated way of killing." Oh he was a bastard. I took a deep breath as I met his blank stare, he was teasing me.

"Is that so?" I humored back, "I find it to be clean and quick." The males around me laughed in hushed voices, they were following our conversation with quiet delight. "As a matter of fact, I _want_ you to snap my neck when my time comes. Is seems like a small request after all." There was some surprise in his face, it delighted me somehow.

"Aren't you morbid," he said as he continued to stroke the part of my body we were talking about. "As you wish, I will snap your neck when I tire of your company."

"You are too generous _kýrios_." Another collective laugh sounded, they all heard the sarcasm in my voice. Ares smiled down at me, he looked…content almost proud, I couldn't comprehend _why_. And I didn't care over much to be honest. "When Ares?" I whispered when the laughter died around us.

I couldn't breathe as he closed the distance between us, his lips were touching mine and I almost convulsed right where I stood. "When you offer me what you're unwilling to give," he echoed once again.

My breath returned, I truly hated those words. Especially coming from Ares. "I already did that."

Ares answering smile was roguish and left me breathless again. _Damn him._ "I guess you did."

"Then tell me what you want god damn it!" I growled. My hand shot out of its own accord, my frustration spilled over and I smacked his chest.

He took a gentle hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips. "I want you to sit down and get to know my family _omorfia,_ " he said and kissed the back of my hand.

My knees went weak from his touch and the sound of his deep voice. _Bastard_. He knew that his blood still held power over me. It proved impossible not to think of his lips in different circumstances. "This is cruel," I whispered as I watched his smiling face.

"Well," he began with that same mean smile, "I am known for my cruelty."

"I don't doubt it." His family laughed once again as Ares sat down in his chair and dragged me with him. I didn't know what to say, neither what the fuck to do. I took a deep breath before I met the stares of the males before me. "What do you want to know?"


	9. 22

It was weird, I decided when I woke up the day after.

Ares brothers and father had talked to me, being to being. And it'd felt…nice to be able to just talk without it feeling like an interrogation. They'd asked me questions about myself, about stories from my childhood. I hadn't thought that it would've felt nice to talk to them, but it did. And it came as a bigger surprise that I'd enjoyed their company too. The atmosphere changed after Ares placed me in his lap, it hadn't been tensed or overwhelming anymore. It felt like any other social meeting I'd ever been too. Even though I was talking to creatures that had roamed the earth long before my ancestors had. I didn't even feel bad about hiding some things or flat out lying about most things.

Zeus had ended our meeting with the promise to meet today, at my birthday. I'd been too shocked to say anything. And I didn't think that I could protest. Especially not after he _insisted_ that the five of us celebrated my birthday together at the same hotel roof where everything had begun. And I was so relieved to be let out of the house that I couldn't really object. I wasn't even sure I tried very much.

It didn't come as a surprise that I was smiling when I looked at myself in the mirror. Ares had brought me a stunning dress. Just _stunning_. It was a white one shoulder dress. I usually preferred two, but this was an exception I was happy to make. The band of the shoulder was wide with a pattern layered with diamonds that swept down towards my breast and ended by the armpit. The band was in cream white and stood out from the rest of the dress. There was another band, a replica of the shoulder at the waist, that showed of little peeks of my stomach. And let's not forget the slit on the left leg. It was as bit daring, and stretched up to the middle of my thigh. But it didn't matter, it still looked as expensive and luxurious as ever. The dress was one of the most beautiful things I'd seen in my life to put it in words.

I had to admit that I looked beautiful in it. My skin was tan, a couple of shades darker than usual and it stood out perfectly to the white of the dress. It hugged my waist and breasts like it was made for me, while the bottom of it flowed like running water whenever I moved. I matched the dress with high heels in the same color of the shoulder and waist band, they were simple, just like I wanted. I didn't want anything to draw the attention off of the masterpiece I was wearing.

My makeup was simple, as usual. Being a woman didn't really help me when it came to it, I was still as hopeless as I'd ever been. So, mascara, eyeliner and rouge had to do. My hair wasn't a problem today, and it came as a shock to me when it surrendered to my wishes. I let the front of it hang loose and grabbed a small share and made a little braid. The rest was just as loose as the hair in the front. I knew just by watching myself in the mirror that Ares would be pleased and smiled. And then I wanted to smack myself. I wasn't supposed to _want_ to please _him_. I was supposed to make his life a living hell. Not that it was working out for me.

I wasn't shocked that Ares stood waiting behind me when I turned. He probably heard me move and ran here before I noticed him. He casually leaned against the doorway and Jesus.

 **Jesus.**

He looked. My lord.

Sweet baby Jesus.

I drank him in. The suit pants and how they made him look more refined but just as deadly, just as sexy. The suit, and how it framed his body and made me too dumb to speak. The shirt beneath that wasn't buttoned all the way up too his throat that gave you a glimpse of his powerful torso. I had never in my life seen a sex appeal like his before. There was something about him, like all pretense of his human self was gone and left was the predator.

I tried to look away. But _daaaamn._

Ares looked like I couldn't grasp a single cohesive thought.

He took a step into the room, his eyes locked into mine. I could barely breathe when he looked at me like that. I didn't even notice that I was taking a step back for every step he took towards me until I backed into the desk. I grabbed the desk and held it hard enough for my nails to break. And he kept coming, like a tiger playing with its dinner. He had a small knowing smile on his lips, it made me want to combust.

I had to remind myself that Ares blood was still in my system, and it was haunting me for the moment. I swallowed when he came close enough to touch me, but he didn't. He loomed before me, a creature that I swore was greater than the Gods.

"You look beautiful," he said with a deeper voice than usual. I couldn't help myself, I had to take a steading breath since I still couldn't speak. He knew what he looked like. I didn't need to say anything out loud. The sparkle in his eyes told me that he was reading my every thought.

"Thank you." I managed to get the words out, but they were hoarse. It sounded like my voice was weak from misuse, and not from watching Ares.

"Are you ready to go?" his voice made the hair on my body stand up in attention. A shiver ran along my spine as I tried to collect myself. I smiled a little when his words finally registered in my mind. He asked if _I_ was ready, I was a small surprise, but that simple question pleased me.

"I am," I breathed and finally let go of the desk.

He motioned me forward with his arm. And the steadiness in my legs returned when he cast his eyes away from me. I was about to walk past him when big hands gently grabbed my waist. I kept my hiss to myself when Ares hands covered the bare skin on my stomach. One of his hands trailed along my arm, down to my hand and brought it up. I watched in silence, not knowing what to expect. He simply lifted my left hand and murmured something to quiet for me to hear. "One last thing," he whispered into my ear and made my body arch involuntarily.

The movement was so small that I wouldn't have known about it had I not felt something slip around my finger. I stared down at my left hand and was more dumbstruck now then I had been before. There, upon my finger rested the most exquisite ring I had ever seen. I hadn't even known what taste I had when it came to rings before I looked down at my once bare hand.

It was round, I had always though that I preferred a simple band. But damn, Ares proved me wrong once more. There was a huge white diamond in the middle, big enough to reflect the sun itself. There was a pattern around the diamond, it reminded me of a shield with intricate patterns that had me staring, trying to understand what the pattern was. The pattern braided itself together and created intricate knots wherever my eyes landed. The outer line of the ring was just as complex as the braided one close to the middle. The pattern changed, and looked like tiny teardrops, I gasped when I saw that each little teardrop was set with a small diamond. I also saw that there were three small diamonds on each side of the band. The ring was so complex and breathtaking in its beauty that I couldn't stop myself from staring.

"Ares," I gasped when I finally found my voice. I didn't know what else to say.

His face was still leaned against the side of my face, I could feel him smiling into my hair as he whispered, "happy birthday _omorfia._ "

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Where did you get this?" I asked once we were on our way in the car. I kept staring down at my finger, I just couldn't help myself. I was sorry to say, but the dress was long forgotten by now.

"I've had it a long time."

"That's not really much of an answer, is it?"

"I suppose not." His smile was content, his eyes still on the road instead of me. But I knew that he wanted to stare at me. I had known from the second he saw me standing in the bedroom. He found me as beautiful as I found him. Or maybe not beautiful. I wasn't even sure if he found me beautiful or if he called me _omorfia_ just to tease me. But I knew that he desired me, as I desired him. And lust could be just as strong…and dangerous.

"It's my birthday," I reminded him as I touched the delicate ring on my finger. Yes, I was obsessed with it already.

"I know that."

"Were you really born at winter solstice?"

"Yes," he frowned but smiled at the same time, "why would Manes lie about my birthing?"

"Oh, I don't know," I started and saw Ares smile grow. "It could have something with the fact that you are all conniving liars, but I'm not really sure."

Ares chuckled. "Do not worry yourself. All of my brothers and father can attest to my birthing day."

I finally drew my attention from the ring and looked at Ares. "They were there."

He frowned, and gave me an almost angry glare. "Of course they were."

"All eleven of them?" I teased.

He laughed to my surprise, his smile was big enough to split his cheeks. "Yes, all eleven of them."

"You miss them," I suddenly said and hated how dumb it sounded.

Ares shook his head. "I told you _omorfia,_ I am not devoid of human emotions. Yes, I miss my brothers, some more than others. But they are all missed by us in their own way."

"You never told me their names." I didn't even know why I wanted him to talk about them. But I somehow knew that I wanted to hear about them.

"You never asked."

"Was Achilles always the oldest?"

"Yes," he said and drove even faster. "Achilles was born first. And then Caerus came," he said it with the most genuine smiles he'd ever offered me. "And then Apollo, followed by the twins Crinacus and Opus," his smile wasn't as big now, but his eyes still held the same spark. "Hermes was born, and then Heracles, and Graecus after that. Arcas was born after, Olenus followed a couple of years after that. And then Manes and lastly, me."

"Let me guess," I said and waited for him to agree. He gave me a small nod. "You miss Caerus and Opus the most."

"Yes," he agreed but didn't offer anything else.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath before he answered me. "Because I was closest to the two of them. Crinacus and Opus were never close even though they shared a womb. The two of us always got along better. As was the same with Caerus. He was much older than I was, but it never mattered." He shook his head in quiet laughter. "The five of us, Caerus, Opus, Heracles, Achilles and me wreaked havoc when we were younger." Another laugh followed. "It was absolute carnage. Zeus banned us from seeing each other for a hundred years after that."

"What did you do?" I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice. Even when I knew that whatever would come out of Ares mouth wouldn't be no laughing matter.

"We fought in the war," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. He didn't need to clarify which war he was talking about. "We faced the Gods, and it wasn't a pretty sight."

"You fought the Gods?" I asked in total disbelief.

He laughed to himself. "Yes." He started drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "Neither our father nor Zeus was happy with the result. I think that we scared the Gods for the first time in their existence. They finally saw what five of the Galanis brothers could do."

"And it had them thinking what all twelve of you could to together."

"Clever girl."

"And then the truce happened?"

He nodded in agreement. "The Gods swore to leave us and our brides alone as long as we left them alone."

"How did they die then?"

"Crinacus was always reckless, to the point of stupidity. We always told him it would lead to his death. And I don't think any of us were surprised to find that we were not mistaken," he got quiet. Quiet as in someone deep in their own thought, their most intimate memories. "Opus loved his twin even though they weren't close. He loved him more than any of us had ever done. When word reached us that Crinacus was being held captive…let's just say that Opus didn't take it well. They were both killed before the rest of us got there. Graecus and Olenus were always much…weaker than the rest of us. They had close to little abilities and the ego of a men twice of their power. All of us were a long way from the place where the twins had died except from them. Our father ordered them to stand down, they didn't listen and died shortly after that."

"And Caerus?"

"Caerus was one of the noblest creatures to ever exist. We are still not sure of his death. We never found any evidence to indicate he died. But he must be dead. He would have come back to us otherwise. Family was the most important things to him. He acted like the oldest of us, he was always protecting the whole family and made sure that we always got along with each other." He gave me a short laugh and shook his head. "You would have liked him, he was the perfect mix between Heracles and Achilles. Wild but steadfast, charming but deadly."

Ares had a smile on his face, and he looked happy enough. But I could feel his pain just as sure as if it had been mine. "He sounds like a wonderful person," I said even though I knew close to nothing about his brother.

"He was. Heracles, Achilles and I have never moved past Caerus and Opus deaths."

"I don't think you can ever come back from that sort of loss. I believe that there are days when it's easier to deal with the truth. And other days when you deny it to the point where you believe they're still alive."

Ares turned to me then, I wasn't even bothered that he watched me instead of the road. It's not like he would hit anything. "You miss her, Joan."

"Yes, I miss her." I could have said more, but I didn't need to. Ares knew what it was like to lose a sibling, I hardly needed to put anything into words. Being without Joan felt like being without a limb. I knew that it wasn't there anymore, but I could still feel the lingering pain from losing it, from feeling that it wasn't _there_.

"I don't know if it will be of any comfort to you," he began in a quiet voice, "but Manes wasn't trying to kill her."

I clenched my fingers into fists. "It doesn't change anything, does it? My sister is dead because your brother killed her. Don't delude yourself into thinking I will ever forget that."

"She was his bride."

I narrowed my eyes into cruel slits. "You're lying."

"He was trying to turn her. But she didn't survive. That's why Manes isn't present with us. Because he is punishing himself and suffering on his own."

Did he think that everything was alright now? Even if Ares was speaking the truth…no. I shook my head. It didn't matter. I didn't care what Joan had been to Manes. I cared about what she still was to me and Chrystal – she was _our_ sister. And that filthy leech took her from us. "Be sure to tell Manes to give me a shout if he needs help with that. I'll be more than happy to help."

"You are a fool if you think he needs any help Lysandra." The way he said my name had me turning in my seat towards him. "Losing one's bride is pain beyond your imagination. You will never be able to understand the agony. You can't even fathom what Manes is going through." He sounded angry, his grip on the steering wheel hardened to the point where the leather creaked. "He will bear the shame of losing his bride for ever more. And he will know her pain in her last seconds before she drew her last breath until he dies."

"Good." And why shouldn't he suffer? I was glad that Manes was hurting, happy that he would find no relief. "How many brides does Manes have?" I already knew that they could have several brides.

"Two, you can imagine his delight when he found a third one. His other brides are very old, and he never found happiness with either of them."

"What do you mean old?" Something by the way he said it made me frown.

"It is hard for my brothers to find their brides." I barely even noticed that we were inside of the city. I was too caught up in Ares words. This was the first time he actually offered me any insight of himself and his brothers. The first time he treated me like something more than his pet.

"In what way?"

He took a deep breath as the light switched to red. I smiled, Ares was a very impatient man. "There is a certain…scent to the bride. The problem is that the scent is weak when the bride is young. Some of my brothers didn't even understand that their bride was standing in front of them before they took them to bed or bit them." Ares was once again drumming his fingers, the cars in front of us were driving much to slow for his taste. I heard him mumble curses under his breath before he continued. "Once they find their bride and taste them one way or another, they're lost."

"What do you mean lost?" It sounded ridiculous to my ears. But I still didn't understand Ares world. I couldn't understand which instincts drove him and his family.

"They feel an overwhelming need to claim what is theirs." _Claim what is theirs_. I hated those words. The women, brides, that Ares talked about sounded like property. "And that instinct is fiercer and more dangerous when the bride is young, it is much harder to control. Manes has two other brides, yes," he said and then cursed at the next red light. "But he found the other two when they were old, close to dying. That's why he lost control with Joan, he'd never found anyone so young, and it drove him over the edge."

"It sounds like a lot of bullshit to me."

"I can imagine that it does to you," he said with a small growl.

The thought hit me then. "Ares," I said and turned to the city instead, "did you lose your mate?"

He snorted, "I wouldn't be alive if I had." I kept quiet, he knew in which way I meant. "Perhaps I did," he said after a while, "all I know is that I haven't found her yet. She might have died, or she might not have been born yet."

We already had that talk. I'd been terrified that Ares thought that it could be me. He'd laughed himself hoarse when I asked him if he thought I was his mate. He simply answered, after laughing some more, that no, he did not think that it was me. That had calmed me in a way I couldn't describe. It felt like the weight of the world suddenly lifted from my shoulders. Being Ares was once thing. I knew that I would die, sooner rather than later, and I was fine with that. But knowing that I could have been Ares for…well forever had sent sparks of fear into me. Hearing that I dodged that bullet was the best news I'd gotten in my life.

Knowing that Ares would kill me one day felt like a blessing.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We said nothing as we stood in the elevator. It felt like ages had passed since I last stood here. In this god damned elevator, that had in a way, sealed my fate. Joan and Chrystal had been with me the last time, and I couldn't let myself think about it. I was never going to be with the two of them again. I wasn't even sure if I would see Chrystal again. But I decided to trust Ares, he'd told me many times that he _would_ let her go. Although I didn't know what he wanted from me, I would do my best to give him whatever he wanted.

The elevator stopped, and I took a deep breath as Ares offered me his arm. I took it without hesitation and he led me to the place where I least wanted to be. Or well, our old hotel room would have been worse. I was likely to torch that place down if I ever sat my foot in that room again.

The roof was just as beautiful as I remembered it. With an open sky and the city waiting below. There was a lot of stars in the sky, even though the sun hadn't properly set yet. I found the view to be stunning, like the rest of the things Ares usually showed me. I wondered what it looked like to his eyes. The view was breathtaking for me, what did he see then with his superior eyes?

The others were already waiting. The males were dressed just as impeccable as Ares, with tuxedos that hugged close to their gorgeous bodies. I almost stumbled when I saw Ianthe, I was pretty sure that the bride hated me. She offered me a small smile that made the lump in my stomach grow rapidly.

Her hair was pinned, but small curls were down and framed her face in a way that had me staring. She was just as breathtaking as the first time I'd seen her. She wore a black dress, it was simple in its making. But it looked a lot like the one I had one, like a dark match to my light one.

She was the first to come forth and greet us. "I heard that black was your favorite color, I hope you don't find me bold to dress in it." I was first to stunned to get a word out of my mouth. The spell broke when she held her hands before her and waited for me to grasp them. I did and found that I had to hold back tears I hadn't even known were there.

"Certainly not," I said and meant it, "a creature as stunning as you can dress in whatever you like and never apologize for it." I wanted to throw myself to the ground before her and beg for her forgiveness. What I'd done to her had been cruel, crueler then I had understood by the time. I knew now that I never would have made her feed Ares if he'd just told me about the bond the brides shared with their husbands. I felt ashamed. I had wanted nothing more than to lash out on every one of them. And forcing Ianthe to feed Ares had seemed like the best revenge I could get.

My breath caught when Ianthe smiled at me. It was an open smile that caught me off guard. Ares quickly went to his brothers and made sure they left me and Ianthe be. "Never apologize for what you did Lysandra. There is no need for it." There was something in her eyes that told me she knew what I was thinking. I wanted to cry in dishonor. Ares had told be so much about Ianthe that I wanted to rip my eyes out. He'd told me of her gentle nature, and the love she felt for Heracles. _Damn it._

"How?" I asked as her thumbs started caressing my hands.

"I am an empath. I can't control feeling, but I know what you are feeling." Too bad for her, I only felt shame and regret at the time. "You did what you felt necessary, I will never fault you for that. You are my _kúpia_ , I will follow your words," she said with kind gentle eyes. I couldn't understand how she could look at me like that. "But I will not be saddened if I never have to do that again."

"Never," I swore and gripped her hands. "What I did – "

"Don't apologize _kúpia_ , I will not hear it."

"I wronged you."

"You are not the first to do so, and you will not be the last."

"Nevertheless, I won't do it again."

"Thank you. I had hoped that we could be friends, if you would wish it."

The problem with all of Ares stories? Ianthe was so alike Joan that it had hurt just hearing him talk about her. It had almost been like hearing Joans stories from another person. And I had known before I even met Ianthe again that I could never hurt her in any way ever again.

Jesus, how could I do anything else but agree? She looked at me with hesitation and hope mixed together. "I would like that very much."

"It will be an honor to have you as a friend," she said with a voice laced with happiness.

I laughed out loud, I couldn't help myself. But I would do my best to mend what I had done wrong. "You don't know me very well then."

She giggled and I almost swooned when I heard it. She was simply stunning in everything she did. Grace personalized. "I already know your heart," she said in a small but strong voice. "And I think you already know mine too."

I didn't know what to say. How did you answer that? So, I simply smiled and pressed my lips to both of her cheeks. Heracles didn't waste any time when we parted. His arms were already spread, waiting to crush me against him. "Don't you dare!" I said with a warning finger.

His answering laugh boomed over the city as he swept me up in his bearlike arms. "Happy birthday _adelfí!_ " He didn't swing be back and forth this time, but he didn't let me go as he kissed both of my cheeks.

"You know what?" My words were muffled by his shoulder. "I was wrong, _you_ are the worst!"

Another laugh escaped him and my body shook with it. His lips were by my ear and he whispered it so low that I almost didn't hear him. "Thank you." And I somehow felt that he'd forgiven me, but not forgotten what I'd done. I doubted he ever would.

Achilles followed with a smile that told me he liked what he saw. I smiled as he took hold of my hand. "Well, hello handsome," I teased and laughed when I heard Ares warning growl. Achilles lifted me in his arms, but not like the way Heracles had done. He was much more careful and made sure I could breathe.

" _Charoúmena genéthlia adelfi,_ " he whispered and i felt myself smile at his words.

"Thank you, _adelfós._ "

The others waited by the table as Zeus made his way over. He smiled in a way that had my lips tugging too. I stood in his arms and he watched me like a father watching his daughter, it felt…strange. "You are a prize child," he said, kissed my cheeks and wished me a happy birthday. He lifted my left hand and the smile he offered was a warm one, full of emotions. "I am glad to see this again."

"Ares didn't tell me where he got it from," I said as Zeus led me to the table. There were six chairs. And Ares placed me and himself in the middle with Zeus and Achilles across from us. Ianthe placed herself besides me and Ares, and Heracles sat himself on the empty chair across from us.

" _I am a big girl Ares. I can sit by myself."_ His response? He wrapped his arm tighter against me, making it impossible for me to move.

" _While I am aware of that,"_ he began in a teasing matter, " _I must insist."_ I turned slightly, annoyed that Ares let me move of my own will. I mouthed 'brute' into his smiling face. A playful growl escaped him, I smiled, it was another sound I'd never heard before. Ares was much more…playful yet serious in the company of his family.

"It used to belong to his mother," Zeus answered when we all sat down. Countless of questions popped into my head is I heard it. But neither of them ever spoke of their mother, it felt like the topic was off limits. "It fits you well. My mate would be fond of you."

"You gave this to her," I suddenly realized as I watched Zeus.

"I made her that ring, and offered it to her the night we were mated." His whole demeanor changed as he spoke of his mate, he softened.

"I can't accept this," I said in a rush and moved to take the ring off.

"You will not take that ring off of your finger," Ares said and covered my hand with his. "That ring is yours and yours alone. And you will wear it from this day until the day you die."

"Don't be thickheaded," I argued and tried to slip my hand from his. "You can't expect me to accept this."

"Child," Zeus interrupted, "I would have ripped it off of your finger myself if I hadn't wanted you to wear it." His words stopped both me and Ares. "You see, Ares was supposed to give that ring to his mate when he found her." I suddenly felt like vomiting all over the table. "While you might not be her, I find it hard to believe that she would do the ring justice." And I found it hard to believe that I was still able to keep my dinner down. "You see," he continued and probably ignored the unease on my face. "it takes a special kind of woman to wear that ring. A special kind of strength to do it justice." I swallowed hard, hard enough to draw all eyes to me. "You remind me much of my mate when we were young, about your age. That is the reason I'm allowing you to wear it. And because I know that my mate would have wanted it."

Heracles laughed besides Achilles. "Mother would have flogged you had you tried to take it back from her."

They all shared a laugh that told me much about the missing female. She had been very loved by her mate, her sons and Ianthe. And she was deeply missed. "I would have let her," Zeus agreed. He must have seen the confusion in my eyes. "I would take the punishment if my mate ever felt the need to put a whip to my skin. Because I would have known that I deserved it for angering her." It suddenly became clear to me when I heard Heracles grunt in agreement that their women might be more than just possessions. They seemed to wield a power on their own, a power that made them masters instead of slaves.

"They do," Ares agreed. "Heracles," he called and smiled, "what would you do if Ianthe suddenly told you that she no longer cared for your company?"

He didn't even contemplate the question before he answered. "I would leave her be for as long as she needed."

"And if she never wanted you again?"

"I would grant her that wish if it made her happy."

Ares nodded in agreement, even though I found it hard for Ares to understand what his brother was saying. He'd never experienced it by himself after all. He turned to me. "You only see our instincts, you only believe that we want to dominate and destroy. But you do not see the way our brides or mate can wield us. We are as you thought, little more than slaves in comparison to them."

"I'm starting to see that now."

"Enough with this," Heracles suddenly said, "it's time for the presents!"

I couldn't hold my laughter, he looked like an excited little boy. "That is not necessary, truly."

"Nonsense!" Heracles barked back and handed me my gift. It was an triangular shaped package, I almost wanted to shake it but managed to contain myself. "Go on," he said, just as excited as before, "open it."

I ripped it open and laughed until tears gathered in my eyes. I looked up at Heracles, he was laughing with me. Another attack got to me when I looked down at the dagger in my hands. It was the same dagger I had used on Leyla. The same dagger I stabbed Arcas with. My laugh eventually settled, I had to wipe the corners of my eyes. "Thank you," I chuckled and placed the dagger on the table, "that is, by far, the best present I've ever gotten."

"We thought you might like it," Ianthe said with a small knowing smile.

"Like it? I would sell my firstborn for this dagger!"

"And you can use it to stab Ares while he sleeps." I wasn't surprised that the advice came from Heracles, not at all.

Another rough laugh escaped me. "Don't tempt me." I looked at Ares smiling face beside me. "You better behave now," I threatened with a finger.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter, as did his brothers. " _Omorfia,_ you couldn't even hurt me if you tried."

"No?" I asked with a raised brow.

"No." He was as confident as ever.

"Tell that to your balls."

"You cheated," he reminded me, but there was still humor in his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I still hurt you."

"I guess you did." He smiled as he said it. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, a quiet challenge. I almost wanted to do it again, just to prove his proud ass wrong.

Zeus shook his head with a quiet smile. "A lesser man would have killed you for less. You are lucky that Ares enjoys your company."

I snorted, and awaited Ares growl before I continued. "Please, Ares is lucky that I enjoy his company most of the time."

Achilles suddenly reached under the table and held out yet another gift. "Ares told me about your fascination with the war," he said with a wry smile, "I couldn't think of anything else to give you. Although I know this is a poor thing to offer you."

The gift was much smaller, like a box of jewelry. I had no idea what would be so poor to offer me, so I opened it without thought. Inside lay a necklace. It looked to be of the same material as the ring Ares had given me. Both looked like white gold, but I knew that it was something else entirely. Something older. Stronger.

The necklace was round, and was about the half the size of my palm. I could tell that this was made for a man, it was too…rough, too wild for a woman. I noticed that the outer line was in the same diamond form as the ring. The rest of the necklace looked like a…compass of sort. But still not. There weren't lines as a usual compass had. No, it looked like two suns that overlapped each other and each ray offered a different path. And there weren't any cardinal directions on it. But I could feel something the second I picked it up and held it in my hands. A faint pulse emitted from the core of it, and I strained to listen to what it said. Strained to understand what it was trying to tell me without speaking.

The whole table had gone silent, and watched me. "What is it?" I asked after studying it in silence. I was too fascinated with it too look up as I spoke. It kept humming, in a melody too low for me to make out. I wanted to place it around my neck and sit in a quiet room, so I could hear everything it was offering me.

"It was given to me by the Gods, when the war started. It is supposed to lead you to what your heart most desires when you wear it."

I understood now why this seemed like a bad gift. But I loved it. I wanted to put the necklace on and never take it off. "Did it?"

There was some gravel in his voice as Achilles stared at me. "Yes."

"Why would you give this away?"

"It is no longer of use to me," he said with a dismissive shrug, "and I thought you would like it."

"I do," I agreed and watched the necklace, "I really do. Thank you." I laid it back in its box, I didn't want to think about my hearts desires for now.

"My pleasure."

Zeus clapped his big hands together and rubbed them against each other. He once again looked like Hermes and shared the same mischief. "Allow me to present the best gift of the night." I almost laughed in disbelief, I couldn't imagine what this old fox had conjured up. He held up his arm and pointed it towards the elevator.

I was too happy to even smile as Chrystal emerged. She looked like _my_ sister, and not the broken thing Arcas and Leyla had made her. She held her chin high as she made her way over to us, her heels clicked for each proud step she took. There wasn't any mark on her, nothing that indicated any harm. I did smile when I saw that her eyes held the same steel they usually did. She wore her short dress and makeup like an armor. I couldn't stop staring at her midnight eyes and wicked smile.

She stopped when she reached the table and placed her clutch on it, I hadn't even noticed that I stood up. I made my way over to her. "Hello bitch," she greeted with her usual snarky voice. It sounded like music to my ears.

"Hello slut," I purred back.

Her blue eyes met my violet ones, there was a quiet understanding in her eyes. A quiet promise that I wished the others never saw. We watched each other in silence for the longest time before we laughed and threw ourselves at each other.

I let out a quiet sob when I felt her in my arms. She smelled of her favorite perfume, her hair of her favorite conditioner. She wrapped her arms around me with the same strength as I held her. I never wanted to let her go.

"You'll make me cry!" she complained into my ear. I smiled even though tears threatened to pour out of me. "It took me an hour to get my make-up done!"

I didn't fully let go of her. Our arms were still holding each other. "Fitting that it'll take seconds for your sentimental ass to fuck it up."

She laughed and leaned her forehead against mine. I grabbed her face and kissed her cheeks over and over, and could hardly believe she was here. "You're all right?"

"Yes. They won't even come near me anymore." Her answering smile was ruthless. I loved it. Loved seeing how hungry she was for revenge. I would've given it to her in another way if I could.

"Good," I agreed and felt the same smile reflect on my lips.

"Our names are still carved into her skin." Her eyes glittered as she spoke.

I began in a low voice, "don't worry, I'll put them back there if they ever fade. It will be my pleasure." And I would. I wanted to carve Chrystal's name into the heart of that whore. I probably would if the occasion ever rose. Chrystal saw it in my face and once again smiled.

I lead Chrystal to the table, and sat her into the empty chair next to me and Ares. Our hands held each other on the chairs armrest. Zeus was watching me, and I understood what he wanted to hear. I chuckled. "You won, thank you."

"Of course I did." He sounded might proud and certain of himself. He cast his eyes on Chrystal, who in turn was staring back at him. She probably thought he was Ares twin. "I am sorry for what my son did to you."

"Maybe you should have raised him better." I almost chocked as I laughed.

Zeus raised his brow at my sister. "Careful now," he said in a condescending voice I'd never heard before. "Your sister might wield a great amount of power. But that power does not include me."

Chrystal nodded as she laughed. Ares made a sound in the back of his throat and laughed with her. "You really have no idea who my sister is." I clenched my hand around her hand, she hissed and swatted my hand away. I wanted to strangle her. "But don't worry yourselves, she'll show you soon enough."

"Chrystal!" I hissed and grabbed her hand again. "Keep your fucking mouth shut." She looked at me then, and simply shrugged her shoulder at my anger. _I'm going to strangle her._

"Why won't you tell us who your sister is then?"

"Better yet," Chrystal said with a smile, "why don't I show you?"

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I fucking knew what she was doing. I was going to kill her. I could already picture myself throwing her over the balcony. "You're going back to Arcas!"

"Don't be such a drama-queen. It'll be fun." Chrystal bumped my shoulder with a mean smile on her lips.

"I take it back," I hissed to Zeus, "this is the worst gift of them all."

"Come on Lys!" Chrystal groaned.

"I will choke you with my bare hands Chrystal!"

"Do you know how much time Joan and I spent getting this shit together?" That shut me up. "She's in it too, it took us a whole week to pick the best parts," she murmured, her voice laced with sadness. "So suck it the fuck up. We're watching this shit."

Ares was already moving, I was too focused on Chrystal to really care about what the fuck he was doing. "I must have been fucking Eva Braun in my former life to deserve a sister like you." Chrystal howled with laughter, she knew she'd won the moment she mentioned Joan.

Another evil laugh escaped my dear sister when Ares held out his hand. Chrystal hand disappeared into her bag before she gave him a USB-stick. And the whole table laughed at me when I hissed, "this is bullshit!"

Ares came back and rested his hands on the chair and leaned down. "Come now _omorfia_ , it will be fun," he murmured against my ear.

"For you, yes!" I was fuming in my seat when Ares turned my chair around. "Ah, come on!" I complained when I saw the projector screen. Ares had already set everything up, the only thing left was to press play. He simply lifted me and once again placed me in his lap.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Chrystal demanded while laughing at my expense.

"You could possibly be the worst human being on this earth," I grumbled back.

"Come on Lys!" She laughed again. "It's not like they don't know!" she said and pointed to the rest of the table.

"Did the thought ever occurred to you that they didn't know?" I hissed back and leaned into her chair. Her mouth formed a surprised 'O'. Yes, I was good at my job. No, fuck that. I was fucking _brilliant_ at my job. And I'd managed to keep things off of me and career until Chrystal had to open her big mouth. I could tell that the others would let this go just as much as Ares would. Which was a big fucking 'not happening'.

I could see that she felt bad, her shoulders slumped a bit, a slight blush crept into her face. "They would have found out sooner or later!" she argued and tried to hide her shame.

"And I would have preferred later, or fucking never Chrystal!" I was yelling now, and I was very aware that the whole table was watching me. Yes, I wasn't acting like I usually did with them. But my sister had always had an uncanny ability to bring out the worst in

me.

Ares drew me back into our chair. I barely noticed that I was more in Chrystals lap than his. "Settle down, the fun is about to begin." I looked behind me, to the table where the dagger rested. Ares laugh made my body jump. "You will not be quick enough _omorfia_."

"It's my birthday. I think you should let me stab you, as a gift."

He was all serious when he looked down at me. "Do you want to stab me?"

I almost laughed. "Very much so." Wanted was a poor word to describe how badly I wanted to sink that dagger into him. I'd pictured myself doing it more times than I could count by now.

"As you wish. I'll let you stab me after we watch what Chrystal brought us."

I knew I squinted my eyes in suspicion. "I can stab you wherever I want?" I noticed that the others didn't say a word. They probably didn't find this odd. But I had to admit that I'd never had a conversation like this in my life.

"Wherever you want," he echoed with a smile.

"What if I stab you in the heart?"

"It will make no difference to me."

I huffed. "See, I always knew you were heartless. But I didn't know it was in the literal sense." I think Zeus laughed the loudest of them all. Although Heracles laugh probably echoed in the city.

Ares motioned for me to turn around once more. I crossed my arms, obviously in a sour fucking mood when Ares pressed play. I didn't even want to know how he did it while he was sitting beneath me. I knew for a fact that he couldn't control anything electrical. _Fuck it_ , I though as I saw Joan. This was the first time I was grateful for my father's trusting issues. We had cameras in every fucking room in our house. A fact that neither me nor my sisters had ever forgiven him for.

Nothing mattered as I saw Joan again. There she was, healthy, happy and _alive_. And in that moment when I saw her again…I could pretend. For this short while at least. I would pretend that my sister was still with us.

She and Chrystal were at home, sitting in my workroom. Where they fucking knew they weren't allowed. I had a beautiful old oaken desk, with bookshelves on every wall. The window behind the desk was floor-length, I had always loved big open spaces. And I had always loved to read, always loved to surround myself with books. Both of my sisters were sitting on my desk, I could see that they were anxious. They were always anxious when I was away on a mission, and always waited in my workroom for me to get back. They finally saw me and stopped dead. "What the _actual fuck_ are you wearing?" Everyone laughed with Chrystal, including Ares and his family. I could see why.

I was dressed as a nun, bearing the cross and everything. It had been one of my favorite roles and costumes. "May the lord have mercy on you, child, you will need it when judgement day arrives," I told Chrystal and made the holy mark in the air.

Joan could barely stop laughing. "So, it's done?"

"The accused shall stand trial before our Lord. He will deem him worthy of heaven and forgiveness or condemn him to an eternal hell for his accursed soul."

"She went too deep into this one," Joan said while shaking her head at me.

"In the name of the son, the father and the holy spirit, I condemn thy sluts."

"You're not so fucking holy yourself!"

"I am nothing but a humble servant to our Father. A bride to our lord!"

"Will you cut that shit out? You're giving me the creeps," Chrystal hissed.

"I shall smile the day I met our Father and stand proud in his presence, knowing he has been with me every day!" I shouted as I removed the veil and the close fitting white cap. "No, seriously though. He's dead." Chrystal and Joan laughed in the video, just like she laughed beside me now. I couldn't stop the tug at my lip. I had really liked playing a nun. It had seemed fitting somehow.

"Are you sure?" Chrystal teased and turned her back to me.

The cross still hung from my neck. I pulled it from my neck in a motion too quick for my sisters to see and strung the Kevlar wire around Chrystals neck. She gasped in surprise when it rested against her throat. I leaned in and made sure she saw my face. "I am quite sure."

"Lys, cut it out," Joan said but still laughed.

I did, and Chrystal began massaging her sore throat. "That better not leave a mark!" she hissed and turned to me. Concern clouded her eyes. "What will you do if you ever get caught."

I watched myself laugh at her concern for me. And then smiled as I saw tears gather in my eyes in a matter of seconds. I threw myself to the floor and desperately pulled at Chrystals leg. "Please, please!" I cried, "I had no choice. He, he, he attacked me." I stuttered and started hyperventilating, and pulled my hair just to be dramatic. Joan and Chrystal watched in amazement as I stood up, wiped my eyes. "Works every fucking time."

"You should be institutionalized."

"Watch it, if I'm going down, I'm making sure the two of you get matching cells with me." The images died along with our laughter. I chuckled too, even if I hated watching it.

The scene changed, but it was still the same. My sisters were hunched over my desk, and were currently laughing themselves hoarse. "She is going to flip her shit!" Chrystal yelled out and laughed at whatever was in the file before them.

"She won't accept this."

"Of course she will. It'll give her a chance to finally release her inner slut."

"I'm not sure she has one," Joan insisted while reading the details of my next assignment. "I mean, she's been with Kevin for how long? And he's barely been to second base."

Chrystal purred, a sound I knew all too well. "This will unleash her once and for all. I promise you, Kevin will finally get into her soaked panties."

I turned my head to Chrystal and huffed. She shrugged in her seat. "Could have worked."

"Yeah, not likely," I answered. I already knew which mission this had been. I had hated every god damned second of it.

My sisters heard me come home in the video and quickly scrambled out. I entered merely seconds after their not so subtle escape. There was a fresh cut on my cheek and a big bruise on my jaw, I remembered exactly how I'd gotten it. And the damn bite marks the dress concealed. "How many fucking times do I need to tell you to keep out of this fucking room?" I yelled even though my sisters were hiding just outside the door. Both had their hands to their mouths, and were barely able to keep their laughter in.

I watched myself read the file, and saw my angry frown and the hard set of my jaw. It took me a split second to explode. "This is **bullshit**!" I yelled and slammed my hand against the desk. My sisters came into the room, and laughed so hard that they cried.

"Oh my god, you should see the look on your face!" Chrystal exclaimed and pointed at me. She had to lean against one of the double door to keep standing.

"This is not funny!" I roared and kicked the desk with my bad leg. I cursed loud enough for my sisters to finally take me in.

"Are you alright?" Joan said and held her hands out, like she was afraid I was going to fall over and die.

"No!" I yelled while grabbing my injured leg. "I am not fucking alright! What the fuck is this!" I kept on ranting and pointed to the file.

"Yeah," Chrystal agreed with a saccharine smile, "you're gonna have to take it off for this one," she said and gave my dress a pointed stare. "No nun this time."

"Fuck this shit!" I hissed, "we're going on a long vacation after this," I swore then and there.

"Lys, seriously, are you alright?" Joan said but made no move to touch me.

I waved her concern away. "Peachy. Things just got a little messy."

"I can see that," Chrystal snorted, "I hope your bruises are healed before you get on the stage," she teased. I saw myself clench my hands into fists and still remembered the urge to beat her into a pulp.

"Messy as in how?"

"Messy as in the bastard put up one hell of a fight."

"But you're alright?" Joan insisted.

"Joan please, I've already told you so two times."

Joan rarely lost her temper, but she snapped her next words. "Then why are you favoring your left leg?"

I sucked my teeth before I answered. "Because I got bit by a wolf."

"A wolf," Chrystal echoed with a raised brow, "are you sure it wasn't a really big dog?"

"I still would have thought you lied," Chrystal whispered beside me and rolled her eyes. I chuckled at her childish gesture.

I revealed my leg and saw each deep bite mark in my thigh. "Does this look like a fucking dog to you?"

Both looked on my leg with silent horror. Even I had to admit it wasn't a pretty sight. Deep puncture wounds rarely looked good. Especially not when they were stitched together and starting to heal.

"You actually killed a fucking wolf." I'd never seen Chrystal so…dumbfounded.

"Of course not!" I snorted.

"What did you do with it then?" My answering smile was big and mean. The meanest one I had ever given my sisters. Chrystal watched in horror. "Ah hell no!"

"He'll be here in about three days."

"You did _not_ adopt a _fucking wolf_!" Chrystal howled louder than the wolf ever would.

"Of course I did! It's not like he had anywhere to go, who would want him now?"

Chrystal was panting with rage by now. "That's the fucking point Lysandra!" She only ever used my full name when she was seriously pissed. "It's a wolf not a fucking Chihuahua you can carry in your purse!"

I feigned a frown. "I would never carry Sascha in a purse. He's simply too big for that."

Joan was quiet, watching our exchange with a mix of horror and amusement. Chrystal was yelling so loud that I still remembered how it echoed in the house. "You fucking named it!"

"Duh. He has to have a name."

"Lysandra I am begging you. You are smarter than this. You are fucking smart enough _not to_ adopt a wild animal that bit off _half of your fucking leg_!"

"Chrystal, calm down. Breathe."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Fuck this!" she said and started to storm out of the room. She stopped by the doors and turned with a nasty smile. "What will your stripper name be?"

I didn't miss a beat before I answered, "Chrystal."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

It ended with Joan and me talking shit, as usual. "Wait," Heracles voice rose from behind me. I glanced back at him. "Did you really get that wolf?"

I smiled in answer. "Yes, she did. That beast is half feral!" Chrystal was very quick to join in. I kept on laughing until I heard another video began playing. I shivered when I heard the song and even went so far as to reach my hands out to capture my dear sisters neck. Ares laughed and held me firm against him.

I was standing by a stripper pole that had been inserted in my usual workout room. Everything was gone, except for the pole and the mirrors than ran along the whole wall.

I wore hot pants and a training bra on. The marks on my leg was gone, and the scars would be soon enough too.

"Will you get the fuck out?" I snarled at my sisters, who here sitting in front of the mirrors. Both had matching smiles on their faces.

"No," Joan had simply said.

"No way!" Chrystal said, "shouldn't you get used to a crowd before you walk out on stage?" I had wanted to bash her teeth in then. She only did it to tease me. Or humiliate, one could never be sure with her.

"As you wish." I answered and started swinging myself on the pole. My sisters started yelling encouragements while I was working my body up and down the pole. I could still remember how hard I had to train to be able to lift my entire weight with just my arms or legs while still keeping myself graceful on the pole.

I could barely breathe while I was in Ares lap. I knew what was going to happen the second I climbed up the pole and turned myself upside down and hung there. Chrystal and Joan were yelling. I grabbed my own breasts and slowly slid down the pole.

"Jesus," a male voice sounded from behind. And I could see my horror as I met Kevins big round eyes in the mirrors. I almost fell off the pole.

"What," I began and heard my voice tremble in embarrassment. I cleared my throat, "what are you doing here?"

"I invited him of course," Chrystal said from behind me.

"Of course you did." I leveled her with the nastiest glare ever.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Kevin said and strode into the room.

 _My God he was beautiful_. His hair was a bit longer than his usual army cut. His eyes held a hidden promise that still had my insides dancing. His green brown eyes were his best feature. Even though the rest of him was beautiful, his eyes had been gorgeous. Everything from his sharp broad nose, to his full mouth, and powerful cheekbones had been perfect in my eyes. He was still beautiful to me, although it didn't feel fair comparing him to Ares, I did. And found that Ares was more…handsome. _Fucking damn it._

He looked healthy and happy as he stopped before me. "I am not putting on a show for you."

His laugh echoed in the empty room and even drowned out the music that was playing. "You don't really have a choice," he said. He suddenly bent down, grabbed the back of my knees and hung me over his shoulders like a Neanderthal.

"Kevin!" He only laughed and walked out of the room, with me hanging over his shoulder like a price.

"Try to relax Lys! The first time doesn't have to hurt!" Chrystal taunted.

"Bite me slut!" I yelled as Kevin carried me out of the room.

"Do you think they'll?" Joan asked in a hushed voice.

Chrystal laughed. "Hell no!" She looked to the door before she told Joan. "Kevin thinks she's going to stay a virgin until she marries."

"Oh my god," Joan breathed. "He's going to ask her to marry him.

Chrystal nodded in agreement. "Well, she's gonna have to fuck him then!" They both laughed at my expense.

The next scene came and I didn't know whether to curse or cry. My sisters were in the hotel room, and both were watching their shoulder like I was going to burst into the room any second.

"Hi Lys," Joan said and waved at the camera. "We know that you hated watching that, but someone," she said and turned her eyes to Chrystal, "insisted that we did this. So please, don't kill us after this."

"Anyhow," Chrystal interrupted, I could even tell that this had been filmed the night Joan had died, "we wanted to tell you that it's time you fucked Ares."

The whole table laughed and I slowly turned to Chrystal. Ares laugh was the worst. She had a sheepish look on her face as she shrugged her shoulders. "This does seem a bit awkward now that I think of it."

"Ya think?" I said in a serious manner.

We were interrupted as Joan turned to Chrystal. "Chrystal!" she hissed, "that is not what we wanted to say."

"No," Chrystal argued, "that's not what _you_ wanted to say. I wanted Lys to know that she'll spread her legs for him eventually."

"Chrystal!" Joan groaned and reached her fingers towards the camera. The video ended for a second before it came back on. "Let's try this again," she said with a laugh.

Chrystal was standing behind her and started humming Under the Sea, from the little mermaid. I shook my head as I watched Joan trying to get Chrystal to focus long enough. But Chrystal had other things in mind. She danced around Joan started singing. "Hop on his D, hop on his D!" I had to laugh at my idiot sister even though I wanted to smack her. "Send him them nudes, show what that mouth do, flash him them titties!"

"Chrystal!" Joan was yelling now.

"What!" she demanded back. "I mean come on, she's not fucking blind! That man is fucking sex on a stick, God's gift to women!" Her hands were almost curled into fists as she talked.

"We've talked about this," Joan answered and drummed her fingers against her forehead. "She'll change her mind about Ares soon enough."

Chrystal seemed unfazed by Joan. She was clenching her hands at the camera and Joan. "Why won't she fuck him? What is wrong with her!"

Joan sighed. "Can we just," she said and gestured to the camera.

"Sure," she said and turned to it. "Lys, I swear to God, that I will send Sascha away if you haven't fucked Ares by the time you see this."

"You know what, you're fucking useless! Out!" Joan finally yelled and started to push Chrystal out of the room. Chrystal was yelling all sorts of nastiness as Joan closed the door. "Alright," she said and sat down. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. And I wanted to tell you that I love you more than you will ever know. I am so happy to be your sister, I am so grateful for everything you have ever done for me. I hope you've enjoyed this trip as much as Chrystal and I have, although something tells me you haven't," she said and laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that you are the most important person in my life – "

"Hey!" Chrystal yelled from behind the door.

"Chrystal, I swear to God!" Joan yelled and didn't finish her threat.

"Fine! I'll be quiet."

Joan turned back to the camera, a big smile on her lips. "As I was saying. Me and Chrystal are so proud of you, and we love you to the moon and back. We always have, and we always will. So, happy birthday sweetie." She smiled and stretched her hand towards the camera.

"That was beautiful Joan, real fucking Shakespeare shit! And I totally agree," Chrystal yelled.

Joan laughed, shook her head and bit her lip before adding. "Fuck it. You really should sleep with Ares."

Chrystals laugh echoed, "I fucking knew it! Joan you little – " And Joan turned the camera off while giggling.

I took a steadying breath as I looked at Chrystal, she had quiet tears running down her face. "Thank you," I said and wanted to say a whole lot more than that.

My insides turned to ice as I heard Zeus tsk from behind. I was already grimacing badly before Ares turned both us and Chrystal around with his power. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. That's it. They know I've been lying now._ Zeus eyes were like steel when he watched me. "It seems like you've been quite dishonest with us child."

 _Fuck._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **A bit messy, and not at all what I had envisioned**

 **Struggled a bit with this, but well, enjoy.**


	10. Willingly Offered

I somehow managed to keep my cringe to myself. Zeus was watching me with an expression I simply couldn't read. And I had to be honest with myself, I simply didn't want to know what it meant for me. Or my sister.

"Dishonest is a strong word."

Heracles chuckled while Achilles managed to hide his smile behind his hand. Zeus remained as still as a statue. His eyes started glowing and I knew that I was truly fucked in that moment. Or, as close to fucked as I could be. His expression reminded me of my own father. He had looked like this, as impassive and emotionless every time I had disappointed him. "I think it's an apt description. Do you not Ares?"

"We are not talking about me," Ares answered in a disinterest voice. I couldn't really ignore the way his arms tightened around me. I wondered what Ares knew that I didn't.

"No, but we are talking about your property." I bit my own tongue to keep it in check. _Property_. The word alone was enough to make my skin crawl. "You must correct me if I am mistaken child. But I seem to recall that you promised to be honest?" Oh, oh. Wasn't I in for a treat? Zeus might have looked calm and collected, but his voice was much too…nice for that. I knew men, I had spent my whole life in their world. I knew what it meant when men like Zeus spoke with such poise and hidden delight. It meant that they could strike at any given moment.

"I was." I tried to not draw attention to Chrystal as I casually draped my arm over her chairs armrest – but all eyes drew to me immediately. They could all see what I was doing, Zeus even smiled a little. "You would have known if I had lied."

"I think it is time you offer me your hand again."

"You will not have it." I bent into Ares embrace when he leaned forward to stare into his father's eyes. We were silent for a long while. Chrystal kept casting scared glances at me, I couldn't reassure her with words. I settled with putting my hand on her arm. It didn't make her relax, but it seemed to calm her enough to keep her in her seat. "You seem to have forgotten, Father," Ares said after minutes of silence, "that she is mine."

"And that no other man, male or creature is allowed to touch her," Zeus echoed with a saccharine smile, "including me."

"Including you," he agreed. "I let you have your fun with her. It's not my Lysandras fault that you didn't ask her the right questions." Ares face was just beside mine, I took deep breath as his lips stroked my cheek. His father only had eyes for his son, it seemed like they had forgotten about the rest of us.

"And, what kind of questions would that be my son?"

"What she does for a living? Why does she know so many language's? Why has she lived on half of this earth at such a young age?" The hair on my arms were standing. Ares had known, I wasn't sure _how_ , but he knew. I could tell by his smug face and glowing eyes that he had someway always known. "Or, most important, why is she acting so strange now that her sister is here?" Ares made a thoughtful sound at the back of his throat. "Yes, all of that would have been very interesting to find out, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed," Zeus agreed.

Ares was smiling at me and it came like a smack in the face. _Offer me what you're unwilling to give._ The realization behind his words left me in a quiet inward shock. Chrystal finally squeezed my hand and pulled me back into reality, whether I wanted it or not. I had to clench my fists over and over again. I had lost the feeling in my hands, and my mouth felt as dry as a desert.

"Clever girl," Ares whispered against my cheek. My stomach churned at his words and the feel of his lips against me. The table was watching my quiet dismay, especially Ianthe. Which made sense, her being and empath, but she looked concerned while the others looked ready to pounce.

My hand was steady as I took the wine in front of me. I took a big gulp and used the momentum to wet my mouth. "I'll make a new deal with you." My voice shook a little, but I couldn't have cared less.

"Oh?" Ares teased, "what could you offer that I would want?" he said even though he knew perfectly well what I had to offer, and what I wanted in return.

"You know what."

A small laugh rumbled out of his chest. I gave Chrystal one last look before I turned in my seat and met Ares. He was leaning back against the chair, and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "Name your price." The predator was back, his eyes never left me and he followed the smallest movements. I was aware of the other eyes on me, but didn't pay them any mind. This was between the two of us.

"Let my sister go, right now, and I'll give you what you want."

His next movement was a blur to my eyes. But I managed not to flinch when his hand rested at my neck. His grip was firm, it didn't hurt, it was his way of showing he was in control. He brought me closer with the help of his hand. "And what is it I want?" We were close enough to share breath. And I was once again reminded of his power when I looked into his sparkling eyes. I could feel him roam my mind as he wished, but I had never felt his presence like this before. I once again clenched my hands when I realized that he had always known. He had always watched and listened to my thoughts. He had stolen memories he had no right to.

"Me," I said and heard my own voice tremble.

He made another thoughtful noise and tilted his head to the side. He was playing games in front of his family. I suddenly understood that, yes, he had always known. But they hadn't suspected a thing, and he wanted them to know it. Ares wanted to show his family just how clever he was, and how foolish they had been. "But I already have you, no?"

I decided to play along with him, I could tell how much he wanted me to. "You have my body."

"But not _you_?"

"Body and mind are two different things. You should know that more than anyone."

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked in a low voice behind me.

Ares ignored him and kept his grip on my neck. "I will let your sister go, in this moment, if you offer me what you're unwilling to give."

"Let her go," I started, I would not offer him anything before Chrystal was out of this place. "And I will give it to you, willingly." It felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest as I waited for him to answer. Getting Chrystal out had always been my priority. I would rest assure if I knew she was safe. I would give Ares _everything_ after she was gone.

He must have seen it in my mind, for he suddenly smiled. "Done." I had to shield my eyes, Ares eyes glowed, like a flash of blue wildfire. I blinked several times in a row, my eyes were stunned from the sudden light. Like a flash from a camera, only worse, my eyes actually hurt.

 _Bastard_

"You called, brother." My eyes weren't functioning like they were supposed to. I couldn't see the person that spoke. But I recognized Hermes voice.

"Brother," Ares spoke out and fully relaxed his grip on my neck. "You are to return the sister of your _kúpia_. You will not harm her, you will put her back in their house and leave her there, untouched."

" _Naí adelfos,_ " Hermes answered without question and bowed his head.

Ares lifted me from his lap. "Say your goodbyes, this will be the last time you see her."

A lump formed in the back of my throat as I stood up and turned to Chrystal. Flashes of black still covered my vision. But I saw well enough to see Chrystal, still in her chair, with shock written all over her face.

"Chrystal," I said and dragged her up from her chair.

Her eyes were big and uncertain. "Lys," she whined and clenched my hands in hers. She pulled me into a tight embrace as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Lys!" she cried out when I tried to soothe her.

"Listen to me." She didn't listen at all, she kept on crying. I shook her a little and made sure she met my gaze. "Listen to me," I hissed. It made her stop long enough to really look at me. I think the last piece finally came to place when she truly looked at me.

"I can't leave you here!" she cried.

"Fuck that," I growled as my heart started to beat for another reason. She would not stay. I would bend myself backwards before I let her stay here. "You are going home, and that's fucking final. You hear me?" I wasn't even going to delay her departure. I wanted her gone _now_.

"I can't!" she cried and I hated that I saw panic in her eyes. Panic that was too deep rooted for me to reach. I knew that she didn't want to stay, that she wanted to take this shot at freedom and never look back. I could also see that she was terrified of doing it and leaving me alone to fend for myself.

"You are going whether you want it or not," I said softly when I saw the truth in her eyes. Her face rested in my hands as more tears kept falling. I brushed them away with my thumbs and spoke soft words to her. Her grip on my forearms was bordering to the point of being painful, I said nothing as her fingers dug into my flesh.

"Lys," she sobbed, "all of this is my fault."

"It's not," I assured and kept on wiping her tears away. "None of this is your fault."

"This would never have happened if Joan and I had listened to you. Joan would still be alive and you – "

"Shhhh," I said and leaned her forehead against mine. "Listen to me carefully now. This was not your doing, or mine, or Joans. This was their doing, don't ever forget that. Arcas, Manes and Ares started this, not us," I said with as much confidence as I could. Because this was _not_ our blame. We hadn't asked any of them to do this. She turned her head from me, and looked straight at Ares and his family instead. "We didn't ask for any of this Chrystal, we didn't decide anything. You wanna blame someone? Blame them!" I hissed and pointed to Ares sitting figure behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know where he was, I could feel his looming gaze at my shoulder blades.

Her lips shook when she looked back at me. "I can't leave you here with them." She sounded broken and utterly filled with despair. She finally understood that she didn't have a choice. We never had, and we never would.

"You don't have a choice. Go," I ushered as softly as I could. I let my love for her come out when I spoke. And I think that got to her more than anything else. "I don't have anything left besides you Chrystal. So, go, and live your life."

"Lys," she begged. It's not like she had anything else to say, not really. "He'll kill you. You know that." Her voice was strong and certain, as was her eyes. We both knew this. But it didn't bother me at all. I had known this from the first night Ares took me. I wouldn't live long, and I was OK with that. I was ready for it.

"We all die sometime," I joked. She smiled back, without any humor. "Chrystal," I said and made sure she only had her eyes on me. She needed to hear this, even though she already knew it. "I should have been dead long ago. You know that."

"Don't say that," she cried as she argued and tightened her grip on my arms. But she couldn't really debate it with me.

I shook my head at her. "I shouldn't be alive now and I'm fine with that. Do you hear me?" Her eyes grew big when she finally understood what I was saying.

 _I'm fine with dying for you._

"No," she argued and shook her head.

"Go, and live. Settle down with some marine. Have a couple of kids and name them after us. And both me and Joan will be in peace."

"Please," she begged in vain.

"I love you Chrystal. I will always love you."

"Don't!" she yelled as I untangled myself from her.

I met Hermes eyes. There was no trace of his humor, no mischief, nothing. He nodded once and made his way over to us. Chrystal backed away from Hermes when she saw him move closer. "Wait," she said and held up her hands, "wait!" she yelled with panic in her voice when he came closer.

I turned to Ares. His face was unreadable. "You said you would take her memories."

"I have decided against it. But she will never be able to tell anyone what happened to you or where you are."

 _Bastard._

I could have said a whole lot more. But choose to keep quiet, there would be time for that when Chrystal was safe. "Lysandra!" Chrystal howled when Hermes took a grip on her arm. I went to her, and placed my hand on her cheek.

"You know what I will do now. You don't need to worry about me."

"I know," she whispered as her lips trembled.

"Go, and promise me you will live for the three of us."

"I promise," she swore with tears in her eyes. "I love you, you will always be my sister, no matter what."

"I know, go," I said and kissed her forehead for the last time.

She cried as I let her go. But something shifted in her eyes when she saw the Galanis family behind us. It didn't come as a surprise when I saw that it was hate, in its purest form. "You have no idea what you have done," she sneered, "she will destroy you all!" she hissed, and I smiled at her confidence in me. Although it was wrong placed now. I would never get away from him. "And you!" she said to me, her eyes burning with a familiar fire, "you will wait for me at those fucking fields you always talk about."

 _Yes, I'll see you there_.

The Elysian Fields, it seemed fitting for us.

She cried when I nodded. "I'll see you at Elysium."

"I love you."

I smiled at her. _This will be the last time I see you in this life. But it is worth it._ "I love you too, always." I could see that she was stalling, and Hermes thankfully let her. "This isn't goodbye, I'll see you later."

"At Elysium then," she agreed.

"At Elysium _adelfi._ "

It took a blink of the eye, and just like that.

Chrystal was gone.

I don't know for how long I just stood there. I was happy, beyond happy to know that she was safe. And knowing that it had been so simple the whole time was infuriating.

The others said nothing. They were probably wondering what all the fuss had been about. And I had to laugh to myself, boy was I going to show them. I slowly turned to Ares. His eyes were shining, a smile was on his lips. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked and made my way to him.

He stood up and loomed over me like he usually did. The difference? I wasn't afraid of him. There was nothing he could do to me. Or, nothing I would care about anymore. He had taken of the chains that had bound my hands. He had released me from the cage he had placed me in. "I am," he agreed and reached out his hand to touch me.

I stepped out of reach from his touch. I could see the corner of his lips twitch, and heard the others sound of surprise.

 _Yes, surprise motherfuckers._

"First things first," I began and watched the humor dance in Ares face. He was enjoying this, but he wouldn't for long. He wanted me? _Then I'll fucking give myself to him. Thorns and edges and all._ "I offer my true self to you," I said and watched as his smile grew, "do you accept?"

"I accept," his deep voice echoed and sealed me to him once and for all. This was it. I had offered everything to him. But oh, would he regret this! I almost laughed at his confident face. Ares didn't even realize what he'd unleashed.

"Perfect." I cast my eyes on the table and smiled. "Then there's the other issue to address. We should get it over with right away, wouldn't you agree?"

He smirked back at me and looked down at my hand. "Pick it up then," he said and motioned to the dagger.

I picked it up, and was staring at Ares body to best determine where to strike. I was twirling the dagger in my hand as I watched. The motion of it in my hand was a glorious weight and reminder of who I used to be. Ares moved from the table, and stood with his arms stretched to his sides. "Wherever you want _omorfia_." I could tell that the others were watching me play with the dagger, I could almost feel their anticipation dance on my skin.

"Could you place your hands behind your back?"

His laughter was the only thing that sounded, the others were unnaturally quiet. They were waiting and watching with interest, I could tell that much. "Certainly," he said and placed his arms behind his back so his chest stuck out even more. "Any more requests?" he said in a mocking tone.

I stepped up to him, with the dagger in my hand. "One, actually," I said and placed my hand on his shoulder to stabilize the blow. "Can you make sure that none of your blood reaches the dress?"

He laughed once more. "You intend to stab me, and you don't want any blood on your dress?" he asked and sounded incredulous.

"I don't want to ruin it with stains."

"As you wish. None of my blood will stain your pretty little dress."

I ignored his smile and his tone. I only had eyes for his chest. I could already imagine where I would stab him, how I would do it. I'd make sure I did it from beneath, so the dagger went clean under his ribs and into his heart. I felt my way around his chest, to best determine how well guarded his heart was. I had to admit that I knew Ares body on the outside, but I had no idea what he looked like on the inside. He could have been built with double ribcages for all I knew. But I felt nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that indicated that I couldn't reach his heart. I finally pressed my thumb into the beginning of his breastbone and felt exactly where I would strike.

Ares took a deep breath and smiled down at me when I once again placed my hand on his shoulder. I met his eyes and smiled back. He already knew where I would land my blow. He probably already knew the pain and what was to come. But I was more than curious to see what it would do to him.

 _Maybe he's heartless._

It wasn't impossible.

 _Fuck it. You'll find out soon enough._

I met some resistance as I stabbed into the most vulnerable part of him. The tissue finally gave way when I heaved with all my strength, using my hand on his shoulder as leverage. Ares eyes bulged, and the sound he made was sweeter than any music I'd ever heard. I could tell that this _hurt_. And much worse than his heart would have. His flesh was harder than a normal human, that much was true.

Why had I felt my way over a chest I already knew?

Why had I made sure Ares thought I was going for his chest?

Because I fucking went straight for his groin, that's why.

The dagger was angled the same way as it would have been had I stabbed him in the chest. I had already chosen his dick for countless of other reasons. My main had been for it to fall off. I had stabbed him straight through his balls, and hopefully dick too.

I twisted the blade, and made sure that the wound grew worse with the movement. Ares fell to his knees with the motion, and I finally released the grip of the dagger. His breathing sounded…pained to say the least. He took big gulps of air, not that it seemed to matter or help him in any way.

Now, I could have tried to keep the smile off my face. Or at the very least, make sure I didn't laugh at him. I could've tried to make sure none of the people present heard the satisfaction in my laugh, or saw it in my face.

I did neither of course.

The sound Ares made in return was something between a growl and a howl. "What's the matter _kýrios?_ " I asked and kneeled in front of him. The look he gave me would have made my skin crawl, would have. But Chrystal wasn't here anymore, was she? "Are you in pain?" I think Ares was too busy with his pain to really hear what I was saying. But it felt _goooooood_ to fucking say it, to taunt him back.

It felt beyond amazing to let myself be my true self.

I didn't even care how Ares had known that I had…tweaked parts of my personality to better accommodate him. I had hidden these parts of myself from the start. Simply put them to rest. Much like I did when I was on a mission. There had been parts of myself that had been simply me. Ares had spent time with me and my sisters before this, but I liked to think that I was usually one step ahead, which I had been this time. I had changed myself from the get go, not knowing the _why_ of it myself in the beginning, I had only known that something had been off about the brothers. But Ares would have known that I was playing a role if I had changed too much about myself. So, I had adjusted myself in the tiny places where habits and reactions were. Where most people didn't think to change themselves. I had changed myself into someone that wouldn't put up much of a fight. Someone that would ultimately agree that Ares was the powerful one, someone that would eventually bend to his will. And well, it seemed like Ares wanted my fight, my fire as they all called it. I unleashed me, and the parts of me that had slumbered in Ares presence.

 _Yes,_ this _is me,_ I thought as I took a deep breath. And that breath felt like the first one in a long time. Like being awakened after hibernating. I rolled my shoulders and neck, still holding the breath in. Both parts of me creaked, like they too hadn't been used in a while. I exhaled when I felt the tension leave my back and neck, there was nothing left but to smile.

I wasn't a nice person. Not really. I was nice enough to my sisters, and I was polite enough when I needed to be. I had been raised right, I knew my manners. But _I_ as a person wasn't very pleasant when I had a scorn to settle.

I disliked most people, because I had seen the most vicious parts of human beings.

I disliked most men, because I had seen the dark corners that lurked inside of them.

I simply disliked the fucking world, because I had first handedly seen that it was a cruel and cold place.

Did I think of myself as a mean person? Of course not. But I thought of myself as a predator. This world was filled with prey and predator, victors and victims. And I had never been prey or victim. And being Ares hadn't stopped be from thinking that I wasn't prey. Ares was the ultimate predator, I was very aware of what he was. But _I_ wasn't his to prey on, even though I had let him for the time being. The best thing? I no longer had to let him.

It took a special kind of person to be in my line of work, to be perfectly honest.

It took a very special kind of fucking person.

I could be out on a mission and kill, dismember, torture, you fucking name it, I could fucking do it. And I could switch it off just as easily, I could go home to my sisters and sleep like a babe. I could live as a normal 22 years old. I could go out and party, go shopping and fix my nails and everything in between the day after murdering someone in cold blood. It meant very little to me.

That didn't mean that I didn't have a conscious, I did. Mine was just…limited. My conscious was restricted to my family and Kevin. I had never felt bad for _anything_ I had ever done. And yes, I was well aware that that simply wasn't normal. But it had never stopped me. My lack of conscious and my charming persona had given me much more than I ever could have hoped for. I had more money in the bank than I cared to count. I had more experience than most people in my age. I had traveled the world. I had lived across countries. I had a good life, a happy life. I had been content with my life most of the time. I simply didn't look back at what I did, and I had always been fine with that.

"Tell me Ares, do you regret accepting me?" I said and tilted my head to the side as I watched him grit his teeth in pain. "Strangely, I don't think you do," I said and grabbed a hold of the hilt once more. Ares hand was quick to stop me, but he didn't stop me as I pulled the dagger from his groin, he did screech in pain and it was a lovely sound. A pleasant sound. "You see, I want this back. This was a lovely gift that came to use a bit earlier than I thought." I was inspecting the dagger, there was blood all over it. Ares had kept his promise, his blood only flecked the floor and his pants, nothing had reached me. Ares was watching me; his eyes were glowing as usual.

 _By all means, come in and see. Hear the real me._

His upper lip lifted in a silent snarl when I licked some of the blood from the dagger. The taste of his blood made my neck twitch. He still tasted delicious. I could still feel his strength and power in that small taste. Yes, he tasted divine. "You taste so sweet," I provoked and stood up. I wasn't sure if Ares was in shock or what was happening, but he stayed silent and seemed to be unmovable. I couldn't really fault him for that.

I waved to the waiter and called out loud. "Would you be so kind and get a bottle of Patrone and a glass?" I made sure that my smile was big and brilliant, the waiter nodded and quickly ran away.

Ares was still in the floor, with his head bent down. I went back to the table and sat where Ares and I had been sitting all night, the dagger resting on the table. His father and brothers said nothing. They all seemed to wait for me to break the silence. Not that I had anything to say to any of them. The only one I had words for was gone.

It didn't take long for the waiter to come back, with the bottle and a shot glass in his hands. I quickly thanked him, and he once more disappeared into the shadows and waited for us to call on him.

Zeus had his eyes on me while I poured a shot to myself. And no. I wasn't going to share. This was my birthday, and I was going to celebrate it with shots. On my own. I didn't need them to raise their glasses for me. I simply didn't want them to toast. They were nothing more than my captors, all of them. None of them had ever tried to tell Ares to let me go. None of them had ever asked what was really going on. And most important, neither of them had told _me_ what the fuck was going on. They could deny it all, but _I_ knew that _they_ knew why Ares kept me. I wasn't stupid enough to buy the whole 'plaything' bullshit. He was treating me like something else, something more, like someone with power and control. A plaything simply wouldn't be given that kind of power. I still kept my mouth shut about it. The lesser they thought of me the better. They would tell me eventually, I was sure of that.

I didn't think of myself as a genius. But I did think that I was intelligent. I _knew_ that reading people's body language and voices were a specialty of mine. I didn't need to have Ianthes empath abilities to know what they were feeling. And I didn't need Ares mindreading to know what they were thinking at the moment. I could tell by their stiff body language and their loss of words that they didn't know what to say. And not because they were shocked.

Nope.

They had seen this sort of behavior many times before this night.

But they had never seen it from me. They were trying to read me all over again. Trying to see me in this new light and learn what to expect from me. Yes, they wanted to see who this new person was. They reminded me of animals that were encountering something they didn't know. They wanted to observe and smell before they came near to poke and dared see what was in front of them. And I was quite alright with that. I didn't feel like talking to them either.

I gulped the alcohol down, and loved the way it burned, how it felt. I had always liked alcohol. The stronger the better. The sting of it would drown any conscious of mine. _That's_ why I liked alcohol as much as I did. It made me more vicious than usual, more cruel and nasty. And I had every intention of being all three tonight. I rarely drank enough to get me drunk, I just drank enough to get a buzz, to feel it burn away my humanity. Drunk me had little control and I relished being in control. Tipsy me was the person I wanted to be.

They still said nothing, although Achilles raised his brow by the time I was pouring my third shot. Ares was still blissfully silent, well not completely silent. I still heard his labored breathing.

 _Yes, breathe through it darling. That will make it bearable._

I took another one, just to spite them. My alcohol tolerance had always been sky-high, something I had my mother to thank for. My father had always told me that she drank more than a sailor. And that she still felt like partying while my father was puking his guts out.

And another one.

"You seem thirsty," Heracles remarked when I poured myself a sixth glass.

"Very observant," I mused and held the glass to my lips. Heracles smile was full of hidden delight. Achilles was watching me with a mix between adoration, pride and horror. Zeus wasn't watching me at all, he was looking at his fallen son. "Don't worry Zeus," I began while I smiled like a fiend, "your golden boy will be fine soon enough."

His gaze whipped and settled on me. His eyes were two blue pits of fury, I could see the flames dance in his eyes. "I would be careful if I were you."

My smile was still plastered on my face. Careful? Now wasn't that cute. I hadn't lied to Ares when I told him that I had met more dangerous men than him. And not because Ares wasn't dangerous, he was in his own way, I was sure of that. I had seen it. Ares and his family were somewhat stable, it was the unstable bastards you had to worry about, they were truly dangerous. The full psychopath's that could truly injure you were always the worst.

Like my scars.

I had lied about those.

" _See Ares? I can lie. Quite good too."_

I ignored his growl, it sounded halfhearted and weak. Pathetic even. I had a scar, from my time with the military, that part was true. Joan and Chrystal had been the ones who took care of me after my little accident with _that_ particular knife. But that scar was mostly hidden, the wound had been just below my armpit, right in my ribs. Arcas must have felt something from that scar the day he showed me his ability, because I had felt my ribs getting re-broken when my hand had been in his. That injury had actually hurt a lot more than my other scars. I had made sure never to think about it in Ares presence, I had fabricated the so-called memory I had shown him where Kevin had come in and saved the day. Well, Kevin did save the day, but not even close to what I had shown Ares.

And Kevin…good Lord Ares was a fucking idiot if he thought that I didn't love him. Or maybe I didn't, I wasn't actually sure of what love was, but I was positive that I felt a resemblance of the sort. I had been grateful for _everything_ that man had done to me. He'd built me up after my tango with the psychopath, he'd stayed with me when I had needed it, and given me space when I had needed that. That man had been a God given gift that I hadn't deserved. Why did I feel guilty? Because I had made Kevins life a real fucking living hell when I'd found out he was getting deployed again. I had tried to bully him into staying. I had tried to bribe him. I even went so far as to tie him up the day he was supposed to go away. And lastly…I had told him, seconds after that last picture of us had been taken, that I was going to break off the engagement if he left. That's why I kept staring at that picture, because our smiling faces were nothing but a lie. We had argued for a month and tried to postpone his coming departure. But threatening him with the engagement had been unacceptable of me, but I remembered the feeling in my chest that day. I had known from the start that Kevin wouldn't come back to me. Ares could think what he wanted, but there was only one name carved into my heart, and it certainly wasn't Ares.

I hadn't gotten the scars by my uterus and ovaries while I was with the marine. No sir. I had gotten them on a mission, a solo mission where my cover had been blown. Kevin had been the one to save me, after hours of torture that had left me into something I'd rather not think about. I hadn't been with any squad, there had been no one to watch my back. But there was a perk to being the general's daughter. My father had sent out a Navy Seal unit to save me. And that right there had been my problem with Kevin in the beginning, I had had things under some sort of control before they all came fucking barging in. I hadn't wanted him to save me and show everyone that I was daddy's little girl in need of saving. It had pissed me off to the point where I had attacked the seals that were trying to free me. That mission had cost me more than my fertility, which had been a blow I still hadn't recovered from. No, that mission had cost me my pride, and it had taught me that pride was my greatest vice. The torture would have made me into something I wasn't. Someone not capable of human emotions and suffering had it not been for Kevin. He had saved me when everything else had been so dark. I must admit though that I did lose a part of my humanity that day. I became much more ruthless and vicious after that. But the fact remained that Kevin and my sisters had saved me from myself.

Not that that mattered now, that was neither here nor there. The point was that neither of the males before me could ever scare me. I had already been scared to the point of breaking once before, and neither of them were evil enough to reach that level. Neither of them even came close to the psychopath that had maimed me forevermore.

"But you're not me Zeus, are you?" He kept staring at me and waited for me to back down, for me to be the first to avert my eyes. I refused. I decided to infuriate him even more. "Does your limbs grow back if you lose them?" My smile was sugarcoated, my voice was gentle as a breeze.

"Yes," Heracles answered while watching his brother.

"Pity," I said and meant it. My life would have been much simpler had Ares just lost his dick without it ever growing back. I guess the fates were truly cruel.

"I should kill you for this," Zeus simply stated while waiting for my reaction. He seemed disappointed when he didn't catch the whiff of fear from me.

" _Férte ti skýla_." He growled now, that was for sure. I hadn't expected any less. I had challenged him and said something close to 'bring it bitch'. No, Zeus was not pleased, but I was. "What is it _patéras_?" He growled once more when I called him father, but it only seemed right. "Have I displeased you?" I purred and leaned forward in the chair.

He huffed a sound that sounded more like a growl than a laugh. "No _kóri,"_ he answered with a smile that seemed out of place. I didn't so much as flinch when he called me daughter, it only broadened my smile. "You have no idea how much it pleases us to finally see the fire you insisted on keeping caged within."

"Oh?" I sang.

"We never expected you to be so…docile." Achilles eyes were warm when he spoke, and his small smile showed me the tips of his sharp teeth. "I must say that I didn't expect you to be as untamed either. But I prefer you this way."

"That warms my heart," I lied, "however, I think you'll regret saying that."

He inclined his head in answer. "I do not doubt that I will. You should try to see it from my eyes then _adelfi_ ," he said and I felt his eyes try to bore into my soul, the brilliant blue in them told me that he was using an ability I didn't know of. "I have felt that there was something missing, that you were hiding something. I have seen the times when you have smothered your wrath. And I have also seen that that little spark was nothing compared to what you kept hidden from us. Although we all must admit that _this_ was more than we expected, I think we will get along much better now."

A deep laugh escaped me. Get along better? He must've been joking. Get along? I laughed to myself again. That was the last fucking thing I was going to do. "Have you all lost your minds?" I said and looked to the males in turn. I kept Ianthe out of this. I had sworn never to harm her again, and I would keep that promise. Neither of them answered, they were all waiting for me to elaborate. Which I had no problem doing. It seemed like they needed a healthy dose of reality. "Do you honestly think I am going to play house with you?" I saw a tic in Achilles jaw. Yes, I could tell that he didn't like this at all. His whole demeanor became stiff when he heard the sting in my voice. He even went so far as to look away in shame. Heracles jaw was clenched, it seemed like he did it to keep himself quiet. Zeus on the other hand showed nothing. "It seems that there is only one way to make you understand what I am saying."

The males hissed when I sliced my palm with the dagger. I loathed seeing my blood flow. I didn't have any problem with blood at all. I just didn't like seeing _my_ blood getting spilled. The metallic scent of my blood reached Ares, he snarled low and dangerous. _"Fuck you."_ My blood was dripping on the table and made a small little puddle before I stared into their eyes. "I swear that I will make your life a living hell. From this day, until the day I die. You won't even realize what I am doing until it's too late. And then I am going to destroy you all, one way or another." They didn't seem frightened. And, why should they? I was only human after all. It would be tough to harm them physically, I wasn't even sure if I was going to try that. "Your family will never be the same after I am gone. I will leave my mark on each and every one of you. I will make you pay for what you did to my sisters, or for what you failed to do to my sisters. I swear, on my life, that I will make you hurt."

They met my words with big eyes and a whole lot of silence. I was sure that they could see the brutal honesty in my eyes, that they could smell it in my blood, and feel it in the very air we breathed.

I watched the small slice on my hand heal on its own, all thanks to Ares blood. I smiled as I watched it happen. _Extraordinary._ I then turned my eyes to the box with the necklace. The jewelry in its self was enough to catch my gaze, but it was the small hum that made me put it around my neck.

"Now that that's over with. I am going out, I feel like dancing. I will see you some other night. I hope you enjoy yourselves, and that you had fun. I certainly had." I stood up from my chair and tried to listen to what the necklace was trying to tell me. The males kept watching me in silence as I took three steps and stopped. "Are you sure it still works?" I asked Achilles while I held the necklace in my hand and watched it instead of him.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

I met his gaze now, it was full of questions and trepidation. "Because it is quiet, it's not telling me anything."

"Then your heart doesn't desire anything at the moment."

I nodded once and made my way to the elevator. I smiled to myself when no one stopped me. Ares voice boomed before I reached the steps that lead out to the elevator. "Lysandra I will rip out your tongue if you take another step."

"Get over yourself." I didn't look over my shoulder when I answered him. I was sure that Ares wouldn't be able to move much for the coming day. Maybe days even. "Ianthe," I called before I stepped out for the night.

"Yes?" Her answer came immediate. _Wonderful._

"Would you care to join me tonight?"

Shock was written all over her face as she smiled. "It would be my honor _kúpia._ " I could've kissed her, she didn't even wait a full second before she answered me. _Perfect, just perfect._

"Ianthe," Heracles called, his distress was clear as day.

"Don't worry Heracles," I began and waited for Ianthe to reach me. I linked her arm in mine when she came and stood beside me. Her cold skin felt amazing on my own, because it wasn't a bone cold temperature like the others had. This was just perfect, I never wanted to let her arm go. "Ianthe is the only one I have promised not to harm. I will never touch her again, you have my word." I simply couldn't torture Heracles like that. The woman besides me wasn't just his bride. She was the meaning of his life, his partner and the single most important thing to him. See? Even I had boundaries. Even I could be nice.

"Thank you _kúpia._ "

"Let's go," I said to Ianthe. She eagerly nodded and stepped into the elevator before I had to say anything. We both laughed when the door closed. The only thing I could think of was just how good it had felt to stab Ares.

"I think you will make my life very interesting," Ianthe finally said with a warm smile.

I laughed in agreement. "You won't have a dull moment with me around."

She laughed too, and stared at me with eyes that were too old for her immortal beautiful face. "I know that we will get along very well. This will be good. Very good," she said and nodded to herself.

I agreed wholeheartedly. Ianthe was my new partner in crime, whether she wanted it or not. I could feel her hand closing in on mine, but it stopped before it could reach me. "Hear hear," I said and clasped her hand in mine. She pressed back in a reassuring way, she must have felt my feelings. I only hoped that she would back me up for my coming days.

They were after all going to be my last.

 _Now, let's go on an adventure. Let's make sure Ares regrets ever touching me. Let's make sure the whole Galanis family demands my head on a platter. Let's make sure I sign my own execution._

 _I'm ready for it._


	11. Unfair

Ianthes laughter was the only thing I heard over the music. It was the only thing that mattered as bodies clung and grinded against me. I could tell that this was a pure laughter, that she was truly enjoying herself, and I had to admit that I was too.

This was the most fun I had had in weeks. And that might say something about me. But I had to admit that I was a bit cold. Yes, I had no problem with going out and enjoying myself the same night I had said goodbye to my sister. But there was no reason to dwell on it. I would never see her again, that was true, and there was nothing I could do about it. So, there was no reason for me to sulk and cry, or rage about it. This was simply the way it was and I just had to deal with it.

There was a man, or, I would have called him a boy even though he was old enough the be a man, with his hands on my hips. His front was pressed into my back and I laughed as he breathed hot words into the shell of my ear. "You are so beautiful," he purred in Greek. I could smell alcohol on his breath, I could feel his desire as he gripped my hips and pressed himself against my back. He looked well enough, dark hair and sparkling dark eyes. I hadn't even asked his name, I hadn't bothered with telling mine either.

" _Kúpia,_ " Ianthe called with a small grin.

I nodded once and started to untangle myself from the strangers embrace. "Where are you going?" his breath was still hot against my neck, but there was no reaction from me. I feigned interest though and pressed myself against him when I turned around.

"To the bathroom," I answered with a smile that most men found inviting. The stranger in front of me wasn't an exception. He gave me a knowing smile back and nodded a little, almost like I needed his permission to go anywhere. The thought alone was enough to make me laugh myself hoarse.

I grabbed Ianthes hand and started walking, while still feeling the man's gaze on my back. Yes, I might have lead him on. No, I didn't care shit about that. It wasn't my problem that men were too stupid not to see common sense when the chance of sex was involved.

"He's going to lose his mind."

My laugher echoed as Ianthe and I made our way for the door. We were both a bit unsteady, neither of us had held back with the alcohol. She didn't need to say his name, I was well aware that Ares would flip his shit when I met him again. I was even looking forward to it. I had a few tricks up my sleeve too.

"Oh, Ianthe," I began as she waved her hand to our driver once we were out on the street, "I am going to drive him insane." Maybe not insane, but I would do my best to drive him mad at the very least. Ares had wanted me like this. And I would make sure he regretted accepting me just like I was.

She huffed a laugh and shook her head, making her wonderful curls dance with the movement. "He's going to smell them on you."

My smile was pure evil, it made her chuckle. I had quickly found out that I liked that sound, a creature as winsome as Ianthe shouldn't cry for anything. "I'm counting on it." I had danced with numerous men tonight. I'd worked myself against them, grinding my body into theirs to weave our scents together. Ares was very…sensitive when it came to scents. He wanted _his_ scent on me, all of the time. I wondered what he'd do when he scented all the other men on me.

"You shouldn't provoke him when he's injured." She was smiling as she said it, but I still saw a concerned shadow in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ianthe."

She took a deep breath and opened the car door for me. "If you say so," she said and motioned me inside.

It was getting late, or early, depending on how you looked at it, 4.30 in the morning. And, Ianthe needed to get home before the sun's rays became too strong for her. She could be out in the sun just when it rose or when it fell, but not like Ares and his brothers could. She'd let it slip that neither her or the other brides were even half as powerful as the Galanis brothers. Ianthe, Marion and Sabia were the only brides with abilities.

Marion was Apollos favorite bride, just as Sabia was Hermes. I had met both of them the day when I had tortured Leyla. Ianthe had been more than willing to talk about them. Marion had been the blond bride, with the stunning light brown eyes. I remembered that all of them had been beautiful, I had expected their brides to be. Marion had been pretty enough, but nowhere near Ianthe. Neither was Sabia with her red hair and green eyes, I recalled that her hair had stood out, but they all paled in comparison to Ianthe. Even Leyla, who I had to admit was one of the most stunning creatures I had ever met.

Sabia had gotten some of Hermes gift, she had what they called a silver tongue, just like Hermes. Which meant that they could lie to just about anyone and get away with it. I would have _loved_ to have that kind of ability, although I had to admit that I sort of already had. And Marion had gotten some of Apollos ability too, she could also bend light, but only little things. She could light candles and lamps but that was about it, according to Ianthe. She had left it out, but that made Ianthe the most powerful of the brides.

We quickly got in into the backseat of the car. Our driver said nothing, and waited for Ianthe to tell him our destination. I had to admit that I could get used to living with a private driver.

"So," I began as the car started to roll, "are you the oldest of the brides?"

"Now why would you think that _kúpia_?" I raised my brow at her, and she blessed me with another one of her laughs.

"Yes, I am."

"And you are the strongest."

She quickly looked away from me, a small blush was rising on her cheeks. _Jesus, she is lovely._ "It doesn't work like that."

"Don't lie Ianthe," I sang as I laughed at her open discomfort. "You are the one with the most abilities, the others have one each, you have three. And age gives you power, which must make you the strongest."

"I suppose it does," she reluctantly agreed. Yes, she was the strongest. And I was doing well with having her at my side. It got to me then, that I _wanted_ her at my side. Not because I needed her, I just…wanted her company. "But I am not the one with power," she said and turned back to me with a smile.

"You're funny."

"I have been known to be."

 _I_ was the one with the most power. It made me want to laugh out loud. Yes, I had power over them. But I had none when it came to Ares, none of the power I needed where I needed it the most. "So, let me get this straight." I cleared my throat and tried to think pass from the fog in my mind. "Ares is the strongest, and then Achilles, Heracles, Apollo, Hermes, Manes and Arcas?" She simply nodded. That's why Ares was the head of the family, yes, yes, yes. "So, would that mean that you would have to obey Achilles bride if he had one? And it would mean that the other brides have to follow your orders."

"Precisely," she answered with a laugh.

"Why doesn't he have one?" I had wondered that for a long time. Achilles was the oldest of them, it was odd that he had none. "I mean, he must have met some of his brides? Why didn't he turn them?" He surely must have had one.

Ianthe took a deep breath and contemplated telling me the truth or not, I could see it in her eyes. "He had a bride once, that he didn't turn." I wasn't sure if she was going to continue with her story or not. Ianthe took another deep breath that told me that she would tell me, even though she didn't really want to. "This is his story to tell _kúpia_ , and yes, you are right, I do not want to be the one to tell it. I will, you are my _kúpia_ ," she added before I had a chance to say anything.

"Stop calling me that. I've told you countless of times to call me Lys."

"I will, in time, _kúpia."_ I wanted to throttle her. "Do you know of the queen Penthesilea?"

I recognized the name and nodded before I could place it. "The amazon queen," I said when I finally remembered her, "that was his bride?"

She nodded, "the very same." She shook her head again. "They fought, and he didn't realize who she was until it was too late. He killed her that day and then swore that he would never turn a bride."

"That is a lie."

Ianthe frowned as she looked at me. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't think that he didn't kill her. Even history says he did, and that he regretted it. What I don't believe is that her death would hinder him from turning another bride."

"I don't know _kúpia_."

"It doesn't matter. What about their mother?"

"You know I cannot tell you about her. Not without feeling Zeus or Ares wrath." Their mother was a mystery I wanted to solve. She had to be alive, since Zeus was still drawing breath. Maybe they were estranged? I couldn't even imagine being stuck to Ares for more than a year. It sounded like the most logical explanation. But why would that make them all so secretive about her?

"You must keep quiet then," I decided. There was countless of things I wanted to ask her, that I knew she wasn't allowed to tell me. "Did you–" I began but didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure if she was allowed to answer.

"Did I what, _kúpia_?"

I took another deep breath before I dared ask her about something that had bothered me the whole night. Or, ever since I found out about another one of Ianthes abilities. "Did you see me, before we met?"

She nodded slowly, like she already knew what my next question would be.

"Did you lead him to me?" I had already promised that I wouldn't hurt Ianthe, I had given my word. But God damn, it would be hard not to if the next word coming out of her mouth was 'yes'.

"No. I saw glimpses of you, many times before I saw you. But I never saw where you were, I only saw you, I never knew where your events occurred."

"What did you see?" I still remembered what she'd told me earlier tonight. That she already knew my heart. And I wondered how she could know it when there was a big chance I didn't know it myself.

"I saw you the first time when you were a babe. Your eyes were already violet then." Which was true, my eyes had always been violet, just like my mother's. "I kept on seeing you, I caught rare glimpses of you as a child. But never anything more." She squinted her eyes in confusion, like she still wanted to understand why she had seen me for all of these years. "And then I saw you again, but you were much older and you were hurt." She said and placed her fingers against the scar on my ribs. I was searching her eyes for any falsehood, anything that would indicate that she was lying. I felt so relieved that my whole body relaxed when I didn't find any trace of a lie. "I saw you when you were being tortured." Her throat bobbed, it looked like she forced the words out. Like they hurt her as much as the torture had hurt me. "And I was sure that you were going to die after that. There was so much blood, and your injuries…I can't understand how you survived that." Well, neither did I, but here I fucking was. _What didn't kill me only crippled me._ "The worst thing was that I didn't know _why_ I saw you, I only knew that you were haunting me. And I knew that I couldn't help you, I could only watch in silence as he –" As he cut me up. As he turned my insides out and laughed while he did it. Yes, haunting seemed like a good description. It seemed like she'd only seen me when I was in pain. "And then," she said and gave me a smile that softened her whole face. "I saw you smile after the first time you kissed Kevin." My lips almost trembled when her fingers rested against them. "I saw you before Ares took you. That vision was different, I had only ever seen you before – but I saw Ares then, clear as day. And I knew that he would take you."

"What did you see?" I asked against her fingers that were still resting against my lips.

"You will see, soon enough."

"Meaning you can't tell me?" She nodded, although I could see that she wanted to tell me. There was a lot that Ianthe wanted to tell me, that she wasn't allowed to.

"That's why you said that you already know my heart."

She nodded, a slow and serious movement. "I have seen you your whole life. I know what you are. And you never need to hide anything from me."

I hadn't even known how much I had wanted to hear those words. I had never even understood that I had longed for anyone to tell me that. I had needed to hear those words from someone. _No one_ had ever told me that. Not my father, my father had always been a bit fearful of my…abilities, of my lack of conscious. My sisters had always accepted me, but had always been frightened of me when they saw what I could do. Kevin had tried his best to undertake me, and still flinched away from the darkest parts of me. I couldn't fault him for that, my bad episodes were a dark and cruel thing. Crueler than he could handle, more than he could bare, more than he should to be honest.

"Thank you," I murmured and squeezed her hand in gratitude.

"I must advice you to be careful in the coming days," her voice was strong but the way she said it was almost painfully faint.

"I will take your advice to heart. But you must know what I'm intending to do by now."

She slowly nodded. "I am well aware." We both turned to our separate windows, I didn't need to say anything, I already knew that Ianthe would break the silence. "Just know that Ares isn't the monster you think he is."

Now _that_ made me laugh in earnest. "I don't believe that he is a monster. What I do think is that he is a creature with too much power and arrogance." And that was true, I couldn't say with a hand over my heart that Ares was evil. If he was evil, then so was I. I was well aware of the fact that Ares had treated me far better than you usually did with a slave. Plaything was the term they used, but slave was the same thing in their eyes. "Ares is not the worst man I have met, far from it. With that being said, do I think that he is a good man? No, not even close. Do I think that there is something good in him? Possibly, but I do not think that I will ever find it. Because I will never look for it, I am not interested in his good sides Ianthe."

"You might want to reconsider. He will keep you, he will not do as you wish. Ares might be many things, but he is patient, no matter what he says." I'd never seen his patience, but Ianthe had lived with Ares for thousands of years, she knew him far better than I did. "It would be much easier for the both of you if you started working together instead of against each other."

"You might want to say that to him." I said, like a sullen little child. It was true, I didn't want to get along with Ares, not really. I simply didn't want to like the life he was offering me. Why, one might ask, because I was afraid that I would grow comfortable with it, that I would like it even. One could argue, but the truth was that I could see myself fitting in with the rest of them quite easy.

Ares would be the hardest to get along with, men like him usually were. I already liked Heracles, Achilles and Ianthe. I might even stretch so far as to say that I liked Zeus too. Apollo and Hermes didn't seem like they would be hard to get along with either. Manes and Arcas was another thing.

I would therefore make my stay as inconvenient as possible. They didn't deserve me like they wanted me to be. They didn't deserve to go to sleep without wondering what kind of trouble I would stir up while they were resting. They simply didn't deserve the peace they thought they were entitled too.

Now, I wasn't foolish enough to believe that they'd never hurt anyone before me and my sisters. Quite the contrary, what they had done to us was probably a mild thing on their scale. I even had do admit that this was nothing compared to the things I had done in my little black book. The problem was that I didn't give a shit about the others they had hurt. I cared that they'd hurt Chrystal, I cared that they'd killed Joan. And I fucking cared about my wounded pride, I cared that Ares had simply taken me for his own reasons, just like that.

 _Your pride will be the death of you._

I had to close my eyes when my father's words crept up on me again. I never wanted to admit it, but he was right god damn it. My pride was preventing me from accepting my current situation, it was preventing me from making the best of it. My pride and my need for vengeance would kill me in the end, I was sure of that.

Ares had told me several times that no one would come for me. He was wrong, of course. My father would turn the world upside down to get me back again. My father had always done everything he could for me. He'd been my only parent, but always tried to fill both shoes at the same time. He would never rest before he knew what happened to me.

 _And he will die trying to find you_.

I inhaled a deep breath. Ares wouldn't stop himself from killing my father when he came looking for me. _It doesn't matter. Doesn't matter. Stop thinking._

"He's been treating you better than a bride _kúpia._ " Had he? I found that very hard to believe. Especially after seeing how Heracles treated Ianthe.

"Only when the rest of you are around. Do you think that he speaks so softly and nicely to me when it's only the two of us?" I sneered as I laughed.

"I don't," she said quietly, "but I don't think that you speak as nice and softly to him either."

A drunken laugh bubbled out of me. "Touché."

"Ares is a complex creature," she began with a deep breath. My heart started to pound, would she give up the information I wanted? Probably not, but one could hope. "He is the most powerful male to ever walk this earth, which is not a small feat. How do you think most people treat him?"

Hearing that Ares was the strongest male to ever exist sent little shockwaves throughout my system. I had always known that Ares was a powerful being, there was no denying that, but this was another thing. I had at least thought that Zeus thumped his sons power, or that _something_ out there could challenge Ares if the occasion ever rose. _Does this mean that his power can even rival a God? Probably._ That thought was upsetting, I had to admit. There had been days where I had done nothing but simply study Ares to try to find out exactly what the hell he was. The answer had been right in front of me the whole time, even though I hadn't wanted to admit it – I had no fucking idea what Ares was. He was something I simply couldn't wrap my head around. He wasn't a God, although he seemed to harness as much power as them. He wasn't a man, so I couldn't treat him the way I was used to – the way I'd been taught too. I still had problems with trying to read his moods, his reactions. He was predictable with so many things and yet unpredictable where I needed it the least. All I knew was that I was, for the second time in my life, not in control. I wasn't the one calling the shots and that didn't sit well with me. I, was just like Ares, used to being treated with respect, I was used to people turning to me to receive their orders. Ares would be my biggest challenge in life, I was dead sure of that. I was also dead sure of him being my last challenge in life. I was aiming for it. Although, after hearing Ianthe speak about him in such matter, even I had to admit that ending my life might prove to be harder than I thought.

Yes, Ares wanted me for more than my body. None of us believed otherwise and I didn't even for a second believe that Ares would deny it if anyone asked him. He wanted _more_ , what _more_ meant was a different kind of question I was trying to figure out. Ares didn't seem like a male that wanted love. I couldn't even try to imagine him caring about someone, let alone love another individual besides himself. What did that leave me with? A lot of questions still left unanswered. He wanted my affection, I didn't doubt it, _but_ I didn't delude myself into thinking he wanted my love. He knew by now that he would never receive it to begin with. Although I think he would have been uncomfortable with love, he seemed to shy away from feelings that even resembled it. Ares had no problems with intimacy, no one could say that. But body to body was one of the simplest things in this world. Anybody could fuck, some were better at it, some were…unluckier – I had already established that Ares was good at it. Which made sense, I would have been mighty disappointed had he not mastered the arts of fucking, he was an old man after all.

I refused to answer Ianthes question, simply because it was too close to my own reality. I already knew how most people would treat a man like Ares. "Yes _kúpia_ , he is used to being treated with the upmost respect wherever he goes," she filled in when I stayed silent. Ianthe didn't need to read my mind to know what I was thinking.

"He wants something from me that I never can give." The silence stretched while I tried to form the right words in my mind. "Ares wants my blind loyalty. And, I know, even if he would never admit to it himself; that he wants my affection too." Ianthe didn't seem surprised at all, quite the contrary. I might have figured it out a couple of days ago but Ianthe looked like she had known for a long time. "I think that he took me because he was starting to get lonely. I think that he grew tired of watching all of his brothers and their brides together, without his own mate. But I don't think he wants love. I think he wants a companion of a sort."

"I think you may be right." Well of course I was right. I had studied behavior for as long as I could remember. Although I had to admit that Ares was very hard to analyze, it wasn't impossible. "He grew more and more restless. And neither of us could understand why. He had everything he could ask for, he had everything he had always had. Except a companion." Yes, I knew that I was the first female he had presented to his family. That didn't mean that I was the first one ever, it came as a small shock to hear that I was. He must have had someone for longer than a night before? I simply refused to believe that I was his first female ever. The thought alone was ludicrous.

"He should have chosen someone that wanted to be with him then. Not someone who finds the idea of him repulsive."

"Repulsive?" She even laughed as she said it. "Do you not enjoy being with him?" her tone was light, cheery even. I stared at her with a raised brow, she kept smiling back, while trying to look as innocent as she possibly could. _She does remind me of my Joan._

"You can enjoy sex with a person you find repulsive. It has nothing to do with his dick or body. It is simply the way he acts, the way he thinks that makes me want to clog him."

A great breath escaped her, followed by a soft sigh. "The two of you are very alike." It came as a slap in the face, and I must have shown it. Ianthe shook her head with a small secretive smile. "You are not stupid." _Thank you for noticing._ "Do you honestly think Ares would have taken you had he not known that you were his match?"

His match? That was fucking evil. I knew that I wasn't Gods best child. But his match?

 _Lord have mercy on me_.

That was just savage.

"That's bullshit. He took me because he wanted me. Because men like Ares relish being in control and because he found the idea of my suffering appealing."

"You are young. You will understand what I am saying when you are older." I almost chocked her on the spot, but quickly remembered my promise to Heracles. "You have given him what he wants. Do not be surprised if he gives you what you want."

What I wanted? "That's not possible."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want Kevin. I want children with Kevin. I want a house in the middle of nowhere where I can raise our kids and grandchildren in peace without having to look over my shoulder." I took a deep breath as my heart settled. I felt it twist violently when I talked about Kevin, when I talked about what should have been. "I want a life where I no longer have to fight every day of my life," I finally admitted. "I love my job," I said and meant it. Maybe that said more about me then I would have liked, but I did love my job. "But I always wanted another life for me, for my Kevin and our children."

"Then why is this quiet?" she asked and placed her hand against the necklace and my chest. "If that is what you truly want, this would lead you to it."

"Because there is no way for it to lead me," I answered and suddenly felt tired to the bone. I had asked Achilles the same question; why is it quiet? His answer had almost frozen me to the spot, I'd kept going, like I always did. But the truth of his words had been a blow I hadn't counted on. The reality of my beloved fiancée was still circling me, haunting me. "Kevin is dead, I can never get him, no matter how much I want him. Or this," I said and grabbed the necklace in my hand, "would have spoken to me. I will never have children; my body is broken beyond repair." I couldn't help how bitter I sounded as I said it out loud. Because I felt robbed of something I never had but always wanted. But, maybe I didn't deserve children. It could have been that simple. I had killed countless of other people's children, whether they were young or old, I had killed them. It could have been the fates hand that had guided the psychopath, or the Gods. All I knew was that my fertility had been violently stolen from me. It wouldn't surprise me if this was a punishment from the Gods, if they suddenly felt I needed to pay for the crimes I had committed since they were too gruesome to wait until I died.

It was wrong of me to think that this was unfair. Especially if you compared it to the pain I had brought to others. It was actually fair, me never getting to experience the joy of children. It didn't stop me from feeling hollow. It didn't stop me from feeling like a failure. Form feeling like I couldn't even do the most basic drive in humans – reproducing and spreading your genes.

My father had asked me many times what I'd do if I ever became pregnant. And I had answered, without hesitation, that I would leave my old life behind. I would walk away and never look back. The urge for children had always been so strong in me that I would have given away everything for it. I had wanted lots of children with Kevin, that had never been a lie. But that had never been possible for us. I had been maimed from the start of us. I hadn't been ready to show him just what he'd rescued me from. Kevin had never seen those scars, even though he knew they were there. My wonderful and loving Kevin had never understood just how deep those scars were, or how far they went.

"Do you feel cheated?" I asked Ianthe. She couldn't bear children either. She never would. Did she feel the same empty feeling inside? Did she feel that her life with Heracles was worth it after all?

"No _kúpia._ I choose Heracles and knew the consequences beforehand. I knew that my womb would stay like this forever, I knew that his and my reunion would never bear fruit." I could tell that it saddened her, even though she had been prepared for it. There was no mistaking the slight pain in her voice, or the small tremble she was trying to hide. "I will not lie. The thought saddens me. I would have wanted nothing more than to raise a child of Heracles. But I wouldn't trade our lives for a child," she said and slowly shook her head. "I love my husband and he loves me, we do not need a child, even though we would have wanted one. We have each other for eternity, and it is enough to be grateful for, most people don't get that."

I guess they were lucky, in that regard. Having the one you love for eternity didn't sound bad to my ears. Fuck it. _I_ hadn't asked for eternity. All I had asked for had been a life with Kevin. I had accepted his proposal with that in mind. I had always said, even as a little girl, that I would never divorce if I ever married. And I had stayed true to that in my mind. I had weighed the options, the pros and cons against each other before I said yes to Kevin. I had gone through every possible scenario in my head, the good and the bad, before I gave myself to him. Before I tied myself to the man I wanted and had thought I would spend the rest of my life with.

To finally know that the necklace was silent because that man no longer existed was more than I could take. It was more than I deserved. It had almost broken me on the spot, when Achilles had told me that my heart desired nothing at the moment. Because it could only mean that the necklace couldn't lead me to Kevin. It couldn't reunite us. I had always thought, in the back of my mind, that Kevin was still alive. I had prepared for the worst but still hope for the best. But _this_ , this was simply cruel in words I couldn't describe. And not being able to break down, not being able to mourn the person I loved was even worse.

The Gods, the fates or whatever the hell that had taken the possibility of children from me could go and fuck themselves. I had paid my price, I had lost what I wanted the most. And they still took Kevin from me. I knew their mythology well enough to know that the ones the Gods punished rarely lost one thing, they usually lost everything. A chuckle escaped before I could stop it. _Yep, you fucking had to take it all you miserable sons of bitches._ They had taken my future children, they had taken my Kevin, they had taken my Joan, they had taken my Chrystal. I had my father and Chrystal left alive, but I would never see them again.

 _You've taken my freedom too._ I didn't even know who I was blaming, or if I was truly blaming anyone. Or if I had simply started the spiral down to one of my bad episodes. They usually begun like this not that I thought about it.

" _Kúpia_ ," Ianthe said and raised me from my own thoughts. I met her eyes, they were as violet as mine. "Ares will give you a child if that is what you want." Now _that_ was almost enough for me to slap her.

 _His child? His fucking child? I would sooner drown that hideous thing than care for it. I would rather stomp his child to death than nurse it like my own. I would rather cut its throat and drink its blood before touching it._

Oh yes. I knew that Ares was the only one of his brothers that could father a child. No one had told me that straight out, but it only seemed logic. Zeus and his mate had been able to conceive children, Ares and his mate had to be able too. But I didn't plan on being alive when his mate finally decided to turn up. I managed to still the anger that had bubbled to the surface.

I was nothing but practice for Ares until he found his fucking mate. She would get the better of him, I was sure of that. Ares would learn some things from having me. He would learn how to treat her, or he would learn to treat her better than me. That made me angry on a whole new level, why was a question I didn't know the answer too. Maybe I wanted Ares and his mate to suffer, or maybe I just wanted to know that his next woman would suffer too. I had no idea but it felt unfair – there was that fucking word again; unfair. _I have to stop with that shit. The world isn't fair – you should know that by now._

I shallowed it down and put a lid on it, like I always did. No reason in thinking about it. I would be long gone by the time he found his precious mate. "I don't want his child. I want my own child. I want to look into the eyes of my babe and see the same violet eyes." I didn't add that I would probably smash any child of Ares into a concrete wall, that didn't seem fitting somehow.

"Show him something more than your hate and disdain and he will give you the world."

"No thank you."

"All you have to do is try."

"I'd rather spike my tongue to the hood of the car."

"That is your own choice, _kúpia._ " Well, didn't I know that? "I just think you should consider – "

I turned to her with a hiss on my lips, I couldn't help it. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying Ianthe." I wanted her to shut the hell up, this topic was not discussable. This was me shutting her down, once and for all.

"I hear you well enough _kúpia_ ," her voice was icy but leveled.

"It doesn't seem that way since you keep insisting."

"I am not insisting, I am simply trying to advice you."

"I think I'll manage without it."

Our eyes were locked in each other. I could see the power struggle reflect in hers. She couldn't disobey me, I had quickly found that out. But I could see, clear as day, that there was a lot more Ianthe wanted to say. I didn't know if her interest lay with me and my well-being or if she was simply looking out for Ares and his brothers. The latter seemed more likely, and I was not dumb enough to hope that she worried about me. Especially not when you placed me and Heracles on either side of a tipping point. Ianthe was Heracles world, anyone could see that. But he was everything to her too, that was a truth that was written in both of their faces whenever they looked at each other.

She slowly nodded, with a guarded expression I'd never seen before. "Then so be –"

The car came to an abrupt stop, and both me and Ianthe were hurled forward. There was no warning, nothing. The car simply died and stopped moving. We both managed to catch ourselves before we crashed into the seats before us. Both of my hands were planted on the seat in front of me. One of Ianthe's hands were on the seat in front of her, her other arm reached over to me, and rested above my chest. I swallowed and both of us shared a knowing look. This was something out of the ordinary.

Ianthe breathed through her nose and turned her head towards the driver. "He's dead." I could see the driver's seat when I sat leaned forward, like I did now. And I didn't need Ianthe to tell me he was dead. He wasn't breathing, and his neck was set in an angle I was all too familiar with.

"How long until sunrise?"

Ianthe was scanning the road, but there was no immediate threat. There was actually no one to be seen on the road that lead to the Galanis house. No one except us. Her eyes were still darting all over the place, and it took her a while before she answered me. "An hour, give or take."

Dawn was fast approaching. I could see Ianthe swallow when she finally took in the bleeding sky – it was a red dawn. The sun was beginning to climb the heavens and I could see genuine concern and fear in Ianthe's lovely face.

"Call Heracles," I said as I stared in front of me. I wanted to say that I was observing, but that would be lying.

The road was cast in a fuchsia colored light that was almost annoying to the eyes. But there was more than that. It was shining too bright to be a natural light, it was too pretty to be something from this earth. And there was something on the road, something taking shape. Or had it been there all the time?

A man was standing a few feet in front of the car. I couldn't see his face, but I looked like his hair was…shining? Burning? It looked like hundreds of fireflies adorned his head, or was it a crown? I had no idea who this man was. But I knew one thing for certain.

"No," Ianthe whispered as she followed my gaze. I didn't need to see the man's face, I didn't need to hear his voice or feel his power.

This was no ordinary man.

" _Kúpia,_ " there was genuine fear in Ianthe's voice now. Her hand was placed above mine. I hadn't even realized that I was reaching for the handle.

I caught a glimpse of his eyes, even though he was too far away from me to see anything. Cold diamond eyes settled on my form, and I know without seeing him that he was smiling at me. The weight of his gaze felt like a hand wrapped around my throat. My throat bobbed when the invisible hand traveled down and caressed my collarbones. My breath hitched on its own accord, I could feel his breath on my neck. I could hear him murmur words I couldn't understand.

" _Kúpia_!" Ianthe said more forcefully when I couldn't draw my gaze away from the man in front of me.

Yes. This was without question _not_ a man.

The creature before me…I felt the truth of his presence in my bones.

This was a God.

* * *

 **Thank you for your kind reviews – although I must ask the guests to write a name of some sort to simplify things for me.**

 **You're making it hard to keep you separate.**

 **With that said, I'm off to Greece – I'll keep in touch.**


	12. Breathe

I could feel Ianthe tremble beside me. Her hand shook as it rested against my chest, her finger dug into my skin, her grip firm. There wasn't a trace of the carefree woman I had danced and laughed with all night. Her breathing sounded labored, even though she didn't need to draw breath. It would have been cause of concern for me, had I been in a right mind of state.

The air in the car became...heated, almost suffocating, it was like sitting in a sauna that was becoming too hot. I got the urge to rip the dress off of my skin and dance in the light of the God before me. And damned be the dress, I wanted to shred it into pieces. I wanted to scream in joy and dance to the pulse of the Gods power.  
I knew, in the back of my mind that this was a dangerous situation. The mortals that drew the attention of the Gods usually didn't last long. And it usually never ended well. I had no such concerns for the time being, even though I should have.

Especially not as I heard the deep chuckle of the God in front of me. Like two boulders striking one another, thunder without the painful light. My heart jumped in tune to the melody of his voice, the sound alone had me longing for him. Had me longing to see him, to be where he was.

" _Kúpia_ , please don't," Ianthe begged and tightened her grip, which was bordering to painful. I was about to open my mouth, to tell her off, to reassure her, I wasn't even sure which. But my mouth was partly open, eagerly waiting for my sanity to catch up.

"Come," it was a voice of honey and milk, of drums and warmth, a tone that made my blood rise in welcome, "come," he repeated and the word went straight for my heart, "dance with me." I gasped when I felt his words strike deep within me, when I felt them take root into a part of me I hadn't known existed. I _wanted_ to dance for him, I suddenly needed to show him how mesmerizing I could be when I wanted too. How I could writhe like a snake on sand, how the movements of my body would be enough for him to experience ecstasy.

I could feel words forming, waiting on my tongue. There were songs and tunes in me, just waiting to captivate him as he so clearly captivated me.  
Yes.

I would be his queen.

I would rule him.

And he would worship the ground I walked on.

 _I will be his goddess_.

The promise of his hands on me felt like a blessing in disguise. I simply knew now, before I had even seen him, that I could never leave him. That I could never bring myself to part from this man, from this God.

A great breath escaped me, one I'd barely known I held. I could hear war drums echo in the distance, I could feel each stroke pound in my chest, calling me towards him.  
And I knew, without a doubt that this was a powerful God. Because I knew that this was his power compelling me towards him, rotating me to him just as the moon did with the tides.

It was becoming unbearable to just feel him without seeing him. I could taste his excitement in the very air I breathed. I knew that he was impatient by nature, but he showed restraint. He was taking his time, letting me come to him instead of taking me. I could tell by the smile on his face that he knew that I was coming. That I couldn't stand the distance between us. This…void between us chased away any rational thought, all it took was his chuckle…I already had my hand on the handle again.

 _I need him._

 _I cannot breathe if does not allow me breath._

" _Kúpia_!" Ianthe's frantic voice was almost enough to compel me to stop. But simply not enough, even though I heard how frightened she was.

I would have given my life to stand in his shadow.

"Stay in the car," I barely recognized my own voice. So sure, stronger than I had ever spoken before. And I was, I had never been so confident in anything in my life before. I had never known such calm, such peace.

"I am begging you." Yes, I heard the pure panic in her voice, the pure helplessness that begged me to listen, to reconsider. But there was no room for her feelings, no room for Ianthe at all. There was nothing in this world that mattered as I felt the weight of his eyes.

There wasn't any hesitation, I would never disgrace the God in front of me in that way.

Never.

I did turn to look at Ianthe. Her face was one of nightmares, one that I bet would haunt me if I lived long enough to care about anything else than the God. Her horror was painstakingly clear, I could even see tears glistering in her eyes.

I had no idea what she saw in my face, what answered her desperate plea, but tears pooled over and spilled down her cheeks. "Stay in the car. That is an order." It felt bigger than life, and I knew that I had waited for this God, always. I opened the door, and didn't so much as look back when Ianthe sobbed and tried to smother the sound with her hand.

 _He is unleashing me._

 _He is setting me free._

My body trembled out of anticipation as I walked towards him. Every step felt shorter than the blink of an eye and longer than an eternity. The color of the road was still too blinding for me to see anything other than the outline of him. But I knew that he was waiting, that he had _always_ waited for me. The certainty I felt was unmatched.

I didn't bother to shield my eyes, this was _his_ power, this was the brilliance of _him._ And I would never shy away from him, never devoid from his side. Nothing he could show me would ever be enough for me to leave.

And I felt complete when I finally saw him, when he stood there, waiting – with his hand stretched towards me. I placed my hand into his calloused hand, and rejoiced at the feel of him. From feeling that his hand was just as damaged and used like my own was. I stared at his hand, that was so much bigger than mine, and saw the scars that told of sworn times and battles.

He was careful, painfully careful when he drew me towards him. The movement was much too slow for my taste, but I understood the importance of it. The sheer miracle of finally finding one another. The black armor on him did nothing to scare me, did nothing to make me draw away from him. He would _never_ hurt me.

I felt tears prickle the corner of my eyes when his free hand and arm snaked around my waist and came to rest there. My own hand trembled as I placed it against his chest. My hand rested above his heart, which beat strong and wild beneath my fingers, almost in answer to my innocent touch.

Gentle fingers rested beneath my chin, and finally lifted it to his face. I wanted to cry then, I had never felt the urge as strong as I did now.

His hair was the deepest of red, it boarded to brown, but shone with a quiet brilliance all the same. His hair wasn't long, I could tell that he recently had it cut and smiled. His mouth was arched into a content smile, and I knew by looking at his smile that he rarely showed it to anyone. No, this was a hidden treasure that he bestowed on me. His eyebrows were dark brown and full, they framed his eyes and made his face look much harsher than it was. His eyes shone, two golden diamonds that sparkled as they watched me. I recognized his chin and cheekbones easy enough. I had stared at the very same jaw, the very same mouth.

"You found me," I breathed in awe.

He softened, his whole face relaxed at the sound of my voice. "Yes." He made the word sound like a strangled cry, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to hold him in my arms and promise him the world if it would make him smile again. "Always," he whispered and brushed his lips against my forehead, "I will always find you." I would have cried, had I been weak. But I wasn't weak. _He_ would never be with someone weak, he would bow for an equal, and I knew that that equal was me.

I knew who he was, I knew who this perfect creature was. I _knew_ his heart, even though I didn't know mine. I _knew_ that he was the missing piece, the piece I had looked for in vain. The hole I had tried to fill.

His eyes were pained as he beheld me. "You are leaving." I could tell by his expression that he wouldn't stay. It angered me, he had finally come to me, and he was abandoning me again. The unfairness made me violent. It made me want to mar his skin, to make him feel a fraction of the pain I held inside.

I beat his chest when he closed his arms around me. I didn't even feel the rough armor against my knuckle, couldn't even bring myself to remember that it was there. "I will find you forevermore."

"Go then!" I hissed with enough venom to even kill this immortal creature. He drew back, the grim expression he usually wore was back again. _This_ was his true armor. The uncaring. The unchanging.

His eyes changed, the only thing that ever transformed in his unearthly face. I watched as they darkened, as they turned red. And I didn't care about his anger, I would never bow to it, I would never bend to his will. No matter how mighty it proved to be.

Both of his hands captured my face. "I will find you, no matter where you are."

I huffed into his face, making sure he knew how absurd he sounded. "We'll see, won't we?" I challenged and stepped closer to him. He towered over me, even in heels, but he was the one to shy away from my sheer wrath. "Go!" I hissed and pushed him from me.

He stood in front of me, this God that was bigger than my life. I had wanted to please him, had wanted to make all of his wishes come true. I just wanted him to leave now. I could barely stand the sight of him. "Leave," I ordered. He watched the anger dance in me, saw that it was as pure as the starlight running over the sky. He turned his face in silent shame and acceptance. He would need to prove himself and he knew it.

"I will find you," he promised and disappeared with the brilliant light that had been him.

I fell to my knees as the sudden pain stuck my mind. It hurt to think. It hurt to _be_. I was sure that I was dying. Because my mind felt damaged, shattered under the sheer force of the God that had left me.

 _I can't breathe._

"Ianthe," I gasped and clutched my head as a dying act. She was yelling franticly from the car. My vision blackened out, and came back in short glimpses. I could see that the sun hadn't risen, that dawn was away. But the light from the oncoming sunrise hurt my eyes in ways I hadn't thought imaginable.

I would have called it a pounding, the pain in my head, because I didn't know any other words to describe what I felt. But that was simply too weak to describe what was happening to me. My mind was falling to pieces in my own hands.

"Order me out of the car!" I could finally make out what Ianthe was so desperately trying to say. Or yell, it sounded close to a roar, but one could never be sure.

Each of my frantic breaths were laced with panic. Especially as I felt something warm flow across my fingers, I knew without a doubt that I was bleeding. I chocked on yet another breath when I felt it clog in my ear, making it impossible for me to hear anything except the uneven rhythm of my heart.

I could feel my entire being shut down, just stop working altogether. "Out," I managed to get out. The taste of blood in my mouth was beyond disgusting, I could feel myself choking on it, bathing in it. I wanted to scream in injustice.

 _Stop bitching._

 _This is what you wanted._

Tears gathered in my eyes, yes, I had wanted this. But not like _this_. I wasn't supposed to go out like a wounded animal too weak to fight. I was supposed to go out like a dying star, burning as fierce as ever just before the end.

Ianthe lifted me off of the ground, I knew that, but hardly felt a thing. I couldn't bring myself to feel anything beyond my brain, which was currently dying. I wanted to scream out loud and clutch my head, but it proved impossible to even cry.

My eyes were wide open, I felt as much, _willed_ as much, but I didn't see anything. My senses were starting to shut down, including my vision. I whimpered when I felt my lungs fill with fluid, my blood to be more exact. "Stay with me," the words echoed and bounced inside of my head.

"Sorry," I gurgled, and gasped in pain, "not…your…fault…sorry." I chocked on more blood, but didn't have the energy to even cough. There wasn't enough air in me to sustain me.

I had always thought that Ares would kill me. That he'd tire of me and eventually snap my neck, like we'd agreed upon. It was almost comical that the killing blow had come from a God, from an angle I hadn't even known existed. Especially since the God had barely touched me, yes, I decided as my lifeblood flowed and blocked the air, it was comical.

"Lysandra, please, hold on."

I couldn't even try if I wanted to. But it hurt too much, I knew from experience that it would all stop the moment I gave in. I did the only thing I could think of, I…gave in…I let go.

 _I can't._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Not sorry._

* * *

"Heracles!"

I heard the cry of my brothers only bride, it was full of fear and despair. The sound of women wailing had never been appealing. I would have growled in annoyance had I not known that my little female had been out with the bride. _What has she done now?_ My little female was new to this world, barely an adult. Twenty-two years, one could argue that her age made her an adult, still, she acted like an adolescent most of the time.

Yes, my little female had showed me who she was. And it had been a moment for the history books, I even laughed when I thought about it. Stabbing me out of spite and revenge, I could hardly fault her, I would have done the same had our roles been reversed. And my little female did not disappoint me, she was just as I had wanted her. And, I hadn't even needed to break her façade to get her, she had given herself to me quite willingly. I had hardly given her any choice, I had never intended to either. She'd played right into my awaiting hands, although it came much sooner than I had predicted. But to be in her mind, to see her connect everything had been more satisfying then I had imagined. And, she played the game with me, she understood _me_ , or at least, to some extent.

She was truly something.

I was no longer hurt, much to her coming disappointment. There were still things my female needed to learn, which would come to her in time. She had no idea what she had bound herself to, who she really had given herself to. I did not mind. It would be much more amusing to see her face when she finally understood, to be in her keen mind when she lastly joined the pieces. I was sure that she would, she saw much, much more than I first expected.

Heracles rushed to his bride. I had never understood the claim the brides held over my brothers. It made no difference that I could see exactly why they ran to their brides if they heard even the smallest of discomfort in their voices. I still couldn't comprehend how they allowed a female to have that sort of power over them. I was well aware that they had little choice in the matter, but one could still argue with the fact that they did nothing to stop their brides power. Achilles was, as I had always said, the keenest of my brothers. He'd never bound himself to anyone, he didn't have to suffer the influence of a bride.

"Ares!" I ignored the commotion from downstairs. I was no longer in pain, I was no longer hurt, that much was true. It did not mean that I wasn't licking my ego and pride. I had allowed her to hurt me, yes. But I had not allowed her to hurt my manhood, or my pride. It angered me that she'd been able to hide that from me, that she'd been able to hide anything at all bothered me more than I was willing to allow, to admit. My ability made sure that I saw everything, that there were no dark corners for me to miss. And I still missed with my little female, greatly so.

"Ares, her brain is dying and I cannot heal that part of her!" My brother's plea was filled with trepidation and anger. It had been an age since I last heard him yell like that. And I knew better than to ignore my older brother, since he seldom asked for help.

I was on my feet and moving before I even knew it myself. There was no mistaking who Heracles was talking about. There was only one in this household that could die from such a wound, only one that wasn't capable of healing on their own.

And that someone was _mine_.

Her blood was in the air, the scent of her had my fangs elongating. I was not hungry. That didn't mean that I didn't want her. I would suck her dry, if given permission. And she would, in time.

There was no point in hindering the growl that was stuck in my throat. Especially not as I beheld the scene in front of me. My father was already present, as was Achilles, Heracles and Ianthe. And my female? She was in the arms of Ianthe, without any light in her eyes. Her violet eyes stared up into the ceiling, without the usual fire that I had become accustomed too. I could tell from a distance that her heart was no longer beating, neither was her pulse. She seemed intact, the damage was not physical – this was mental, something Heracles had no power over.

No one made a move as I took my female into my arms. She was still warm, the damage that had been dealt must have been resent. My hand was cradling her head, searching for the damage. I gritted my teeth.

Her mind was shattered.

" _You are not allowed to die."_ Her brain was starting to shut down, but flickered at my command. I would not allow it. She was _my_ kill. There was some resistance as I forced her mind to connect again. As I forced it to once more pump blood, to breathe, to _think_.

I had meant it when I told her that no other man, male or creature was allowed to touch her. And I scented several other men on her. That alone made me violent. I did not need my family to tell me that my eyes were red. I could feel the anger sip into my being, replacing any rational thought, any buts and whys.

 _Mine._

"What happened?" I snapped to the bride.

She was crying, I truly hated tears. They held no meaning, they would not change anything. Crying was unpractical and held no use. I was impatient by nature, it was true that I had learned patience. One could not live as long as I had without it. This was not a time for patience. The bride shuddered a breath when I broke into her mind, without asking permission. My brother was wise enough to not say anything. I would have ripped him to pieces had he opened his mouth. I was in no mood to be challenged.

I saw the events of the night. I could see my female dance, drink and laugh. I bit the empty air when I saw her flirt and dance with five other men. Five other men whose faces I made sure to remember. She thought she wouldn't go unpunished for this? I had been far too lenient with her if she truly believed that in her heart of hearts. But she would learn her lesson after this. I would make sure she thought thrice before ever looking at another man again. Before ever thinking the thought of waking my possessiveness and anger. She had been right, all those nights ago, when she'd told me I felt anger, possessiveness and lust, and she be wise to remember that. I was more animal than man, I had showed her that more than once, but it seemed like she needed a reminder.

She belonged to _me_.

And _me_ alone.

It had also been an age since I felt emotions as I did now. I would have called it anger, I knew better though, this was sheer wrath. The force of it was enough to consume her whole. I wanted to do it. I felt the need to hurt her in ways unimaginable.

The God.

I had known beforehand that the Gods would come. That they would circle around my female like vultures, waiting to see if she was my long-awaited mate.

My lost mate.

What I hadn't expected was how little time passed before they knew of my female. Before they came and tried to see my mark on her, tried to smell my scent on her. And the God had certainly smelled me on her. There had been no mark, that much was true – but she was still _mine_.

To see him touch her and ignore the hidden warning on her skin was enough for me to cover the room in fire. Seeing him hold her against his chest, like she was a long-lost lover almost made me rip her in pieces. Not only had he touched her, I could hear her sigh in wonder and amazement, see her become enthralled by him and his power.

My female wanted power?

I smirked at her and the dead eyes that looked back at me.

"Ares," my father warned.

"Quiet." It wasn't a request.

Her mind was still mending. I could feel it stitch itself together piece by piece. I huffed in annoyance. Humans and their weak and brittle bodies. And I asked myself for the hundredth of times, why did I not simply kill her and get this over with?

 _Because she defies you._

Indeed. Not many dared to.

I forced the blood from her lungs, forced her cells to respond to my command, to my will. I blasted my dark power into her, and her body jumped in response.

"Breathe."

Her answering breath sounded closer to someone dying than someone revived. Her lungs filled with as much air as they could hold.

"Exhale."

It all whooshed out of her. I looked into her eyes. They were still open. The light of life was back in them, but no fire. She was terrified, and rightly so. I felt her panic in her mind, which was awake and working now. Yes, she could tell that I was in complete control of her.

That _I_ was the one allowing her breath.

She was at my mercy, this was the first time she finally understood just how great my power was. Yes. I could bend her to my will, at any given moment. I could mesmerize her and lure her in like the God had done. That power was nothing, a cheap charlatan trick that held no true power or control. And she had fallen for it, like a child too dumb to see the danger of the situation.

"Look at me."

Her eyes were on mine. Her hand was digging into my arm, but there was no real strength in her grip. _I_ was allowing her that grip. I was allowing her to breathe, to blink, to _think_.

My face was inches from hers when I stopped. Her eyes darted between mine, and I knew what color they were from the look she gave me. "Do you not like their color _omorfiá?"_ Her reaction to the Gods eyes had certainly not been close to what it was now. She had _ordered_ him away, like a servant. And the fool had obliged, thinking that he would win her favor in that way. Her mind was screaming in response, trying all it could to make her body move.

 _Fool_.

I did not allow it.

My little female was starting to see who I was, who I became with my power. She thought a God could rival _me_? I laughed into her horror-stricken face. The thought alone was simply too stupid for me to ever consider it. Did she honestly think that a God had the same power and control that I had? There had been moments before when I had considered taken her in this way. When she had no choice but to obey, when the wishes of her became the wishes of _me_. And that scared her more than she ever would admit.

She thought that she was unafraid. That I could do nothing to hurt her, or, she thought that she wouldn't care about me hurting her. But she was still young, there was still so much she needed to learn. There was still countless of things that I would teach her.

Like different kinds of torture.

Yes, she had been tortured before. Quite severely. The man that cut her up had been brutal but, he had been determined and he'd hurt her with a purpose in mind. One had to admire the work he had put in while torturing her, that kind of willpower was rare these days. He'd wanted to make certain she never bore children, and, he had ultimately succeeded. There was little point in adding that he'd wanted her to die from her wounds. My little female already knew this, it was the reason why she thought she was so ready to die.

She wasn't.

Her ability to lie to herself was even more astonishing than her lying to others. She had actually convinced herself that she had no problem with dying. Which was beyond laughable. My female had more willpower and thirst to live than anyone I had ever met in my life. She felt cheated by what she had been given, and she demanded more. She demanded her life to be what she made of it, what _she_ wanted to make of it. And she was far from done. She wasn't even close to what she wanted. And she would never die in peace before she could hold it in her hands.

That man had hurt her with knives, he had inflicted pain on her body, which she would never forget. That was true, but – and it was quite a big but. The human mind did ultimately forget _pain_. No woman would ever go through childbirth more than once if she was ever able to recall the pain from the first time.

I would not inflict pain on her body. I would never inflict true pain on her body. She was mine and I wanted her body intact. I detested the scars she had now. It showed me that she wasn't what I truly wanted. She wasn't perfect, there were small deformities all over her and it ruined her beauty. Her scars were a constant reminder of the places she had been before she became mine.

The kind of torture I would offer would be to her mind. And she wouldn't even understand what I was doing, for she wouldn't even know that I was there. She thought herself a capable liar, and she was, one of the best I had ever met. What if I took that gift away from her? What if I, piece by piece, stole that from her mind and made sure she never uttered another lie in her life? She would be ruined. She would never speak again from fear of what was going to come out. My female trusted her mind far too much, never once had she considered that I could take it from her.

She thought of herself as intelligent, and she was. I had to agree with her father – I had seen him in her mind, telling her time after time that her mind was her greatest weapon. It was, she was quick and clever, for a woman. And what would she be then, if I took her mind from her? If she wasn't even able to lift a fork without my permission, what would she be then? The answer was simple, she would be her own greatest fear. She would be helpless, and in no place to even try to fight back.

I could do that to her.

I could to that and much worse.

I was about to do it.

Her eyes stopped me.

 _There_.

Her usual flame.

It was as present as ever.

 _I hate those flames._

 _Even as I worship them._

I _wanted_ those flames.

I didn't know to what purpose or the why of it. All I knew was that I wanted her to look at me with those flames. She was highly amusing, and her temper was the most entertaining thing about her. Her temper was even worse than mine. She had not learned patience, while I had mastered it. She hadn't even learned a fraction of it, even though she thought she had.

She looked at me now, her eyes filled with fear and her usual flames. Those flames that _dared_ me to do it, that haunted me as I watched her sleep each day. I had wondered many times why those flames ever influenced my decisions, why they swayed me at all. And it was quite simple, she was amusing.

She made me feel more than just power.

Her eyes alone were enough to challenge me.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I asked her and made sure she saw, heard and felt my anger. It was important that she didn't miss it.

Her eyes kept searching mine for any clue. I would grant her none. The answer to my question was something she needed to come to terms with herself. The right answer would even save her live, it would save her from becoming my puppet for the rest of her life.

It took her some tries before she was able to clear her throat. I waited, as patient as ever. I could tell that her coming words were sincere, they were from the bottom of her heart.

"I'm sorry."

She was. I knew with certainty. Did it change my mind? Yes, it did. She was still learning my ways, still growing accustomed to me. Was I impossible? Of course not. I simply liked things my way.

But I couldn't offer her the words she wanted. Chances were I never would. I would never be the kind of male that wanted to please her. But I would make sure that she offered me what I wanted.

"You're not, yet. But you will be Lysandra."

And she would.

I would make sure of it.


	13. Bargains

I was cold.  
So God damned cold that I couldn't keep my teeth from chattering.

I was in a room I had never seen before. The bed I was in was as big as the usual one I shared with Ares. The room was cast in a low light, that still prickled my eyes to their sockets. There was an open fire in the room, that was carved into the wall with intricate forms I couldn't focus on. Heavy drapes were drawn over the windows, that I could see were far bigger than the ones at the other house. I couldn't even bring myself to care where I was, or why I was here. I didn't have the energy to give a fuck at all.

I still wore the same dress, but it was stained with dirt and dust. The fabric cut into my skin, it felt like it was smothering me ever so slowly. Everything _hurt_. My mind most of it. It proved almost impossible to relax, to try to haunt the chill away. Because I felt cold on the inside, like ice was making its way through me.  
I was laying in fetal position, with my knees drawn up, as close to my stomach as they got. I was trying to hold myself, trying to shield myself from the pain. From this storm that raged inside.

There hadn't been a lot of times in my life when I was sick. I could count them all on my fingers and remember even the smallest cold I'd ever had. This was worse than all of it combined. I had suffered withdraw once or twice in my life, when life had made me do stupid things that came with a price. And that was _fucking nothing_ compared to this. It felt the same, like all my organs were hurting and shutting down at the same time. Sweat covered my bare back, even though I felt cold to the bone.  
My fingers felt numb, as useless as the rest of me. _And God_. This headache would be the death of me. I was cradling my head in my hands, while knowing that I couldn't make it stop. The person that could make it stop was watching me with disinterest.

Ares was mad. I knew that. I'd wanted to make him mad this night. I had even thought it a good idea. And I was a fool, the biggest fool on the planet. Ianthe had warned me, or tried too, it's not like I had given her any choice but to shut up.

He woke me again. I had been dead. I had started to wander the path between the living and the dead when his voice found me and brought me back. Ares had _ordered_ me back into the dead shell of myself, and I had no choice but to obey.

He truly was my master.

The true extent of his power was fearsome. I could try to lie to myself. But I had done that a lot lately. I had managed to fool myself just as well as I fooled others. I hated being made a fool and knowing that I'd intentionally done it to myself was maddening.

Ares had power. I knew that much. I still had no idea when it came to the extent of his power. I still knew nothing. Or it felt that way. I didn't doubt his power now, that's for sure.

But I knew, with certainty that Ares ability to read minds also gave him the power to control minds. Knowing that his ability gave him full control over someone's mind was frightening to say the least. He'd finally showed me though.

I was ashamed to admit that it had terrified me.

He could take me over, at any given moment. He could do as he pleased with me, at any given moment. And there wasn't anything I could do. Ares power wasn't something I could fight.  
Making him mad suddenly seemed like the worst idea I had ever had in my life.

He was leaning forward in the chair he was sitting on. His powerful arms rested against his knees as he beheld my sorry form. "Are you in pain Lysandra?" I could only shake in answer. He knew damn well that I was in pain. He was probably the one causing it. "No?" he snickered and raised one full brow.

Hearing him speak was painful. Hearing any sound and having to focus on it was more than my brain could process at the moment. I clenched my teeth together and forced my mind to relax.

"Make…it…stop," I croaked after the third try. My voice came out as a dry rasp, nothing at all like the tone I usually spoke with.

Something close to a chuckle came out of him, it would have angered me had I had the energy to do anything at all. "Why would I do that?"

"I…am…begging…you." I wanted to cry out, but tried my best to only whimper. I didn't want to give Ares the satisfaction. Because I could see him smiling, I could tell that he was enjoying this, very much.

"Hmm," he said while he turned his face sideways, like he was just now inspecting me. "That does not sound like begging to me."

"Ares!" I wasn't sure if I yelled or not. But it sounded like it in my head. A yelp followed and I once again tried to bury my head in my hands. The light in the room hurt my eyes, even though it was almost pitch-black. Why did Ares leave the light on? Well. I didn't need rocket science to figure that out.

"Come now," he humored, not at all concerned over my state, "you can to better than that. Far better."

My head was going to explode.

My teeth were clenched, I forced the words to roll over them. Or, they were clenched, but the violent shivers made it impossible for me to keep my jaws shut. "Make…it…stop…please… _kýrios._ "

"If it pleases you," he said with a bored voice.

I took a choking breath when it all fell away. My body stopped shaking, the cold withdrew and my head stopped pounding. I lay still, waiting for it all to come back. I wasn't even sure if Ares would keep it all away or if he was doing this to taunt me once more.

The muscles in my body were sore, all of them cried out in attention. But that was a pain I could live with. It was a pain I had lived with for all of my life. But I had not trained in many weeks, and my muscles were complaining for the time being. I barely dared to open my eyes. I was afraid of what they would meet.

Oh, I knew that Ares anger was still present. I could tell by the way he watched me. He was still angry with me, and his wrath was the last thing I wanted from him. I wasn't even sure if I could handle it. His rage seemed big enough to consume me in one bite.

"Do you have something to say to me?" His words made me blink in confusion. Something about the way he said it…it meant something. I was watching my hands, as they clenched and unclenched and tried to understand what he wanted.

"Thank you," I managed as I tried to remember what he clearly wanted me to.

I could barely remember anything except the pain that had followed. The pain that had ultimately killed me. I choked a breath and tried to still my heart.

 _I fucking died._

My pulse shot to the roof. And my mouth, which had already been dry, felt desiccated to say the least. I kept clenching my hands, I had to focus on something.

 _He fucking killed me._

My hands began to shake on their own volition. I hadn't been prepared. Dying was not what I wanted. Dying had _never_ been part of my plan, no matter what came out of my traitorous mouth.

 _I had been fucking_ dead.

And that little tiny thing was what scared me the most. My death. "You saved me," I sounded as bewildered as I felt when I looked at Ares. He still looked as unbothered and bored as before. Although he was still smiling.

"How perceptive of you." The words were slow coming, once again telling me of his wrath. He was trying to keep it contained, I still saw the red creep into his eyes. I knew that I had to choose my words well, that I had to think well before I said a thing.

There was no way of telling if Ares shoved the memory of last night into my mind or if my memory was simply coming back. The last thing I remembered was looking up into Ares face, and it was a face full of simmering fury. He had asked me the same question then, and I had told him that I was sorry.

And I had been.

I still was.

"I am sorry Ares," I whispered while feeling ashamed. It was almost painful to say it out loud. I rarely apologized, because of my pride yes, but also because I usually didn't make mistakes that needed to be corrected. The usual me always thought ahead and plotted every imaginable scenario before I acted. I made sure that I had the upper hand, but I didn't with Ares. I had never had it, and I would never get it. There were simply scenarios with him that I couldn't predict, and I most likely never would.

"What are you sorry for, exactly?" He was talking to me as one did with a child, to bestow a much-needed lesson. Needless to say, I didn't want the lesson he was offering. I sat up, this was not, by any means, a conversation to be had while one was laying down. I sat on my knees and faced him, even though facing him was agonizing.

What was I sorry for?

For dying.

But that wasn't right. I was sorry for myself that I had died. Sorry that it had taken my death to come to realize how much I wanted to _live._ But that had nothing to do with him, nothing at all. It took me a while for me to answer, because I simply couldn't put it to words.

"I am sorry for betraying you."

His brows shot up, and he looked at me with genuine interest now. "You are a very clever girl, Lysandra." Ares rarely called me by name, he usually did so when he was serious, and when he wanted me to know that he meant business.

"I didn't mean t –"

"Did you not?" he interrupted, with eyes like a hawk. I swallowed hard, it was the only sound in the room.

Had this been any other situation…well, I'd rather bit my own tongue than admit to being wrong. Ares was showing me another side of himself that I had never seen before. He was much too quiet, too reserved. It was almost as if he was determining my future depending on my words. And I felt the gravity of it all.

"I didn't know." My voice was hoarse, weak even, it was a voice that didn't suit me. This was a role I had never played, a situation I knew nothing of.

"You. Didn't. Know." His echoed my words, only his were clipped short. His sharp fangs were beginning to lengthen, no doubt growing with his rising temper.

"Ares," I begged, I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know how to explain myself or my actions. I only knew that I begged for his mercy, and maybe, maybe his understanding.

"What did you think would happen?" His voice boomed in the room, it even stopped my breathing. My heart beat wildly, I licked my lips and tried to think of anything to say. "What was running through your head before you stepped out to great him?" I heard the accusation in every word and wanted to flinch away from it.

"There was no way for me to know about his power. No way for me to defend myself!" I slammed my hands into the bed and cried to deaf ears.

"You were much too eager little female." His words were more of a growl than anything else. The hair on my arms stood up in silent warning. I suddenly wanted to run. "Do you think that I haven't seen what you thought? What you felt? I can assure you that your meeting with the God is no secret." The way he pronounced God was mocking to say the least, he more or less sneered as he spoke.

"I couldn't control myself. That wasn't me thinking and you know it!" His eyes sparkled with fire at my raised voice. I inhaled before I dared to continue, yelling now was a very unwise thing to do. "His power was stronger than my will. You can't blame me for this Ares."

His head snapped up, and I knew that whatever I had said had been the wrong thing. There was a mean light in his eyes, and it was directed at me. "Is that what you want Lysandra? Power? Is that something you crave? Does it…turn you on?" He was mocking me, and I didn't dare answer him. Because whatever words I could offer would be wrong, whatever I said wouldn't even matter. Ares was poised for fight, and I wanted nothing to do with him.

Ares chuckle was dark, and as mean as his eyes. "Then by all means, power you will get." There was no time for me to open my mouth to try to protest. I managed to hold my hand up, like it would stop whatever power he directed at me.

I gasped when familiar, yet unfamiliar drums echoed in the distance. This was nothing like the God. This was _more_. These drums knew my soul, each beat was in tune to my heart. I could make out another drum, it wasn't as heavy and dark, not nearly as serious. This was light, almost playful – and I felt, with a grin on my face, that my pulse danced with it. That my very soul knew the melody and the secrets in the song.

 _Ares._

He was still in his chair, still resting his arms on his knees. One of his palms were up, a silent invitation for me to join him. I wondered if there would be any strength in my legs, or if I would fall.

 _He will not let you crumble._

I managed to stand up, but immediately had the urge to cover in his company. I wasn't even sure how I managed to take those three steps in his direction. But it was over then. Simply game over.

I couldn't stand before him, simply because I didn't deserve to stand in his presence. Any memory of the God was wiped away the instant I laid my eyes upon him.

His skin was golden, and glowed with a light that could consume my very being. His face was taken from a fairytale, it was the promise of every wish I'd had as a child. My prince charming given form.

Standing before him was not an option.

 _No._

 _He is bigger than life._

It was nearly painful to be in the same room as him, because Ares was suddenly transformed. There wasn't any trace of the arrogant and cruel man I knew him to be. His face was compassionate, and his ever–trapping eyes were searching me. I hated what he saw.

I hated that I wasn't worthy of his eyes.

That I couldn't offer him anything better to look at. Because the face of me, the picture of me was simply far too ugly for him to rest his eyes upon.

I felt ashamed when he looked at me, because I could never offer him anything that came close to him. I would never be nearly as beautiful, as stunning or as _perfect_. There wasn't anything with him that I'd ever think of changing. There was nothing that needed to be modified.

Being on my knees in front of him felt like an obvious choice, turning my face from him proved just as important. I just wasn't worthy of being in the same room as him. Much less breathing the same air.

It broke my heart then. He had chosen me specifically to be his companion, and I'd failed him horribly. I hurt him, I shamed him. The truth of it was enough to cripple my heart, it left me on my knees, begging for his forgiveness, even though I didn't deserve it.

A shudder ran through me when I felt his hand against my face. His palm was warm for once, it haunted away the painful truths of his presence. I leaned into his hand even as I backed away from it.

 _Why would he ever touch me? What would ever compel him to place his hand on someone like me? Someone so unworthy, so_ imperfect _._

"Look at me." And his voice. I knew that I would have fallen for that alone. It was a voice that soothed my every fear. His voice alone told me that he'd catch me if I ever fell. And it broke my heart to hear it now, when I'd betrayed him for the God. When I'd been willing to throw him away, without a second thought.

Tears crept into my eyes as I looked at him. His eyes looked like wildfire, liquid gold and blue. I wanted to lose myself in him, just for once. I wanted to dare too. But I never would. Ares was something untouchable, he was something that someone like me would never have, only something I could ever dream of.

"What do I look like?" His voice was soft and pleasant. His features looked even more unearthly, even more beautiful than I had ever seen. And I once again hated how I looked, I hated that I was so ugly compared to him.

"You're beautiful," I said and couldn't stop the tremor in my voice, "you are perfect." I turned my head away from him as I said it. He was too close, and this was too much.

I had thought that the God had been perfect, I had thought that he was the being that allowed my very breath. And it was crushing to see that the creature that had allowed me _everything_ without asking _anything_ in return had been in front of me the entire time.

His hand guided my face back to his. The warmth of his stare felt like the sun itself, like bathing in a Godlike light. "You are not perfect," he said and I had to bite my lip in shame. I knew that I wasn't, I knew that I could never offer him what he was offering me. "But you are beautiful Lysandra." Hearing him say that I was beautiful was the most comforting thing I had heard in my life. Looks weren't all, I knew that. But knowing that Ares, the single most beautiful creature on this earth thought me beautiful was…it was a symphony to my ears.

And the way he pronounced my name, the way he purred over the R. He made my name sound rough and sensual at the same time. My name on his lips gave me chills and shivers. I wanted to drown in his words, to have him devour me.

 _I would crush the world if he asked me. If it would please him._

And I would. I would demolish anyone that ever hurt him.

And. Ares would destroy any creature that ever wounded me.

"I am sorry Ares," I whispered it against his palm and tried to hide just how much this upset me. Hurting him was the same as hurting me, it was as inevitable as breathing. No matter what I did, the result would be the same. Yes, I was a fool for not realizing this before. I'd refused to see what was in front of me, and why? Because of my pride and stubbornness.

"Are you sorry, truly sorry _omorfiá_?" His voice rumbled, but it was in no way menacing, it was just the bass of his voice, it was _him_.

"You know that I am." There was no way for me to lie to him. Why would I ever lie to the creature I owed my life to? He'd never done anything to actually hurt me. Ares had tried to silently direct me, to help me. And I had been an ungrateful brat.

"I wonder if you even know what sorry truly means." His breath caressed my face and the proximity of him was calming and exciting at the same time. He made my blood boil, it rose to the surface to greet him. And he made my heart calm its beats. "What have you ever had to be sorry for?"

I stared into his golden and blue eyes. Inside of them swam secrets I had on way of knowing, it was an endless pool. "For hurting you."

He snorted. "You did not hurt me."

I snorted back and say how much the sound irritated him. He was proud. So god damn proud that he couldn't even admit it to himself. I _had_ hurt him. I knew I had. And I was trying to make it right. I needed to close the void that had appeared between us. I wanted him to trust me, I needed him to look at me like he usually did. Not like this, not this flaming armor, this cold steel.

"Nonetheless." He licked his lips, the motion drew my eyes. "I am still sorry."

He drew me towards him, so I was sitting up on my knees. My back arched into his touch, to the rough feel of his hands. Yes, my body bowed into him. He stopped as soon as our foreheads touched. "Is this what you want Lysandra?"

I gasped. The spell broke the moment he spoke. My heart thumped again, the sound of the drums and the calm rhythm was no longer there. I fisted my hands and felt my nails dig into my palms. He lured me in, just like the God.

 _It was effortless._

My teeth ground together while Ares patiently waited for an answer. His head was still against mine. The urge to smack him was strong, oh so very strong.

"No," I almost spat, "that is not what I want." Ares already knew my greatest fear. And it hadn't stopped him from doing it all the same.

Because that wasn't _me._ The person he'd just made me was someone I knew nothing of. It was a person I hated with a vehemence that was unmatched. He wanted a puppet? Someone that would worship the ground he walked on? That would never be me. That could never be the _real me_.

"Then what do you want?" he said with more force than he needed. His hand was in the back of my hair, I knew he wanted to see my eyes. I didn't know why, but eye-contact had always been important to him.

His eyes were no longer golden, they were the same blue I had gotten used to see. But never used to feel, his eyes were still the most dangerous part of him. "We have already established that what I want doesn't matter." He huffed a laugh, like he agreed. "The question is what do you want Ares!"

It could have been my imagination, but he looked a bit taken back. Probably not. I could barely believe what I saw, Ares whole demeanor…softened. He relaxed his shoulders and his face, making him look less harsh and more…well something more. His eyes weren't open, they never were, but they were as honest as I had ever seen them. "You already know what I want _omorfiá_."

My heart was beating so loud that I could hear it. Ares could probably dance in tune to its beats. I had figured out what he wanted, or, I thought that I had. Did that mean that I wanted to fill the position, did it mean that I wanted his attention at all? Fuck no.

"A companion." He nodded in conformation and I wanted to stab him again. But I wanted to stab him straight in his head. He was intelligent, but he was the fucking dumbest fuck on this earth at the same time. "Oh," I mocked, "and how is that working out for you?"

"She's not being very compliant," he hissed and tightened his grip on my hair. _Like I give a fuck, rip it out for all I care._

"Well, neither are you!" I hissed back. "This is not how things work Ares. It might have been in the Ancient times, but this is not Ancient Greek, no matter what you think. You can't simply kidnap someone and tell them 'by the way, you belong to me now' and expect them to be alright with it!" I stood up and turned from him, I was a bit surprised when he let me. Arguing with him now was a very bad move. A fucking stupid move. But hey, I'd proven that I was stupid time after time, hadn't I? "I mean what did _you_ think would happen? Did you expect me to follow you blindly? To shower you with love and affection? Are you fucking delusional!" I yelled the last part at him and felt the fight leave me. I sat down heavily on the bed again and scrubbed my face with my hands. I had tried to stay tough, to stay mad. But there was only so much I could take. I was strong, that much was true, that didn't mean I was invulnerable. I could break, just as easily as other if you pushed the right buttons. "You have taken everything from me Ares. You can't expect me to be happy or grateful about it."

Ares was watching me, his eyes glowed as he did. It would have irritated me, but there was simply no fire left in me. I couldn't even muster up the will to try to summon it. "What do you want Lysandra?"

I laughed humorless. "I want you to let me go."

"You're free to go, at any time Lysandra. But," he continued with a rueful smile, "you are not free to leave."

"I figured as much." We stared at each other in silence for a long time. And I grew hopeless, frustrated even. "You must have come to the conclusion that you can't ask these things of me without offering anything in return."

"Must I now?" His fangs were back again, he was trying to frighten me. I didn't want it to work, but God damn it, it did. He didn't have to offer me shit, and we both knew it.

I decided to try a different approach then. To plead to the logic part of him that I understood. Ares seemed fond of bargains. "Everything comes with a price Ares. Nothing in this world is free."

He barked a laugh. "You're resourceful, I'll give you that." His eyes mimicked the same laughter I'd just heard. I was, once again, amusing him. "You see, I answer to my own set of rules, my own sense of logic."

It was my turn to laugh now. Didn't I know that? "You asked me what I wanted?" He nodded once. "I want you to stop entering my mind."

"Of course you do," he agreed, "but what would you offer me in return?" Ah, there it was. Ares and his bargains.

I sucked my teeth, I didn't even try to calculate what he wanted. "What do you want in return?" His smile grew, and a hungry gleam entered his eyes as they landed on my throat. The air in the room became heated, and I felt the walls close in on me.

I stopped breathing all together. "No deal."

"You have offered me everything else of importance." His brow was raised, and his tone was light. It was true, I had.

"That's the point Ares." He cocked his head to the side. "I have bargained away everything else. My blood is the only thing that is still mine and you won't get it." It was the only part of me that was still mine, the only part that was left of me. He could take it, of course, I didn't doubt it for a second. But he wanted me to freely give it to him. He once again wanted me to offer him what I was unwilling to give. It was a tiring theme of his.

"I don't need your permission." The dark twinkle in his eyes told me that he would take it if he truly wanted it.

"No, but you want me to surrender to you. That is what all of this is about. You eventually want me to yield to you." His growing smile told me I was right. "I wonder Ares, do you like the struggle? Is it something you crave? Does it…turn you on?"

Another rough laugh escaped him, one that shook the whole room. "Yes," he answered and zeroed in on my throat again. "I like it when you struggle as a matter of fact." He moved, faster than my eyes could make out. He sat on his haunches in front of me. And he was still taller than I was even though I was sitting on the bed. I leaned back into the bed, wanting as much distance from him as I could get. He placed both of his hands on my thighs, cutting of any escape thoughts. "And I know that you like to struggle just as much as I like you to."

"Hardly," I huffed, "you don't play fair." And I meant with everything. He never played fair, it didn't matter which situation. He wasn't even fair in bed for God's sake.

"Would you, if our roles were reverse?"

I wanted to say 'yes', I wanted to tell him how much better I was than him. He laughed when it became evident that I couldn't answer him. Because I would have done the exact same thing as he did. Well, maybe not exactly the same thing, but I would most definitely not fight fair.

"So why should I _omorfiá_?"

That was an excellent question, one I had no answer to. "A gentleman would."

He chuckled and backed me down into the bed while following me down. "I am not a gentleman." He rested his weight on his forearms, he was close enough for me to feel each of his breaths against my face. He started to caress his face against mine, I could feel his lips move over my skin.

"What are you doing?" I managed to get out when his lips moved against my neck.

"I am seducing you _omorfiá_."

"Stop." I was breathless as one of his hands trailed along the open slit on my legs. But there was no mistaking the roar in my blood. Where Ares blood was still circulating. It was easy to forget about his blood when he wasn't so near, it proved impossible now when all I wanted was his touch.

"Why?" he breathed into my ear. I arched involuntarily, but managed to keep my gasp to myself.

"I don't think I recovered enough for this." It was a partial lie. Nothing big.

All reason fled the scene when he kissed me. When I felt the flame behind his kiss, when I tasted his desire and had it feed my own. One of my hands were buried in his hair, the other was around his shoulder, drawing him closer, demanding he touched me more.

"I'll go slow," he whispered against my lips.

A hiss echoed in the room as Ares ripped the dress from me. "I loved that dress," I protested without any fight when it came off of me.

"I'm burning it." And that was final.

Ares did go slow. He took great care of my body, he worshipped my broken form and made sure I moaned and sighed long before he took his clothes of.

I hadn't forgotten how stunning he was without anything on, but I still hadn't gotten used to the brilliance of him. Fire was in his eyes when he watched my naked form. There were many things I hated about Ares, to many for me to count. But this, the way he looked at me now…it was magic. He made me feel beautiful despite my flaws, they didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. And that was…it was a gift he didn't even know he had given me.

He stayed above me, still resting his weight in his arms as he beheld me. "We are going to take Ianthe's advice to heart _omorfiá."_

I was too dumbfounded to get words out of me. "Oh?" I asked while his hands were creating magic with my body.

"We are going to try to get along." He lowered himself to me, and placed himself by my entrance, waiting for an answer before he continued.

I would have said anything in that moment. But I breathed, "yes," and couldn't think of any consequences. I didn't give a damn about them.

The first stroke of him was enough for me to arch up into him. It was enough for me to plead his name and scorch his back.

Ares never tired, he kept his pace slow and torturing while I writhed beneath him, asking for more. I was breathless and without wits as he worshipped me. As he showed me the part of him that I simply could not hate, no matter how much I tried.

The only sound in the room came from the two of us, when our bodies connected and took and gave pleasure to one another.

And the only light in the room came from the dress that was burning on the floor.


	14. Glimpses of the Past

Ares kindly offered me his shirt, there was a daring look on his face, and the same mocking smile I had grown to hate. I bit back my angry retort and simply put it on, while leveling him with a stare that dared him to even snicker at me. He thankfully didn't. It smelled of him, the unusual fragrance that still filled me with thoughts I'd rather not have at me moment. The scent of him brought forth the feeling of his hands, his tongue…his fangs. I completely drowned in his shirt, as expected. The shirt reached my thighs, and the arms came down to my elbows. It hadn't stopped the content look on his face, or the heavy sigh from me. Ares ignored my pleading stare. I had no wish to walk around looking like a conquered fort, with his flag raised.

I washed up in the bathroom, all the while feeling Ares eyes on me. It didn't matter that there was a wall between us, no sir, I felt him all the same. And I heard him chuckle all the same when goosebumps bloomed over my naked legs. _Motherfucker._ This…connection or whatever it was was slowly driving me insane. I could still feel him roam around in my head, like a fish in water. What Ares didn't seem to understand, or most likely didn't care about – we were like oil and water. His voice in my head, his presence was rubbing against my brain, making shivers and goosebumps appear every now and then.

A pair of shorts were thrown to me, I couldn't say that I was ungrateful. I was all too happy to put them on, even though it was a sad attempt. I needed some sort of fabric and pretense of distance between his and my body. I still felt tendrils of his power, whispers of him on my skin.

The room was almost intact. There were traces of us all over. The dress was a perfect example. It lay on the floor, more crisps and ashes than anything else. I stared at it for a long time and mourned the garment. _It was so beautiful._ And, most important, it had made me feel equally beautiful and stunning. I looked down at the black shorts and the shirt I drowned in and frowned.

The sheets were torn, there were little bits and pieces scattered all over the room, even though we'd only been in bed. Something in Ares had woken when we fucked. His power had seemed too big for him to contain. Wind, fire and a pitch-black night full of stars had danced in the room. The display of him had been wondrous, to say the least. It had left me dumbstruck, and in total awe of him. I knew that I would never be able to describe what he'd shown me, what Ares really was. All I knew was that it had been beautiful. And that he had been beautiful, when his magic and ability had flown out of him while he released himself into me, seeing him then had been incredible.

I had a few burns from his hands, nothing serious, nothing that hurt. I couldn't help but wonder if he placed them there on purpose. The marks didn't scorch or pulse like burns usually did. There were no fluids in the wounds, simply nothing but his mark alone. There were three dark marks, that reminded me of dark red-brown tattoos.

Two of the burns were around my wrists, making them look like manacles. I laughed humorless at them, I was truly, once and for good, shackled to him. But they were the imprints of his hands alone, I could see each of his fingers, each little line in them too. I had one above my heart too, he'd separated my breasts and splayed his fingers between them, the mark stood out more than the others did. I didn't think, for a second, that that particular mark had been accidental.

There had been no mistaking the claims he had over me. I knew of them, his family knew them, too. And the God had known them, but ignored them. Ares had made sure that that was simply an impossibility now.

I had demanded to know what he was doing when he came over my stomach after our second coupling instead of inside of me, like he always did. His answering rude smile had been answer enough, but I had patiently waited for his words. He then continued and smeared it all over me, and I had given an honest attempt to swat his hands away. Ares simply told me then, "I'm making sure there is no mistaking it. You are mine." And that had been the end of our discussion.

He was waiting for me to come out. And I was waiting for him to leave me alone. I wanted some solitude from him, he knew it, and did his best not to grant me my humble wish. It was funny, given that he had been to one that wanted us to come along. He did nothing to make sure we did. Neither had I expected him too. It was simply not in his nature to bow to the wishes of others. I could hardly fault him for it either. There were after all reasons for why my career with the military had been quite short. I was great, no scratch that – I was fucking excellent at giving order. And I was, just like Ares, awful at receiving them.

Ares was his own creature. He had lived for millennia's, and people had bid his wishes from the second he'd been born. It came to me then, an old saying, that you couldn't teach and old dog new tricks. It seemed fitting now, the irony was not lost to me, no sir.

"Come now, _omorfiá,_ there is nothing to wait for." I caught the hidden meaning in his words, _I am not leaving you anytime soon_ , and sighed loud enough for everyone in the house to hear me.

We were in the family house, the estate that I had glimpsed but never been too. This was the true seat of the Galanis family, their manor and their haven. I had objected loudly to staying here, and Ares had heeded my words but hadn't given a fuck in the end.

Surprise, surprise.

I had to admit that I hadn't given it much thought, not like he had, obviously. Ares was…troubled, I could tell even though he would never admit to it. I wanted to say that he was afraid, but the truth was never what I wanted it to be. He wasn't afraid of the God, I could tell that much. He even seemed happy, ecstatic even to go head to head with him. It seemed that he had waited a long time to tangle with the God, and me, the little human, had given him the reason he needed. The God had gone after something that belonged to Ares, and Ares wanted retribution. Retaliation was a better word, I had seen it shining in his eyes when we'd spoken of the God.

No, Ares was not afraid for his sake. But I think he was afraid for me. Which would have warmed my heart, had it not been his fucking fault that the God had taken an interest in me. Ares wanted me in the heart of their territory, he wanted me surrounded by his family where the God wouldn't dare come. Or, that was what he claimed. And I honestly had no reason to disbelieve him. I didn't think, either, that the God would dare come here.

"You are smothering me Ares." A chuckle echoed, we both remembered when his hand had been around my throat, when I had ordered him to both press and thrust harder.

"Hardly," he offered while leaning against the door, having no care in the world. "I am simply concerned for your wellbeing. We have no idea what sort of magic the God subjected you too." No? I wanted to ask, he damn well knew what sort of shit the God had done. Ares had done the same thing merely hours, or I thought it was hours, after the God. "I would be a fool to leave you alone." His words were supposed to sound heartfelt, but his mean smile and mocking tone did nothing to convey that. "And," he added, while still looking so smug, "I am no fool."

"Oh my," I feigned and mocked back, "I think your words have a lock over my poor human heart." I looked down at my chest, where the ridiculous shirt hung to my form. "Be still now," I said to my heart, "or you might frighten both me and poor Ares to death."

"I am overjoyed that you share my concerns." He didn't seem overjoyed. He was just being a dick, Ares in his truest form, it never failed. All humor left his face at once. His moods were not from this world. He changed tempers more than I did, and that was saying something. "Come." He stretched his hand out to me. "My family is eager to see you."

I snorted, but made my way to him. "Are they now?" I made sure he heard how stupid he sounded. His family, most likely never wanted to see me again, and I was just fine with that.

"They are," his answer was clipped short, but his next words were soft and meant as a low blow to me, "especially Ianthe. She's been besides herself with worry."

"Brute." I formed the word and added a mean clang to it. I had been worried about her too, and he knew that.

"Brat," he answered with displayed fangs and a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

The house was out of this world. I had never seen something as mesmerizing, I had never even thought that a mere building could make me stare in disbelief. It was just like I had imagined the Ancient buildings to look.

There was an open courtyard in the middle of the house, a square that showed the open night sky and all its secrets. The garden was just as breathtaking, with vibrant flowers and a pond that looked more like starlight than water. My breath caught when I finally was able to pin down the delicious smell surrounding me. The garden was full of lilies, Casablanca lilies. There was a sea of them, the colors varying from white, pink, orange, purple and yellow.

My hand rested above my heart, and I got the urge to cry from the sheer beauty. It looked like a pallet from a painter given form. And the _fragrance,_ it made me stand and breathe it in like a fool.

"Do you like it?" I had expected Ares to tease, as he always did. But his voice was soft, quiet even, not close to the usual bass and dark tone he usually spoke with.

I glanced at him, and found that he was already watching me. His eyes were shining with unspoken words, this was important to him. I didn't know why, but I could tell that whoever had planted this garden had been important to him. "I love it. May I?" It felt wise to ask before I started to stroll around. He held his hand out, like the garden was mine to do as I wished with.

And, like the child I was, I could barely contain myself. I started walking, wanting to see _everything_ at once. Which was impossible, the garden was big enough for me to get lost. And the flowers, _oh my_ , the flowers.

I saw moon flowers and four o'clock, in addition to the lilies. I couldn't name all the flowers, but there were some I knew by sight, like the moon flower that only bloomed in moonlight. And the pond, it held night bloom water lilies, my very favorite. I had always _adored_ that flower. The colors were so much brighter, harsher and livelier. They had always managed to catch my eyes, no matter what situation I had been in. And it made me think of home, where I had always tried to plant the flower and failed. Flowers had always been a great passion of mine, but I simply didn't have the knack for it.

But there was one flower that also caught my eye, that I was sure I had never seen before. Its core reminded me of a garden rose, although the flower was brilliant white. What drew me in was that the flower itself was enclosed in additional layers which looked like petals but still not – as if the flower was protecting itself. "What is this called?" I asked Ares as I studied it. I didn't dare touch it, I had always loved flowers, but one touch from me would assure its death.

"Saussurea Obvallata." He pronounced it just right, the words rolled of off his tongue with an elegance I had always wanted myself.

"I've never seen it before."

"I'm not surprised," he said and took my hand and started to lead me around the garden. Having my hand in his felt awkward, to say the least. I could tell that it was as uncomfortable for Ares as it was for me. It only made him grasp my hand tighter, like he wanted us both to get comfortable with the contact. "The flower is native to the Himalayas."

"Then what is it doing here?"

I saw that twelve square pillars held the balconies over the garden. There were figures in each of the stones, carved in, and I knew that whoever had done them had worked for a long time.

"My mother was found of them." Ares said it with such ease that I had to look up at him in silent question. The Himalayas stretched far over the sea, how was it even able to exist here? "Why would my father deny his mate a flower? It was easily acquired, and he knew it would make her happy."

I exhaled a great breath when I understood. "Your mother planted this garden."

He nodded and the grip he had on my hand twitched a little. Yes, his mother was a sore object to speak of, I desperately wanted to know why. "She called it her night garden." There was a small smile on his lips, and a warmth in his voice that I had never heard before.

I could see why. All of the flowers in the garden bloomed at night. And, I had to admit that it was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. "It is…exquisite," I said in lack of a better word.

"I am glad you think so."

We were moving towards one of the four entrances in the garden. And I started to smile when we came closer to the pillars. There were figures and carvings indeed, but I hadn't been able to see that it was all of the brothers, one for each pillar. "It's you," I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice.

"Indeed." Ares didn't even try to sound happy. He sounded utterly bored.

The two pillars in front of me held the carving of two boys. They couldn't be more than ten if I had to guess. While the boys looked like twins, there was one thing that separated them. One had been given eyes the depths of hell, the eyes were far older than the portrait of the boy. Ares didn't try to stop me when I reached my hand up and rested it against the face he had once had. "Achilles," I said to the other boy and then, "That's you." Neither of the boys wore more than a pair of shorts, or, they looked like shorts, they probably weren't. They were big for their age, with more muscles than the usual ten-year-old was supposed to have.

Ares huffed behind me, "is it now?"

He could say what he wanted, I didn't doubt what my eyes showed me. I followed the lines carved into the stone. Ares had been a beautiful child, I didn't doubt that all of his brothers had been. But seeing him like this, carved into the stone, had me wondering if Ares ever had been innocent, of if the male he was now had always been him.

I traced the lines of the mouth with my finger, the mouth that was still the same, only it had grown longer and fuller. The nose, which was as perfect now as it had been then. I touched the dimply in the cheek, that I so rarely got to see. His jaw and chin hadn't been as prominent, but I could still see the lines of them. I could imagine Ares growing into his features, into the male that stood as still as death behind me. I didn't touch the eyes, I didn't dare. They were carved into stone, yes, but they beheld me just as well as Ares true eyes did.

"Yes," I breathed, "there is no one in your family that can brood like you."

A low chuckle echoed, "brood?"

"Brood," I agreed and turned to him. He had one brow raised in question. "I had to admit though, you looked much sweeter as a child."

A surprised chuckle now. "Sweet?" he parroted.

"Sweet."

He shook his head while looking away from me. "Would you like to see the whole piece? From the beginning to the end?" His eyes were on the pillar, I eagerly nodded. His hand guided me at the small of my back. "This is the first, as you already saw." He said and pointed to the picture. He then led me to the right side, where yet another carving waited. "This is the second."

I could see that, without him saying a word. It was still Ares, but an older one, fifteen, or close to it. He was much bigger, although not near the size he was today. But muscles were starting to strain on his arms, his legs. He wasn't scrawny, he looked…more human than I had ever seen him. Or, his body did. Ares had the build of a brute now, a running back – power back. This picture of him reminded me more of a scat back, lithe, quick and deadly. But the picture was still taller than me, and wider. His torso was once again on display, I could reach my hand out and touch each of his abs if I wanted to. I didn't want to, I knew that the stone would feel as hard as Ares real ones. The stone might even prove to be softer, more comfortable. I had to strain my neck to see his face, his face had transitioned from a child to a young male. His jaw and chin were much more prominent now, his face was harsher, stronger. His eyes, I saw, was cold enough to make me shiver. There were feelings etched in his stare that I couldn't read, but could still connect to, things I could understand even though I had no idea _what_ I was understanding.

"Do I still look sweet, _omorfiá_?"

No, he did not. Something had happened along the way. His eyes were colder than before, more distant and less forgiving. Ares no longer had the eyes of a child, but I doubted he ever had with his ability. I decided to lighten the mood then, I could hear a strain in his voice that hadn't been there before.

"Let's say like this; fifteen-year-old Lysandra would have let fifteen-year-old Ares go to second base."

He roared a laugh behind me. His arms were around my waist, his chin rested on top of my head. "I do not think so," he laughed again, but with no humor. I said nothing and waited, his next breath was a heavy one. His hand stretched out in front of me, touching the masterpiece of himself. "Fifteen-year-old Ares had no control. No patience." His voice was low and menacing, and it brought shivers down my spine. He dropped his hand and tightened his hold on my waist, making me inhale a surprised breath. "He would not have waited for you to tell him you were ready. Or for you to set the pace. He would have taken what he wanted and sucked you dry," he breathed into my ear.

" _Brute."_

He laughed again when he saw my thoughts. Fifteen-year-old Ares didn't seem so different from the male he was today. He hadn't waited for me now, either. "That is true, I did not wait, like I should have." I wanted to say that I heard some regret in his voice, but there wasn't any trace of it. "It seems like some traits are hard to kill." I rested my head against his chest, not really wanting to hear the rest of it. "But you did not object very much," he teased and bit my earlobe. I wanted to deny it, not that it would matter. We both knew the truth. I hadn't put up much of a fight, I hadn't really cared overmuch. _Bastard._ "And, I did make sure that you liked it. The younger version of me would have cared nothing for your pleasure."

"You sound like a delight."

"I never said I was."

He started walking, with me in his arms. But we did not go to the other side, where the next picture should have been. No, we went to the opposite side. So, the pictures weren't in any chronological order then…

The next side was Ares, it almost looked like he did now. There were some things, little things that told me that this was still a young Ares. He couldn't be more than twenty. But, as I just thought, there were tiny things that had changed. Ares was as tall in the carving as he was now. As big, as bad and as dicky, I could tell by the look in those stone eyes. His muscles stood out in stark relief, and reminded me of the perfect piece of shit he was. His fists were clenched, and it told me more about the male behind me than I had thought. Yes, the rage. I could see it burning in his eyes, could see that it was contained in his body. I could also see that it only took a spark for him to release it all. But there was something more in the lines of his face. It took me a while to understand that his face was etched with arrogance, something that hadn't been present in the previous ones.

"Why were you so angry?" I asked and touched the knuckle that was set in stone.

"I found out that the world didn't revolve around me."

I snorted a laugh, and met his eyes over my shoulder. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I guess I did," he said and shrugged his shoulder. He started to lead me to the last side, the one opposite the garden.

And _this_ , _this_ was the Ares I knew. The cold and distant one, the fiery and present one. I understood then what Ianthe had meant when she said that Ares was a complex creature. Whoever had carved this image into stone had captured it perfectly. This Ares stood strong and proud, without a care in the world. But, with all the care in the world at the same time. He looked bored and utterly alert. His eyes, I suddenly realized, was the feature that had changed the most, while still looking the same. They held the unchanged depth, with a mix of the same anger and arrogance I was familiar with. This was someone that knew they were in control, the top predator in the food chain. This was a wiser Ares, and I could see, that this was the image of someone who had lost something of great importance. You could see it all in the eyes. And the harsh smile, the curve of his mouth. But he looked every bit of the warrior I had always expected him to be.

"When was this?" I asked and kept studying the stone, like I was waiting for it to change. The image looked so real that it almost frightened me. This stone version of Ares were too close to the male he was today, too close to what I was living with.

"After the war." I wanted to press him for information. I wanted to sit down, and listen to everything he had to tell me about the war. But I knew that he'd never tell me. There were limits to what Ares wanted to share with me. And it drove me mad that he told me so little. I knew close to nothing about him, and that was the way he liked it. It was almost impossible to get to know someone that refused to offer you anything in return.

I bit my lip, not sure if I dared ask him what I wanted to know or not. I eventually turned to him, his grave eyes were already watching me. No, daring me, to open my mouth. "What happened to you mother?"

"That," he began in a flat tone, "is none of your business." I almost snapped my own neck in anger and frustration, but decided that it would be a bad idea. Why wouldn't he just tell me? What was so God damn secretive about her that no one in the family dared to even speak her name?

I clenched my teeth to prevent me from saying something I might regret. "There you go again," I said instead. His raised brow was inquiry enough. "Ruining a perfectly pleasant moment with your broodiness."

The corner of his mouth twitched, but no smile. "I guess you were right then."

"Perhaps you should listen to me more often."

He laughed now, "don't press your luck."

"Oh, I would never dream of it."

"Come," he said and stared to steer me into the house, "they're waiting."

* * *

I didn't even know why I had doubted him.

Ares led me into their dining hall, because it was a fucking hall. Not a simple dining room like everybody else, of course not, stupid me to ever think such a thought. Before me stood one of the biggest table I had ever seen. It held two seats at each head, and yes. I could already picture Ares and Zeus on each side of the table. I could almost see the imprints of their asses on the chairs, it was their seats alright. There were eleven highchairs on each side of the long table.

Chandeliers hung over the table and illuminated the hall. The light made the hall sparkle, like the chandeliers were made from diamonds. Maybe they were – bastards. Paintings and frescos hung all over the walls, I would have liked to study them closer – until I saw that all held the Galanis family. I quickly redirected my attention, I had gotten enough of their history for one day, thank you very much. They really were obsessed with themselves.

I looked up at Ares. "For you brothers and their favorite brides I presume?"

He nodded with an arrogant smile, "and the other seats?" His father, Achilles, Heracles and Ianthe were waiting for us in the middle of the table. Each and every one of them were flat out staring at us, or me, I guessed. Zeus were trying very hard to make it look like he was reading the newspaper in his hands. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"One side is for your father and mother." I heard Zeus grunt in approval, and that he finally put down the damn newspaper.

"And the other?" he breathed into my ear.

"I am thinking that one of the seat if for you, and I'm assuming that the other is for your mate."

He wore the same roguish smile as Achilles did when he said, loud and clear, "it's a good thing the God didn't manage to liquefy your brain completely."

My stare was enough for him to raise a brow. He wanted to play that game? Oh, I was game. "I already thanked you for that," I began, my voice dripped with indifference, "do not expect me to do so again."

"Oh, I would never dream of it."

"Mmm," I agreed and wrinkled my nose at him, "cute." He was such a child. I didn't care about his age, he could boast it around like an achievement all he wanted. The fact remained that he had the same emotional capacity as an adolescent. I believed it was the first thing that I was better at then him. And my emotional capacity was flawed, weak as it was.

"Oh?" he humored and started to walk me towards the table. "Cute and sweet on the same day. I do believe I am beginning to melt your cold human heart."

I snickered as he led me towards the empty seats. "Don't you worry about my heart. It will stay out of our arrangement."

Another laugh, he stopped by his seat and the seat of his mate. He studied my face, now more than ever. "Would you like to sit?" It sounded like a challenge in disguise.

A rough and surprised laugh came out of me before I could stop it. I walked out of his embrace and made my way to the rest of his family. "I would rather impale my ass on a wooden stake as big as you then ever sit in that chair."

His family tried not to laugh. Ianthe turned her face away. Zeus gripped the table hard enough for it to groan. Achilles and Heracles looked like they were about to shit themselves and settled with coughing into their hands.

"You have a morbid sense of humor."

I looked over my shoulder and met Ares gaze. He looked amused, but his shoulders were poised for a fight. "I am not laughing."

A playful growl shook the chandeliers over the table. Ares family took it as some sort of sign. For they all stood up and made room for the both of us. Ianthe and Heracles sat across from each other, like Zeus and Achilles, and _tada_ – there were two empty chairs in the middle of them.

Ares was on the other side of the table when I reached my chair. I had Ianthe on one side and Achilles on the other. Neither of them said a word, they all seemed to wait for me and Ares to break the silence. Although Ianthe gave me a warm smile and a little nod, like she approved of my actions. Which I did not understand at all. Maybe she was just as glad to see me as I were to see her.

I laughed as I sat down, I wasn't in his lap for once. "Well, look at me," I said and didn't miss Ares warning glare. "Here I am, sitting by the table, on my fucking own, just like a big girl." He still didn't look amused, although his father and brothers did. I could see Achilles force his lips together, his body still shook with silent laughter. "I bet you didn't think me capable of that Ares!"

"Careful now," he sang while he draped his arms on the table. "We don't want me to smother you, as you so gracefully put it."

"Ah, well. All of us know that you would hardly need your hands for such a simple task." The corner of his mouth twitched, he was trying very hard to suppress his own laughter.

"I don't," he agreed, "you would do best to remember that."

"Why should I?" I threw back without pause. He smiled now, a big and hungry smile that made him look cruel. "We've already agreed that you'll snap my neck. I think I have little to worry about."

"Who said that choking you will kill you?" Well, it was a fair point well made, I had to agree. "I think we've already established that it doesn't kill you." He raised his brow in silent inquiry. And I wanted to throw myself over the table.

My cheeks would have heated had I had any shame, or been without any self-control. All sorts of curses ran through my head. Every word nastier and meaner than the former. Well. Ares had been the one that wanted to play this game, and, play it I would. I could be just as petty as him, as I was about to show him.

"Well," I said and rested my jaw on my hand, "maybe you did a lousy job of it." Achilles, who had been drinking besides me, spat coffee all over the table. The others laughed, low and mean. "Careful now Achilles," I said and patted his back, all the while feeling Ares eyes on my hand. "We wouldn't want anyone to choke, would we?"

Ares eyes were hard as they beheld me. "Are you done?"

"Hardly," I said and leaned back in my chair, "I have yet to begin."

"My family has seen you alive. Maybe we should go back to the room." His eyes sparkled with hidden promises of what was to come if we did. It was no secret, what would happen. It didn't mean that I wanted it. I had had enough of his dick for the day.

"I don't find that necessary. We'll let your latest actions speak for themselves." I could feel heat radiate from Ares. Oh yes, I was pushing his buttons alright. Men were always so utterly sensitive when you spoke about their ability in bed, or lack of one. A hint of it was enough for most men to lose their temper. I was delighted to see that Ares was no different.

Zeus roared a laughter that sounded just like Ares. He even threw his head back, which made the sound bounce in the hall. "You are a prize child, a prize," he managed to get out while still laughing. "I am pleased that Ares awoke you again."

I turned my gaze on him, and smiled. "You're going to regret saying that."

"Must we already start with that? Can we not sit down for a simply conversation without directing threats at each other?" He made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. Much like the one my father did when he was scolding me.

"We could," I agreed while nodding my head. "But you forget that it was your son that wanted me this way." Ares took a deep breath and mumbled something too low for me to make out, but the others heard and smiled. "I am only giving you my true self, which Ares so graciously accepted."

"A bargain I am starting to regret more and more for each time you open your mouth." Ares didn't sound all that serious. I think he preferred me this way, where the only game we actually played were with our minds. We, or, I, was not deceiving him anymore. This was who I was.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you accepted me. But correct me if I am wrong, were your exact words not 'I accept'?"

"They were," he agreed. He cocked his head to the side then, and regarded me with an expression I didn't like. This was his expression that told me I had gone straight into his trap, without even seeing it. "But correct me if I am wrong, _omorfiá._ But were your exact word not 'yes'?" I gritted my teeth, but offered him a pleasant smile in return. "Maybe you were a bit breathless, choked even, but I do believe that was your exact word."

"That was hardly a bargain. I didn't get anything in return."

His eyes flashed, gone was the playful Ares that you could joke with. "You get to keep your blood inside of your veins." He leaned back in his chair too, and kept on regarding me, not even bothered with our little crowd. "Or, at least, for the time being." His smile was so nasty I wanted to rip his lips off.

"I am starting to see why you haven't had any woman before me." Oh, I was mad. I was mad as hell. It was difficult to keep my tongue in check. It was equally difficult to keep my nails from digging into my palms. I somehow managed both, kind of. "Your company is simply dreadful."

"Dreadful?" he said with a laugh that boomed and drowned the sound of my angry breathing. "That was hardly what you said a mere hour ago."

Oh. Oh. Oh.

It was on.

"Things change."

"Do they now?" he humored while the rest of his family seemed to hold their breath.

"Yes," I agreed, "there was a time in my life when I believed in Santa Clause. So you see, things change." I reached across the table to the newspaper that rested before Zeus. "May I?" I asked and made it perfectly clear that I wasn't asking his permission. I grabbed it before he even had a chance to answer.

Yes, I would do close to anything to not have to keep talking with Ares. I flipped to the front page, searching the paper for anything meagerly interesting to read. There were big pictures on the front page that immediately caught my eyes.

What I found was more than interesting. It was enough for me to taste bile in my throat, to make my hands shake with anger. Page five, the newspaper so helpfully directed. I flipped the sides so fast I almost ripped the pages.

 _Oh my god._

 _No._

 _He couldn't – he wouldn't._

My throat constricted, almost as if Ares invisible hands were placed around my neck. My hands shook as I touched the pictures in front of me. As I placed my fingers above the five pictures of the five men I hadn't even bothered to known the name of. _Gruesome serial murders_ – the headline read.

I read each and every word on that page. I committed it all to memory. Every detail, every horrible thing Ares had made them suffer because of me. The article said that whoever had murdered the young men had taken their time. And, that they'd had some kind of animal with them, since some of the injuries and cuts weren't human made. The victims had suffered tremendously before they died.

My teeth were gritted so hard that my temple started to hurt. I looked at each and every one of the picture again, to remember the men who died because of me. And the rage that filled me then was so consuming that I trembled with it.

I looked up from the paper, only to find that Ares was already staring at me with an intent that I couldn't miss. His sole focus was on me, a predator that had its prey in sight. "You are despicable." My voice was so low that I barely recognized it myself.

He was still watching me, but his eyes were starting to darken. The muscles on his shoulder started to stand out, as were the ones on his arms. He was starting to grow bigger by the second, like a wolf raising its hackles before it pounced. "I am despicable?" He was starting to stand up ever so slowly. He placed his great hands on the table and leaned forward towards me. "I am despicable?" he roared and the table underneath him started to crackle with the heat that radiated from his hands. I maddened me more, that his tone made me jump. "I was not the one that acted like a bitch in heat and offered myself to anyone with half a mind!"

I stood up as well, mimicking his exact pose. "Offering myself?" I snarled in his face, "I danced with them!" I was yelling too, no one in the house would be able to ignore us.

"And now they're dead," he managed to get out between his growing teeth. The thought that filled me then made me violent. I remembered him telling me that I wasn't sorry yet, but that I would be.

And _bam_. I snapped. Truly fucking snapped. "You worthless piece of shit!" I roared as I lunged myself over the table. Zeus and Heracles were already grabbing both of Ares arms. He was leaning towards me – pressing all of his weight forward, probably hoping they'd lose their grip.

Hands were already taking hold of me, I had barely even gotten anywhere before Achilles yanked me back. He took hold of my arms and pressed them to my chest before he tightened his grip.

"Calm down, both of you!" Zeus roared, neither of us seemed to care.

I thrashed in Achilles arms and did everything in my power to break free. I stomped his foot, kicked my head back – and he did _nothing_. I roared in anger, not ever breaking my stare from Ares. His eyes had turned maroon, a deep dark color that would have made me run had it been any other situation. But it fucking wasn't.

He killed those men because of me. Because he was a soulless abomination that shouldn't walk on this earth. "Take your fucking hands off of me!" My voice bounced off the walls, sending them back to me in mocking waves.

Achilles was now standing with me hanging in the air. I was doing everything I could to kick back at him, to make him hurt. "Not until you calm down."

"I am calm!" I yelled until my voice cracked. Ares stood with his mouth open, and not because he was so utterly shocked by my behavior that he couldn't close it. No, his fangs were too long for him to close it, he reminded me of a sabretooth. Achilles tightened his hold on me in answer. "Or," I spat out, directing each and every word to Ares, "maybe you enjoy having your hands on me?"

Ares gave me the exact thing I wanted. Fire danced in his eyes as he said one word that was barely audible. _"_ _Kinoúmai,_ " he demanded in a voice that made Achilles suck in a breath. Yes, he had ordered him to _move_ , and move he did, with great reluctance I had to add.

I was back by the table, leaning as close to Ares as I could reach. "That's what you meant," I hissed. Me becoming sorry, I knew it without him saying a word.

His smile spread and the fire in his eyes kept dancing. " _Eísai dikós mou_ ," his voice was a low rumble, I could barely make out his words. Barely, but I finally understood what he said. _You are mine_.

"And no other man, male or creature is allowed to touch me?" My voice was devoid of any emotion. I felt nothing but contempt for him. I would have killed him, had I known how, I would have done it. There wouldn't even be any hesitation from me, I would have attacked and had him laying by my feet, dying – sucking his last miserable breath and curing the world from the disease of him.

His low chuckle was answer enough.

"And you'll kill every other man that touches me in that way?" I demanded and tried not to yell at him. But my blood was boiling beneath my skin. It was true that Ares hands were imprinted on the table. His anger made the fire in him rise to the surface, so did mine. I would've burned the whole manor down had I had a fraction of his power.

" _Naí,"_ he answered and bit the empty air in front of him. He would have bitten me, had he been able to reach me. I could see that in his eyes, there was no mistaking it. Some part of me had thought him better than this, better than actually admitting he would kill anyone that ever came near enough to touch me.

I wanted to beat myself to a pulp. I had done exactly what I had told Ianthe I wouldn't do. I had fucking searched for the better side of Ares, hoping to find a trace of something that wasn't rotten to the core. I realized, with a start, that it was the root of my anger. I was angry with myself for relaxing, for starting to soften my edges. That had proven to be a horrible mistake, there was nothing inside of this vile creature to soften for. Nothing that would indicate that there was anything worthy of redemption in him.

" _Ópos théleis_ _kyriós_ ," I hissed and saw Ares eyes widen with hidden realization. I could see my words swirl in his eyes, _as you wish master_ , and I saw the exact moment he realized he made a mistake.

I turned around, faster than Ares could finish yelling whatever he tried to begin. Achilles was still standing behind me; his face was just as unreadable as Ares usually was. There wasn't any trace of the aristocratic and noble male I had spoken with so many times. His eyes were dark too, and they observed me with a darkness I only smiled back at.

" _Kupiá,_ " he snarled when I planted my hands on each side of his face.

I didn't give either of them a moment to spare.

Achilles lips were just as soft as Ares, just as kissable actually. Both of our eyes were wide open. Achilles looked like he couldn't comprehend what was happening. I guessed that I looked just as cruel and content as I was feeling. He tensed and held his arms out to both of his sides, like he wanted to show Ares that he truly was not touching me, in any way.

Which would have been as stupid as saying that the sun was black. It was true that Achilles wasn't touching me with his hands. It was true that I could see raw panic run wild in his eyes. But I could see more than that, I could see something more that he tried to hide. Something I would give voice to at the right moment.

And, poor Achilles.

His eyes were wide, almost frightened. But they were no longer black, as they had been mere seconds ago. His eyes were blue, utterly and painstakingly fucking brilliant blue.

The others couldn't see, I was sure of that. Because I was draped to his front. My arms were around his neck and suspended me in the air, we were as close as we could possibly get. I almost laughed when I felt the tension in his strong body, when I felt that he wanted to push me away – but still couldn't, still didn't.

Did he even know that he was kissing me back? Could he feel that he moved his lips against mine? And, most important, did he know that I could taste his desire in the air? That I could feel it press against me even as he tried to deny it? Or, that the taste of him lay on my tongue?

Probably not.

I released Achilles as sudden as I had taken him. He actually stumbled back from me, horror written all over his face. He drew the back of his hand over his mouth, like he could brush of the taste of me. _Not likely_ , I thought and gave him a crocked smile before I turned to Ares.

He was as still as the statue of him in the garden.

"Then start with him."

The room exploded with the roar that erupted from him. Glass rained as the chandeliers succumbed to his wrath. He threw Zeus and Heracles off, like they weighed nothing, like they were nothing. They flew to each side of the hall, the impact of their bodies made the walls tremble and groan.

Ares eyes were on me as he flung the whole table away. The chair came flying on me, I held up my arms to shield myself, laughing while I did so. "Yes!" I yelled when I felt Ianthe's body before mine, taking the collision on herself instead. "Show me what monster you truly are!" I yelled and felt as crazy as I sounded.

He was nothing but a blur of movement as he made his way towards us. Ianthe whimpered as I managed to toss her away. That was all I could think of in my maddened state, she was not to be harmed because of my decisions.

I held my breath and stood with my chin raised, waiting for him to end me on the spot. I choked out the breath I had held in vain as Achilles came crashing into him. Blood trailed along my throat, coming down to the collar of Ares shirt. I brought my hand up to my neck, yes, fresh blood oozed from the left side.

 _He barely missed me._

The two of them were locked in a battle my eyes couldn't see. They were moving much too fast for my useless human eyes. There were the occasional grunts, from both of them. Their enraged roars were deafening to my ears.

"Ares, _stamató_!" Achilles yelled from their ring of violence. His plead went unnoticed, he'd asked Ares to stop. I already knew that there was no stopping him now.

Did it frighten me? On a base level, of course, fucking yes. I was not ready to die, I had never been ready to die. I wanted to live so badly that I ached from my spot. But I would not run, I would not cover.

 _I'd rather die on my feet then live on my knees._

" _Stamatísei_?" Ares huffed a laugh. And I felt more than heard that Hades danced in tune to his voice. " _Mólis árchisa adelfós_." His next words made me yell out to catch his attention. It was all in vain. He and Achilles kept at it, and I stood there like a fool, to dumb too see what was happening.

"Get her out of here!" Zeus shouted while he tried to stand.

Ianthe was by my arm, trying to get me to move. "I am not moving from this spot," I almost spat out, while feeling her fingers dig into my arm.

"Lysandra, please!" she cried and tried to tug me away again.

I looked her dead in the eye, and wanted to take that haunted look from her. "I refuse to live like this Ianthe. I can't bear it."

" **Go**!" Achilles screamed in agony. Whatever was happening between him and Ares was taking a toll on him, and not his brother.

It all happened too quick for me to see, Achilles and Ares had been no more than blurry movements and then – Ares had his brother in a headlock, the pits of Hades shining in his eyes, and he was currently trying to bend Achilles neck in the wrong direction.

Ares words would haunt me forever.

 _I just started brother._


	15. Pledges

It was so quiet it was eerie. I was alone in the room, as I had been for a long time now. I couldn't say that it saddened me, quite the opposite. But the silence was eerie, all the same. It haunted me, because it reminded me of my situation, of what I had caused.

Memories from that night, that felt like a thousand night ago, were still fresh in my mind. No matter what I did, there was simply no erasing Ares and the way he had tried to hurt his family. The determination in his face, the violence in his eyes, the poise of his body was enough for me to shudder.

I brought my hand up to my neck, it had become second nature for me to seek out the mark whenever the thought of Ares crossed my mind. I swallowed as I felt the thin line that hadn't been there before.

My newest badge, my newest scar, my newest shame.

Zeus heartbroken howl was still stuck in my mind, stuck in my own throat. Achilles had been lucky, so very very lucky. Ares had been too far away for any of us to reach him, he hadn't cared about who he hurt. I remembered seeing him then, the wolf disguised as a sheep, and I had realized that he just wanted to hurt _someone._ Me most of all, naturally, but anyone would do if he couldn't get me. The thing he had become then, the vengeful and chaotic being was just…frightening – terrifying.

Heracles, Achilles and Zeus had done what they could, but Ares…Ares had simply been too strong. Three of his family members had not been enough to contain him – he had simply swatted them away, like they were nothing more than irritating flies.

I couldn't even fathom what would have happened had Hermes not intervened when he did. He and Apollo had come running, something I was very thankful for. Hermes had taken hold of Ares arm, and then – a sudden flash of light and they were gone. There had been no clues to where he had dropped him off, or where he'd taken him. But one thing was for sure, the whole Galanis family had suffered for what I'd done.

Hermes had come back, seconds after he disappeared with Ares. The damaged had already been dealt, Ares had burned his skin and broken his arms. Apollo's neck had snapped, without Ares ever touching him. Zeus blood had stained the floor, Ares had tried to rip out his intestines, and Zeus had barely avoided his sons gruesome swipe. Heracles had passed out, actually passed out, I hadn't even known that it could happen to them, but it certainly could. It took him two days before he woke up from whatever damage Ares had dealt.

Zeus had turned to me, and I had never even imagined how mad a person could be. How absolutely furious a being actually could be. "You insignificant useless fool!" It was hardly the worst thing someone had called me, it wasn't even close. But no one had ever spoken to me with pure murder and contempt in their voice. No one had ever given me a look like Zeus had done, like he would squeeze the life out of me and smile while he did it. I could tell that he wanted to kill me, it was painstakingly clear.

"Go fuck yourself!" It was hardly the sharpest thing I had ever said. And I doubted that it was the worst thing Zeus had ever heard, but the rage in his face could've fooled me.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

I could admit now, in my own solitude that I still had no idea what I had done. I hadn't been able to in the heat of the moment. Because admitting that I didn't know would have proven his point, it would prove, once and for all, that I knew nothing. And, it came as no surprise when my pride got in the way. I still remembered how it had screamed and clawed, and made sure I didn't admit to doing wrong.

"I told you I would make you hurt," had been my hideous answer. I felt ashamed as soon as I said it, I wanted to beg his forgiveness as soon as the words had crossed my lips. I was still ashamed. But well. I hadn't been able to take the words back, or even say that I was sorry. That would have proven that I hadn't been in control, that this hadn't been what I wanted. And no sir, that was something I wasn't ready to admit.

The look on Zeus face had been enough for me to swallow and turn around in shame. His horror-stricken face was more than I could take. The deep lines of sorrow in his handsome and immortal face hit to close to home. I had never, in my wildest dreams, thought that Ares was capable of doing this. I had never thought that he could hurt those closest to him.

Some of the things Ianthe had told me that night had stuck with me. Like when she told me that he and I were the same. This only proved that we weren't. I would _never_ hurt my family. And when I said never, I meant never with every nerve in me. I had hated, truly detested Chrystal's father. He had been one of the worst fathers I could ever imagine. Chrystal's mother had been a mother to all of us, since neither me or Joan had had one ourselves. She had taken care of us when all our fathers had been out working. She had stayed at home, with all of us and treated us all like we were her own. And he hadn't taken it well when she passed away. Had I done anything to hurt him then? Had I ever lifted a finger against the man every time he hurt Chrystal? No, even though it had taken stern words from my father to make it so. Did I think about it? Yes, I still to this day, thought about hurting a man that was already dead. But I never acted on those instincts. Not even when he called her names, when he told her she was a disgrace or when he simply called her a whore. I did nothing to physically harm him, even though I would have wanted to wring his sinewy neck.

So, no.

Ares and I were not the same.

We never were and never would be.

I had almost come out of the room when Zeus had called my name. I turned, of course I turned, but I waited for a couple of seconds, I needed to put my mask on. The face that said that I didn't care, a look that said that they deserved this. "You do know that you died?" his voice was soft and low, but it hit deeper than anything he could have said. "You are no longer bound by that vow." I almost tripped as I made my way out.

Zeus had given me an out.

And I desperately wanted to take it in my hands and never let it go.

But where to start? A perfectly good question I had no fucking answer to. And I had been given a lot of time to think about it. Not that it mattered, I wasn't closer to solving it.

I laughed then, laughed in the lonely room I was sitting in. I laughed at the walls that were smothering me. I refused to pity myself, because there wasn't any reason to be sorry for me. Not at the moment anyway. I was laughing at my own inability to apologize to anyone.

Two and a half weeks had passed since Ares tried to…well, kill us all. Over two fucking weeks and had I even said I was sorry? Nah. The only thing I had offered Achilles was a dumb excuse. It was the truth, but it didn't make it any smarter for that. I had told him that I only wanted to piss Ares off, and he had been the closest object I could enrage him with. I wasn't sure if he'd forgiven me yet, he had no problem talking to me. But we still hadn't been alone since that day. Achilles always made sure there were others present. I wasn't sure if he was afraid of Ares or if he simply didn't trust me. I couldn't fault him for either.

And, another funny thing. The necklace, the damned fucking thing, worked now. Achilles had "forgotten", as he called it, to mention that I had to activate it. I would have chocked him on the spot, had I not already fucked him over. It was a simple little ritual – my blood had to touch the core of the necklace for it to know my heart. Easy to say, it knew my heart now. And the damn thing wouldn't _shut up._ It kept humming, kept taunting – it's foreign whispers was enough to drive me insane. I still couldn't understand what it was trying to tell me. But it kept _tugging_ , and that was worse than the whispers and the ever-present melody I heard whenever I wore it.

Needless to say, I didn't wear it. It's not like I could just walk out of the front door and tell the others that I wanted to find out what my heart wanted. So, there was little point in using it when all it did was make me crazy. But I always wore it with me, even though it wasn't around my throat. Achilles had also told me that it would offer me protection against the God. They had finally explained that the God and Ares had cast me under an illusion, their influence. And the necklace would make sure I kept focused on _my_ will and not theirs. So, yes, the necklace followed wherever I went. And the knife Heracles and Ianthe had given me, I never went anywhere without those two items.

The quiet in the room was starting to depress me. It left me alone with my thoughts, and that was a bad idea at the time being. My father always told me that my mind was my greatest weapon, but it could also serve as my greatest enemy. It was my blessing and curse, I had to analyze everything into the tiniest bits – to know where I did wrong, and to know how to not make the same mistake again. I was an accomplisher, I thrived when things went my way. And I crashed, head first, when I didn't. Being alone now was worse than being in Ares company.

I quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt. I hardly even bothered with looking at the clothes I put on. My skin was itching, I just needed to get out. I almost ripped the door of its hinges when I hurried out. The corridor in front of me offered me more silence, I quickened my steps towards the stairs. I made my way through the house like a soldier on a mission, not even caring to say hello to the Galanis members I passed.

There was another garden, at the back of the house where I spent most of my time. It was just to fucking hot being inside, I could already hear the swirling of the pool and exhaled a breath when I crossed the threshold to the outside.

This garden wasn't even close to the night garden, there wasn't any mystique or love in these plants and flowers, this simply just served a purpose, nothing more – nothing less. I didn't really care though, I just needed to get _out._ This garden was also in full bloom, with wild flowers and plants as big as I. I ignored it all, and went to the hammock that was tied between two tall trees. This spot was _mine_. I had claimed it for two weeks, and I would keep claiming it. I closed my eyes and waited in silence.

I huffed a laugh when I heard them approach, I never needed to wait long. "Ah, if it isn't creature one and creature two." It was my nickname for Sabia and Marion, my two new found friends. I had deliberately not gone outside before the sun had almost set. Being alone in the garden was just as bad as being alone in the room. I had known from the second I went out that they would come, and it filled me with gratitude.

"Hello weakling."

A rough laugh escaped me when I heard Aegea's voice. Sabia and Marion reached me before the Amazon did. "Hello Lys," Sabia sang while she kissed my cheek – I kissed her back and waited for the effects of her voice to lighten. One word from her could be deadly. Her red hair spilled over and covered both of us as she leaned over. _My god her hair smells good._ Marion quickly shoved her sister out of the way, her smile was bigger than life as she bent down to kiss my cheek. Her light brown eyes twinkled when my lips touched her cheek.

"Move little sisters," Aegea commanded with a soft voice. Both of the brides laughed at their fellow sister, but eventually moved out of the way.

And I was glad that I was laying down. Aegea was a force of nature, you simply couldn't ignore her or pass by her. She was the eternal warrior, the Amazon queen I had always dreamt of meeting. Her brown hair was braided at the front, so it never got in her way, the back was loose and just as wild as she was. What always caught me of guard was the intensity of her eyes, amber – like a tiger. Her face was all harsh lines that made her look even more deadly than she already was. Everything from the hard cut of her jaw, the sharp cheekbones and the faint scar on her mouth showed that this woman was a force to be reckoned with. Aegea couldn't be counted as a beauty like her sisters, hers was a beauty as wild as nature itself. The scar across the side of her mouth stretched to both of her lips, but the scar did nothing to bother me. It almost disappeared completely when she gave me a wry smile. "No wonder you are so fragile if resting is what you do all your days."

"Oh, someone is extra salty today." I tried to be as graceful as I could when I sat up in the hammock. I was delighted when I didn't fall out on my ass.

"I do not know what that means," she said and frowned. I laughed to myself, 1-0 to me then.

"She's calling you a bitch," Marion so graciously explained.

The Amazon barked a laugh. "Up on your feet."

I would have snarled or said something very rude if the command had come from anyone else. It didn't bother me at all that Aegea ordered me around, I couldn't say that I liked it. I tolerated it though. This woman had been a queen among warriors, I was close to nothing in comparison with her. So, I did the smart thing. I kept my tongue in check and learned all I could from her.

My muscles complained as I stood up, I managed to keep my groan to myself. I had been busy these last two weeks. Aegea and I had trained every day, she never let me off the hook, even though there had been days when I had been as stiff as death. She had just appeared, days after Ares departure, and demanded I trained with her. She had tested my limits, I had tested her patience, it seemed like a fair exchange. But I had grown on her, like mold.

"Start stretching," she said as I stood up, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"I don't need to warm up."

"Did it sound like a question _kyría?_ I can assure you that it was not."

" _Skýla_ ," I cursed at her. The other brides snickered a laugh behind her back. Aegea only crossed her arms and gave me a look had made me obey.

"That's what I thought," she said as I started to stretch my taunt muscles. I didn't rush it, there was simply no point. Aegea would just make me do it all again. So, I took my time and made sure that I could move without feeling like my muscles would break. I made sure that nothing screamed out in pain, so that my body was no longer as firm as a bow string.

Aegea didn't waste a second. She launched herself at me when she decided I was done. I barely had time to deflect her blow. "Do not be sloppy, it can cost you your life." I gritted my teeth in anger. I had heard everything before, I had done this before. But I had never fought against an immortal and their strength. Aegea was marvelous in the way she moved, the way she twisted her body, in the way she landed a blow.

"Kick her ass!" Marion yelled and clapped her hands in delight.

 _Kick her ass?_ Not likely, our trainings always ended with me sweating like a pig, and me being bruised all over. I managed to get in a punch before Aegea could react. She had taught me well these past weeks. Her lessons were not wasted on me. She had taught me not to compete with their strength and speed, because I could not best them. I would never be able to best any of them, she was teaching me to hold my own until any of them could come in and save the day. And, she taught me to use my mind, to trick her since my speed wouldn't do me any favors against them.

I grunted as her foot connected with my ribs, I fell hard on my ass. "Remember what I taught you." I nodded and stood up, I didn't bother with brushing the dirt off. She would make sure I fell again, and I wasn't even mad about it.

"Bite her, scratch her, pull her damn braids!" Sabia encouraged. I didn't have time to laugh before Aegea went at it again.

It hit me then, as it had done these past two weeks.

Training with Aegea, while Marion and Sabia cheered was soothing. More than that actually, I even laughed as I landed on my ass again, Aegea's punch made it hard to breathe – I still laughed.

Because I was happy.

* * *

My muscles were taunt again, sweat glistered all over my body when Aegea declared our training over. I could feel more bruised starting to appear, there was one on my thigh, it was already black. I was still smiling as Marion offered me a glass of water. I wanted to dump it all over my head, but decided to drink it instead. I was watching the pool with great interest and wondered how long it would take before I dived in. It was still warm, even though the sun had just set. The sky was still colored in red and orange, like the sky was bleeding.

I hadn't even seen that Hermes, Apollo and Achilles had come out to watch, as they always did. I smiled when Aegea's voice rang out. "I would have requested an audience had I wanted one." I couldn't keep my snicker to myself, Sabia and Marion couldn't either. The males looked less convinced.

"Watch it Aegea," Achilles said and I could see how his hatred for the Amazon burned as he spoke, "Opus is no longer here to protect you." I didn't care for the way any of the brothers spoke to Aegea, with such venom and vehemence.

"You are a fool if you think I need the protection of a male." Her arms were still crossed, her chin was raised, she looked ready for a fight. But this was a fight I never wanted to see. I knew that Aegea could fight, I knew that she could hold her own. But I also knew that she was no match for any of the brothers, something they all reminded her of, time after time. It made my blood boil.

"And you are a fool for thinking you don't," Apollo said, with as much hatred as Achilles had. Yes, they all hated her, they couldn't stand her – and I wanted to throttle them all for it. They blamed her for Opus death, that much was clear.

"We all know how well it went for you the last time you forgot that," Hermes said while he touched his mouth, with a mean laugh that his brothers followed in with. Aegea didn't even flinch, but I could see that their words hit hard, harder and deeper than she would ever admit. She hadn't told me how she got her scar, I hadn't even known that they could be scarred. I hadn't asked either, it wasn't my business until she made it so. I knew, firsthand, that the scars on you told stories of your past. And most of them weren't pleasant, I hadn't told her of my scars either. I would never ask her about hers before she wanted me to know – and I knew that she was waiting for the same courtesy.

"Remember that you are only alive because of the love we still harbor for our brother." I had never heard Achilles speak as he did now. I had never even thought of him as a mean creature, he was always kind towards me – which was stupid to think that he was a nice guy simple because he was nice to me.

"Enough!" I roared. All eyes drew to me, instead of the Amazon queen. My fists were clenched, they were bullying her, and that was beyond disgusting. "One more word, from either or you, and I will flog you." Achilles took in my form, and the anger in my eyes.

" _Kyría_ ," he started, without any trace of the anger he had directed at Aegea.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I snarled. "Yes, you are all noble and refined males, I can see that now, clear as day." Aegea was watching me, her tiger eyes were soft as they beheld me. "Ganging up on one female like a pack of hyenas, that is exactly what men do, isn't it? But please, don't let me stop you. Keep on showing me what kind of males you really are. I'm dying to find out what more you are capable of." None of them looked remorseful, but all of them looked ashamed. "You all talk big about treating brides like they are the center of the world. All of you agree that the females in this family are precious, priceless." Hermes and Apollo turned their eyes towards their brides, and the truth of my words were shining in their eyes. "I do wonder what Opus would have done if he'd known how you talk to his bride. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think he'd sit by and let you." Achilles jaw was clenched, as was his fists. "But please, keep shaming yourselves and spit on the memory of you brother, I won't stop you again."

"You are right." Achilles words were slow coming, I could tell that it was hard for him to get them out. "It will not happen again."

The brothers turned as one and went back inside the house. I kept still and made sure they felt my gaze on their backs. _Motherfuckers._ My blood was still boiling even though I couldn't see them.

Aegea broke the silence when the brothers were too far away to hear us. "You didn't need to do that –"

I turned to her, and snarled. "Shut the fuck up."

She only laughed in response, "but I am very grateful that you did."

The tension left my shoulders, the sagged at my sides and I exhaled. "Don't mention it." Gratitude was written all over her face. Marion and Sabia looked equally happy and content. They looked at me with a silent pride that I took to heart.

"They do not count me as a bride anymore, not since Opus died." Her voice betrayed nothing, but there was an aching pain in her eyes that didn't fit her. "I am no longer a part of the Galanis family." She was a warrior, an Amazon. It maddened me even more that their words held any power over her. Aegea had become a friend, just like Marion, Sabia and Ianthe. I had never thought that I would be able to have friends besides Chrystal and Joan. But they were my friends, and I treated them accordingly, with love, loyalty and a big dose of protectiveness.

I had grown close to the brides these past two and a half weeks. I lived with them for God's sake, but it was more than that. It hit me, a week ago that I felt very alone when they weren't with me. I had grown to love Ianthe, but I never thought I would be close to the other brides. I had thought that they were like Leyla. But I couldn't imagine going a day without enduring Sabia's teasing and wickedness, or Marion's warmth and steadiness, and Aegea and her strength and wildness.

"It only proves that they are all idiots!" I hissed. Opus had died long ago, long long long long ago. How many years had they acted like this? How many times had their words cut deeper than any physical wound ever would?

"You are not what I thought you would be," she admitted as she sat down at Marion and Sabia's table. They all regarded me, like I was a mystery they had yet to solve. "My other sisters are…" She shook her head.

"We are not warriors," Marion filled in, "and we never protected you from our husbands." She said it as a matter of fact, but it was bothersome to see the pain in her eyes. "We could never share your pain and burden."

"You have, in your own way," the Amazon offered. "But you, _kyría_ , are not what I thought you to be." Something flickered in her eyes, and I swallowed. "I thought that you would be like them, but I see now that you are like us, like me."

I huffed a laugh. "Hardly."

"Blood calls to blood _kyría,_ and mine would weep for you." I bowed my head in response. Words couldn't do this honor justice. Her answering smile was sad. "I do not love all of my sisters. I never had, and I never will." Gone was the sad and soft side of her. "But I do love Ianthe, Marion and Sabia. I always have, and I always will." Aegea's voice was fierce and firm, and I had to nod in answer. I understood her more than I ever would have thought possible. Her sisters nodded in agreement. It was easy to see that they loved each other like sisters. It made me miss Ianthe, I would have wanted her here. But she and Heracles were looking for Ares, much to my dismay. "I did not come here to meet you. I did not plan on seeing you. You were not interesting to me." It didn't hurt, her words. But my firm pride screamed in anger, not interesting? That was something I never had been accused of before. "Imagine my surprise then when you showed me your fire, when I understood why my sisters followed you." My fire…they seemed obsessed with something I had never seen. With something they all saw, it was something that had gone unnoticed all my life. Hearing them speak about it was unfamiliar, something that didn't seem to belong to me.

I had to smile. Our first meeting had hardly been filled with…pleasantry. We had taken one look at each other and started to insult one another. Aegea had tried her best to frighten me, as I had too. And in the middle of the insults and threats – our friendship had started to bloom right then and there. It was such a marvelous happening I just had to smile.

"It is true. I did not come for you," she said and fixed me with a stare that made me swallow. "But I will stay for you if you wish it."

Marion and Sabia drew in surprised breaths and openly stared at me and Aegea. "What does that mean?" Their reaction told me that this was more than just her staying.

"It means that she will pledge herself to you." Sabia was wide–eyed as she said it, but with her wild and appreciative smile.

"She will follow you anywhere if you accept her." Marion did not look as surprised as Sabia anymore, her smile was filled with love and warmth. "It is the same pledge brides and husbands offer one another."

I searched her face, and tried to see any hesitation in it. Aegea looked as firm and confident as ever. "Will you be able to leave me if you wish?" Aegea slowly shook her head, but her determination shone in her eyes. "Then no." They all looked equally surprised. "I will never take that freedom from you." They all looked disappointed, and a bit sad. "I will accept if it means that you can walk away whenever you want, without any explanation."

She bowed her head in answer, it was not the answer she had wanted. But it was an answer she would take. "If that is what you wish."

"Why Aegea?"

Her smile was open, as were her sisters. "I am tired of being alone. I grew restless and I traveled the world to find something I could fight for. Or someone I would fight for. I am an Amazon, yes, but my kind and my time has long passed. There is no place for me in this world." Something in me started to hurt. I couldn't even imagine how alone she must have been. How achingly lonely she must have felt for all these years. "And then I met you, and I saw that you are like me. And that I no longer had to be alone." The pain was almost crippling now, because I could relate to her every word. I could understand the feeling of loneliness, of feeling like there was no one in this world that accepted you. I hated that I'd felt that way before, hated that I had felt that way in the company of my family. But neither of them had ever understood me even though they knew me. They had accepted me, they had to, that's what family did. But being here now, with the brides felt like fitting in for the first time in my life. It felt, and I thought it with so much regret that I wanted to hit myself, like _this_ was being alive for the first time. And I never would have thought that the end was nothing more than the beginning. I kept remembering Ianthe's words, _you never need to hide anything from me_ , and exhaled in relief.

 _Thank you, my dearest love. Thank you for showing me, for telling me, that there is a place for me here. With you, with you all. Thank you, with all of my rotten heart, for showing me what it is to be_ alive.

There was no hesitation from my side. "Do I need to speak any vow or pledge?" I asked the brides.

"No," Marion answered, "you only need to accept hers, there is nothing that says you need to pledge yourself to her."

Aegea used my knife as she slashed her palm and let her blood be absorbed by the ground. "I pledge myself to you, Lysandra Galanis, in this life and the next. My shield and sword will forever be yours to command. Do you accept me?"

I walked over to the table, to where the necklace and knife rested. I didn't even know if my blood would be needed. But I had always been taught that blood sealed the promise. None of them batted an eye as I drew the knife across my palm. My blood started to flow and I clenched my fists. Three drops were offered to the ground I stood on before I spoke. "You will be free to go and come as you wish, I will never leash you to my side. But I claim you, Aegea Galanis, as my bride." I watched as the wound on my hand closed, and more felt than saw the bond that had been formed between me and the Amazon. "Should we seal it with a kiss?"

The three brides were laughing as the Galanis males came running. The three brothers and Zeus were poised for a fight. "We smelled your blood," Achilles said and kept scanning the garden for any hidden threats.

"I just got myself a bride," I said and showed them the faint line on my palm that had yet to disappear. The brothers in front of me seemed to pale in color. Zeus smiled, a big and proud smile that made me stretch a little bit more.

"You. What?" Achilles barked out.

"She can't take a bride!" Apollo opposed.

"She just did–"

"I just did," me and Zeus said at the same time.

"Stand up, Amazon." Aegea did as Zeus commanded and stood. She swallowed hard, and I had no idea what was going on. Like I usually didn't when it came to the Galanis ways. "I must admit that this has never happened before," Zeus said with a wry smile. "Nonetheless, I shall honor Opus and the wishes of my daughter," he said and inclined his head to me. I thought daughter was a big stretch but decided to shut my mouth. Zeus turned his attention to Aegea. "Do you swear that you will stand between Lysandra and anything that would try to harm her?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear that you will honor and love her forevermore?"

"I swear." There were collective gasps from the others now. I didn't understand why, I had already claimed her. Wasn't that enough?

"Do you swear that you will follow her path, wherever it will take her?"

"I would follow her to Hades itself if that was her destination, I swear."

"Those present today will bear witness to this pledge." Zeus smile was brilliant, and his voice boomed. "This is a reunion born out of love and equal respect. Aegea will serve as Lysandra's shield and protector. And Lysandra will in turn offer Aegea a place in this world." The other held their breaths, all was looking at Zeus. The brides with love shining in their eyes and the brothers with pleading stares. "I accept this pledge and hereby announce Aegea as a member of the Galanis family."

"Father!" the brothers exclaimed together.

"Quiet," he growled in answer. "Lysandra has done what neither of you ever would. She has accepted Aegea and once more brought her into this family. She has kept the wishes of Opus and honored him when neither of you would."

My head was spinning. "Wait, you mean to tell me that Aegea was cast of from this family?" Zeus nodded. "What was the point with her pledging herself to me if we needed your permission?"

"Does it matter?" he threw back.

I took a big breath. "No." And it didn't. She was ours now. Mine.

"Then I believe congratulations are in order." And we were congratulated, it felt strange to be congratulated for something I didn't quite understand. Not that it mattered.

"So," I began and fixed Aegea with a stare. "How does it feel to be mine?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "I feel free _agápi mou_." I was happy that I had been able to give her this, to offer her a place in this world as Zeus had said it. I couldn't stand the thought of any of the brides, my sisters, to be alone. "And, we will leave you to your rest now. Don't," she said when I was about to open my mouth. "You are tired, rest a little."

I didn't try to argue with her. I was a bit tired, as I had been every day since we started training. My body was starting to adjust to the new exercise, but I wasn't as strong as I had been before. But I was getting there, and I had the brides to thank for that. The others went back into the house and left me and Zeus in the garden. I went back to the hammock, my resting place.

"Thank you for accepting her," I told Zeus.

"You have nothing to thank me for. She is part of this family, whether my sons want it or not."

I sat down and once again managed to keep my balance as the hammock swung back and forth. "Why do they hate her?"

Zeus smile was sad. "Because she never pledged herself to Opus." I raised my brows in silent shock. "They respected each other, and loved one another in their own way. But they were always partners, never lovers. Neither of them pledged themselves, they preferred to be free and my sons could not understand that. Aegea didn't try to stop Opus when he went for Crinacus, they blame her for his death. They do not understand why she didn't try."

"Because they were partners," I said, Zeus motioned for me to continue. "She respected his choice, as an equal does."

He nodded in agreement. "That is what my sons refuses to see." Zeus walked over and came to a stop before me. "I am grateful for what you did," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "Opus would have been proud of you." I didn't say that Opus had nothing to do with it, it didn't matter. "You keep showing me that you are worthy of the Galanis name," he said, stroked my cheek and went back to the house.

I would have preferred my own name, Evans. I had always been Lysandra Evans and I had always planned to be. How things changed… Lysandra Galanis, the name sounded strange and foreign to my ears – it was not a name that suited me.

A chuckle escaped me as I lay back down in the hammock. I had a bride. And I desperately wished Chrystal was here, I wanted to hear her words and see her face. An Amazon queen was _my bride_. That even exceeded bringing Sasha home, I wonder what Chrystal would have said now.

I was still smiling as I placed my arm over my eyes and took my little nap.

I didn't even wonder what Ares would think when he came back.

* * *

I couldn't have slept for long. There were still some color left in the sky, even though there wasn't any trace of the sun.

My heart was racing.

I hadn't dreamt anything. No nightmare, nothing – still my heart was racing. I looked around the garden as I sat up. My eyes saw nothing, my ears heard no sound. My pulse followed with my thundering heart – still nothing.

I slowly sat up, and waited for whatever I felt, for this sixth sense to tell me what my mind couldn't comprehend. I placed my feet on the ground and tried to feel anything. But there was nothing. No one.

My heart was still galloping, and I tried to slow it, in vain. I had always been able to slow my pulse and heart to my wishes, this was something else. Something I had encountered before. Something that made me curse and throw myself at the table.

I had barely gotten the necklace over my shoulder when I heard war drums in the distance. I didn't even wait a second before I ran for the entrance.

There was something, a wall? What it was unimportant. What proved important was that I collided with it. I couldn't see any barrier at first, but the air in front of me shimmered with a strange light I had never seen before. A broken gasp came out of me as I beat my hands on the barrier in front of me. "No," I breathed and slammed my fists harder. It didn't move, it didn't the light didn't even flicker.

The same fuchsia color came with the God, and I saw that the color was closer to maroon, like blood given form. "No," I yelled and kept on hitting the wall.

"I told you I would find you." His voice made my head ache, I had to lean my head against his wall and cradle my head in my hands. "They have shielded you from me, but your blood served as a beacon."

The Galanis family came running, and I almost wept as I saw them. All of them stopped before the wall, none of them made a move towards it. None except Aegea, she banged her fists just as desperately as I did.

The God chuckled behind me. "I recognize you," he told Aegea, "an Amazon."

"Let her go!" she snarled back. Her fangs were elongating, and her eyes were already black with anger.

The God laughed again. "I do not think so. I promised her I would find her, forever more." I tried to control my breathing, it sounded labored the me. How did it sound to them?

"You found her, now be gone!" she snarled once more.

The males were watching the guard like prey. Achilles especially. He kept looking at something behind me, a spot on the God? Like he already knew where his death blow would land. "You will not touch her," Achilles snarled with ferocity. I met his eyes, and hated that he saw how frightened I was – it only made his eyes darker. They were the deepest shade of black.

Marion and Sabia was also present. They stood in the arms of their husbands, who were holding them back. I could see fear in both Hermes and Apollo. I managed to swallow my own fear, or I wanted to think I managed. "Go," I told them both.

"We will not leave you!" Sabia hissed and thrashed in Hermes arms. Marion thrashed just as wild as Sabia.

"Go!" I yelled and felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"Lys," Marion pleaded.

"Go!" I repeated when neither of them moved. I couldn't even savor the moment, I couldn't even watch them go in peace. The God pressed himself to my back and I didn't manage to suppress my whimper. His hands were above mine, keeping them firm against the wall.

My breaths came quicker as he stroked my wrists. He was stroking the marks Ares had placed there, he intentionally kept his thumbs on the mark.

I met Hermes eyes, they were as violent as the rest of his family. "Go!" I somehow ordered. He didn't wait, he just disappeared.

 _Find him, find him, find him._

 _Please._

The God still had his hands on me. "Did he think that this would keep me away from you?" he whispered in my ear, I shuddered in response.

I could already imagine what would happen, I could already feel it happen, I could already taste my own vomit in my mouth. I had never been touched without permission, not like this. He was caressing me like he owned me, like my flesh was his to take. Not even Ares had done this to me.

"Don't touch me." I tried to drag my hands from his, but his grip was iron.

He turned me to him, and I shut my eyes, I didn't want to see him. My hands were secured above my head before I could try to pry them back. I still felt his breath on my face. "I am the only one allowed to touch you."

I chocked on my own breath as I felt his lips against my neck. He stood flush against me, making it impossible for me to move. He dipped in low to taste me and I could feel tears burning in the back of my throat.

"Leave," Zeus commanded in a deadly voice. I almost cried when I understood that he had spoken to his sons and Aegea. His voice rang out again, this time directed to the God that was stroking himself against me. "You will regret this." His laugh against my neck made me shudder in disgust.

"I think not."


	16. Not A Word

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **I must admit though, I have a bad habit. I sometimes write while being...drunk.**

 **And drunk me has little patience, which the last chapter showed.**

 **Which in turn made me struggle with this chapter, since drunk me has so little patience with the storyline.**

 **Which fucks it up for sober me, since I have to keep puzzling the pieces back after she gets ahead of herself.**

 **So, thank drunk me, or curse her.**

 **She's the one that keeps giving you cliffhangers by the way.**

* * *

 _Don't you dare break._

 _Keep it together._

I sucked in a shuddering breath when I felt his tongue against my neck. I even tried to trash out of his grip, he only chuckled in response.

"No need for that _agápi mou_." Hearing the endearment on his lips felt sacrilegious. Because they rang with falsity, and dark hidden things. I was screaming on the inside, it was pure rage and fright. Nothing Aegea had taught me could have prepared me for this.

"Let. Me. Go." Each word felt like an invisible punch to my senses. I could feel him trying to get the better of me, I felt his power trying to lurk into me and bend me yet again – the only protection I had was the necklace that was resting against my skin. It was pulsing, radiating warmth that I hoped the God didn't see, didn't feel – I certainly felt it like a second heartbeat.

"Are you not where you wish to be?" he humored while his breath kept caressing my skin.

"No," I said and made sure he heard the venom in my voice. Not that it would matter.

"What is this, hmm?" he asked, he touched my newest scar, the once Ares had bestowed on me with the tip of his tongue. I once again tried to escape his grip, I tried to heave him off with me legs, but there was nothing I could do as he shifted his weight and pressed one of his legs between mine. His leg hoisted me up from the ground, so I was sitting on his thigh instead of feeling the ground beneath me. "I wonder who has done this." He wondered? Bullshit. I could tell by his tone that he already knew who had done this, and he didn't sound surprised, there was a dark hidden delight in his words. Like the thought of Ares hurting me or scaring me proved to be amusing.

"None of your fucking business," I snarled and tried to head-butt him.

He gripped my chin and pushed my head back into his barrier. He took his time as he shifted his face to mine, like he wanted to prolong the moment when I finally looked at him. His eyes were the same diamond color I remembered, but the core of his eyes was tainted with red, a detail I had failed to remember from the last time. I could hardly say I had missed the sight of him, I would have been a happy woman had I never seen him again. Seeing him now though was painful, in an entirely different way.

The bridge of his nose, the curve of his lips, the proud cut off his jaw, the prominent cheekbones – they reminded me of someone else. Someone I hadn't even understood that I had, in the most basic of ways, missed. But this face only held traces of the male that was currently circling my mind, this was another creature all together. This face held traces of a beard, something Ares never had. This God before me was simply cruel, and I wanted to take back what I had said to Ares, that he was devoid of any human emotions. I suddenly regretting many of my harsh words to him, and it no longer mattered if he had deserved them or not. Standing here now, a prisoner by the God and his will, made petty things like Ares and my insults seem like bullshit.

 _Why did you have to push him away? You stupid, incompetent girl, did you not, for one fucking second think that you needed him? Did the thought not cross your mind that this could happen, and that he would be the only one to help you out of this mess? Of course not. Because you're too stupid in your pride to see reason._

I had been happy and content not to have Ares looming over me all the time. I would have taken his looming, his bad temper, I would have suffered his insults a hundred times over this. I wanted to look into a pair of eyes that always shone with their aquamarine color, a pair of eyes I had grown accustomed too.

The God stared down at me, his eyes twinkled like stars. "That is a very sharp tongue," his words were slow, he was trying his best to frighten me. Did it work?

Yes.

Yes, it did.

I already knew what he would do, why he was smiling like he did. And knowing what was to come was frightening enough, knowing that he'd do it with a smile on his lips was enough for me to want to crawl out of my skin.

His eyes were still on my lips, following each inhale and exhale. I was breathing through my mouth, I didn't want to smell the scent of him, and I didn't want him to hear how labored my breaths had turned. "Let me go," I tried again and made sure he met my eyes this time.

The diamond of his eyes was twirling with the red in them, I was watching his gaze dance without knowing the meaning of it. One side of his mouth lifted in a half smile that would have been charming had this been another occasion. "Why?"

"Why?" I demanded and couldn't keep the anger out of my voice, "because I don't want your hands on me." His grip on my hands and chin clenched for a second, before he seemed to catch himself. His brow furrowed for a second, before he relaxed his face again, almost like he didn't want me to see the most despicable side of him.

His laugh echoed in the garden, killing even the sound of my breathing. "Your tone has changed since our last time." I opened my mouth to…I don't know, tell him to fuck off, curse his name, threaten him – anything. He beat me to it thought, "I think I can change your mind again," he purred and started to close the distance between our faces. Disgust was a poor word to describe what I felt, what I felt was more than that, worse than that.

"Don't you dare," I snarled with as much fire I could muster.

"Do not touch her," a growl intervened and shook the garden with the power and wrath behind it. The God simply looked behind my shoulder, to the place were Zeus still had to be standing.

"This does not concern you," the God answered in a bored voice when I twisted my head too look at Zeus.

"You are laying hands on my daughter," he snarled and I could feel Zeus power beat against the wall that kept us separated. The wall vibrated when Zeus power clashed with it, but the barrier still held. "You know what punishment you will suffer should you continue this."

The Gods laugh rumbled through me like thunder. The grip on my chin disappeared, only for him to caress my waist. I tried to jerk away from his movement, why was a question I couldn't answer. It was clear enough that I wasn't moving before he willed it. He stroked his face against mine, all the while meeting Zeus eyes. "Your daughter?" he smirked, "she may have been given the name Galanis, but it takes more than that." Another chuckle escaped him as he saw the goosebumps on my skin. "There is not a trace of you on her. She is nothing but your daughter in name. A male like you should know better."

Zeus was panting with rage, the usually composed male I had gotten used to was nowhere to be seen – this was the animal that lurked in both his and his sons. "Those marks –"

"I am well aware of what those marks _usually_ mean," the God rudely interrupted and put emphasis on _usually_. He was yet again stroking the manacle looking marks on my wrists. "Yes, your precious son has started his claim, I can smell that much, I can see that much. May I remind you that it takes more than his mark and his scent for him to claim this female." My head swam with the new information, little as it was. Ares claim? He needed to do more than he already had?

"You will regret this," Zeus once more snarled. I could still feel him at my back, trying to lift the barrier the God had placed between us.

"Hardly," he huffed against my neck, "I would ask you to go leave. But I will not mind if you watch," the God purred and kissed the bare skin on my neck.

I didn't even know what I was doing before I felt my knee connect with his groin. His harsh cry of pain was a screech to my ears. "Lysandra, no!" Zeus cried while my adrenaline and fear started to pump in my veins. I didn't wait for him to recover, his leg disappeared from under me, he was crouching forward in pain. And I beat him square in the face with all I could muster, the punch made his head turn, but he didn't make a sound.

My legs couldn't carry me fast enough as I made my way to the table. The knife was still resting there. Problem was, what the fuck was the knife going to do for me? I could always stab myself and end it before I gave the God any chance. Or, I could try to cut him before I slit my own throat. Nothing would keep him from me, short of my death. My mind was still fogged over, he was still trying to gain entry to a place he had no business too.

A battle cry rang out in the garden, and the very sound of the God chilled my blood, it made my legs weak with fear. My hand was nowhere near the knife when I felt his hand on my neck. I didn't even have the chance to squeak in surprise before he threw me up in the air. His hand was faster than gravity, he placed his hand on my chest and slammed be down – I did cry out this time, even as the wind was knocked out of me.

I crashed into the glass table, darkness entered my sight, and my head swam with nothingness for what seemed like an eternity. The first thing I felt was the pain that radiated through me; I could feel that several of my ribs had broken, the taste of blood in my mouth was all too familiar. I dragged in a breath that felt like my last one, my whole body seized with the movement and I coughed on my own blood.

"Come now," the God sneered above me, "you seem to be fond of games."

The glass from the table was digging into my back, I didn't even try to move. My body was to shocked and paralyzed to even try. The God was crouching above me, his eyes were set on the blood in my mouth, the blood I was currently trying to spit out. "Let's play a game then," I managed to say even as I gurgled my own blood, "you go hide, and I'll seek."

He cocked his head to the side, "that was not what I had in mind. I was thinking of a different sort of game altogether."

I huffed, the movement was torment and it sent shockwaves of pain throughout my system. "I would hardly call rape a game." I had to grit my teeth as I spoke, and empty my head from any thought of pain. I had to try to disconnect my mind from my body in order to not pass out from the sudden agony.

His mirthless smile reminded me to much of Ares, too much of the male that was nowhere to be found. "Rape?" he huffed back.

"I bet it's the only way you ever get anything," I hissed, "you must be an expert by now." My voice was weak and tainted by the pain I felt, I couldn't keep it out of my voice, no matter how hard I tried. I could hear the strain it took for me to speak, and I knew that the God also heard it. My state didn't matter, the pain would go away eventually, as it always did. But my words would never, he could do what he wanted to me, he was showing me that. That did not mean that I would go quietly, or willingly.

Anger flashed in his eyes, it made his eyes flash red, before it settled and disappeared into the core of his eyes. He smiled, and I knew then that it was game over for me. "Then allow me to demonstrate my skill in the area." I screamed in pain and surprise when one of his hands took a hold of me leg and dragged me downwards. The glass cut into my skin, and I felt when every little piece embedded itself and made my back bleed. He dragged me far enough for the glass to properly sink in, but not far enough for me to no longer lay in the remains of the table.

"Now, let us see," the God said and sounded far cheerier than he had the right to be. But I guess this was nothing new to him. The Gods had been raping women for longer than I could recite. "Yes," he began and grabbed both of my hands in his, "I have to make sure you are defenseless." I couldn't stop the agonizing scream that came out of me – it felt like he broke my ribs again when he dragged my arms above my head. I chocked on my breath and couldn't seem to get any air down my lungs as my body convulsed in pain.

"Let her go!" I barely heard Zeus, and the sound of his power colliding with the wall – even though I could tell that he was screaming with all of his capacity.

"Will you ever be quiet?" the God asked Zeus like he was nothing more than an annoying child. "I am growing tired of you."

"Leave my daughter be!" Zeus roared, and the heat of his anger managed to slip through the barrier.

The God made sure his eyes were on Zeus as I felt his finger touch one of my ribs. "Quiet," he growled and pressed my broken bone. I couldn't breathe as the pain assaulted me, I wasn't even sure if I moved, if I tried to get away from the God. "There, not a word," he said to Zeus.

Trying to disassociate from the pain proved to be impossible. No matter my training, no matter how hard I tried – the pain stayed and lingered, it still kept me prisoner in this weakened state. Especially not when I felt the God burn the top from my skin. I had had my taste of flames before, this was not the first time I played with fire – _this_ fire burned worse than anything I had experienced before, _this_ was the fire of a God. I could feel the heat of his finger remain, trapping itself inside – the heat kept circling my chest and I couldn't breathe as it lingered. The fire blinded me, it caught me off guard and it made me understand just how much I had underestimated the God.

A weak sound escaped me as the God leaned in towards me. "Just one more," he whispered while he hoovered over my lips. My eyes grew big as his fingers burned through the front of my bra, my teeth were clenched as I tried to not make a sound. I wasn't even sure I could make any sound as his fire assaulted my senses once more. It was so hard, impossible even to try and focus on something else than the pain and the fire. I didn't even notice that the God had already burned the straps of, and that my upper body now laid totally uncovered for him. I did notice when his hand found the necklace, he smirked when he saw it, like he had expected it. He placed it between his fingers and kept staring at it.

 _Don't._

"I will let you keep this. This has been far to amusing," he said as he placed the necklace on the ground beside me, the chain still around my neck.

Shivers ran down my bleeding back as he dipped his head lower, as I felt his nose between my naked breasts. My breaths were starting to come faster, I tried to control that at least – so I wouldn't give him what he wanted. The God looked up at me, from beneath his ridiculously long eyelashes, he smiled as he did so. I fought against the hold he still had on my wrists, his long body and arm had no problem still keeping me in place beneath him – but I was growing weaker by the second, I could barely muster enough strength to move my fingers.

His tongue caressed the place his nose just had. I hated the weak whimper that I couldn't stop, hated that I had to turn my head to the left – where Zeus wouldn't be able to see my face. "You taste divine," he praised against my skin, while he still stroked his tongue against Ares mark.

 _Don't cry. Don't you fucking dare cry._

"But it only seems fair that I also place my mark on you, no?" The laughter in his voice was unmistakable. The sheer _thrill_ and triumph in the God was disgusting. And I wanted nothing more than to see exactly what Ares could do to such a creature, what his power would render the God to.

"Fuck you." I sounded as tired as I felt, there was no fight, no _fire_ , in my voice. I could already feel my body starting to shut down, I was becoming lightheaded – I likely wouldn't stay conscious for much longer. The thought didn't sadden me at all.

"I do love a woman with a sharp tongue. It makes for so much more trouble." I didn't have time to answer him before he placed his finger just below Ares mark. I couldn't keep my scream to myself as I once again felt his fire. I roared loud enough for everyone to hear, making the pain in my ribs scream with me. "Hush," the God chuckled, "be still, we wouldn't want it to get crooked." My eyes could barely see the garden in front of me when his finger found my skin again. I barely felt the pain this time, _I_ was starting to shut down completely.

A sharp slap rang in the garden. I barely even felt the blow. "You will stay awake _agápi mou_." The blow made more blood enter my mouth, I barely had enough energy to spit it out. _Why spit it out at all? You're better off drowning in your own blood_.

"…didn't have to be like this." It was hard to make out what he was saying, my head swam with pain, there wasn't any place for him and his words. "You could have given yourself to me."

"You are an idiot, God or not, you are a fucking idiot." My words were raspy, and I had to spit more blood out of my mouth to even get the words out. The God was watching the blood by the crock of my mouth, how it stained my teeth and lips.

It was his turn to laugh now. There was a half crazed look in his red eyes now, something I hadn't seen before. "It matters not. You should be honored that I choose you."

 _Honored_? "There is no honor in being raped." It became more difficult to speak, to try to form the words. The God was surely an idiot, since he didn't even seem to understand that I likely would pass out long before he took my shorts off. _It will be better that way. You won't feel a thing._

His laugh rang out in the garden and even silenced the sound of my labored breaths. "You humans never think beyond what is happening." He slowly shook his head and bent it towards me. "I will sire a strong offspring with you."

Laughing proved to me more painful than ever, and harder than before. But I did laugh into the Gods face, it was a half crazed and hysterical laugh that led more blood into my lungs. I coughed it out while I kept on laughing at the God above me. I laughed until tears gathered in the corners of my eyes, the tears were from the pain and the idiocy of the God. "I can't bear children."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Lying will not help you."

It pained me to breathe and talk, I did both anyway. "Look at my scars and tell me I'm lying," I challenged while my vision was starting to flicker in and out. But I refused to pass out now, I'd rather die than miss the look on his face when he saw that I was telling the truth.

His free hand took a rough hold of my shorts, he shook my whole body while he unbuttoned them, and I think I saw him smile when I groaned from the pain. His smile disappeared, I could see his brow furrow in surprise and anger. _Surprise motherfucker_. His hand on my scars felt worse than his fire, worse than any of the pain and humiliation he had inflicted on me. He was tracing each and every scar with his fingers, like he was committing them to memory. "You are damaged," his voice was low, I could hear the anger sip through every word.

"Beyond repair." This was the first time I smiled, it was the first time my infertility might have helped me. _I'll have to send Claude a 'thank you' basket_. I suddenly laughed at the thought, I didn't even care that my whole body was screening in pain, it was worth it.

His eyes bore into mine, and the weight of his gaze was almost enough for my heart to stop. There was something in his eyes that scared me more than he already had. A smile started to appear on his face, it was slow coming but brilliant as the sun once it finally settled. "Nothing is ever beyond repair, _omorfiá_." Hearing him say that, that one word…it felt like an invisible punch to my heart. He had no right to _that_ word. _That_ word belonged to Ares, and him alone. "But you are of no use to me as you are now." His head was cocked to the side, like he was contemplating what to do to me next.

"Sorry to disappoint." My words were nothing more than a gurgle, but he still seemed to hear what I was saying – his chuckle was deep, the sound of it filled my body with warmth.

"Worry not," he said and my heart dropped, "you have never disappointed me." His hand cradled one side of my face, and that movement – that gesture almost made me cry. He was suddenly surprisingly gentle with his touch, something that didn't fit this beast at all.

He placed a hungry kiss on my lips, I gagged on the taste of him and the blood that was continuing to enter my mouth. But struggling was futile, I was too weak to do anything, and to exhausted and plagued by my injuries to put up a fight. I had expected him to taste similar to Ares, or at least for there to be any resemblance between them, it would have been easier to imagine it being him instead. The God tasted like fire, like _Ares_ fire. I still couldn't imagine Ares, because the rest was missing, there wasn't any wilderness in him, no other elements, no _passion,_ just _nothing_. My only hope was that I wouldn't ever stumble upon the scent or taste of him and gag from the memory. But I would, fire was after all a very specific taste and scent.

The God took his time before he drew away from me. I was too far away to notice that he'd released his hold on my wrists. "I will find you, again – no matter where you are." His smile was mirthless and held a hidden promise I wanted to ignore and forget.

His face was the last thing I saw.

 _Struggle is futile._

* * *

I came awake with a roar on my lips.

I was being moved, and every little movement was agony. My ribs yelled out in attention, the glass in my back was still cutting into me. I could feel more blood run across my back, I felt it run down my chin – down to my neck.

Zeus was carrying me in his arms, his lips were moving and I strained to hear what he was saying. His brilliant blue eyes were concerned. I couldn't keep my eyes open, my head was heavy as it rested on his arms. I didn't even know why I tried to speak, or where I got the energy to try.

I lost conscious before we entered the house.

* * *

"Lysandra," I heard my name being called, and tried to open my mouth to answer. No sound came out, my mouth didn't budge. "You need to wake up."

 _I am awake._

"Can you grip my hand?" I was awake enough to recognize the soothing voice of Zeus. I felt his fingers against mine, as they rested in my palm.

 _Grip his hand._

Nothing happened. I barely felt my own limbs, they felt detached from the rest of me. This wasn't the first time I had felt like a prisoner in my own body. I had been in a coma before, and waking up from that felt like it did now, a limbo sort of state.

"I know you can hear me, grip my hand child." Impatience was starting to edge his voice.

But I was too tired to care, too exhausted to barely notice. Zeus hand in mine was starting to become persistent, he was clasping one of my hands in both of his, almost forcing me to move any part of my hand.

"You listen to me now," his voice was suddenly low, "I will not have you waste away in front of me. You will press my hand, and you will open your eyes." He more or less snarled his command. I heard it circle in the back of my mind, I could feel him grip my hand as hard as possible without breaking it. I felt his lips just by my ear, he was fuming, I could sense that much. "You are no longer Lysandra Evans. You are Lysandra Galanis, my daughter. And you will open your eyes and show me that you are my daughter in more than name."

I would've laughed if I could. They were all bastards, horrible and worthless creatures that should've been eradicated long ago. His daughter in more than name? _That_ _was the precise fucking problem_. The God had found a loophole, and the Galanis had not managed to help me, or do anything except watch and listen.

" **Now**!" he snapped – I felt his power zap through me. I wanted nothing more than to throttle him, and everyone else. I wanted them to leave me be, I never wanted to see any of them again. That would mean facing them, and seeing the sorrow in their eyes. It would mean that I would be treated like a delicate flower for the rest of my life. I wanted _nothing_ to do with the Galanis.

"Fuck you." My words were barely a whisper, I wasn't even sure if my lips moved.

"What did you say?" I knew there would be a smile on his lips even though I couldn't open my eyes.

"Fuck you," I repeated stronger this time, it came out as a raspy sound. I still had the tangy taste of blood in my mouth, and my brain was starting to reboot – making all my injuries stand out in stark contrast to my comatose state.

"Heracles is here, he will continue to heal you." I hadn't even noticed that I no longer had any hardship to breathe, my lungs worked like they had before. _Had he seen?_ The bare thought of Heracles seeing the marks on my body made me want to hide in a corner. And he had touched me. I knew his ability only worked by touch.

I felt the fabric of a blanket around me, the top of my body was still naked underneath. I wanted to grasp the blanket in my hands and never let it go. "He can't see." Childish? Yes. I didn't care about him seeing me half-naked, I couldn't give a fuck about that. I didn't want any of them to see my back, or broken bones. I didn't want any of them to see what had happened, I didn't want their pity or their condolences.

It became unnaturally quiet in the room, they all seemed to hold their breaths. "Very well," Zeus finally agreed, "his eyes will be closed. But he will still have to touch you," his voice was once more soft and soothing.

I squinted my eyes shut, or I surely would've cried, no, bawled like babe. "Guide his hands." There was a crack to my voice when I spoke, and it had nothing to do with the pain I was experiencing. At least not the physical pain.

My jaw was clenched when the blanket was drawn away from my back. I hissed a breath at the sudden cold, and tensed – while waiting for Heracles hands. "He will touch you now. And it will hurt." I nodded to myself, not really bothered by the promise of pain. Zeus moved me closer to his body, so one of my shoulders were resting against his chest. His arms circled me, much like Ares usually did. It didn't feel like a cage this time, it felt…much safer.

"I don't care," I ground out. I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. And I was no stranger to pain, it was home sweet home for me.

"Try to breathe through it _adelfí,_ " Heracles murmured, I tensed at his words, and at the two big hands that were placed on my shoulder blades.

There was a second of heat and comfort, Heracles ability made his hands warm and his touch didn't feel anything like they'd both warned me about. That second went away very fast, like most good things did in my life. I was once again introduced to pain when the glass in my back was starting to move and twist against each other. I more or less coughed out a pained strangled noise when the pieces of the table were starting to come out of my skin. My skin was already aggravated, this did not fucking help. Feeling all of the glass being pulled out felt like being whipped, the blood that was running down my back did nothing to dissuade the feeling.

"It's almost done child," Zeus whispered into my hair as he stroked the back of my head. My fingers were clenched into his bicep, he didn't flinch at my rough touch. Sweat was blooming over my back, making the open cuts on my back sting even more before. The pains became worse than before, I gave out a hoarse yell that would carry to the rest of the Galanis before I heard the shards land on the floor. Each of the pieces came with a soft _thud_ as they landed. I didn't know if it was relief that made me sag against Zeus, or if it was my strength leaving me all together.

My temple was damp with sweat, as was my neck – Zeus commented on neither as he kissed the top of my head in a very fatherly fashion. My back was still burning and itching when I felt the same warmth as before, Heracles was sealing the cuts shut and the itch that followed almost drove me insane.

Zeus grabbed my arm and held them together in front of me. "I know child, leave them be."

Leave them be?

Fucking easy for him to say. It wasn't his back that was burning and itching like the nine circles of hell, _like the deepest pits of Tartarus_ ,I thought and even laughed at myself. There was either laugh or tears, and I refused to cry even as I still felt the phantom touch of the God. I wanted to close my eyes again, but all I saw was his eyes – the red horrible circles that had been staring down at me.

I barely heard Zeus and Heracles soft voices, their hushed whispers that weren't meant for my ears. I couldn't understand their words, they were talking in their own foreign and mystical language that I had yet to learn.

"Lysandra," Zeus finally called, my head swam – there was a fog that was starting to settle there. Rendering me totally useless and unmistakably vulnerable. _Yes, your mind is your greatest weapon, and you haven't taken properly care of it._ "…will hurt a lot more, I need to know that you are ready."

Ready was a relative term that I couldn't wrap my head around. I just knew that whatever pain I felt now was the only thing keeping me tethered to my own consciousness, and that was a shy cry of what it usually was.

"Do it." I snickered at myself, the words had come from my mouth. Had they not? _Ah, no matter_. The blanket was drawn from me altogether, the cold didn't register this time. I did register that I was naked from the bottom up, and that I was naked in front of Zeus. The male that was supposedly my self claimed father-in-law, I laughed again.

It died as soon as I saw Heracles in front of me – in front of the chair that Zeus and I was sitting on, on his knees. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed as his hands were stretched out towards me. While there was a resemblance between the God and Heracles, there wasn't enough for my hands to shake.

But they did.

Heracles hands were big, as big as the Gods. They weren't scarred, it was a small blessing. But I saw the Gods hands, I didn't see Heracles. The pain in my ribs were starting to pound, like a bear that just awoke from hibernation. I felt it all now, the pain in my face, the cuts in my mouth, my ribs and every single little bruise and cut the God had given me.

Zeus finger gently lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Look at my eyes." I could've cried, had Heracles hands not found my broken ribs. But those eyes, the eyes I hadn't even realized I needed to draw strength from, they were brilliant in their aquamarine color and conveyed as much pain as I felt.

My grip turned to steel, Zeus still didn't utter a noise. My broken bones, I hadn't even understood how many ribs were broken, I did now.

Eight.

Four on each side.

They were all moving, all hurrying but still too slow, to heed Heracles command. And that's when I started to sweat again, when I felt my body give the last trace of adrenaline left. It felt like my ribs were being re-broken, or unbroken must have been a better word.

"Motherfuck- _aaaahh_." I roared as I never had before. Worse than I had done when the God had broken them. There was a loud _snap_ in the room, the _snap_ came from my bones settling in their usual place. The pain didn't necessarily end there, it kept on echoing in my bones – the shock made it hard to breathe.

I was still looking into Zeus eyes when Heracles hands took a gentle grip of my jaw, his fingers brushing my cheeks. Those little scrapes and cuts barely registered, I still felt the aftershocks from my back and ribs.

The touch of Heracles hands disappeared, and I crashed into Zeus – more than I already was. My form slumped into his chest, my head rested against his neck, and I relaxed for the first time since the God had appeared. I should have known better, I should have known that my relaxed state couldn't be for long.

"…couldn't heal it," Heracles whispered, and those words I did understand, no matter the language.

"What?" I croaked and more felt than knew that both of their heads turned to me. "What couldn't you heal?" I demanded and stared at Heracles.

He slowly shook his head; his eyes were still closed. He opened his mouth many times, but closed it in the end. Whatever he wanted, or clearly didn't want to say, never came out. He stood there, like a fish on land without any sound ever escaping.

"Leave son, we will talk shortly." Heracles was clearly relieved as he nodded. I couldn't even see him as he walked out of the door, I only heard the soft _thud_ , his movements had been too fast.

"What!" I demanded again and tried to stand up.

"Lysandra."

It wasn't that he said my name. No. It was the _way_ he said it. The calm warning, how he tried to soothe me and strengthen me with my own name. I could hear sadness and regret in his voice and it made me stumble from the chair – all echoes of any pain forgotten as I hurried to the mirror.

Zeus had been smart, he had taken me to Ares and my room, a surrounding I was familiar with. It also meant that I knew where the floor length mirror was, by my side of the bed, across the room.

I tripped my way over there, my legs were already shaking – the floor felt like ice and I was as graceful as a newborn foal as I crossed it.

My heart was in my throat, I could see it even from a distance. I altogether lost my breath when I saw myself in the mirror.

There wasn't a trace of violence on my body, no trace of the broken thing I had been mere minutes ago. My chest was heaving, and I still felt breathless.

My eyes, my violet eyes had lost the strength I always had as I beheld the world. I was left with a haunted look, a hollow gaze that I didn't recognize. I did recognize the rest of myself in the mirror, quite easily. There wasn't much cause for alarm, I tried to tell myself.

But there it was.

The unmistakable laugh of the God haunted me, I felt a chill in the small of my back when the sound of his malice once again reached me. _But it only seems fair that I also place my mark on you, no?_

 _I will not break._

I. Will. Not.

Right there, between my breasts was the mark Ares had placed. Intentionally or unintentionally, it didn't matter. His hand was forever between my breasts, resting above my heart, that I swear skipped a beat. His mark didn't bother me. Ares marks had _never_ bothered me, even when they should have. I had taken one look at them and accepted that they were there. I could even stretch so far and say that I had felt that they _should_ be there. His marks were bullshit, nothing I had been concerned with.

But this. _This._

Below the mark, below the hand that I'd never even cared was there, was something I cared about. Something that I never wanted on my skin.

"Lysandra," Zeus called with the softest voice I'd ever heard. He took my silence for what it was.

Shock. Anger. Disbelief.

Shame.

There were letters carved into my skin. And I once again made me gag, how the God had touched me. The pure command, and just like that. He had touched my flesh like it was his to take. He had humiliated me, and shamed me in ways I'd never thought could happen to me.

And I stood by the mirror.

Voiceless, but not emotionless. I was happy that neither Ares nor Ianthe was present. I was raw on the inside, I was screaming in agony while tears were running down both my cheeks. I kept staring at myself and the face that was unmistakably mine. My face was set in stone, nothing came out, I looked stoic and untouchable. But I wasn't. I looked lower, to my breasts again.

Branded.

Just below the palm, at the beginning, the God had planned it well. He had even planted his brand on me well. His chuckle sounded in my ears again, and I had to clench my jaw to hinder any sound. _Be still, we wouldn't want it to get crooked._ Crooked it was not. It was a perfect line; the God had done this before.

I stood perfectly still, as perfect and as still as the letters on my skin. Until I saw Zeus in the reflection. He was standing behind me, a pained expression on his immortal face. He was hurting, for me, I saw that.

"I am sorry, child," he whispered and looked at the mark.

Four letters rested there, all bold, made by thick and powerful fingers. I read the message, over and over, until I almost vomited on the floor even though my stomach was empty. And I had to know for sure, my reflection followed my movement as my hand lifted. I didn't hesitate, I just touched it, and felt the scar tissue that stood out.

I touched my newest badge, my newest scar, my newest shame.

Touched the name that was burned into me.

 **A R E S**

Zeus took hold of me and crushed me to his chest.

Needless to say, I was breaking now.

* * *

"Hush child," Zeus whispered as he stroked my hair. He was surprisingly gentle as he held me, he knew firsthand of my injuries, and treated them all with great care – even though I no longer felt them as before. I sighed and my shuddering breath made my body tremble with relief.

I didn't even notice that one breath led to another equally shuddering – or that tears were running down my cheeks, not until Zeus wiped them away. "I hate you," I cried even as I leaned into his chest for warmth and comfort. My hands, which were still stained with blood and mud were clenched into Zeus clean shirt. I wanted to take my hands away, and never leave any trace or evidence of this ever happening. "I hate you!" I sounded just as devastated as I felt, as weak and hurting and broken.

 _I_ was branded. Like cattle. Like nothing.

And – dear God, I was breaking. I was falling into a concrete floor with my head first. Zeus held me through it. He held me as hard as he could without breaking anything, he knew what I needed without me saying it. I _needed_ him to keep me in my skin, _needed_ him to keep me sane and in this world. I couldn't disappear into my own thoughts now, or I would've destroyed myself in the process.

"I hate you all!" I kept on crying even though my voice was raw and hurt.

Zeus held me as I cried into his neck, he soothed my every emotion and let them all run free. He took my anger, my fright, my helplessness, and lastly – my shame. He absorbed it all into himself as he kept stroking my cheek and brushed each and every tear away.

"I know child," he eventually whispered, "I know."

* * *

It was hours after, I allowed myself hours, not more.

Zeus tried to keep me in the room longer, tried to make me sleep. Which was laughable on its own. I was _not_ going to sleep for a long while if I had any power over it.

I stood before the Galanis, in the night garden. My sisters had tried to reach for me. I had put my hand up and that's when they started to cry but left me alone. _I can't bear your touch now. I'm sorry._

Neither of them spoke a word, I hadn't allowed them too. I couldn't hear them now. I was weak, so weak that a word from them would lower me to my knees. I was barely standing as it was. It felt like I was drowning, and the compassionate and sad stares they gave me was showing my head beneath the surface.

My voice was my own, and I somehow managed to speak loud and clear, confident even. "You will not speak a word of this to Ares when he returns." The Galanis didn't agree, I didn't listen. I could see their mouths open in protest, I could even see their words come out as I read them on their lips.

It only made me raise my voice, to drown their words out. "None of you will tell him what you saw or heard. Neither will you show him any of your memories." The males looked ready to pounce, not at me, I knew. But I could see the need to _hurt_ someone, something in all of their faces and the taunt shapes of their bodies. Especially Zeus and Achilles. It gave me strength to speak over the tears of my sisters, the tears of my bride even. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," they finally answered. They took their time, but they couldn't disobey me now. Even Zeus agreed, even though I couldn't force him to my will.

"Swear it."

They drew their fingers against their fangs as one. I watched each and every one of them, counted each and every droplet of blood that touched the ground. And as one, they said, "I swear."

I nodded in agreement and gratefulness. I just couldn't get more words pass my lips. Not now. I couldn't stand the looks they were giving me. Zeus had sent the others away, none of them knew what had happened, neither of them had seen. Which proved to be worse now when they looked at me like a dying flower, and I couldn't explain, couldn't talk. I refused to speak about it. But they had all heard my screams, maybe even our words, maybe they knew _exactly_ what had happened.

 _It doesn't matter._

I was about to turn, to go where, I fucking didn't know. I just needed to leave before I crumbled to the ground.

"He will come back Lysandra."

Zeus caught me before I could turn, with no chance of hiding what his words did. I flinched, like I had been struck. It made me _want_ to hit myself. _It's only words Lysandra. And words can't hurt you._

My humorless smile caught them all off guard. Ianthe cried like never before, she had full knowledge of what I felt. I hated that she knew, hated that she felt it.

"And I am relying on you to keep him away." It physically hurt to say the words. To admit that I couldn't take care of myself, when I had done so for all of my life.

Zeus face contorted with rage, "I will die bef–"

"Don't!" I yelled out and pointed him with a warning finger. "Don't you dare!" I hissed and fixed him with a glare that shut him up, it didn't make his anger retract though. I hadn't expected it too either.

Zeus took a deep breath, all the while his family watched him and waited for his decision. "We will keep him away. I swear it."

I felt tears gather in my eyes as the Galanis all crossed one of their arms above their hearts and bowed their heads. This was supposed to be an honor, I did not believe a human had gotten this sort of treatment and respect from them before. It didn't feel like an honor, it felt like I just condemned them to their deaths.

"What will you tell Ar– my son?" Zeus caught himself before he said the syllable that would have undone me on the spot.

"I will give him words to believe. It doesn't matter what." I already knew what I would say when, if, Ares returned. I had already fixed that, the lie was imprinted in my brain, ready for Ares to see.

"You cannot lie to him." Zeus was a smart man. He probably already knew or had figured out what I was going to say, what pictures I was going to show him. Zeus looked pained again, I could see that he wanted to reach for me, that he wanted to comfort me. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms again, too feel as protected and as small as I had before. I didn't though, I wouldn't be able to find the strength to keep on if I did. So I denied myself the comfort I so desperately needed.

"I can," I said and even believed it myself, "and I will."

"Lysandra," he softly protested. Zeus could see that I wouldn't be able to take any harsh voice nor critique. It bothered me that he saw just how fragile I was, I was trying so hard to convince them otherwise.

I looked them all in the eyes, and made sure they understood me. They turned their eyes from me, like the sight of me was too pitiful to look at. It made tears burn in the back of my throat even as they nodded their reluctant agreement.

My words were still echoing when I turned and walked away. When I ran.

"Not. A. Word."


	17. Drowned

I couldn't stay in the room. I had thought that the walls were closing in on me before, little had I known that they hadn't. And now they were. I was being smothered with my eyes wide open. It wasn't even the four walls I had grown used too, no sir. I was currently staying with Aegea, I had become so pathetic that I couldn't stand to be alone with my own thoughts.

So, I did the only thing I could think of. I wandered the house, mansion, whatever. I couldn't even bring myself to _the_ garden. I likely never would. Just thinking about it sent waves of nausea through me. It was the place where I had been the weakest, after the torture.

 _I'd rather endure the torture again._

The thought would have unsettled me a couple of nights ago. Those memories held nothing but pain and anguish. They didn't seem too bad now in hindsight. I welcomed dreaming of them instead, of seeing Claude with the knife in his hand. With the charming smile on his face as he promised me pain beyond imagination. I would have taken that instead, hands down. I could tackle that sort of pain, those sort of memories, without any problem. Now this…this proved to be harder.

And the garden. The _fucking garden_.

I would have been able to see the scene as it had been. Not as it was now. The Galanis had been quick to destroy any evidence. The table was replaced, there wasn't any trace of glass to be seen. And I had seen, with my own eyes, when they had disposed of my top and bra. Achilles had carried them in his hand, crushing them in his mighty palm like he was thinking of the God instead. One look at the ruined clothes in his hand had me running back inside.

That had been two days ago. Two days since the God had tried to force himself upon me.

I had barred myself in, closed everything and ignored the quiet knocks on my door. And I _wanted_ someone to knock now. No, I _needed_ someone to remind me I was alive. That I could feel something else than _this_.

I mean, what the actual _fuck_ was this?!

My chest ached, physically _ached_. And _I_ felt ashamed, I felt guilty even, sitting alone in the dark room. And that was wrong on so many levels that I couldn't stand my own company anymore.

 _It wasn't my fault._

 _It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't._

 _Not. My. Fault._

I stifled my sobs so the others wouldn't hear me cry. But tears still found their way down my cheeks, stinging the whole way. I had cried a lot. And by a lot, I meant my eyes were swollen and puffy, my cheeks were bloated and the salt from my tears did nothing to help. And I _never_ cried. I had cried when I'd heard about Joan, I was only human. But had I cried when Kevin went away? No. Had I _ever_ cried when my father left me as a child? _No_. Still, I cried now. Like a weakling, just like Aegea had called me.

I honestly wanted to scream myself hoarse. I wanted to destroy the room in a fit of anger and burn the fucking garden down. I didn't, of course. That would mean that I had no self-control or restraint, and I had plenty of both. I just didn't have plenty of everything _right now_. But I had promised myself that I would have again. I watched my palm, the thin line was still visible. I had _sworn_ to myself that this would pass, that this would get better.

So, I wandered, without any destination in mind. I just walked, and did my best to stay clear of the others. They still couldn't look at me without pity, and I didn't want their pity. I wanted their strength. I wanted what Aegea had given me, what she still gave me. But she was out hunting, leaving me alone with the pity-lookers.

Ianthe was keeping her distance from me. Not because I had asked her, not outright at least. I wanted her near me, I craved the comfort of her arms, the warmth of her love. I denied myself both. Her ability saw more than I was able to share now. She knew more than I wanted to tell, more than I wanted disclosed. She did it out of love for me, I knew that, it didn't mean that her distance hurt any less. I just needed to come to grip with myself and my emotions, all of my disgusting thoughts before I laid myself bare for her. And Ianthe knew that, and she respected it, even as she watched me with hurting eyes from a distance.

My bride, Aegea, had refused _me_ when I ignored _her._ She had opened the door, her tiger eyes zeroed in on me immediately. There hadn't been any pity there, no sadness. Only anger and the need for revenge. I wanted it too, God damn it, I wouldn't be able to breathe in this world if I didn't get it. And she hadn't offered any explanation, just carried me away to her room, that was the closest to the massive stairs. And that was it, I hadn't left her room since then.

"You are stronger than this _agápi mou_ ," she had told me in the safety of her room. And I had broken down again. I cried as she held me, as she stroked my hair and murmured words I couldn't understand. She drew away when I no longer had tears to cry, when I just heaved with silent sobs. "We are going to make you strong again. He will not get what he wants." And Ianthe, Sabia and Marion had silently crept in. I cried even harder when they all in union swore that they would make me strong. "We will be your strength." The melody of their voices had sounded better than chanting angels ever would.

And that had been it, the first time. Aegea was trying all she could to strengthen me again, to make me walk on my feet instead of living on my knees. So, I was therefore out, walking, strolling – even as I was doing all I could to avoid company. I was outside the room, and that was the only thing that counted. It was a small victory, wasn't it? I thought so.

Therefore, it was.

I found myself walking into the open courtyard in the middle of the house. Into the night garden and its wonders and secrets. Funny thing was, I couldn't exactly bring myself to walk out in the garden. I started walking around it, not knowing the why of it. I was leaning into one of the stone pillars, trying to just breathe properly when I stopped.

 _You worthless piece of shit. You can't even walk out in the garden. What the fuck is wrong with you?! It's not even the same garden you idiot!_

I wanted to beat my head against the pillar, and try to will myself out. My legs didn't move an inch. I wanted to walk out on the soft grass and feel it against my bare feet. I'd already been here before, but not alone. Alone was a whole different story, alone meant not having anyone to lean on too. And motherfucker, I needed to lean on somebody.

My breath was heavy when I had to step back, when I had to admit defeat and retreat. I took three steps back and tried to control the sound of my breathing. The face on the stone pillar was not one I recognized, but it was still so very familiar. I decided so study it, to distract myself – which was the best thing for my mind.

The face in front of me shared the same strong cheekbones and jaw as the rest of the Galanis males did. This face had the same dimple as Ares and Achilles, but this face was broader – like Heracles. The nose was the same as Heracles, broad and perfect for the strong face. The eyes though, it was the eyes of Achilles and Ares. They held the same depth and intelligence I had grown used to seeing. And I knew, without any one ever telling me, who this was.

 _Caerus was one of the noblest creatures to ever exist._

I couldn't tell from the portrait if he was noble or not. He certainly looked the part. All straight spine and a no-bullshit sort of look. He looked like my kind of person.

"Caerus usually had that effect on women."

I jumped in fright, since I hadn't heard Achilles. My heart practically flew out of my chest, and damn it, I almost screamed like a damsel in distress. "For fucks sake Achilles!" I said and rested my hand above my galloping heart.

He cursed himself and stretched his hands towards me. "I'm sorry," he said and caught himself. His arms had almost reached me when he decided to pull them back. He must've seen the way my eyes had followed his movements, seen when I tensed just before his hand would've brushed my arm.

"It's okay." My heart was starting to slow, Achilles still didn't look convinced though. "Just don't sneak up on me," I threatened with a warning glow and a pointed finger.

He finally chuckled, an easy and warm sound that made me relax a fraction. "It's not my fault your hearing is so poor."

I was eyeing his bare throat, where the necklace I always wore now should have rested. He saw where my gaze landed, he said nothing, just waited for me with a curious look on his face. "I should put a bell on you."

"A bell?" he echoed, dumbfounded.

"A bell," I agreed with a big grin, "a tiny little thing that'll ring the next time you try to sneak up on me." I held up my finger and showed him the size I was thinking of. I could already imagine it hanging there, swinging in tune with his laughter.

He was still laughing when he spoke, "I am not a damn housecat." I could see his teeth, they were as pointy as ever. _No, he's as graceful and as tamable as a panther._

"Yet," I countered and wiggled my eyebrow. "But I bet I'll have you eating out of my palm in no time."

"You have a high opinion of yourself." He sounded serious, but I saw the small smile he was trying to conceal. And the beautiful dimple that always followed with his easy-going smiles.

"I'll train you with sweets."

His laugh was low, the bass of his voice vibrated in me even though we stood apart. "Yes," he agreed, "that might just do it."

"I've always wanted a cat, a little Kili."

"Kili?" _He looks ready to die_ , I thought then. His eyes were big and bulged, I could tell that most people didn't talk to him like this. Like I did now, with humor instead of fear. He was very much alike Ares in that aspect, although Achilles was much simpler somehow. He had a way of making me comfortable without trying.

"I like it, it's sweet."

"I am not sweet." He said very slowly, like he needed to convince me of it. Achilles might not be sweet to others, but he was very sweet to me. He always had been, and I suspected that he always would.

"Don't worry Kili. I won't tell a soul."

He huffed a laugh and scrubbed his head with his hand. It was first now that I really noticed just how alike Achilles and Ares was. They could have been twins had it not been for Achilles light brown hair, and his slightly shorter frame. They were built the same, I saw it clearly when Achilles shirt strained with his movements. Achilles wasn't as big, or as tall, that much was true. It didn't diminish him at all. He was beautiful and graceful in his own way, with his own dark charm and sparkling eyes.

I could have stared longer, but decided against it. I had already fucked things up with him once. No need to make it worse…I turned to Caerus again and studied the face that was so beautiful it was hard to believe he ever existed.

 _You would have liked him, he was the perfect mix between Heracles and Achilles. Wild but steadfast, charming but deadly_.

I understood perfectly what Ares had meant. There was a wild glint in those intelligent and deep eyes. And the smile, _Jesus_ , the smile. It promised a wild night in the sheets, it was so suggestive and inviting that it was ridiculous. It was the same smile that I had seen in Heracles, Achilles and Ares – another thing the brothers seemed to share. His chest was…perfect, I hadn't expected anything less. The Galanis males were just perfect. I hadn't found anything in either of their looks that even hinted of any ugliness, the inside was a whole different matter. Caerus looked like sex on a stick, like most of his brothers did. But there was the same sense of him being…untamed, as I had seen in Ares so many times. _So unfair,_ I thought and then scolded myself for it. _Yes idiot, the world is unfair._ The thought hit me then, that this brother looked to be Ares match. I hadn't known Caerus, and neither would I. There was still so much to read in the lines of the stone.

"He looked outrageously good."

I knew Achilles was smiling behind me, I could feel his chest by my back even though he weren't touching me. "He did," he agreed and I heard his smile as he spoke, "he used to say he was the beauty of the family."

"He was right." I had to admit that they were all beautiful, there was no mistaking that. There was just something in his face that I adored, I couldn't place what it was. It could've been so simple that he was the mix of two of my favorites, Achilles and Heracles. I wished I could've known this male then, I wondered what he would've thought of me.

"My brother would have _adored_ you." I looked over my shoulder, only to see that Achilles was already watching me. His eyes were sparkling, he was using an ability.

"How do you know?"

His smile was nothing short of charming, a mirror to the portrait of his brother. "Because he loved a strong woman. And, he always wanted to meet a woman that could stand against the strongest of us." _Ares, of course._ I could barely stand on my own two feet, standing against Ares now was a ludicrous thought I easily dismissed.

"Will you tell me about him sometime?" Not now, now wasn't the right time. But I wanted to know about him, I wanted to hear the stories about him. I wanted to hear the stories about all the brothers. My heart wanted to know these males, even though they were long dead.

"Of course," he answered, and I heard the bewilderment in his voice, I felt it on my skin. "Caerus and Opus were…" He shook his head in silence.

"You were the closest."

"Yes," he breathed and settled his eyes on the brother in front of me. "I can tell you many stories about my brothers. But most about the two of them. We were never apart for long."

"The five of you?" I asked and saw that Achilles was lost in his thoughts. He wore an expression that was totally unguarded and lovely.

He barked a laugh, "I see Ares already told you of us." I managed not to flinch when I heard his name, it was a small victory. He ignored the uneasy look on my face. "We wreaked havoc." He shook his head in silent amazement, like the thought of any of them being alive now was surprising. I remembered that Ares had told me so too. I didn't doubt for a second that they had, that their enemies had shook in their presence.

"I've been told you fought in the war."

He blinked in surprise. "We did," he agreed, "did Ares tell you that?" I nodded, not understanding his reaction. "Try not to ask Ares about the war Lysandra. It's a sore point for him." I knew it was. I had seen the violent reaction rise in him whenever I asked about it. I had seen it in the stone pillar, in the portrait of him. Ares had lost something, probably someone. And I refused to probe.

"I know, that's why I keep quiet."

"Smart woman," he said with a smile. His smile died out, and he regarded me with an expression I wished he didn't. "Will you come to me if you need anything?"

He already knew that I wouldn't. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. "Yes," I lied, and almost laughed when he clenched his jaw.

"There is no shame in not being strong all the time Lysandra." My breath hitched, and my fist involuntarily clenched. "We all know of your strength. None of us have ever questioned it." His eyes were dancing, much like Ares eyes always did. "You are strong." He kept repeating himself, for my sake. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit him or throw my arms around him, the desire to do both was strong.

I stood still, but my heart twisted violently at his words. Strong…not at the moment. _We're getting there, baby steps. Rome wasn't built on a day._

"You are," he insisted.

I swallowed hard. "What does your ability do?" I had my suspicions, but didn't dare voice any of it.

He looked a bit taken back, and opened his mouth only to close it again. I had never seen Achilles so unsure as he was now. "Did I tell you why the Gods gifted me with the necklace?"

Not the answer I wanted or had expected. "No."

"For me to know the wishes of my heart. And for me to know my own heart." There was a silence in the garden that hadn't been here before. A seriousness in the air that I was trying not to be frightened of.

I fully turned to him. There was a hidden meaning to his words. His eyes were pleading, he wanted me to understand without having to speak it out loud. My eyes flickered between his, there was a vulnerability in his that I first didn't understand.

Until I did.

"You motherfucker," I hissed and stormed away, wanting as much distance from him as I could. _Retreat, yes. Go back to hiding in Aegea's room._

"Lysandra," he pleaded. I heard his steps this time, and they were following me. _Oh hell no._ "Lysandra!" He sounded desperate now. I was right about him being desperate, he even went so far as to touch me. I opened my mouth in silent shock as he turned me to him, forcing me to face him. "I never mea–"

"Fuck you!" I roared and slammed his chest with both hands. The bastard didn't stumble. He didn't even have the grace to look wounded. "What gave you the right!" I demanded and hit his chest again. This was the first time he touched me since I'd kissed him. The thought registered in the back of my mind, it disappeared very quickly.

"I didn't –"

"I hope you had a blast looking into the most private part of me. Without permission." My words were venom. Achilles grimaced badly.

 _He could see into my heart._

His was the foulest mix of Ianthe's and Ares ability. Achilles might not be able to read my mind, or my emotions. _But_ he could read _my fucking heart_. This bastard of a rogue probably knew it better than anyone else on this earth. And the intrusion of my privacy was enough for me to lash out.

 _Is there anything these creatures don't know about me? Is there fucking_ anything _they cannot use against me?_

No. Because they saw every part of me. Every part that I had tried so God damned hard to shield, to bury. And I was tired, so _tired_ of having to watch my back. Of having to think before I spoke, and analyze everything and every word. And none of my work had done anything for me. They had seen every private part of me, everything I had wanted to keep hidden was suddenly on display for them.

"Lysandra, I –"

"Has it been fun Achilles?" I was still yelling. And I gave zero fucks about it. I couldn't have cared less to be honest. "Have you enjoyed it?"

"No!" he growled out. His eyes were darkening, gone was the bright blue they all shared. His eyes were turning midnight blue as I watched. "I am trying to help you," he said in a low and slightly menacing tone.

"I don't need your help," I spat out in his face. I had to stand on my toes to even reach his chin. It was humiliating in its own way, that he was so much bigger than me.

"Yes, you do. Because you are to good damned stubborn to ask for help when you so desperately need it!"

Now, wasn't that a slap in the face? _When I so desperately needed it?_ Hadn't I thought that alone in the room? Yes, I had. And he could see it clear as day. I would have choked him on the spot if I had known it would have hurt him. It wouldn't, I would probably only hurt my hands in the process.

I cocked my head to the side. Thinking about giving him a taste of his own medicine. I could take a big chunk of him, right here, right now. I opened my mouth, to crush him on the spot, only to shut it, hard. He was looking at me in a way that made it impossible.

He once again closed the distance between us, deliberately slow. I lost what little fight I had in me when he stroked my arms. It was a soothing motion, just his hands on my arms. "Ask me Lysandra." It sounded like a plea. It sounded like what was going on inside of me.

"I was thinking about asking the others. But it wouldn't be fair to them or their brides…" And I was fumbling with my words, not really sure where I was going with any of this.

He lifted my face to his. He didn't look at me with pity, he looked at me with hope in his eyes, and a soft smile. "Ask me."

I took a deep breath. I had thought about this for two days now. But still hadn't built up enough courage for it. "I need to be able to stand his touch when he comes back." No need to say who 'he' was.

"What do you need?"

It felt like a leap of faith. Like time stopped.

His eyes were burning, and I felt and saw that he would catch me.

"I need you to make me comfortable again."

He saw that he wouldn't get any more from me. And I felt gutted on the spot, just from asking for help.

 _But you are weak. It fits then, weakness calls for help. For a savior. For someone strong enough to carry them when their own weakness doesn't allow them to walk._

A soft growl emitted from him, "you are not weak." Oh, I _knew_ that I wasn't weak, it wasn't really a doubt about it. I was weak at the moment though, crushed. I knew from experience that this would pass. I would patch myself up, as I always did. This wasn't permanent, no one needed to tell me that.

But…it still felt like heaven to hear him growl out the words. The conviction in his words was a fire in my heart.

"I know."

He cupped my face with his hand, a sad smile on his lips. His eyes were back to their normal color, the color that told me he was reading me and my heart. I probably never would get comfortable with that, just as I wasn't with Ares. I didn't have the luxury to be uncomfortable though. I needed to get _comfortable_ , as I so delicately had said.

"When do we start?"

I could feel eyes upon us. More of the Galanis were watching us from hidden places. Their eyes were burning holes throughout me. They were waiting, like this male before me. _When? Am I even able too?_ I swallowed hard, not even sure of what I was doing, not confident in my choices.

There was a hesitant look on Achilles face as he waited. And I decided to stop thinking, and just throw myself out there. _He will catch me._

His brows shot up when I stepped into his arms and wrapped mine around his waist. He closed his arms and rested them on my shoulders. I relaxed when I felt his chin against the top of my head.

 _Nothing's happening._

And I felt hope.

And joy, joy to be able to stand in his arms.

A sigh escaped me when his arms settled around my form. The weight of his arms was a glorious weight I never wanted to part from. I tightened my hold against him, because I wanted him to know that I wanted to be here. I needed him to know that I wasn't standing in his arms because I needed it, as much as he did. He went so far as to kiss my forehead. It was feather light, more like the caress of the wind. It was a whisper of a kiss, a promise offered to the stars above us. And I stretched into his touch, suddenly craving the silent strength and comfort he was offering me. One of his arms lowered to the small of my back, the other settled around my shoulder, totally capturing me in his embrace. But it felt _good_ , so good that I nestled into him, and probably covered myself in the scent of him.

Memories of the Gods hands were upon me, like the brand between my breasts. I could feel it pulsing, like it wanted us to part. And the shame was starting to creep back, making tears burn in the back of my throat. I could dance in tune to my quickened heartbeats, still not wanting to let go of Achilles, but feeling like I was being forced to.

 _What does he think of it, am I damaged goods now? Does he see me like I do? Am I nothing more than the husk of a woman, forever branded?_

His arms tightened, my body became suspended in the air, by the force of his strength alone. My cheek was against his, my tears were wet on his skin, the sadness of my heart finally coming out. I could hear his silent words, as if he willed them to me. I silently cried unto his skin and gripped his neck like it was a dying act, like he was the one that held my head above water.

 _I don't care, as long as I'm drowning in you. I don't care, make me wear the shame instead of you. I don't care, as long as I dance in the scent of you._

 _I don't care!_

 _Make me wear the shame instead of you._

"Now," I whispered into his ear as my tears kept on falling, "we're starting now."

His lips found my cheek before he buried his head by the crook of my neck. His breath was hot against my skin, offering me more than I ever would have thought. He drew his face against the most vulnerable part of me, nuzzling me like a lost lover.

 _I don't care if I'll have to drown._

 _I would drown for you._

 _I already do._


	18. Lies and Truths

_I'm sitting in the garden._

I processed the thought, trying to keep myself calm and steady. My eyes wandered the scene, taking in the outrageously beautiful flowers, the calming surrounding and the open sky above me. A small breeze danced in the courtyard, it stroked my skin and filled my lungs.

 _I'm sitting in the garden_.

I wanted to laugh in triumph. I wanted to reach my hands out and capture all the stars. A roar was stuck in my throat, a wild thing that made me shake from head to toe.

 _I'm winning this. I am fucking doing this!_

I was trembling, I knew that, the others saw it too. But it was excitement and happiness, from finally being able to be here. From being able to be outside without feeling hunted, I felt perfectly comfortable and most important, safe.

Ianthe was watching me with a loving smile on her lips. Silver was lining her eyes, making them sparkle in the starlight. I giggled when her smile grew, when I could see how happy she was for me. My feelings were reflected in her face, the awe that I was sitting here – the amazement that my panic had subsided.

Heracles and Aegea looked equally satisfied. My bride had a smirk on her face, it was full of triumph and pride. Seeing it on her face made me stretch in my seat, like finally feeling that I could take on the world. Or…maybe not the world, but at least the residents in this very house.

 _Mirror mirror on the wall, I'll always get up after I fall._

"Everything alright?" His voice caressed my ear, and made me shudder in his lap. I smiled back at him, at the male that I had so much to thank for.

Achilles smile was as gorgeous as him, it lit up his face and made his eyes hum with energy. I nodded my head and fully rested my body against his. I was sitting sideways in his lap, with my legs dangling between his. His arms were around me, like they always were, like they had been for the past week. Achilles had made sure I could stand his touch, he'd taken baby steps in the beginning, with small touches and bright encouraging smiles. He'd kept his promise, I was _comfortable_ with his touch.

He'd taken me by surprise yesterday, when he placed me in his lap. When he sat down like Ares always did, when he placed me as Ares always did. I had expected it to be uncomfortable, for it to be too much. It hadn't been either, although it had been a bit awkward. Sitting in his lap, with his arms around me hadn't been my first choice. It didn't matter now though, it felt nice, it felt _good._

It was just as easy as breathing.

"Have you heard any news?" I hadn't asked a single thing about Ares. I hadn't even bothered with caring. I cared now, very much. I wanted to know if they had any information at all, I needed to know what time range I was working with.

It was true that this little touch wasn't bothering me, that feeling someone's hands on me didn't have me running back to the safety of Aegea's room. But what about the rest? This was easy, the other parts probably wouldn't be. What would happen when Ares returned, when he wanted to take the clothes off my body? _That_ particular thought was unsettling. What would he say? What would he do? How would he act? I had no way of knowing, and the unknown had always scared me. I hated surprised. I was a control freak, I needed to know every little detail before I entered a room – my mind needed to know every possible action and course.

"Nothing," Heracles murmured from the hollow of Ianthe's throat. "But it will not be long now."

Long until what? Until he came back? Until he snapped my neck? There was a strong possibility he might just do that. The rage he had shown that day was still enough to make me uneasy. Ares was not a male you wanted to cross, and I had done more than enough to make an enemy out of him.

"What do you think he's doing?" My voice was uncertain and weak. It sounded like I didn't want an answer to my question. And I did feel hesitant.

Did I really want to know what I had unleashed on the world?

"Working off steam."

I scarcely noticed that my nails were digging into my palm. I tried to keep my voice steady, and not let any anger be heard. "So, he's on a killing spree?" Him murdering people in cold blood because of me was the exact reason why we were sitting here in the first place. And there was nothing I could do about it. It's not like I could stop him from doing it. And it was wrong of me to judge him for it, I had done the same for years. But this was _different_. I had never killed out of petty things like jealousy. True, I had done it for money – which could be worse, depending on who you asked. But that was beside the point.

Heracles pressed his lips together, and not because he was about to smile. "I didn't necessarily say that." He couldn't meet my eyes as he spoke. Ianthe was watching me with interest, more now than ever.

It took me a couple of seconds to connect what he wanted to say without actually saying it. "Oh." Achilles tensed behind me, undoubtedly waiting for me to sob, or at least look sad. The whole table seemed to relax when I laughed. And I was so relieved that I kept on laughing. "I'm a big girl Heracles, no need to sugarcoat it."

Ares love life was hardly any of my business. Did it bother me, that he was out in the world, fucking his way throughout countries? No. I even felt a little bad, thinking that it was better that way. Better for it to be someone else than me. I quickly dismissed my guilt, I was looking out for me, and me alone. And I refused to feel bad about that. I just hoped that the women he was currently entertaining was willing. They probably were. It's not like I hadn't been, under the disguise I had adorned myself with.

Achilles was frowning, he was watching my chest rise and fall. I knew better now, I knew that he was looking into the very heart of me. "It does not bother you," he finally stated, still with the frown on his face. The only thing that was bothering me at the moment was his uncanny ability, which he probably already knew.

I barked a laugh and gripped the bridge of my nose as I did. "No," I said, still with a smile on my face, "it doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"You are actually telling the truth." Achilles still had a dumbfounded look on his face. It looked like my words and feelings were incomprehensible. Maybe they were, maybe they weren't.

My smile grew as I watched Achilles. "You look like you'd rather I lied."

He took a deep breath and kissed my temple with ease, like it was second nature for him to reassure me with touch instead of words. His arms tightened slightly, it was a small movement that still caught the eyes of everyone in the garden. "I am not going to say that I want you to lie…" But he did, on some level – I could tell by the equally deep sigh that followed. "I will not lie to you then, Lysandra. I would have wanted you to want Ares back."

"Why?"

Aegea's sharp laugh echoed on invisible walls. "Achilles is a male that values honor. What honor is there in forcing a female to stay, _agápi mou_?"

Right she was.

We could all sit here, drink and laugh like nothing was wrong. But we would all avoid the pink elephant in the room. I wasn't here of my own free will. Would I stay if I had the choice, now? No. I still wouldn't. I likely never would. That didn't mean that I didn't want these creatures in my life. I had to admit that they had grown on me, like mold. Could I live without them? Of course. I could live without anyone if I set my mind to it. I wasn't sentimental. That didn't necessarily mean that I wanted to. I _wanted_ Ianthe and the other brides in the house around me. I _wanted_ my own bride with me. I could even stretch so far and say that I _wanted_ most of Ares brothers and his father in my life. Did that mean that I wanted Ares in my life? No. And that was the subject we were all avoiding.

Problem was, we all knew how I felt. Whether or not they could read my emotions. It's not like I tried to hide it from them. Being here, without Ares, had been the most comfortable weeks of my life. If you oversaw my run-ins with the God, of course. And that was just sad, that months of being held captive had proven to be the best part of my life. I didn't suffer Stockholm syndrome, I wished I did, things would have been a lot easier and simpler that way. The truth was that the Galanis had accepted me and everything that came with me. They didn't judge me, they weren't afraid of me, neither though of me as abnormal. I could be myself, once and for all, and no one would bat an eye. And that was the greatest freedom of all, it felt like a cosmic joke to be honest.

"I would say, there is no honor in that." My bride was bold. That's why I loved having her around. She always called it as it was, no bullshit. The Galanis brothers did not agree with me. I didn't care.

Achilles growled a little, a small sound that shook his chest. "Careful, female." His eyes were locked on my bride, darkening as he prolonged the stare.

I pointed him with a stare of my own as I beat his chest. "Behave."

His whole demeanor suddenly changed, gone was the anger in his eyes – the tension in his shoulders. "I am," he answered with a chuckle and innocent smile.

He wasn't.

And he knew it.

"You are far too old to behave like this. I believe it was your father that asked, 'can we not sit down for a simple conversation without directing threats at each other?'"

"That, I did." I smiled when I heard his voice, there was so much amusement in his that I simply could not help myself. "You are very wise for your age, _kóri_. It is sad that my sons are not, despite their age."

I didn't know when it had happened, or how. But it had become second nature for Zeus to kiss my forehead every time he entered a room, much like Achilles and his small touches. I barely even noticed that I leaned my head towards Zeus and waited for his peck. Heracles had also adapted the same display of affection. The difference was that Zeus did it with absolute care and caution, treating me like a snowflake, while Heracles simply grabbed my face and kissed it with the loudest smoosh he could muster.

"You do know that I already have a father?" I was still smiling from his brief kiss, it still warmed me. Zeus was treating me much like my father always had. Like I was the center of his universe, and the most important thing to him. My father had always been cold and distant to others, he always sounded angry when he spoke – never to me. He was always warm, loving and the best kind of father I could ever imagine. Did it feel odd to have Zeus treat me the same? No, strangely not. It was even more strange that it felt natural for him to treat me like his own, like his daughter.

"I am well aware of that. I am simply caring for our mutual daughter. I do think he would approve." Ianthe quickly rose from her chair, a smile on her lips as she made her way into her husband's lap, offering her chair to Zeus. Zeus in turn bowed his head in gratitude while on hand was above his heart.

Mutual daughter? It should have sounded strange; the words should have sounded bizarre, they didn't to me. They filled me with warmth and confidence, like my father's words always had.

And my father would not only approve of the Galanis, he would've welcomed them like family. Especially if he knew how they cared for me, how they protected me. My father would have praised them to the heavens. He had always been…disappointed I guess, that I followed in his footsteps. My father only had me now, there was no one else. No grandfather, no grandmother, no wife, no siblings – nothing. And he never wanted me to risk my life in the field, or in any other way. My father wanted me safe and happy. Two things I never made easy for him, two simply wishes I always denied him. So, simply put, yes – my father would accept them.

"My father would approve of you," I said it lightly, with a smile. Zeus gave me one in return, one that was so big it almost cracked his cheeks.

"Only father? What about the rest of us?" Heracles demanded.

"Never you, my father does not care for beasts." Heracles howled a laugh that proved my point. He sounded like a mix between a wolf and a bear. Achilles was chuckling quietly behind me. "Not you either, you wicked rouge." Which earned me a full laugh from the male behind me. "He would certainly approve of the brides, at least the beautiful ones." I was looking straight at my bride and made my eyebrows dance in hidden meaning.

The males were laughing, while Aegea wore a confused frown. "Why only the beautiful?"

I fought hard to hide my snicker. "Because my dear bride, my father is a man. And he has urges, just like any other man."

"Men," she said it like a curse, making the table laugh at her again.

"My father would have liked you," I teased, even though it was true.

"Do _not_ insult me, Lysandra."

My eyes almost bulged, she looked ready to pounce. "I'm not," I said as I laughed, "I'm just sayin', you're a good-looking woman and my father wouldn't miss it."

"I would rather die than debase myself and lie with a man." I absolutely _loved_ that Aegea had snapped up on my habit, my little game 'I would rather', even though she still wasn't as good at it as I was. She would be, soon enough, still – this, this was simply gold.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said when the laughter finally died, "you mean to tell me that you never fucked a man?"

"By the Gods, no." She looked disgusted, like the thought of a man on top of her was enough for her to retch.

"Are you fucking serious?" I was screaming. She gave me a sharp nod. "That's it," I said and threw my hands up, "we're going out, and we're getting you the D." Ianthe laughed into her hand.

"What does that mean?" Aegea was frowning again, "getting the D?"

It didn't seem to bother her, that all of us was laughing at her. Aegea was used to it by now, she really had no idea what the modern slangs meant. "What Lysandra is trying to say," Achilles had the meanest and nastiest smiles I had ever seen, "is that you should get some dick."

Her frown turned deeper as she watched me. "What ever should I do with it?"

And we erupted in another fit of laughter. "You're supposed to ride it into submission," I more or less yelled as I laughed. She looked ready to throw herself at me the second the words came out of my mouth. And I howled with laughter, her mean stare was enough. But she would never risk it, and not because of my behalf. Aegea had beaten me to a pulp many times since we met. No, she was watching Achilles and the movements of his body, the way it tensed when she kept watching me like prey. She could, without a doubt, see it his eyes – he would pounce long before Aegea reached me. And he would crush her if she tried. It bothered me a little, but just a little.

"Careful, _agápi mou_ , or I'll ride you to submission."

The garden was filled with the brothers roar, their 'oooooh' was loud enough for the dead to hear and roll over in their graves.

"Are we going out?" Sabia sang from the door.

I had learned a new thing about my newfound sisters. They loved to party, just as much as I did. And, they could hold their own. They could drink a whole lot more than I could. Which was annoying to say the least. It was disheartening to go from a heavy weight with humans to a lightweight compared to these creatures.

"Yes!" I roared back from Achilles lap, like an excited child. Achilles said nothing, I didn't really need his permission, but I wanted it. I wanted him to keep me away from trouble, or keep trouble away from me. One could never be too sure. "A girls' night, it's perfect!" I wailed, and turned in my seat, wanting to see if he would challenge me, or if he'd simply shrug his shoulders in indifference.

Zeus and Achilles were sharing a look, a look I knew well enough. Neither of them thought it a good idea, but I would get what I wanted. Especially since this was the first time I wanted to leave the room since the God. This was probably the first time I sounded enthusiastic about anything.

"You are staying in this house." Zeus words were final, an order neither of us was supposed to question. I wasn't about to say shit. There was no way I was leaving this house anyway. The seat of the Galanis was the safest place for me to be, despite the Gods appearance. Zeus smiled when neither of us objected, especially since he hadn't expected anything less. "Who would you like to invite?"

It caught me off guard when I finally noticed that the question was directed at me. My head swam with faces I would've liked to see, that I knew I would never meet again. I laughed as I sighed, "you're all the company I need." The brides smiled in silent agreement, it didn't seem like they wanted any more company either. A girls' night sounded like the perfect cure. All women, and their compassion and laughter would be heaven right now. And alcohol, more than I could drink, enough for me to bathe in.

"It is time you met the rest of the family." I was mighty proud of myself when I didn't let out the strangled groan that was stuck in my throat. I'd known this day would come. Zeus and the others had told me countless of times that the Galanis clan were curious about me. That they'd expressed their dismay for not meeting me. I certainly didn't want to meet them. I didn't want to see either of them. It would all be a game of false smiles and flattery that I had no interest in.

"Is that really necessary?"

Zeus arched his brow, "yes."

"Then there's really no point in me arguing. You'll introduce me to them either way."

I truly hated Zeus gaze and the weight of his eyes. "Precisely." We were locked in a staring contest that I was doomed to lose.

An angry sigh escaped me when I turned my eyes from his. "When are they coming?"

"Saturday." He'd already planned it even. Why was I even surprised?

"As you wish." Saturday…barely two days. A knot appeared in my stomach, I tried my best to ignore it. "Shouldn't we wait for Ares?" I tried.

Zeus smiled, the point of his teeth showed as he did. "They are not here to meet Ares. They're coming for you."

Another false smile appeared on my face, "perfect."

Achilles was quiet. I couldn't figure out why his silence was heard the most. Or why his lack of answer almost had me frowning. He was watching me watch him. I bet I had a dumb look on my face, because I could tell that his facial expression was a mirror to mine. So, here we were, watching each other like two fools too dumb to speak their minds.

"What?"

He chuckled, "I was just going to ask you the same."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zeus eyes bore into his son. Achilles ignored him, although he must've been able to sense it. Zeus eyes missed nothing, I had learned that much. But it left me wondering what he was seeing. What was it that caught his eyes, that all of us missed?

"Because," he began and landed a light kiss on my forehead, "you are looking at me like you want to say something, although you don't seem to know what it is."

My voice was dripping with sarcasm, laced with venom, "isn't that your job."

Achilles eyes were still sparkling, but _there_ , the guarded look I had expected. And ah, the tension, yes. The tension that always followed whenever I spoke about his horrendous ability. His eyes hardened a fraction, even though he tried not to. "I am not Ares, Lysandra," he said and sounded far fiercer than before, "your thoughts are your own, your heart is your own. I cannot control either of you. I can only see what is already there." His finger touched my collarbone, just above my breast. I could feel the necklace hum in recognition, as if it knew its former owner and could still sing the songs of his heart.

I sought out the necklace beneath my shirt, where it rested against my chest. I held the masterpiece in my hand. "Will Ares still be able to control me?"

He hesitated before he answered, it was a fraction of a second, but he hesitated nonetheless. "Yes."

"Why?" I demanded and sounded far angrier than I was. It was more of a protest, why would he still be able to hold that kind of power over me? Was there anything that could or would stop him?

"Because Ares is different from the God."

"Meaning he is stronger?"

"Meaning he is different," Zeus said, again with that voice that told me to stop. Neither of them wanted me to probe, and I desperately wanted to probe.

"Why?" The garden turned silent as the dead. It annoyed me, I laughed instead. It's not like I had expected anything else. "Or, wait, let me guess," I said while I still laughed in annoyance, "it's not for you to tell?"

"You are quite right _adelfí._ " Heracles looked amused, like he always did when I tried to get a straight answer out of him.

"At least give me this," I said, totally ignoring their silence, "was Ares born with that kind of power?"

His brothers and father laughed in union, like it was an inside joke. Zeus shook his head in silent amazement, like it was too dumb to even contemplate. "Certainly not. How do you think we would have been able to control him if he was stronger than us from his first breath?" I wanted to tell him that he probably never had been able to control Ares, but wisely held my tongue.

"So, his power grew with him?"

Zeus eyes were on me now, searching for clues I'd rather he'd not find. He cocked his head to the side in a very birdlike motion. "Why the sudden interest in my son?" I didn't miss that he answered my question with a question. It made me squint my eyes and smile in annoyance.

And I met his foreboding eyes straight on, already knowing what he expected to hear. "Because I need to know what sort of creature I am bound too."

"You did not seem so eager to know before." I did not care for his tone at all. It was mocking and smug, but I guess I deserved it, and then some.

"Things change."

"I am certain they do," he said, again with that smug voice.

"How old is he?" I insisted.

"Old." Oh, Zeus was infuriating at times. I smiled at his bullshit answer, not even bothered by his taunting laugh.

I turned to Achilles instead, "how old are you?"

"Older," he said without missing a beat.

"You're really not going to tell me anything?"

"No," they all answered in tune. Even Hermes and Apollo, who was standing behind us agreed with the rest of them. The brides were unnaturally quiet, I couldn't even hear them breathe.

"How rude."

Achilles let out a low gurgle instead of a full chuckle. He kept watching me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

 _Not for long._

"I'm guessing neither of you know anything about Ares or his whereabouts?" I asked Hermes and Apollo over my shoulder.

They both shook their head in answer. I took a deep breath, deep enough that it hurt my lungs.

"You know what," I began and carefully untangled myself from Achilles embrace, "I changed my mind." They all had their eyes fixed on me when I gingerly stood up. My legs were starting to fall asleep, I shook them a little while still feeling their gazes. "I'm staying in Aegea's room tonight."

My bride nodded but frowned, she wasn't the only one. The Galanis were far from stupid, they could sense that there was something amiss.

"Why this sudden change of heart?" Zeus inquired while leaning forward in his chair.

"Because I feel like it," I said and promptly turned. Achilles tried to grab my wrist, he looked surprised when I drew my arm away.

What had they expected? Honestly.

"Lysandra," Zeus more or less barked. He didn't yell or order, but it wasn't far away. "Do not go running back to that room. Stay and tell us what is on your mind. We are not Ares, we cannot read your thoughts."

That did it.

 _I've had it._

My anger exploded when I turned around and faced Zeus again. "I understand that your loyalties lie with him, as it should." I could barely keep myself from hissing. "But, I actually thought you cared for me."

I never wanted to forget that they were all liars, skillful liars. But I had forgotten, in the midst of everything else. The thought that they weren't looking out for me hadn't passed my mind in weeks now. And it was…hurtful to be reminded otherwise. And I was once again mad at myself for letting them in.

For caring.

For thinking they were more than they were.

I wanted to beat myself to a pulp. I had actually thought that they cared, and that was the worst thing. I had deluded myself into thinking I was something more than Ares property, something more than a burden they all had to drag around. And they had fooled me good, fooled me well these past two weeks. I cursed the God once more for weakening me as he had. Or I never would have fallen for all of their bullshit, their deceit, their fucking _lies._

"What are you talking about?" He demanded in that fatherly voice I had grown so familiar and accustomed too. That tone suggested he cared, and it made me want to smash his face with a brick. His voice opened up all the frustration and hurt I felt.

"Do I look like a fool?" I roared and panted as my fury really settled.

It was wrong of me to direct my anger at them. I was angrier with myself than with them. They'd probably only followed Ares orders, like they always did. And part of me knew I shouldn't fault them for it, even though it made me despise them.

Zeus eyes widened when his eyes bore into me. "No, you do not."

"Glad that we covered that."

"Lysan–"

"Then how the hell did you think I wouldn't catch you lying?" I hadn't seen it in all their faces. Zeus had betrayed nothing, as usual. But the others had given small tells, little squeamish movements, or hadn't been able to get the lie past their lips.

Achilles stood up and reached his hand towards me. "Lysandra," he whispered my name like a prayer, like a secret only he knew. And it broke what little resolve I had.

" _Don't touch me_ ," I said in the angriest and most controlled voice I possessed. He jerked back like I'd struck him. I was glad that it wounded him, so I wasn't the only one hurting.

Zeus voice rang out again when I was walking back into the house. "We never meant to lie to you _kóri_." And that was even beneath him, to call me that and try to break me once more. Bastard.

A mean laughter bubbled to the surface. "There's really no point in denying what you are. You are all liars, horribly gifted liars." Some of them had the grace to look ashamed, while Achilles looked ready to pounce. I didn't know why, but he looked just as angry as I felt. "But I'm glad though, I needed the reminder."

"What reminder?" Achilles growled out between his growing fangs.

"That you are not my friends," I said in a matter of fact voice. My anger was still circling in my chest, but there was no trace of it when I spoke. "You are nothing but guards, keeping me here until my captor arrives again. You are the reason Joan is dead. You are the reason Chrystal was raped, beaten and humiliated. And you are the reason I am still here in this God forsaken house." The brides looked at me with sad and wide eyes, I could see tears glister in Ianthe's violet eyes. I couldn't bring myself to care now, but I would later. And I'd be ashamed then, so I decided to get it all out now, while I still could. "It's good that I'm reminded of that again. Or, rather, that you keep reminding me of that."

 _Don't say it Lysandra. Don't say it. Don't say it._

 _Fuck it._

 _I'm taking that chunk out of you, right now._

I had my back to them, and spoke over my shoulder. "Did you plan it?" I couldn't bring myself to look at them yet. I had to build up some more strength and a lot of courage.

"Plan what?" Heracles asked in the softest voice I'd ever heard from him. It was hard to believe that such a male like him could produce a sound so pure.

My courage wasn't enough. I could only turn a little, and keep speaking over my shoulder while I kept my eyes firm on the grass. "The God."

Their stunned silence was wreaking havoc in my stomach. Waiting for their answer was one of the most painful things I'd done in my life.

"What. Did. You. Say." Achilles had never before directed his anger towards me. He'd never let me glimpse part of his gift, his infamous rage.

I didn't let him scare me into compliance, even though I barely had the strength and energy it took to form the words. "Did you stage it to finally make me break?"

 _Please._

 _Don't._

My heart was in my throat as I waited. I wasn't even sure if I would be able to take it.

"Have you lost your mind child?" Zeus hissed, I heard him stand, but couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"It a simple question," I murmured and steeled myself further. _I am strong. I am fire._ "Yes or no?"

"No," Zeus said in a deep and final voice. His anger was evident even though I couldn't see him. "Is that answer enough?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "One never knows." I heard a low growl echo, I didn't let it stop me. My lost courage and spine was finally found, I managed to turn around. And they were furious, shocked, hurt. Their faces were a mirror to what I was feeling.

I started walking, I couldn't stand to be in their presence anymore.

"You could be lying for all that I know."

* * *

There was a heavy knock in the door. I knew it didn't belong to Aegea, she would never knock for the right to enter her own room. I was nothing but a trespasser to be honest, she never made me feel like one though. This was our room, according to her.

The room looked much like the one I had shared with Ares, although it was smaller and without an open fireplace. There was the same sense of luxury and comfort I had gotten used too. The Galanis simply never did anything without style and extravagance. The difference was that Aegea had windows out to _the_ garden. Heavy drapes were covering the windows. I still hadn't worked up enough courage to actually look at the scene. But I would, soon.

I was growing more and more tired of myself and my thoughts. And I knew myself well enough. Losing my patience was only the beginning, I would throw myself out there very soon and force myself to face my fears. I needed to show myself that there wasn't anything to fear now. Or, that's what I kept telling myself. That I was safe and sound now. I quickly shook my head and dismissed the thought, I wasn't safe anymore. I was living in a house with creatures beyond mind and power, there were no such thing as safe. _Fuck it. It doesn't matter anymore_. I buried my hands in my hair and pulled lightly, just to feel _something_ else.

My courage proved short lived though. My hands were touching the soft drapes, I was running my fingers over them but couldn't bring myself to part them. I sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. The knocking only grew worse, I was watching to doors shake with each heavy pound.

 _He's going to break the door._

"Open the door, Lysandra," he finally hissed.

 _Yeah. Not likely._

The door wasn't locked. I wasn't sure if he knew that or not. And I didn't want him to find out either. He was the last person on earth I wanted to see now. He almost had me longing for Ares. I chuckled to myself, maybe not the last person. It was a tie between him, the God and Ares.

An animalistic snarl was heard through the door when the lock clicked into place. I smiled and felt that he saw it, or at least knew.

His hands took a hold of the doorknobs, I could hear them complain, he must've gripped them hard. "I am going to break the doors!" And the doors squeaked like they agreed. I didn't think it would take much strength from his side to actually do it.

"You wouldn't dare."

"No?" he dared back. His voice was nothing but a purr, a warning.

I was back by the drapes, my hand once again on the fabric I couldn't seem to move. My back was to the door, hoping that I would get distracted enough by the creature outside and just _do it._

Both of my hands were fisted into the drapes when I heard the lock snap. I stood with my mouth open when the doors parted and Achilles walked in, looking anything less than happy. His face was set in stone, much like the portrait of him in the garden. His mouth was a grim line, his jaw was set, and his eyes were midnight blue. His eyes didn't leave me as he closed the doors behind him, they were after all in one piece, the only thing he'd broken were the locks.

"Get. Out." I punctuated both words and gave him my best glare. It was menace in its purest form, and I had never seen it fail before.

"No," he snarled and made his way to me. His steps were heavy, gone was the graceful creature I knew him to be. Each step betrayed his temper, like I couldn't see it written in his face, or hear it in his voice.

"I will tear you apart if you touch me," I said when he was close enough to reach me. My back was to the wall, right between the two windows. His nostrils flared in anger when he scented me and my anger. His eyes were midnight blue, yes, but I could see them glitter nonetheless. And I hated that he was able to look into my heart when I knew nothing of his.

He stopped before me, and towered over me much like Ares always did. _Oh yes, they are alike_. I was clear as day now when he leaned over me with his fangs hanging over his lip.

"I'd like to see you try." He was trying to scare me, that much was plain.

I had to stand on my toes to be able to somewhat reach his face, my eyes were in line with his chin. I made a mental note to myself to wear heels the next time I picked a fight with any of the Galanis. They all seemed to use the frame of their body to intimidate people to do their bidding.

"And I'd like to see me succeed!" I hissed back.

"Now," he growled, and curled his lip at himself. Achilles was trying very hard to smother his rage, I wasn't going to help him with that. "We are going to talk like one adult to another."

I smiled at him and his pathetic try. "Fuck you." My smile broadened when a deep growl shook his chest. He turned his face from me, like he didn't want me to see what kind of beast that lurked inside him. Achilles had never showed me that he too was part beast, like the rest of his family. I had seen their darkness and acknowledged it as part of them. I had to admit that I was curious to see what kind of darkness lurked inside of Achilles.

"You owe me an apology." The bass of his voice shook the walls, it did nothing to bother me. I had dealt with Ares and his anger before, this was _nothing_.

"Excuse you?" I squinted my eyes in anger, "are you fucking delusional!" I roared and beat his chest. "You actually think _I_ should be apologizing to _you_ when _you_ were lying to _me_?" I kept beating his chest for every pronounced word, it finally seemed to get to him.

He drove his hands into the wall, almost caging me. Both of his hands were on either side of my head, and he leaned in close, so our faces were on the same level. "Now, that is enough from you."

My jaw dropped in amazement and disbelief. Enough from me? Oh, I hadn't even fucking started. And God damn it, I could barely breathe as I watched him. As I saw another male and another face in the furious lines of his face and his taunt and barely controlled body. And those words. They were circling in the back of my mind, I kept on remembering that Ares had told me something similar a long time ago. "There you are," I whispered more to myself than anything.

"What did you say?" His eyes were piercing into me, the words seemed to wake something in him.

"I was waiting for you to show me what you really are."

His pupils dilated before they zeroed in on me, it would have frightened me before, this predator-like behavior. "What I really am?" he echoed as he chuckled.

"Yes," I agreed, "you like to present yourself as a refined male, but you are no better than the rest of your family. You are nothing but wolves disguised as sheep."

He kept leaning in, the tip of his nose was touching mine. It did little to frighten me, but he was still trying very hard to get a rise out of me. I couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted me to fear him. "You will do good to remember that."

I drew my tongue along my front teeth as I laughed. He was fucking quoting Ares, I was sure of it now. "You wouldn't fucking dare. And we both know that," I challenged and tried to lengthen myself more. I was already standing on my toes, with my face turned upwards. My neck was starting to complain, I ignored it, dismissed it completely.

"Do you really want to test that theory?"

"Come at me," I challenged.

His hand came to rest at my throat, I stretched my neck further to give him better access, to show him that he didn't scare me. His fingers were drumming over my pulse, it was as steady as each of his beats. He seemed disappointed when I wasn't afraid.

"Now," I said and met his eyes straight on, his brow lifted in surprise. _Yes Achilles, I will not bow._ "Say what you came here for, then leave."

"I am growing tired of your bullshit."

"Ah," I agreed and kept leaning forward, making the hold Achilles had around my throat tighten. "Which part, Achilles? There seems to be a lot of bullshit with me." His lip curled again, I waited for him to turn his head back to me. It took me those few seconds to understand exactly _what_ was bothering him. I laughed when I did and felt his hand squeeze on its on volition. "This is about the God."

Achilles moved so he truly captured me between him and the wall. His body against mine did nothing, I had become immune to his touch and caress. "You dare accuse me of something so foul and devoid of honor!" he snarled, his breath caressed my face, there was a heat in his breath that I recognized too. It felt like Ares fire, his temper, they even smelled alike.

"Believe me, I dare."

"I was terrified for you!" his roar seemed to echo and bounce on the walls. "every time I saw him touch you –"

"So you _were_ watching," I interrupted. "Did you like what you saw Achilles?" I purred.

A fierce battle cry came out of his glorious mouth. His fangs were two white knifes, I had to admit he looked quite impressive now. I glanced at his other hand when I heard the wall give away. His hand was completely covered by the wall and the hole he had beaten into it.

"I was dying for you!" he screamed, gone was his anger and his need to frighten me. Despair and frustration was the only thing left on his angelic face, and the need for me to see it and understand. "I died with every one of your scream, I died with every pain he inflicted on you!" His eyes were filled with anger, shock and horror. It should have softened me, should have calmed me.

It didn't.

"Dying for me?" I hissed in my most venomous voice. "You were dying for me!" I roared and was glad that Achilles kept me against the wall. I was becoming more violent with each word that passed. "How the fuck could you die for me, when I wasn't fucking dying for me!" I demanded and pushed him with both my hands. Achilles allowed himself to be moved, to be pushed away from me. He was the one backing away now, already seeing what was in my heart and deeming it dangerous enough to retreat.

 _Dying? He has no fucking clue._

Achilles hadn't been the one submitted to the God and his desires. And I was still standing, still breathing. _I_ had not died from it. And I refused to suffer for it any longer. I refused to be this lesser version of myself, where I needed the help and support of my so–called friends and family.

I was done.

"Calm down," he warned and kept looking at my chest instead of my face.

"Oh, I am calm, Achilles." And that much was true. My anger had taken me to a solid state inside of myself. Where the roar of my blood steeled me, and made everything painstakingly clear. It opened my eyes, and made me feel like myself for the first time in weeks.

"Don't," he growled out, it was a low and nasty sound that should've stopped me in my tracks.

"Thank you for helping me, Achilles," my voice was steady and strong. Stronger than his pleading stare and frightened eyes. "The two of us are done now."

"You do not mean that."

"I do." His anger shattered and was blown away. Leaving his face in a state of despair and hopelessness. "You have lied to me for the last time."

"I never lied."

"No?" He couldn't look at me now. "I asked you if you knew where he was, or when he'd return. And you looked right at me and lied, over and over. You know exactly where he is, and when he'll come back." His silence only proved my point. This cold wrath inside of me made me smile. "It doesn't matter now," I said with a wave of my hand. "But still, I'm thankful for what you've done."

"Lysandra," he pleaded and took a step towards me.

He stopped when I started to close the distance between us. I could see that he was holding his breath, waiting for my final attack. "It won't be a problem for me to lay on my back and open my legs for him when he returns. And he has you to thank for that," I finished with a warm voice, my hand on his shoulder, and the sweetest kiss on his cheek. He looked sick to his stomach, and too shocked to move or speak.

I didn't look back as I left the room.

But I could taste his agony like wine on my tongue, it made me smile.

* * *

The grass was soft beneath my bare feet, like I remembered it.

I was looking at the hammock, still between those two familiar trees. I dug my toes into the ground beneath me.

The place where the God had attacked me was just in front of me. I was watching the empty space with the images clear in my mind. My smile was crooked as I saw the new table that now stood there.

There was no hesitation when I walked towards it. No fear, no panic.

Nothing.

I kept thinking of what the God had done. It didn't have me cowering in fear or humiliation. There was no space for any shame either. I could admit defeat now, and stand taller for it.

I grew strong here, in the place where I had become my weakest. I stood tall, not caring about the eyes that were planted on me. Not even willing to acknowledge their curious and concerned eyes. They held no meaning. I still wasn't sure if they held any truth or depth, or if this was all an act for them.

None of it mattered now, when I stood here, with my head held up high. I kept drinking in the scene, feeling my resolve strengthen and grow with each second – with each blink of an eye.

 _Welcome back Lysandra._

 _Welcome home._

My quiet chuckle was the only sound in the garden, that had been filled with me screams not so long ago. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, a breath that gave life to my newfound strength. My head was turned upward, I kept watching the pitch black sky and saw it glimmer in quiet response.

"I am strong," I told the wind and the stars. "I am fire," I told the moon and the night.

* * *

I was watching her.

I was always watching her, even when she thought I wasn't. I never left her side.

I never had, and never would.

She made me feel alive, for the first time in my existence.

Watching her made me feel my own immortality, and her mortality.

Watching her made me understand why she was my equal.

And hearing her speak her mantra made me understand why I couldn't stop wanting her.

Because she was strong, and she was fire.

And she was mine.


	19. Unspoken

My neck was stiff as death. A pained groan slipped out of me when I cracked it back and forth, and tried to work out my muscles. It didn't help much.

My neck wasn't the only thing hurting. My back was complaining too, although not as loud. Sleeping in the hammock had been a dumb idea. I had known it before I decided to sleep there. Not that it mattered. I had done it to prove something to myself, to once and for all show myself that I was strong, that I was _fire_.

I was sitting at the new table, not at all bothered by the fact that this one was also made of glass. My nails were drumming against it, creating small _clinks_ for every movement. It was somehow therapeutic and peaceful that it was the only sound in the garden except my steady breathing.

Why had I spent the day sleeping outside, one could ask. I could answer it quite well, because I fucking felt like it. Because I fucking could.

My mind wandered, I kept on thinking of Chrystal and Joan. Something I had sworn that I wouldn't, since I couldn't change anything. Nonetheless, I did. I thought about them more often than I had before. Especially when I compared Chrystal's strength with mine. I wondered what she would have done in my stead. And I hoped that I was still someone she could be proud of. Someone she still called her sister, someone she would always call her sister.

Self-hatred was a strong thing. It was something I refused to feel most times. Because I simply refused to feel anything most of the time. Then came those moments when I simply couldn't stop my mind from wondering, from thinking. And I was currently thinking of my sisters and how I had failed them once, and then kept on failing them after that. I'd cried more these past weeks then I'd done throughout my whole life. The truth was I hadn't cried for me alone, I had cried for my sisters, wept tears of blood for all of us. It was something I understood now, something I hadn't even considered before. But breaking meant to break on all points, not just one.

All of my frustration had finally tipped over. I had tried to bury all of my emotions, and mourn when I could, when I finally had the chance to break. It seems like the fates had had a different plan, they broke me before I wanted to break. But here I was, whole again, with all of these feelings circulating my mind. Had I even asked Ares what had happened the night Joan was killed? No, because _I_ hadn't been able to deal with it. Because _I_ would have crumbled to the ground if we talked about it. So, I had kept quiet and accepted that she was no longer with me. Nothing more, nothing less.

I mean, what had I actively done to get to Chrystal? I asked and whined, yes, all because I needed to keep my worthless façade on. Because I felt that my role was more important than my sister. Ok, strike one. What had I done after that? Had I demanded or even tried to keep her close to me? No, she stayed with Arcas and Leyla – the creatures that hurt her. Ok, strike two. And what had I done after that? I made another bargain, and she was free. And that had been a happy ending in my book. Strike fucking three.

It wasn't anymore. I had been so wrapped up in Ares and my game that the thought of her mental health hadn't even crossed my imbecilic mind.

I kept coming back to the last night, when she'd looked like her usual self. When her chin had been kept high and her stride had been confident. Yes, perfect, ten points for me. I had once again been too concerned with my own appearance that I had persuaded that she was alright. That she was OK.

My mind was showing me other things now, things I hadn't even thought of before that was coming back to me now. Chrystal had sought reassurance from me that night. She had kept her hand beneath mine on the armrest. Her eyes had sought mine out every time someone raised their voice. She fucking cried! She must've been scared to death the entire time and I had done nothing to help her. And she was _alone_ now. Without me, without Joan. And she was dealing with all this shit by herself. She had gone through things far worse than me, and she was going through it all alone. I still had the brides with me, even though I hissed and snarled at them – I still fucking had them.

Another groan escaped when determined fingers worked my neck. "I told you not to sleep there." And here she was, my bride. The one that had been my pillar throughout it all.

"And I told you not to worry about it." Her fingers dug in hard, like they were commanding my stiff muscles.

"Hmm," she began, "what did you call me, salty?"

I couldn't help my throaty laugh. "If the shoe fits…"

She pressed harder and pulled at the hair on my neck. I kept on laughing at her rough handling. "What are you thinking of?" she finally whispered and kissed my temple.

"Nothing of importance," I said and didn't feel bad for lying. There were some things that should stay unspoken. Thoughts of Chrystal, Joan and my failure would stay with me, I didn't want anyone to take any shame or regret from me. I needed it to learn, to keep reminding myself of what I could have done better, what I would do better if I ever got the chance again.

"I can never determine if you speak the truth of not."

I smiled and leaned forward in the chair. Aegea's fingers had found their way down to my shoulder blades, she was ruthless. "Good."

"Is it so bad, to have someone that knows you, _agápi mou_?" I sighed, I would never tire of her endearment, never tire of hearing her call me that.

"Yes."

She made a thoughtful noise, she didn't agree with me at all. "And why is that?"

"It weakens you."

"You sound like an imbecile when you speak such words."

I huffed a laugh, her fingers were still digging into my flesh. I had to admit that it hurt, even when she was trying to be gentle. "I do, don't I?" I murmured. "But you can't deny that there is some amount of truth to it."

A deep breath escaped her, and her hands stilled against my back. "I used to think like you did."

I glanced behind my back. Aegea wasn't truly present with me anymore. Her braids hung over her shoulders, almost touching me. She wore a grim expression that made her scar stand out even more. "What changed?"

"Hmm?"

"What changed," I repeated stronger this time.

Her hands immediately dug into me again. "I met Opus." Her voice softened with love and warmth. "He showed me that there was more to life than battle. I finally understood what it was, what it meant to lay your life into the hands of someone else…" Her words died out, but they hit me deep, hit me hard, coming from her. "Being with him…" Her hands stilled again, her palms were resting against me. "I have never been as happy as I was when I was with him, and I haven't been since."

"I am sorry that you lost him, my love."

"As am I." She dragged me back into the chair and leaned down. Her arms settled around my shoulders and collarbones. "So, weakling, you see why I am calling you an imbecile?" I smiled and nodded while I pressed my cheek against hers. "You have yet to find someone you would lay down your life for." My pulse quickened with her next words, that only echoed what I'd been thinking. "Chances are you never will."

"I don't think so either." The chances were small, to be honest, if not impossible.

"Well," she said and placed her hand above the mark between my breast, "this is well guarded."

I barked a laugh and kissed her cheek. "As is yours."

"Indeed. But I dared, I let him in."

I arched my brow at her. "Are you trying to say what I think?"

"Possibly."

"Then out with it!" I barked. "There's no need for this bullshit."

"As you wish, _agápi mou._ " Aegea purred a laugh. "You cannot fault our sisters for lying. Neither should you fault the others. People will lie to you throughout your life, just as you keep on lying to all of us." My mouth was already half open, ready to defend myself and my actions. "No," she said and gently bit my cheek, "I am talking now." I shook my head and laughed while still leaning close to my bride. "There is no shame in them trying to protect you. And you did them wrong, no matter what you think."

I did them wrong? Now wasn't that an interesting way of seeing it. I wanted to tell her to shove it where the sun doesn't shine. But Aegea wasn't one of my sisters, Aegea was my bride – my equal, my partner.

"Do not blame them for your own shortcomings, Lysandra." Oh, oh, oh. This was getting too serious, too fast. "You are furious at yourself and you lashed out on them instead. They lied, yes, people lie all the time. You are mad because they lied, but not mad enough to cut ties with them. They do not deserve this, no matter your opinion."

I hated having her here now, telling me things I'd already been thinking of. I went a little bit too far yesterday. I felt _a little bit_ bad about it, but not bad enough to apologize or actually speak to any of them.

She met my eyes, her were sparkling with truth. "Are you done?"

"No."

I was watching her arms around my neck, they were still the same color, but they were warm. "I think it's a bit too early for you to come out."

"Nonsense. May I continue?" I shrugged my shoulders in answer. "Your heart is well guarded, too controlled." Too controlled? I had never been guilty of that before, I _needed_ to be controlled. "You need to learn how to let them in." I loved that she said them, and not us. It was important to me that Aegea knew that she was already in, permanently there. It was strange for me, to feel this way about someone I had known for weeks. But I could feel our bond hum in response and agreement, I was so utterly aware of my bride at all times that there wasn't anything else for me to do. She belonged in my heart.

I huffed instead, I didn't know what to say. I didn't agree with her, I still took her words to heart, I'd be a fool not to.

"You sister knew the importance of it, and listened to her heart."

I went rigid in an instant. "Careful," I warned deep and low.

"It is the truth."

I quickly untangled myself from Aegea's embrace and turned to her. Her skin radiated heat, it must've been screaming in anger and she was still standing here. "And she died because of it, Aegea." Her eyes turned sad, while her mouth opened to probably offer me words I didn't want to hear. "No, we are going inside. It's too early for you." I couldn't stand seeing her in pain even though she made no sound.

Her tiger eyes flickered between mine before she reluctantly nodded and followed me inside.

 _Motherfucker._

The brides were waiting for me, with hopeful and anxious eyes. Aegea met my gaze when I stared at her, she actually stared back. _Nice little pep-talk Aegea. Just perfect._

My stomach growled, I could see the doors to the kitchen behind them. _Fuck it_. "What do you want, little brides?"

"Lys," Sabia pleaded. The effect of her voice was immediate, my posture softened with her melodic voice. _Damn her for using it on me._

"I somehow doubt that is what you wanted."

"This is cruel." Ianthe pointed me with a glare I never would have expected. She looked downright furious. I wouldn't call it cruel, I had ignored them for a couple of hours, not even a full day.

"So were you." My voice was calm when I spoke. I had already decided that I wouldn't get mad, that I wouldn't raise my voice. "You don't think that the three of you were cruel to me? You lied to me for weeks."

"We never mea –"

"You're lying, again." Ianthe's teeth clashed together in anger. "Here's the thing, you might not have wanted to lie. But you fucking meant to lie."

"That's what we were trying to say."

"Then say that instead. You are old intelligent creatures, I bet you know how to properly apologize by now."

"We are sorry," Marion finally spoke. I was glad that it didn't come from Sabia. One word from her could smash my resolve. Her silver tongue was her best weapon and skill.

"I know that you are." They seemed surprised and all looked to each other in silent disbelief. "You're sorry that I caught you in the lie. Can you really look at me and say that you're sorry for actually lying?" I smiled when neither said a word. No, they weren't sorry for lying for weeks, for gaining my trust and then smashing it.

" _Agápi mou,"_ Aegea pleaded.

"No," I said and held my hand up, begging for her silence. The brides were looking at Aegea, silently begging her to fix this. "Look at me." And they did, all of them flat out stared. Ianthe's eyes were darting all over my body, trying to read my emotions. I doubted she would feel anything, I was calm, and in control of myself. "Do not, under any circumstances, lie to me again. I won't give you another chance. I won't forgive you again."

"There are things we cannot speak of," Sabia sang with her alluring voice.

"Then say that instead, tell me that you can't speak of it. Don't lie. I'm not saying that you need to tell me everything. I don't tell you everything." They looked mildly shocked at the last part. Did they honestly think I had told them half of my story? Neither of them still had any idea where all of my scars came from. There was a story written on my body that they knew nothing of. "Just give me the same curtesy that I'm giving you." I could have stayed mad, I was an expert by now. Mad was me in control, mad was good. But I simply needed my allies, my sisters by my side. And it would have taken too much energy from me to keep my anger alive.

"As you wish, _kyría_."

"Can you please take care of her now?" I asked and pointed at Aegea. Ianthe and Marion tried to hide their smiles, Sabia's laugh was vicious.

"I do not need to be taken care of!" Of course not. I hadn't expected her to ever admit it.

"I don't know how to help you, or what to do. But you look like a boiled lobster. So please, for the sake of everyone, do something about it." She didn't, of course. Her skin was still fair, but she was as warm as a radiator. And it got worse for each second I stood beside her.

Aegea fixed me with a stare that was supposed to scare me.

"Come, sister." Marion and Sabia had already turned, Ianthe was the only one waiting for the Amazon to follow.

"I will not!"

"You will," I determined, "I don't care what you do, Aegea. Fix it. I need to eat, and I keep losing my appetite every time I look at you." She met my words with a rather childish and halfhearted growl.

" _Skýla_ ," she cursed. I wasn't sure if she was cursing me or Ianthe, who had an iron grip on her arm. Aegea tried to retract her arm, but Ianthe's hand stayed put.

My laugh was pure evil as I pushed open the heavy double doors. I could still hear Aegea curse after I closed to doors behind me.

The kitchen looked too small to fit the rest of the house. Far too small. It was made of stone, with a kitchen island that matched the light room. A huge window was placed behind the stove and oven, there were few shelves to be found. The vault shaped window cast the kitchen full with sunlight, I hoped it was enough for the rest of the family to leave me alone. Even though I knew that it wasn't. The Galanis males could stand the sun's rays even now, when there were still hours left of the day.

I had become accustomed to the kitchen, I knew where everything was. So, I got very annoyed when I couldn't find the fruit knife. I quickly grabbed a bowl and another knife. There was always fresh fruit on the island, the Galanis had quickly figured that I couldn't muster heavy food in this heat. I usually ate food that was light and fresh, and they always provided it for me. It was another thing I'd never thanked them for. But I figured they had to feed me, they were keeping me prisoner after all.

I wasn't used to cooking my own food, even though it was something I enjoyed. I simply didn't have the time, I had all the time in the world now. Not that it helped. I'd quickly discovered that I had no imagination when it came to food, absolutely none. I needed recipes to make masterworks. And this _heat_ made it impossible for me to stomach anything heavier than salad.

The fruit bowl was huge, and held more fruit than I could ever eat, but I dug in. I grabbed an apple, a pear, grapes, half a cantaloupe melon, strawberries, and cherries. It wasn't until I was rinsing the cherries that I felt Achilles eyes on me. I could feel his eyes like invisible hands, traveling along my shoulders, down my back, to my bare legs.

My curse echoed in the kitchen, even though I'd whispered it. There was a backdoor, I knew that. I hadn't thought that he would seek me out though. I thought we had been clear with each other. The knife was in my hand, while my back was still turned. "I am not in the mood for you."

I turned the knife and angled it downward, so it followed the line of my arm when I heard him move. I could barely hear him, which meant Achilles _wanted_ me to hear him now. My hand was squeezing the handle, I took a deep breath and watched the double doors in front of me. "I am warning you."

Would I stab him? Yes, if he allowed it. Which I didn't think he would. One could never be too sure though.

I turned as fast as I could when I felt him loom behind me, when the shadow of his body descended. And I had every intention of burying the knife in his side. He stopped my arm before it sunk into him, and I had to hide my disappointment. He drew me towards him, while still holding my arm. My arm and the knife was the only thing that kept our bodies from standing flush against each other.

"Whom are you not in the mood for?"

I hadn't forgotten about that smile, the wicked, playful and seductive smile. It still caught me off guard. I was breathing hard as I gawked, while trying to keep track of my thoughts. But I was left in a dumbfounded state where all I could do was stare.

"I'm not in the mood for any of you," I eventually snarled and tried to wrench my arm back.

He kept a tight grip on my elbow, and wasn't bothered at all, like he usually wasn't. He plucked the knife from my hand with ease, while he smiled at my childish attempt to keep it. "I think my family has spoiled you further. Your manners have yet to improve." His eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Neither have yours!" My words came out like a hiss, I sounded more snake than human.

"Have they not?" he mocked back, "you are, after all, still breathing."

"Wonderful observation, dear. Alas, no, they have not." My teeth were gritted and my heart was beating violently. "You're still a brute."

"A brute?" he echoed and lifted his damn brow. My eyes followed each little movement, even the tiniest change in him.

"Did I stutter?"

That earned me a deep rich laugh. I had forgotten about _that_ , the bass and vibration that always followed. Especially now, when my hand was above his chest. My lips suddenly felt dry and ready to split. I wetted them with the tip of my tongue, he followed the movement like it was magic.

 _Oh, hell no._

He laughed again, darker this time, with another purpose behind it. I pressed my hands against the kitchen island the second he let my arm go. I hated how he bullied me with his body, pressing me against the stone and himself. His arms were on either side of my waist, so close that I felt like he was holding me in his hands.

"Look at me." I was staring into his chest, not interested in his face. Touching him, being so close to him was…unnerving. I had been without his proximity for so long that I felt giddy, without any reason. His blood was long gone from my system, and I was thankful for that. I wanted to say that I was completely unbothered by his nearness, I wasn't though. The scent of him was intoxicating, and laid itself on my tongue. I was quickly reminded of his good he tasted, and how much I enjoyed it.

"Eh, no." I was trying very hard not to sound nervous, or bothered at all. But this was not how I had pictured it, him sneaking up on me out of nowhere. I hadn't been prepared for this, and I was cursing myself for it. He knew this, I was sure of it. I bet it's why he'd done it.

"Why?" His breath caressed my temple.

"I don't want to lose my appetite."

A dark chuckle traveled from his body to mine. I was once again dancing on the line where I wanted to piss him off, but where I still covered in fear from his anger. I could never stop myself, even though I always cursed my own stupidity. There was something about him that I just couldn't bring myself to bow for.

"You can eat later."

A shiver ran in the small of my back. I knew what his tone meant, I had heard it too many times before. "No, I think I'll eat now."

He lifted my face with his index finger, I cast my eyes down like the child I was. "I think not," he whispered against my lips, that little touch made my toes curl.

"Zeus!" I roared, "get your oaf of a son off of me so I can eat!"

We were staring at each other now, both waiting in silent anticipation. Would Zeus come to my aid, or would he stand by his son's side? His eyes were glittering, I could feel his presence in my mind. I hadn't even registered how nice it had been this month, to not ever feel anyone roam in my thoughts.

I smiled when I heard the doors open seconds after I yelled. "Ares," Zeus said, his son did nothing to acknowledge him, "she needs to eat."

"Is that so," he humored while still watching me. The tiny hair at my neck stood up in full attention. I was trying to seem unbothered by him, it was a poor attempt.

"She has been eating poorly for weeks." I would've turned around, had Ares hands not held me in place. I did manage to glare at Zeus over my shoulder. His answering smile was cold.

 _This was his revenge then._

 _Petty old man._

Gone was the playful Ares. His hand settled around my neck and turned my face back to him. He wore a grim expression that I hated seeing. I had learned by now that I could push Ares buttons as much as I liked when he was in a good mood. Not now, when his eyes were frosty and unforgiving. "Why," he demanded in a stern voice that almost made me jump.

I had to swallow before I answered. _Oh, the things I had forgotten and not cared about._ It had been so easy to relax when he wasn't here. "Because it's too hot, Ares."

"Then by all means, eat." He stepped back, and allowed me space to move.

My legs didn't feel as sure and stable as they had moments before Ares announced himself. How long had he been here? How long had he watched me? I shook my head, grabbed my fruit salad, a fork and started to walk. Where was unimportant, I had no destination in mind. I only knew that I wanted to get away from Ares.

Zeus said nothing as I passed him.

Ares followed me, of course. I couldn't hear his steps, but I could feel him stalk my every move.

"Where are you going?" he was impatient. My foot was on the first step on the stairs. He damn well knew where I was going.

"I'm going to eat."

"Come."

He didn't wait for me to turn or follow, he started walking. I had to take a deep breath before I followed. Zeus were following me, or, keeping close at least. I silently thanked him for that, even though I'd never say the words out loud.

Ares was already standing in the night garden, with his face turned up towards the sun. "Have you enjoyed your solitude?" he was smiling as he spoke.

"Very much." There was no point in lying, he'd know if I did.

He slowly turned to me, his eyes were glowing like two blue flames. I could no longer feel him roam in my head, but I knew he was there. He was always there, wasn't he? "How unfortunate."

"That you came back, yes."

"Careful, Lysandra," he purred.

"Would you rather I lied?"

"No."

"Then why should I be careful?"

His lips stretched out into a smile. "Some things should stay unspoken."

"Right," I agreed and felt a lump form in my stomach. I had grown _far_ too comfortable with him gone. And he'd caught me by surprise, making me slow and clumsy in my adjustment.

"Brother." I hadn't heard Achilles approach and cursed myself for not getting him a damn bell. His voice was warm and rich, like nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

And Ares? His smile was brighter than the sun, more magnificent than a sunrise. He suddenly forgot about me and turned to his oldest brother. They two took longs strides towards each other, both laughing before they reached each other. I couldn't keep my surprise to myself when they threw their arms around each other and embraced, chuckling while they did. It sounded like two boulders clashing.

I had never seen Ares be this…close or intimate with anyone besides me. I had never seen him embrace any of his family members. I couldn't even remember if I'd ever seen him touch them. Well, the fight he had with his family members were probably the first time.

They were murmuring words I couldn't understand and had no interest in. Especially not when they laughed and smiled as they did. Achilles had his hand around Ares neck, something I'd never seen before. Ares usually didn't let anyone touch him, especially not in such a vulnerable place. He surprised me further when he bowed his head to Achilles, he didn't need to bow much, they were almost the same height. But I saw that he fucking did. I could also see Achilles kiss his forehead, that's when I decided that this scene wasn't for me.

I hadn't even taken a step when Ares voice rang out, "sit down."

The brothers let go of each other and both turned to me. There was no warmth or comfort in Achilles face. No trace of the male I had depended on. Ares was studying both me and Achilles, I did not like it at all.

"I'd rather –"

" _Sit_."

I was crushing the bowl in my hand. I filled my lungs with a deep breath as I walked towards the table. "You need to cut that shit out." They smiled. _Oh, God, I fucking hate them._ "Get a dog if you want someone to heed your command."

"Why bother when you are so very good at it."

I was about to throw the bowl at him when Zeus appeared out of nowhere and caught my hand. "You are both behaving like children." He placed the bowl on the table and placed his hands on my shoulders. I knew why he put them there, there was tension in the air. Between me and Ares, between me and Achilles. Oh yes, the tension was thick as a fog.

"I wouldn't if Ares could act his age."

"And how would someone my age act?" He was still smirking as he spoke, Achilles followed suit.

"Dead!" I snarled and felt Zeus take a firmer hold of me.

"By the Gods!" he roared a laugh as he spoke, "what have you done with her? She has even more fire in her now." His eyes looked ecstatic, frenzied even. His smile was still big and brilliant.

Zeus steered me towards an empty chair and pushed me down. "She slept poorly." I huffed a breath when Zeus kept squeezing my shoulders. Aegea had done what she could for my stiff back, I was sorry to say that it hadn't made much of a difference. Zeus eventually let go off me, and placed himself in the chair beside me.

"Why?" Ares was watching his father. They spoke of me like I wasn't there, I decided to ignore them too, like the adolescent I was.

My mouth was already full of fruit before Zeus answered in my stead. "She fell asleep outside." I savored the sweet fruit and tried my best not to let Ares get to me.

Achilles and Ares made their way towards us, both sat down. I hated that they were all so graceful, men their size shouldn't be able to move like they did, as fluid as running water. "Why did you sleep outside?"

I continued eating, like I hadn't heard a thing. They were all waiting in silence. I could feel Ares impatience roll off of him in waves.

He finally placed his hand above my bowl. Zeus stopped me before I could stab his hand. Ares kept watching me with his I-dare-you look. I would've dared. Zeus hand was wrapped around my wrist, making it impossible for me to show my newfound courage.

"Because someone," I hissed and stared daggers into Achilles, "broke into my room and refused to leave."

"Achilles," Ares sang, his voice turned deep in an instant, "why did you break into our room?"

Achilles stared back at me. "She…offended me." Offended? Now, wasn't that a neat way of wording it?

"How so?" Ares purred.

"I told him he was a lousy kisser." All heads snapped to me, I chuckled and shook my head.

 _Too easy._

Ares eyes were glowing dark, I saw the darkness lurk in him. "You look…different," he commented after watching me in silence.

"Thank you," I managed to get out while eating a cherry.

"I never said it was a good change."

"Even better." His smile did nothing to hide his annoyance. Especially not as his fangs were starting to grow over his lip. "You might find someone else to torment and fuck. But that's only if I'm _really_ lucky."

"Have we not already established that you enjoy me far too much, _omorfía_?"

My laugh was dark and mean, "right," I agreed and kept stuffing my face with fruit.

His eyes narrowed into cruel slits. "What was that?"

I sighed in boredom, "what was what?"

There was no time for me to react, Ares hand closed around my wrist. "That," he more or less growled out. He didn't give me any space to answer, he simply dragged me over the table. A surprised hiss was all I could muster when he pressed my back into the table and wrapped his hand around my throat. I kicked out with my legs when the air was cut from my lungs, Ares didn't seem to notice.

He placed me along the table and bent down. He was so close that all I could see was the change in his eyes. They were turning darker for each second. "You have met the God again." I would've cried in anger, had I not seen Ares rage.

I laughed, even though I could barely breathe. I hadn't even known that I had thought about the God, and when he'd kissed me. Chances was I hadn't, chances were Ares had been lurking around in my thoughts. I thought about it now though, threw it in Ares face. I kept imagining the God, how his tongue had danced across my throat. How he'd lapped unto the skin between my breast, starving for the taste of me. I showed Ares how my body had roared and awoken beneath his gentle but passionate hands, lips, tongue. Every groan, moan and sigh was right along with everything else I showed him.

"It must be intimidating to find out your dick isn't the best in the cosmos."

I had expected him to roar in anger, or to choke the living day out of me. Ares rarely did what I expected. He hoisted me up by the throat and turned my unprotected neck against him. I squeezed my lids together, trying to anticipate the pain and ignore it before I even felt it.

" _Ares_ ," Zeus voice drowned out every other sound in the garden, including my panting breaths.

I was in a sitting position, with my hands above Ares. I could feel him breathe against my neck, but there was no sound from him. I could usually feel his anger and the heat that always followed. I felt nothing now, nothing out of the ordinary.

Ares withdrew, still without a sound. My hand was shaking as I massaged my neck. I was frantically staring over my shoulder, trying to follow Ares calm movements. "Hermes!" he roared, and walked around the table. Neither his brother of father said anything or made a move to stop him.

He made certain he wasn't looking at me. But I was looking at him. He was tensed in a way I'd never seen before. His shoulders were drawn up, his head was hanging low, but his steps were as determined as ever.

Hermes appeared out of thin air, and nodded to his younger brother. Neither needed any words to communicate.

My heart was in my throat when Ares finally turned his head and acknowledged me. I had thought that his eyes had been cold and frosty before, it was nothing compared to now. They were harsh and unforgiving, without any mercy to be found.

Hermes grabbed unto his shoulder, Ares didn't even seem to notice. His full attention was finally directed at me. I held my breath when the weight and intensity of his gaze settled on my form.

"This is the end of you."

"Is he stronger than him?" My voice was far stronger and surer than I thought it would be. Which suited me perfectly.

"Lysandra." Which wasn't the answer I had been after. But Zeus didn't seem to care either. Back was his soothing and calm voice, a voice you used when you talked to a cornered animal.

"Is he stronger than him?!" I demanded, my voice cracked with my growing panic.

Zeus took me in, I must've looked far worse than I thought, the muscle in his cheek twitched, it was the first-time Zeus wasn't composed. "Yes."

I nodded several times, the knowledge calmed me in ways I couldn't comprehend myself. It took me seconds to place my feet on the ground. I started walking as soon as I could. I had no end in my mind, I just had to _walk_.

I didn't even take in the scenes. I barely even noticed that I'd walked up and down the stairs for some time now. My legs were twitchy, I just needed to move.

My hands were still shaking.

 _What have you done._

 _What have you done._

 _What have you done._

The need to hurt someone, to destroy something was thick in my veins. I was still present enough in my thoughts not to break anything inside. And I couldn't bring myself to the night garden, I wouldn't even be able to pick a flower from the masterpiece.

I laughed when I stood out in the fucking garden where all of this had started.

"What did you show him?"

I was staring holes into the new table before I answered Zeus. "I showed him what he was expecting."

"Explain." Gone was the soothing voice, he was demanding an answer. I couldn't ignore that tone, no matter my state. You never said no to a superior, you debriefed them when they ordered it.

It seems like Zeus knew me better than I thought.

"He saw something in my mind. I don't know what." I clenched and unclenched my hands as I spoke, I had to do something with my them. "Ares knows I met the God." There was a lump forming in my throat, along with a burn in the back of it. "He thinks that I…that we…"

The sensation in my throat got worse, I was fighting back tears as I talked, it took me a minute to figure it out. "Fuck!" I roared as I slammed my hands into the table. My palm stung from the force. But not even the extra two pulsing palms could distract me from my reality.

Zeus grabbed the top of my arms and gently pressed them. My head hung low as he once again was forced to relieve me. "Why did you not tell him, _kóri_?"

Tears of frustration fell down on the table, they stung worse than my palm ever could. "Because I couldn't tell him!" The need to flee was overwhelming.

A frustrated groan came out of me when Zeus placed me in his arms. "Why?"

"For fucks sake!" I was still yelling as I tried to push myself away from him. "I wouldn't have told either of you if I had any choice!" My panic streaked voice echoed in the otherwise silent garden. "So why the fuck should I tell him?"

I allowed Zeus to grab my face, or that's what I told myself. "I had hoped that you had learned to ask for help by now."

"I don't need –"

"You cannot make it on your own," Zeus tone was harsh, it made me shut my mouth. "The strength of the wolf is not its teeth and claws, it is the pack, Lysandra. I believe you are intelligent enough to understand that."

 _I don't want to be part of your pack._

 _I am not a wolf, like the rest of you._

"Forget what you knew of your old life, where you got along on your own. When you believed that you needed the help of no one."

I suddenly felt the need to scream. I had never needed anyone, not truly. I _always_ took care of myself, I _never_ asked for help. And I had prided myself with that. That was until _this_. Until the Galanis and their hateful reality.

"You are a Galanis now. You will need the help of others. You will need the protection of my son, whether you want it or not. You will need to ask for help."

"I refuse."

Zeus smirked, although he didn't seem amused. "We will not have this conversation again, _kóri_. Remember my words." He left me in the garden, with shaking hands and a mind for violence.

Remember his words?

I would do my best to forget them, to leave them unspoken.

And no. We would not have this conversation again.

I'd make sure of it.


	20. The Daughter of Zeus

**Many thanks for your wonderful support.**

 **I am in the middle of my finals as we speak, and haven't had the chance to finish this chapter.**

 **So I decided to divide it into two, you'll get the rest as soon as possible.**

* * *

Saturday was here. _At last,_ I thought and laughed to myself. I simply couldn't fake it for the time being.

I would've lied to myself had I said I wasn't nervous. My stomach was in turmoil, there was a cold knot that just seemed to grow bigger with each hour. I hadn't eaten, I still didn't dare. Chances were I'd vomit before I finished my meal. Aegea had tried her best to keep me hydrated and calm, but there was no soothing me now. I knew it would pass as soon as I stepped out into the night garden. That all of this would disappear without a trace. The knowledge did nothing to calm me. Especially not as my thoughts wandered.

Ares was going after the God. I could picture him before me, the cold frost in his eyes, the angry cut of his jaw, the menacing and terrifyingly beautiful smile that he wore so well. Going after seemed like a bad description, he was hunting him. Ares had been furious before, when the God had ended me. When he'd been reckless and used too much of his power on me and my frail human mind. Ares had wanted his head on a platter then, I didn't even try to imagine what he wanted now. Especially not when he thought I'd gone to him willingly.

I was mad too, as usual. Mad was a feeling that suited me, that made me stronger. Mad was home, it was my pillar and my constant comfort. But this was not a strength I wanted, not for the moment at least. I was _pissed as fuck_ that Ares had believed me so easily. That he hadn't taken the time to roam past the lies I showed him. I had showed him what he had expected, but I still thought Ares was smarter than that. He should have been. God damn it, he _was_ smarter than that.

 _Had he only looked closer…_

He would have seen that my moans had been from pain. That every groan had been filled with agony. How every sigh that came past my lips had been in defeat and hopelessness. And that every roar had been in anger and fear.

 _He should have seen it all._

And then there was that tiny but very vocal voice in the back of my head. The one that told me that Ares hadn't wanted to look. That he'd seen but quickly turned away from the truth. I didn't want to believe that, but it was getting harder not to.

A great _whoosh_ came out, I'd been holding my breath, trying to smother my anger. I was sitting on Aegea's bed, it was so soft that it felt like I was being sucked into it. My hands were clenched before my mouth, it was the only thing that hindered my scream. There was a roar stuck in my throat, it wasn't the first time I'd felt like this since Ares took me. But I had never felt it as strong as I did now. The need to detonate was almost overwhelming. My cup was beyond full, beyond its tipping point. And I needed to let out steam. I was true that I could close myself off, that I could bury me and myself beneath a sea of lies. But I always needed to vent, to _explode_ once it was over. I tried to shake it off as best as I could, which was easier said than done. Especially when I had done my best _not_ to close myself off. I had agreed to Ares bargain, to give him the real me. And the real me was tired of this bullshit.

My legs were shaking, a mix between my anger and upset nerves.

 _And he left me alone._

 _Again._

I should've jumped up and down in delight, but my ass stayed firm on the bed. No jumping, no cheering, no smile. I'd tried to tell myself that I didn't give a shit about Ares and what he thought about me. Funny how that had changed, and how I hadn't noticed it. Needless to say, I cared.

I mean, did he honestly think that the God would even be of any interest to me? He fucking _killed_ me. How the hell could Ares ever believe that I would touch the man with a stick? The roar in my throat suddenly tried to claw itself out.

Ares was furious with me, I knew it even though he barely said a thing to me. But I was mad at him as well, not that it mattered to him. The only thing that mattered to Ares was himself.

 _God damn it._

I barely had time to grab the pillow and clench it against my face before I screamed, before my roar became too much to contain.

 _This is the end of you._

I yelled even louder into the pillow when I kept hearing his dramatic words. The end of _me_? "Arrogant fucking cocksucking son of a wh–"

"Do not," Zeus suddenly bellowed, "finish that word, Lysandra." His voice was once again pleasant and soothing.

I didn't.

Zeus cared for me, I no longer questioned that he might even love me in his own way. But the darkness lurking in his eyes told me to tread carefully. His mate might not be here, and neither of the Galanis ever spoke of her, but no one was allowed to say anything negative about her. That included me.

Half of my face was still buried in the pillow when I stared back at Zeus. "That lock really needs to be fixed." The door was already closed behind Zeus, and I hadn't heard a thing.

My muffled words still reached him. "A lock will not keep any of us out, _kóri_." His smile was disgustingly beautiful, Ares smiled the same was as his father. It was infuriating to have to see Ares in the face of his father and brothers. The man was haunting me, I saw him everywhere I went. I heard his voice and chuckle. Saw his eyes. It was so very tiring.

"No," I agreed, "but it might teach you manners."

He chuckled and sat down next to me. Neither of us said a thing for a while, both were watching the bare wall in front of us. "Tell me why you scream."

"I broke a nail."

Another rough chuckle shook the room. Zeus was shaking his head back and forth, probably cursing my stubbornness. "You are not a good liar."

"True." I turned my head and studied the male next to me. Ares was the spitting image of his father, but they were still not identical. You could tell by the way they moved the muscles in their faces, by the way their voice shook the room. Both of them had a lot of bass in their voice, deep male voices, but completely different. Zeus twisted his head and smiled at me. "I am a great liar."

Their mouth, yes. It was the feature that separated them the most. Ares mouth was longer, his lips a little bit fuller. And the shape of their eyes. Zeus eyes were a little bit smaller than Ares, but still the same form. _Tiring, tiring, tiring._

He made a humming sound in the back of his throat, I couldn't decide if he agreed with me or not. "You might prove to be. But you have not been in the past."

"Didn't I fool all of you?" His smirk made him look younger somehow, I had no idea how it was possible. Zeus already looked young, but it gave him a boyish look.

"Not all of us."

 _No, not Ares. Never Ares._

 _Until now._

"No?" I humored back. The smile on my face seemed sad, even though I couldn't see it for myself. But I felt so _tired_. Tired of being strong and proving things that seemed trivial.

Had I not proved, thousands of times over, that I was strong? That I didn't need the support or protection of anyone? My own thoughts told me I had done it, more times than I cared to count. I had bled for my independence and pride, there was nothing left for me to prove. And I still felt the need to keep my bravado up. My mask was still on, and it proved harder and harder to repair the cracks in it.

"Your golden son promised the end of me."

My throat constricted when Zeus embraced me. My head was buried in his shoulder, and I almost sobbed in gratitude. This male, this creature saw through me every time. He was much like my father, who saw through the tough façade, who ignored my sarcasm and fake smiles. My father and Zeus were much alike, I had known it for some time now. But I hadn't known how much I needed my father until lately, even though I kept insisting that I didn't need anyone.

Zeus stroked the back of my head as I rested against him. "He will not touch you."

A halfhearted laugh came out of me. "You won't be able to stop him." It was a gamble. I didn't know in truth if Ares was stronger than his father. But all evidence pointed towards it.

The soft smile he gave me was enough to make me relax. "Power is not everything, _o thisavrós mou_ _._ "

I had to clench my jaw to keep tears from springing into my eyes. I had the distinct feeling that Zeus had to be able to enter my mind. My father had always said I was his number one, his first priority, his _treasure._ Hearing those words upon Zeus lips suddenly made me feel very small, and so very cherished and guarded.

My face was still pressed against his shoulder, and my nails were digging into his shoulders. "Tell me how to make this right."

"Tell him the truth."

That made me draw away from him. That was unthinkable, telling Ares what had happened. Or worse, showing him. The glass of water Aegea had forced down my throat was threatening to come up. I turned to the window, night was almost upon us, it was already dark, and my grand entrance was hours away.

"Is the family here?" I had felt the buzz downstairs throughout the day. But I had kept for myself, locked inside the room. The rest of the Galanis family had done nothing to calm me, quite the contrary. My body tensed every time I heard a laugh coming from downstairs. _They're certainly enjoying themselves._

"Yes, they are all eagerly awaiting you."

 _Eagerly awaiting me?_ That was a nice saying of saying that they were all dying to sink their teeth into me. The knot in my stomach expanded even further, I was surprised when I looked down at myself and saw the flat surface of my stomach.

"I don't know what to wear." It wasn't because I lacked clothes. No, I had been given plenty of stunning dresses to choose from. Plenty of expensive fucking shit that I simply couldn't stand to look at. I knew that I just postponed the inevitable, getting dressed and going down, but the knot in my stomach couldn't be ignored, no matter how hard I tried to will it away.

I smiled at my own childishness, being nervous had never stood in my way before. Never, in the short history of my life, had I allowed my nerves to hold me back. I had willed them away, or simply suppressed them, as I did with everything I deemed useless. My father would have been shocked, stunned even to see me like this – as was I.

"Ianthe will bring you a dress fitting the occasion."

Of course. I couldn't muster the strength to argue or fight, there would be little point in doing it anyway. I had to admit that it felt a little…good to not have to make that simple yet important decision.

"There is one thing the two of us need to conclude."

My heart thumped before I knew what he wanted. "That being?"

His hand gently touched my chin and turned my face towards him. "You will no longer be my daughter in name only." He dragged his finger over a tooth, blood bloomed over his index finger. The smile he gave me was calm and confident. I said nothing as he dragged his bleeding finger over my forehead. I felt him make a circle. "I, Zeus Galanis, claim thee, Lysandra Galanis, you are blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. You are forevermore my child, and I, your father. We are bound by blood," he said and I felt him make a line in the circle, "and the essence that flows through us both." I hissed a surprised breath when my forehead tingled. Zeus held unto my hands, hindering me from touching it. "You will leave it there to dry, and all will know that you are the daughter of Zeus Galanis."

"That simple?" I said with a teasing smile. The tingling was almost unbearable, but it felt like my skin was absorbing his blood. As if we were truly bound by his blood.

"Ares warning is clear enough," he said and touched the marks on my wrists. "As is mine." His eyes danced with blue flames, I chuckled in response. "Only a fool would touch you." I didn't feel like talking about what fool might try. We both know who we were thinking of. And I didn't need that on my mind too.

"You don't need to do this," I quietly said.

Zeus smiled, the same warm and loving smile I was still getting used to. "This has nothing to do with Ares, child." I just managed not to bite my jaws together. Oh yes, this male knew the very heart of me. I couldn't say I hated it, even though I wanted too. "You cannot escape fate, Lysandra." I knew that, I had heard those words before from my own father. "And you were fated to be my daughter. Just as you were fated to be the wife of Ares, the _kyría_ our family has missed for so long."

"How can you be so sure?" I always wondered if Zeus was as confident as he seemed, or if he simply faked it. But he always seemed so certain and unfaltering. I blamed it on his age.

"Because blood calls to blood," he said and let the rest of the words hang in the air.

"And mine would weep for you," I finished like I'd heard those words before. I felt them circle in my chest, my mind – feeling that they were as familiar as my mantra. Feeling as if the words should have come from me all along. Those words belonged to me.

"You have belonged to us from the day you were born. You simply did not know it."

I suddenly had to look away from his intense eyes. There was a truth written in them that I wasn't ready for. "Will all the brides be here as well?"

"Not all," Zeus answered without looking at me, "but most of them are already here."

"Fantastic." I didn't even try to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I will introduce you to all of them. It will take some time, many of them are gathered tonight."

"Perfect." It was turning out to be a long ass night for me.

"Come now," he said with a laugh and wrapped his arm around me, "where is the warrior I know you to be?" I wondered that too, and it wasn't the first time. "Where is the woman who refuses to cover in fear, who stands up to Ares anger?" It wasn't true. But I knew what he was doing. He succeeded, I smiled and shook my head at him. He made a thoughtless sound in the back of his throat. "You run, headfirst, into flames and violence, and fear meeting a couple of harmless women?"

I snorted and smiled to myself. "I have met enough women to know that they are never harmless."

"No," he agreed, "you are not." He tucked me into his shoulder. "Especially not you." I dawned on me then, that this was a compliment I truly enjoyed hearing. It also dawned on me that this probably wasn't something I should enjoy as much as I did. "You are deadly, and so very powerful. Do not forget that, _kóri_." I shouldn't need to be reminded of that, but I did. I was deadly, I knew that. Problem was, I wasn't deadly to these creatures.

I was so used to the kisses he planted on my forehead that I had already turned my face towards him, without even realizing it. He stood up with the same grace I had gotten used to, but still envied.

Sounds from the guests downstairs came at me in a rush when he opened the door. The sounds of their laughter, the _clink_ from their glasses, and the music was almost overwhelming. Zeus was studying my face and reaction; a small smile was on his lips. "I will see you downstairs, soon. Until then." He gave me a faint nod with his head and closed the door behind him.

The knot didn't expand. But it still hadn't gone away.

* * *

"Where did you?" I felt breathless as I stroked the dress.

Ianthe said nothing as she studied my face and read my emotions. My shock was written all over my face, but my awe stayed on the inside.

My fingers touched the thin fabric, it glided effortless between them. The dress was sheer all over, except for the private parts. My body would be on display, without it being too vulgar. The dress was golden, with hints of beige – but the whole thing sparkled with…crystals? I couldn't keep my mouth closed any longer. It was cut like a bathing suit, a small, yet important detail I had somehow missed. I had let the billowing cape at the shoulders fool me into believing it was part of the front. The crystals on the dress covered the breast area and the area between my bottom and front.

The dress was beyond bold. I couldn't argue, it was a masterpiece. The hours that must've been spent making this made my head spin.

"I can't wear this," I quickly decided.

"You will wear it." I flat out stared at Aegea. She certainly wasn't wearing a dress. _She_ wasn't the one being forced to parade herself like some god damned peacock. Her suit pants and elegant matching black shirt looked comfortable.

"Fuc–"

"I am speaking now," she interrupted with a glare. I diverted my attention from the dress, and to her tiger eyes. Her eyes beheld the dress Ianthe held in front of me, there was a small smile on her lips. "I will not let you out of this room in anything else."

"So, you want my vagina to hang out?" I hissed and pointed to the dress.

"Look at it," she demanded.

I turned again, and still saw a dress that was far too bold for me. This dress was made for an empress, and I was a far cry from it. "That's precisely the point!"

" _Look_!" she hissed.

I kept on looking, and the knot in my stomach expanded somewhat. I could see that this dress had been made for me, every crystal on the dress had been sown there to hide and display my body at the same time. "Who…" I began and quickly shut my mouth.

Ianthe nodded, ever so slightly, for me to continue. But the knot had suddenly moved to my throat instead. I almost choked on my own breath as I spoke his name. "Ares," I whispered and felt something give way inside of me.

I _knew_.

I didn't know who or why. But I knew that _he_ had chosen this dress for me.

Ianthe nodded once more as she passed the dress to me. "He told me what he wanted you in, and I made it accordingly to his wishes."

Tears burned in my eyes as I took it from her hands. "He knew that this would be my armor for the night." And it would. This dress was made for a queen, for someone in charge. And he had it made for me.

 _Bastard._

"You made this?" I asked Ianthe and once more touched the dress. She nodded with a warm smile. "Gods, it's..." I could barely find the words for it. I took another breath and tried to form the words in my head before I spoke. "It's exquisite."

"Thank you," she answered with a shy smile. "I was a simple handmaiden when I was human. My mistress was very particular with her taste in dresses."

I raised my brow. "Did you look like that when you were human?"

She frowned. "Almost. Little things changed with my appearance."

"Then you were never _simple._ " I looked her up and down, her beauty was ridiculous. But it was more than that, it was her slight and graceful body, just everything. "How old were you when Heracles found you?" She looked young, but her eyes made it difficult to pinpoint anything. They looked as old and cunning as time itself.

"Twenty-four." She looked away as she said it.

A sudden realization came over me then. Ianthe was the oldest of the brides, not counting Aegea, I still didn't know how old she was. But…I knew enough of ancient Greece to know what her age meant. "You were married when he found you."

"I was," she agreed and started plucking at the dress.

"How many children did you have?"

Her hand stopped mid-motion. Ianthe and Aegea were watching me with interest. "You have a very keen mind, _kyría._ " Another smile appeared. "Four."

Four? I didn't even want to imagine the pain and sorrow she felt for her children. For having to leave them, for not being able to keep them for eternity. "What happened to them?" I was asking her questions to distract myself, and to postpone the inevitable.

"They were small when Heracles found me. My oldest was barely six and the youngest was still at my breast." She laughed at my face, I had no idea what I looked like. "Worry not, Heracles did not change me until my youngest was two." _Heracles must have been in their life for years then._ "My children thought Heracles was a God, and I did nothing to convince them otherwise. We took them with us, and left my husband behind."

My brows were up high. "Heracles raised your children?"

"Of course." She said it like it was obvious. It was not obvious to me. But I suddenly felt the need to hug the man, even though he wasn't in the room. He had given Ianthe all he could, and raised her children like they'd been his own. "They knew that he hadn't sired them, but neither of them mourned their real father. They all called Heracles father, and used to brag about him – the God, their father. The other children trembled in fear of Heracles. He was very protective of them, especially Althea."

"Was she the youngest?"

"Gods, no," she said with another laugh, "she was the second oldest. But she was our only daughter."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ianthe."

"Don't be," she was back at plucking the dress, even though there wasn't anything on it. "My children all chose when they wanted to depart to the afterlife. Heracles kept them alive far longer than the average human. But they could not bear losing their own children, losing their grandchildren."

"And neither could you."

"No," she agreed, "Heracles and I stopped interfering with our grandchildren and their offspring's after our children decided it was time."

"Do you know what happened to your line after that?"

"Oh, yes." Her brilliant smile was back. "My line is still alive, although there are only a few descendants left." Her eyes shone with love for people she'd never met.

"Heracles is a good male," Aegea said after a long time.

We both nodded our agreement. "I'm not even going to ask you," I said with a shake of my head. "Wasn't the amazons supposed to birth girls and toss the boys away?"

"Some of us simply couldn't stomach the thought of being with a man," she said with a shrug.

"You don't know what you're missing," I teased.

"I can assure you, that the only reason I have lived this long is because I don't suffer the company of men." I threw my head back and howled with laughter. "Now, stop stalling and put the dress on."

I gave her a sheepish look back, "it was worth a try." Their looks said that it hadn't been. I didn't feel self-aware of ashamed when I undressed. The two of them had seen me naked before, and there was nothing on me that they hadn't seen before. But I did give the dress a look of dismay. I couldn't wear any underwear in it, and I was not shy to admit that I needed a bra.

Ianthe and Aegea was holding the dress, waiting for me to step into it. I took a deep breath as I stepped into it, hating the whole procedure. They helped me drag the dress over my shoulders, I laughed out loud when I felt the built-in cups. They were impossible to see, and I almost kissed Ianthe in gratitude.

The dress was on me, and I barely felt a thing, it hugged my body tight, but there wasn't any discomfort, _nothing_. I had to stare down at my chest to actually believe that it was on me. Aegea roughly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back into a chair. "Sit." I didn't bother with saying anything, it was better to just give them the reins.

It took Aegea and Ianthe minutes to apply makeup and braid my hair. I had no idea what the result would be. But I was glad that Ianthe knew that I wore as little makeup as possible. Aegea had braided my hair, and I knew without looking that mine matched hers.

They were wordless as they lead me to the mirror. I understood why, I couldn't get a sound passed my lips when I saw myself. It was me, oh yes. I recognized myself, but they had made me more beautiful than ever before.

The dress covered the ugliness of my body, and displayed the beauty of it. Ianthe had known what she was doing, she had known every little curve of my body. The built-in cups ran on the underside of my breasts, and they also parted them enough for Ares palm to be partly seen. That could not be a coincidence. His mark stood out, especially the color of it. It was a rough mark that showed _everyone_ that I was his, that I belonged to him and him alone. And, that no other man, male or creature was allowed to touch me.

The path of the crystals was ingenious, the sides of the dress was covered with them, hiding the scars by my ribs. There was a line running over my bellybutton, hiding yet another scar and the reality of my career. The scars above my uterus were completely covered by the pattern, that connected itself to the lines along my ribs. I shook my head, Ianthe had built this dress like a painting. The crystals on my body, that ran along the sides of me was the frame, and my naked skin in the middle was the masterpiece.

I had to blink away awkward tears when I took myself in. My hair was indeed braided like Aegea's, like an Amazon. Big and small braids were mixed, creating a masterwork on the top of my head. I couldn't tell where one began or where on ended, all I could see was that it was beautiful. I couldn't understand how she'd managed to do all this, and still not display my scalp. I shook my head in quiet wonder. The back of my hair was mostly loose, but there were two medium sized braids and a couple small ones along with my loose curls.

Ianthe had applied mascara, eyeliner and given me a golden rouge that matched my tanned skin. I kept on staring at myself and the masterpiece they had made me into. "I look like one of–" I shut my mouth.

 _I look like one of you._

"The Gods," Aegea finished in my stead.

Ianthe nodded gravely. "Ares told me to make something worthy of a goddess."

"Will any of the others know what I'm thinking or feeling tonight?"

"No one except me, Ares, Achilles and Arcas."

"Will both of them be here?"

Ianthe saw my bloodthirsty smile and had to clench her lips to suppress hers. "Yes, Leyla will accompany him."

"Good," I murmured, " _good_!" I needed to zone in on something, I needed to focus on my feelings for them. My stomach and nerves were still a wreck and I needed to anchor myself, steel myself and focus on my anger before I went down there. I needed to put my mask on, I needed to be the _kyría_ they expected me to be. And I was nowhere near that now.

"I'll come down in a minute."

"Are you certain, _agápi mou_?"

I smiled at my bride and her concern. "Yes. I need to prepare myself."

I was still watching myself in the mirror when I saw Ianthe and Aegea leave. They closed the door with a soft motion. I could hear the guests from downstairs and shook my head with quiet laughter. I thought of them as _guests_ , like this was _my_ home. _I_ was the fucking guest here.

Achilles necklace rested on the table next to me. Ianthe had replaced the chain with a shorter one. I placed it around my throat, it rested against my collarbones. It started humming the second it touched my skin. "You need to hush now." My fingers were resting against it as I started to trap my emotions.

There was no trace of my nerves as I placed the ring of Ares mother on my hand. The storm in my stomach settled as I placed the golden heels on my feet.

I met myself in the mirror again. I took a deep breath as I calmed myself, and smiled as I did so. I looked ready for battle, as ruthless and dangerous as ever.

"I am strong," I told myself and touched the image of me, "I am _fire._ "

* * *

Time stopped as I descended the stairs. I could hear faint music being played in the night garden, all other sounds died out.

They heard me, they'd heard me the second I exited Aegea's room. My steps were consciously slow, calculating. I took my time, I made sure they had to wait for my entrance. My face was a perfect mix between control and amusement. I was cool, unbothered, and in power. Or that was what my face said.

I had to admit that being in control, knowing that power was in your hands had always been something I relished. No, relished was not the right word.

 _Craved._

I had deliberately chosen the entrance where Achilles and Ares portraits stood. Where the two of them guarded the garden. I stopped before the two steps that led down into the garden.

All faces were turned to me. Twenty-four pair of eyes were planted on me. Some were flat out staring. Some, like Leyla and Arcas stood with their heads down, while watching me. The ones I lived with were giving me cunning smiles, they could see me through the mask, could see that the small smile I offered in return was full of mischief, and not indifference. Achilles looked at me in disbelief, his eyes almost leaving their sockets. His lips were parted, like he was about to say something but managed to stop himself before it was too late. Seeing him breathless, speechless was the best compliment I had ever received.

And Zeus.

His smile was the biggest one, the biggest I'd ever seen. His eyes were full of satisfaction, and admiration, maybe even love. His laughter was pure as he came to meet me. I didn't hesitate, I placed my hand in his outstretched palm. He turned to the audience, and held my hand with utter pride. He wore a tux that made all the muscles on his body stand out in stark relief. I was impressed that all that fabric still couldn't manage to hide his impeccable build.

"I have been given the honor and utter delight this evening," he began in a voice that demanded attention, that had the others stop their breathing. I smiled as I beheld him, whatever would come out of his mouth would be grand. He was turned to the crowd, and they all looked at him with mesmerizing eyes, I understood why. He had an enthralling aura now, one I'd never seen before. "Allow me to introduce my only daughter, the joy of my heart, the child of my dreams," his voice boomed out, it drowned out the music and my own breathing. Child of his dreams? Joy of his heart? He was really pushing it.

And I fucking loved it. Absolutely _loved_ the show he was putting on.

"And, most important," he kept on and finally turned to me, "the wife of Ares Galanis, the keeper of his heart and desires." I had to clench my teeth together as I smiled, or I would have laughed my ass off. Zeus was a gifted liar, I had to give him that. He almost had _me_ believing in all the shit that came pouring out of his mouth. "Your _kyría_ , your light in the night, your queen." He finally lifted my hand to his mouth, the laughter in his eyes was contagious, I tried to smile back, without laughing and managed to bare my teeth instead.

"Allow me to introduce to you, the missing piece of our family, the jewel in our crown, the answer to our whispered prayers, Lysandra Galanis."

My head swam with everything Zeus had just said. Pretty words and wonderful praises that I knew I didn't live up to. I treasured his words all the same. These was lies I was more than willing to believe.

The crowd seemed to wait for me to address them, and didn't know what they wanted to hear. "I welcome you tonight, I welcome you back to the heart of our family," I began and glanced at Zeus. He nodded in approval and kissed my knuckles again. "I am glad to see so many familiar faces, and I look forward to add many of you to that collection."

I saw two brides, they certainly stood out. They stood clustered together, linking their hands together as they took me in. It wasn't their beauty, or the gentle and warm smiles they were sending my way.

It was their age.

 _Manes brides._

I couldn't stop my first thought when I saw them.

 _Kill them. Kill them both._

I shoved the impulse away, and tried to pay it no mind. But killing them here and now would promise me the death of Manes. The male himself wasn't here. _He's too much of a coward to face himself. To face what he did to me, to Chrystal, to Joan._

"It seems that I am at a disadvantage. I believe introductions are in order," I smiled as I spoke, even though I still imagined killing Manes brides with my bare hands.

"Of course!" Zeus exclaimed. He motioned three of the brides to come forward. They did so with pleasant smiled on their faces. They were all brown haired, although neither had the same color. Two were brown eyed, while one had clear blue eyes. I didn't miss the resemblance between the three brides. Two of them shared the same small but lush mouth, two shared the same high arched eyebrows. "These are the brides of Olenus." Ah, so the brides of the dead brothers were also present. "Myrine, Sara and Ophelia." Zeus pointed them out to me. Myrine was the blue eyed one, she wasn't traditionally beautiful, but her looks were intriguing, interesting. Sara was the one in the middle, the one that shared Myrine's harsh eyebrows. And Opehlia was the last one, she had the same small full mouth as Myrine.

"My sisters and I are pleased to meet you, _kyría_."

"As am I," I answered in reply. "We will talk more later, I am sure of it," I said with a smile and tried my best not to dismiss them. But _Jesus Christ_ , I wanted this part over with as quick as possible.

They smiled as they bowed their head. Two other brides were already behind them, I could see a line of brides starting to appear. The urge to lock myself back in Aegea's room was creeping in on me. This seemed highly unnecessary.

"These are the wives of Graecus, Selene and Zinovia." I had to hide my surprise when I looked at Selene. It did not escape me that we looked alike. Her hair was brown, long and curly like mine. I could tell that her frame was slighter than mine, and she was taller. Her mouth was long, a bit longer than mine and not as full. Her cheeks were formed like apples, it made her look more innocent than she was. And how did I know that? Because her eyes shone like two sapphires, and they shone with contempt.

 _I will have to watch out for that one._

Zinovia was fair in her coloring, her skin was so light that it almost looked transparent. Her hair looked silver in this lighting, and her eyes were as blue as a summer sky.

" _Kyría,_ " Selene purred and bowed her head. She made the title sound like a threat. I smiled at her attempt.

I decided to try her then, to tease her just to see how far she was willing to go. "Welcome to our home. We are pleased to have you, we don't get visitors so often."

Heracles howling laugh was heard all over the garden even though I couldn't see him over the sea of brides. And I thought I heard the unmistakable chuckle of Achilles. Selene bared her teeth and bowed her head.

 _Oh, oh, now_ this _is a fiery one._

I couldn't tell if I liked or hated her.

"This is Sophronia and Érika, the wives of Crinacus." I smiled as soon as my eyes landed on Sophronia, her smile was infectious.

"Frona, please." The glare she gave Zeus was one of the best glares I had ever seen in my life. I suddenly felt very thankful that I wasn't on the receiving end. Everything from her light blond hair, brown deep eyes, broad nose, high cheekbones and wide mouth felt familiar, comforting somehow.

The second wife, Érika barely dared look at me. Her hair was orange, like a flame. And she was _beautiful_. Her skin was fair, it was the kind of skin that couldn't stand sunlight. It did nothing to diminish the rest of her well balanced and beautiful face. I couldn't help but stare at her freckles, I adored them.

Frona spoke as Érika tried to hide herself behind Frona. Oh, she was painfully shy, but adorable. I didn't even know what I said to them as yet another bride came fourth.

Zeus swatted Frona away with a playful shove. "This is Melaina."

" _Kyría,_ " her voice was like honey and milk. Like Sabia's damned voice. Her hair was raven black, it reached well past her waist and looked as soft as silk. She turned her eyes to the mark between my breasts, and I saw her hazel eyes widen with surprise.

"Another wife of Hermes I presume?" I said so with a smile and delighted in the small giggle I received.

"Indeed, I am." She laughed again and the same feeling of comfort overcame me, she wasn't as strong as Sabia. But she had a silver tongue, alright.

Two more brides quickly took her place. "These are the two first wives of Arcas, Kleio and Mona."

The first thought that entered my head was that Kleio was the ugliest of all brides. _And_ it wasn't that she wasn't pretty. She was just very ordinary. Her honey colored hair and dark eyes wasn't anything special. Neither was the gap in between her front teeth, or her small nose. She also lacked any form, she was slender and painfully thin, no curves. Mona was much like Kleio, nothing special, yet attractive. Both her eyes and hair was black. The only thing in her face that saved her appearance was her clear cheekbones and delicate mouth.

 _No wonder Arcas favors Leyla._

"Allow us to apologize for your sister," Kleio spoke with a clear and strong voice. Her eyes darted between mine when I smiled. I believed that she could see that it wasn't a happy smile.

"Did you touch her?"

The rest of the crowd seemed very interested in what was happening all of a sudden.

"No, _never_ ," Mona quickly added.

I nodded, "where you even there?" Another 'no' followed. "Then your apology isn't needed."

"Thank you, _kyría_."

 _Oh, don't thank me yet._ I forced myself to smile as they bowed.

The last two were in front of me. "This are –"

"The wives of Manes, yes," I said and couldn't keep the venom out of my voice. I hated them, instantly. I didn't give a fuck about them, they could've been the kindest people on this earth, and I'd still hate them. They were after all here. They were breathing, while my sister was dead and buried.

"I am Elvira, the first wife. This is Rose."

Ares had not lied, they were both old. But I would have expected old crones, I should've known better. Elvira's hair was white and long, her eyes were milky blue with age. But she saw me, I didn't let her looks deceive me. There were no wrinkles on her face, only smooth perfect skin. Her mouth was still lush, her cheeks full. I could tell that she'd been old when Manes found her. But she didn't look a day over sixty. And, it was mostly because of her hair and eyes.

Rose was a different matter. She had been older than Elvira, that was for sure. Her hair was grey all over, her eyes were also blue, but not milky like Elvira's. Her mouth was a little crumbled with age, her cheeks a little hollowed and saggy. There were few wrinkles in her otherwise smooth face, most were around her eyes and mouth.

"Our condolences, _kyría._ We are so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," my voice was smooth. My voice was a lie. Hearing Elvira talk about Joan was so very hard. I wanted to wrap my hands around her throat and crush until her neck snapped. I knew that I couldn't. I fucking knew that both of them were stronger than me, despite their fragile appearances.

"What happened…" Rose took over.

 _Stop talking._

 _Shut your mouth, old crone._

Zeus give me hand a reassuring squeeze, as if to remind me he was still there. "What happened was an unfortunate accident, and we all mourn her passing."

"Her death was not an accident." I couldn't get her name passed my lips, not now. My voice was controlled steel when I spoke, cold and unforgiving – something I'd picked up from Ares. "Planes crashing, cars colliding, trains tumbling, boats sinking – those are accidents. Manes sucking her dry had nothing to do with chance or unfortunate coincidences. He murdered her, do not try to cast it in different colors."

"Of course, _kyría_."

"Where is he?" I cast my eyes out, to show them that I had been looking for him.

"He is…suffering."

"Suffering?" I echoed loud and clear. "What a pitiful excuse of a husband." A muscle in Elvira's cheek twitched. "Be sure to tell him that I can end his suffering, if he wishes it."

The old brides said nothing as they bowed their heads, and I somehow didn't believe that they would convey my message.

Zeus _tsk_ was louder than any I had heard before. " _Kóri,_ what did we say about threats?"

 _We haven't said anything about them._ I was absolutely, one hundred percent sure, that Zeus saw the hidden words in my eyes. The same uncanny silence filled the garden again, they were all waiting for me – silently measuring me up to see my worth. "It wasn't a threat."

Zeus mumbled something too low for me to make out as he laughed. "Child, you are a prize." He led me down the small steps and placed my hand around his lower arm. "Come and walk with your family, now that all the formality is out of the way." He gave me a crocked smile as we started to walk.

The formal part of the night might have been over, but the brides still acted frigid and with an air of uncertainty as they stepped out of the way. Hadn't the whole point with this night been to socialize with them? Hard too when they all stepped away from me. Which I couldn't blame them for. I caught Leyla's eyes – she wore a red long dress, it fitted her perfectly. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the two black gloves, they stretched up to her elbow. She could blame the gloves on the dress and the extra drama they gave her. It would've been bullshit, I could bet that _all_ of us knew the real purpose behind the damn gloves.

"Arcas, Leyla," I called out, Zeus gave me an angry glare but steered us towards them. He sure as hell knew I wasn't going to be polite. "Is has been long since I saw either of you now."

"Apologies, _kyría,_ " Arcas began with a crooked smile, "we simply wanted to give you time to adjust. We have been waiting for an invitation for quite some time now."

I could hear the hidden meaning in his words. _I hope my brother has been giving you hell, ten times over._

My smile was warm and affectionate. "How very thoughtful of you. You should have voiced your concern to Ares long ago, _adelfós_. But I understand, Ares has been otherwise occupied for some time now. He must've had more important things on his mind than you."

He bared his teeth in an attempt to smile. He could hear my words as well, loud and clear. _Your brother ran like the bitch he is. And here I am – running the show._

The two of us were locked in a staring contest, both with pleasant smiles, when I felt the unmistakable bearlike arms of Heracles surround me.

" _Adelfí_!" he exclaimed with childlike delight, "you insult me, you still haven't greeted your favorite brother." He carried me away from Arcas and Leyla, Arcas glared at his older brother as he did. Zeus was trailing behind us, with a dark chuckle. Heracles placed me in front of my favorites, the ones I had been living with for weeks. I silently pressed his arm in quiet thanks.

Zeus tried to hide his smile, it was a poor attempt when he saw my relief. "Well, I still haven't seen him tonight." I managed to huff back. His arms were circled over my arms and breast, making it difficult to breathe.

"Allow me to correct that error!" He spun me around in his arms. I laughed as I faced him, his face radiated happiness. His childlike happiness was all the support I needed for the night. And I knew, without a doubt, that this male – my brother – would follow me to the ends of the world.

"Beast!" I tried to swat him away as he kissed my cheeks.

"Admit it," he said with sparkling eyes, "I am, without a doubt, your favorite brother."

"You are my –"

"Do not insult us and answer that!" Hermes quickly interjected. Sabia was standing beneath his arm, beaming up at him.

The two of them were quite a pair. Fire meeting earth. Sabia wore a forest green dress, with a deep cleft. I couldn't help but stare, the woman had tits for days. I giggled when I saw Hermes bowtie, it matched the color of Sabia's dress.

"I would have to agree." Apollo looked just as fine as the rest of his family. His hair was smoothed back, making him look like a Hollywood-star. Marion was standing in front of him, his face was casually resting against her neck. He was nibbling her diamond necklace, making the bride giggle with quiet delight.

"I was about to say, before the two of you so rudely interrupted," I said and gave them a glare, "that Heracles is my favorite beast of a brother."

They barked a laugh, "I can stand with you on that."

"Enough of this." Zeus suddenly grabbed me by the waist. "I believe it is time for a dance."

And dance we did. But _a_ dance turned out to be more than that.

I was twirled away by all of the Galanis males, over and over.

There was barely time for me to catch my breath before my hand was being passed over from one to another. I had to put on one of my fake smiles when Arcas held me close. He pressed us together, much closer than we needed to be.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight, _omorfía_?" He murmured the words in my ear, so low that I barely heard him. And I knew that he didn't want his family to hear him.

"Of course." My voice was so low that I didn't even know if _he_ could hear me. They weren't even a whisper on my lips. His body shook with his quiet laughter.

"I must admit, you have done more for yourself than I would have thought. You have my family wrapped around your finger, enthralled by your simplest whim." I kept my mouth against his ear, mimicking his exact pose. One of my hands were in his, the other was wrapped around his shoulder, making us look much more intimate than we were.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint."

"Oh," he breathed in my ear, the warmth of his breath was a disgusting feeling, "on the contrary. You have succeeded all of our expectations." I tried not to think of what his words meant. They sounded like a threat in disguise, but most of what he said did. "But I must ask, where is your husband?"

Having him breathe the words into the shell of my ear was almost enough for me to cringe. I refused to think of myself as Ares wife. I didn't care if they said it, it was just a meaningless title that meant nothing to me. Marriage had always been holy to me, something sacred two people shared between each other – where they cherished and loved one other, until death did them part. It wasn't anything like this, where I had been taken and not given any choice.

Arcas kept on whispering before I had the chance to answer. "I mean, shouldn't he be here? He should support his wife and stand by her side, especially at such an event as this."

I smiled instead and kept reminding myself that the anger I felt now was Arcas manipulation. His words had no effect on me, I didn't give a shit about what he thought. Or the fact that he believed Ares should be by my side tonight. I felt his ability snake itself around me, I suddenly wanted to crush his hand in mine, claw my nails over his face. But this was not _me_ , it was all him. "My husband," I whispered this time, and saw Heracles and Achilles turn their heads, "is taking care of business. But he wanted me to convey his love for you all."

Arcas chuckled again, I could feel his lips against my earlobe. "Such a skillful liar. It's no wonder that my brother desires you as he does."

My teeth were gritted as I snickered. Arcas was using his ability to make me uncomfortable, did it work? Without a doubt. And it was much harder to fight against than anger, anger was nothing new to me. This was.

I grabbed the hair at his neck and twisted his face from mine. I could stay in his embrace while he kept manipulating my feelings, but I could not – under any circumstance, keep feeling his lips against me. Not under his terms. "Do you think that your cheap parlor tricks have any power over me, Arcas?" Our foreheads rested against each other, his eyes were filled with amusement. "You seem to forget," I whispered against his lips while fighting the urge to vomit in his face. "I am bound to the strongest of you, and your manipulation is _nothing_ against him. You are nothing, _adelfós_ ," I whispered and pecked the side of his mouth, just to show him how little his ability bothered me. It was a lie, of course, but his eyes widened in surprise and a smile grew on his lips.

"I believe your turn is over, brother." Arcas looked over my shoulder, to where Achilles stood. His hand was already stretched out towards me, but his eyes were not. They were firmly planted on Arcas.

"Of course," he agreed and ever so graciously passed my hand to Achilles. I exhaled, slowly, when I stood in his arms. Tendrils of Arcas power were still over me. Or I could have been uncomfortable in Achilles arms too. It wasn't impossible. We hadn't parted on good terms, to say the least.

His arm snaked around my lower back, mine around his shoulders, so we could whisper secret to one another. "I was perfectly fine."

I could feel his lips draw into a smile against my ear. "It wasn't for you."

"No?" I huffed back louder than I had intended. I smiled at Ianthe over Achilles shoulder. My sisters made sure they were dancing with their husbands around me and Achilles, making sure we had some privacy from the other curious stares.

"What do you think Ares will do when he finds out about Arcas, and the way he was using his ability on you, hmm?"

My laugh sounded throaty and hoarse. I didn't believe Ares would do shit to be honest. He had been perfectly clear with me. The two of us were finished, and my neck would snap the moment he returned. "That," I kept whispering and saw goosebumps bloom along Achilles neck, "is not my problem."

"No," he agreed, "but it is mine." He twirled me and pressed me close to him again. I felt every little muscle in his arm, his shoulder, his chest – I felt how tense he was. How he was fighting something he was deemed to lose. "I do not want my brothers to fight. Especially not over you."

 _Especially not over me?_

"And what do you think he will do to you, my dear brother?"

He stopped mid step to watch me. His eyes were closed off, there was a cold and faraway guise in his eyes that I hadn't been given before.

"We're done," I said and stepped away from him, "thank you." I turned my back to him before he had the chance to say anything. But I didn't miss his unmistakable annoyed growl.

Or, the hurt that flashed in his eyes.


	21. The Wife of Ares

I went over to the table with the drinks, leaving Achilles and his hurt pride behind, no one was thankfully there. There were various bottles with hard liquor to choose from, it took me a couple of seconds before I reached for the gin bottle. Yes, gin and tonic with a lot of lemon and ice sounded divine, especially when it was still so _hot_.

I took the tallest glass available, popped five pieces of lemon in there and a whole lot of ice. That's when I felt someone's stare, I wasn't alone anymore. I ignored whoever it was by my back as I poured a generous amount of gin into the glass.

"I would advise against that."

I couldn't place the voice to any face, I wasn't familiar enough with the new brides to place them. "I am sure you would," I answered and poured tonic to the top, I used a straw to mix everything around before I faced the bride.

 _Ah, the one that reminds me of, well, me._

Selene was standing with a smirk on her lips. "You might be lucky that Ares isn't here to witness this."

I felt my own smile grow as she spoke. Lucky? That was one way to put it. I took the straw between my lips and gulped down half the glass, just in spite, and saw her smirk turn into a nasty smile. "You concern is heartfelt." We both knew it wasn't. "But not necessary. My husband is very tolerant with me and my ways."

He wasn't.

But she didn't need to know that.

"You must forgive my curiosity, but how long have you been married?" Her smile was sugarcoated, but there was something rotten in it. Almost as if she smelled something bad, her nose was wrinkled, and the corners of her mouth was turned down, even though she was smiling.

I offered her a matching smile in return. "About two months." _Jesus,_ two months _already passed._ I had known that some time had passed, but standing here and actually reflecting on it was a whole different thing. Two months might have seemed like nothing, but it was the longest I had ever been in captivity.

"How sad that the rest of us didn't get to witness such a joyful happening." I couldn't understand the what or why she was acting as she did. She could just be a nasty kind of person, but there was something in her eyes, the same contempt as before shone. It shone brighter now though, like she expected her words to wound me. I could tell that she knew that our so-called marriage had not been a happy one.

"Worry not," I said with my most pleasant smile. I could see Heracles press his lips together, while Zeus hid his mouth behind his hand. Yes, they were all listening in on my bullshit. And I bet they found it as funny as I did. "My husband and I will be married with a proper and grand ceremony, where you will all be invited to share our joy."

We wouldn't.

I was sure of it.

But there was no mistaking the anger in her face, even though she tried to hide it. Her nostrils flared while her left hand clenched. "Yes," she agreed, like she had power to decide for us. "We will see how long it lasts."

Several of the others turned their heads. I cocked my head to the side. "Whatever would you mean by that?"

"You are human," she said with a high and innocent voice. Her eyes were big and round, it did nothing to persuade me of her harmless words. Her smile was big and thrilled, my death would bring her joy.

"Ah," I said with a laugh and a dismissive wave of my hand, "I predict that I shall be very long lived. You have nothing to worry about. Isn't that right, Heracles?"

It was another gamble. But Ianthe had told me, hours ago, that Heracles had the power to prolong human lives.

"You will be made immortal by my hand, _adelfí._ "

I felt my stomach drop at his words. A lick of anger was all I allowed myself as I kept my smile in place.

 _Immortal._

I took another sip from my drink as I recalled Ianthe's and my conversation from the car, just moments before the God had appeared for the first time.

 _Ares is a complex creature_

 _He will keep you, he will not do as you wish. Ares might be many things, but he is patient, no matter what he says._

Had that been his plan? To keep me alive for his amusement? I managed to exhale, it wasn't anymore. I was sure of it. His last words to me had been a death sentence.

"You see?" I said and saw the rage on her angelic face, "there is nothing for you to worry about."

I had taken two steps, before she smiled again, meaner than before. Her smile was full of hunger and hate. I wasn't sure what I had done to deserve it, other than exist. I was too old to be bothered anymore. Women had treated me like this for as long as I could remember. And I had gotten quite good at this game, too. "What of his mate?"

The two of us were almost besides each other, her heels made her taller than me. And I was left with the feeling that she was looking down at me.

"What of her?" My voice was bored and nonchalant.

But I too wondered. What had been Ares plan then? If he planned on keeping me, what would have happened once his mate decided to show up? I calmed myself with the knowledge that that was not a concern I had to have anymore. I refused to let my pulse quicken now, refused to think of Ares and his promise. Selene would no doubt think it her work. And the bride in front of me did nothing to scare me, even though she was trying her very best.

She snorted a laugh at my supposed stupidity. "Do you think he will keep you when he finds her? Do you think she will stand your presence?"

My hand shot out as the males growled, they silenced themselves at my upturned palm. I could still hear quiet snarls from most of them. I had grown fond of that sound, I had even grown so used to it that I could hear who was growling, how they were growling. I heard the deep unmistakable bass of Heracles, the savage protectiveness of Zeus, the rage of Achilles, the feisty snarl of Apollo and the warning growl of Hermes. Their collective growl kept reassuring me that I had become more than Ares possession.

That I was the only daughter of Zeus.

 _You are deadly, and so very powerful. Do not forget that,_ kóri _._

Selene frowned when I stepped into her, when I invaded her private space. It was something my father had taught me long ago. People grew uncomfortable with this type of nearness, and their instincts told them to back away. But the bride stood firm at my hidden challenge, but she looked less confident than before. _Watch her squirm._

"Those are well formed questions." Her upper lip twitched when I stepped even closer. "What you do not seem to understand is that you're asking the wrong questions, dear." Aegea was standing just behind Selene, like she was guarding me. Which she probably was. "What you need to ask is, do you think I will stand _her_ presence?" Uncertainty flickered in her deep blue eyes. "Which do you find more likely, that Ares will spend eternity with someone that was chosen, fated for him, or someone that he himself found to be his equal, his match?" Selene's nostrils flared again, I smiled when she clenched her teeth.

I was beyond glad and surprised that she was buying into all the shit I was saying. But I was, as I had told all the Galanis on multiple occasions, a very skilled liar. And they could all see it, especially now, when Selene was standing in front of me and believing all of my words to be true.

"How many times have you offered yourself to my husband?" Her eyes grew big and round. "You see, I do not need Arcas or Ianthe's ability to know that you're are positively green with envy."

Her wheezing and fast breath told me enough.

 _Fucking bullseye._

"I know my husband quite well, Selene." Oh, oh, oh. Her eyes were _furious_ , absolutely fucking livid. "I know that he has humiliated you, over and over, when you have given him your shameless offers." I was sure that she was going to strike me, her whole arm twitched. The only thing that stopped her must have been the collective snarls from behind her. "I am going to tell you something now, that I am sure he has told you as well." Her fangs were pointing over her long lips, and I was so very thankful for the other Galanis. I could tell that she would've ended me on the spot, had the two of us been alone, consequences be damned. "Remember your place."

The bride was panting with rage. "Yes," she nonetheless agreed.

"Yes, what?" I barked back.

"Yes, _kyría,_ " she answered and turned her head down. I could see how much it took for her to do that, for her to _almost_ bow her head at me. I was more than happy to end our conversation. I was left with a sour taste in my mouth. I had referred to Ares as my husband far too many times than I was comfortable with. The word sounded foul, false to my ears.

I left her standing and walked away. I didn't feel satisfied with myself, that didn't mean that I felt bad. I always gave as good as I got, and then some. But I had seen more than envy and hate in her lovely face. What bothered me, in the back of my mind, was the cursed love that had been written over her face.

She loved Ares.

And probably had for a good while.

That didn't mean it was my problem. It certainly didn't mean that I took her feelings into consideration. I was just not that kind of person. I should have been bothered by that, and I still wasn't. Should I feel bad for humiliating her, for worsening her pain? I knew I should. But that was neither here nor there. I was what I was.

Selene's pain was something I had never experienced, it was something I had never been even remotely close to feeling. I had never pined for someone I couldn't get. I had never been in love with someone I didn't stand a chance with. So I had no idea what the bride felt, or how she was suffering from her unanswered feelings. But I did understand jealousy, I was all too familiar with it. And I knew the rage that followed with it, the unmistakable feeling of possession. Selene was under the impression that I had something that belonged to her. And maybe he did, the fuck did I know. All I knew was that Ares didn't belong to _me._ Little did the bride know that I didn't want him. I would've been glad to give him away, had I had the power to do so.

Sabia was standing with her lips pressed tight. One of my brows lifted when I saw her almost burst with laughter. "Don't," I said and pointed at her.

"I'm not doing anything," she managed to wheeze out.

"Be nice to your sister."

She snorted in answer. "She is no sister of mine."

"And why am I not surprised by that?"

"Because you've spoken to her."

I hid my laugh beyond a halfhearted cough. "Be nice."

"I am."

"Shots!" Marion roared over the music and all other conversations. I turned around and started laughing as soon as I saw her. She had a tray in each hand, both were filled with shot glasses. Ianthe and Sabia giggled with delight as Marion handed one of the trays to me. "This one is for you."

 _They're trying to poison me._

I looked down at the tray and the drink in my hand. "Have you lost your mind?" I could drink, but this was a challenge I was bound to lose.

"Certainly not," she giggled.

"Aegea," I called.

"Yes, love?" her smile was malicious.

"Half of mine is yours."

"It is not intended for me," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "Finish your drink." She didn't need to tell me twice. I finished it, like the good soldier I was. "Allow me," she said and disappeared with my glass. She was back at my side before I could blink.

"Let us toast," Zeus bellowed and took a glass from my tray. Sabia, Marion, Ianthe and their husbands took from Marion's tray, of course. I was still left with a full tray that I had no intention of finishing on my own. I glared at Aegea until she took a glass. Achilles was left staring at me, waiting for me to offer him a glass. I did so without hesitation, he smiled as he plucked one. "To my daughter, who have enrichened my days with her presence. To Lysandra."

"To Lysandra," the Galanis thundered as one.

We all threw our head back and gulped the shot down. _Patrone. Ianthe has been gossiping._ I placed the empty glass along the rest and went over to Zeus. He smiled when I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Zeus."

" _Patéras_ ," he corrected and pinched my cheek.

There came that moment again, where I couldn't place or understand what I felt for the man. He was watching me with a small smile that I couldn't wrap my head around. And the same thought occurred to me, he was acting like a father would. And that was something I wasn't completely comfortable with all the time.

"Ooooooohhh!" I yelled when someone turned the music up. "Ianthe," I said and started dancing, "you are a goddess!" She laughed in response and suddenly stood before me.

"I thought this song was fitting."

Me and the brides cackled a laugh as we danced. _Naughty girl._ _Sure, why not._ Marion and I danced with the trays in our hands. While the rest of the brides kept swiping shots from us, they still kept off of my tray. I was hoping it was only a matter of time before Marion's was finished and they started to help me out.

My predicament proved to be true. Glasses was being swiped from my tray the moment Marion's was done. The other brides were watching us, some with quiet longing. I met the stare of Frona, "join us." I didn't need to say it twice; the bride was quick to join our little ring of happiness. The three brides of Olenus joined us, the way they moved was ridiculous. I could barely keep myself from staring at the three sisters.

"Jesus Christ," I breathed as I gaped.

Sabia's arms snaked around my hips, she was resting her head against my shoulders as she spoke. "Do not let them discourage you, they were fostered by the muses." She was rocking us gently to the music, while both of us stared at the sisters.

"They were what!" I barked back. The muses, I hadn't believed they existed. But of course, I hadn't believed that the Gods or the Galanis existed either. It was a wonder to me too, my childish surprise.

"Their foster mothers were mainly Euterpe and Terpsichore and Erato," she purred in my ear.

"Of course it was." Poetry, music and dance and been their mother. "It is still…" I couldn't find words to do them justice. They were, by far, the most compelling creatures I had seen dance in my life. And I had lived with the Galanis for two months now.

"Overwhelming to gaze upon them? Yes," she answered for me. "I am still not used to it. And they do love when they make people gawk." Gawk? Yes, it was a fitting word for what I was doing.

The sisters suddenly turned to us and smiled, slow and seductive smiles that almost made me switch teams. "Dance with us, _kyría_ ," Ophelia purred while she held her hand out to me.

And I could only stare as they kept on moving. They made it look like it was magic. "Come now, don't be shy," Sabia teased by my shoulder and pushed me towards the three sisters.

They immediately took hold of me, mindful of the tray, and started to dance with me. They passed me from one another and showed me how they moved. How they created their magic. Myrine started to sing in my ear, while her hands rested on my hips. And it was the most wonderful song I had ever heard. I could hear the call of the wild, it felt like my feet were planted in a forest and not a garden. My body responded to her words, to the thrall of the sisters and the music.

And I let myself go. I let myself be led by them, I allowed myself to get lost.

I didn't know for how long we danced. I only knew that my tray had been replaced four times, and that I still held a tray. Blisters were beginning to ache on my feet, but I was enjoying myself far too much. And, I was just beginning to feel the alcohol. The brides were drinking like there was no tomorrow. I had never in my life seen people drink as they did. Especially not the amount of shots, I would've been dead had I tried, I was sure of it. And neither showed any signs of stopping. They didn't even seem affected.

I was delighted to see Aegea dance with Érika, the shy bride. Her movements were hesitant and shaky, but I could see her loosen up next to Aegea. The Amazon held nothing back. It looked more like she was on a battlefield than a dancefloor.

Another thing I quickly noticed was how important and magical the words 'I insist' were. I could answer I insist to just about _anything_ and no one questioned me. 'Please' and 'thank you' could go fuck themselves, 'I insist' were the new magical words. And I was using them every chance I got.

I was untangling myself from all the dancing brides, the tray was finally finished, and I was delighted. Frona simply held her hand out, to take the tray from me. "Allow me, _kyría_."

What the bride didn't know was that I fucking needed the break. I wasn't immortal like the rest of them, I was only human, with human limits. "I insist," I said with a smile. Frona laughed and immediately began to dance.

I strode over to the drinks table. And I had no intention of filling my tray. I had had enough for tonight. Tipsy me was, after all, the best version of myself. _I should be half drunk always._ I snickered at myself, yes, being tipsy always left me in a good mood.

The brides were dancing, some of the males had joined them. Zeus and Achilles were talking to each other as they watched their family dance and sing. I wondered how often this happened. Not often, judging by the sheer joy and ecstatic laughter coming from the brides.

I was smiling as I watched them, even the brides I didn't know. But seeing the ones I lived with was making me all warm inside. I hated to admit that I cared for them. I had no problem with them knowing it though. But admitting it to myself was a whole another thing. It meant that I had to admit that I needed them, in the most basic way. And I quickly dismissed the thought. I didn't want to think about shit like that tonight. Thoughts like that was better reserved for my oncoming hangover.

Because there would be one. There was not a doubt in my mind.

Achilles was watching me, with a small smile full of secrets. I held his stare, I couldn't stop my own growing smile, little as it was. All seemed forgotten now, or simply unimportant. I blamed it on the alcohol, but the truth was that I didn't care over much.

I knew that I had been cruel to him. I had intended it. But I hated that side of me now. The one that let the rage mold itself into lethal calm, where I said things and did things just to see the other one hurt.

He was mouthing something. I stood there, like an idiot, and squinted my eyes together, trying to figure out what the hell he was saying. He was laughing all the while doing it. Zeus was watching us, the man missed nothing. I formed the words on my own lips, mimicking the motions of his lips to better understand. It took him three times before I managed to decipher his words.

 _Dance with me_.

I couldn't stop my laughter when I finally understood. Achilles beamed from the other side, waiting for my answer. I nodded several times and felt myself blush. I was happy that the rouge hid the evidence away, the alcohol was suddenly making me shy.

My legs felt as strong as ever, and the blisters at my feet were but a memory. I would dance with him all night long, without a care in the world. I could already picture him swinging me around, hearing my own heartfelt laugh and his answering one.

Achilles wanted to dance with me, just as much as I wanted to dance with him. I didn't care who wanted it the most, such things were unimportant and utterly stupid to think of. Neither did I care about the _why_ , it was just as trivial. I only knew that tonight was a night between the two of us. Where we would forgive, and forget all the harsh words and actions, without needing to utter a single word. We would simply let our bodies do the talking, each caress and laugh would be a mending balm for both of us.

I could see it in his eyes too.

The longing.

The pride.

But still, the longing weighed out, it was a yearning to do right. To ignore the wrongs we had done to each other and remember every right. And it seemed like a perfect night, when the family was here and present to see.

I should have known that such a night wasn't possible for me, that such a joyful happening wasn't fated for me. My smile fell the second I could sense the God's barrier, when I saw it shimmer in the starlight.

I allowed myself to close my eyes and place my hands against it. To take a sorrow filled breath for what could have been. For what this night should have been. My hands were resting against the shimmering wall when the war drums started to pound. I rested my forehead again it, and quickly remembered that the whole Galanis family was there to witness it all.

"Lysandra!" I opened my eyes when Achilles roar reached me. He was already moving towards me, with horror etched in his face.

"Everyone," I yelled above the music, above the drums, "leave. **Now**." I wasn't surprised when my housemates stayed. I had expected it. The others disappeared the second after I had spoken. There wasn't any sign of any of them – just empty glasses and space. I did not miss Selene, or the way she stopped in the doorway to look back at me. Her smile was vile, her eyes filled with excitement. She left quickly, while making sure I saw her malicious delight. "It's your own decision, whether you stay or not. I won't order you from my side," I told the rest. The same color appeared, the brilliant fuchsia that melted into red. And I squinted my eyes shut from the sudden light. I didn't know whether to cry or…cry to be honest.

Aegea was in front of me, her rage was not from this world. "No, **no**!" she roared and slammed her fists against the barrier.

The rest of the Galanis were there as well. But I only had eyes for Aegea. I hated that she saw the raw panic in my eyes, the tremble in my hands, my quickened breaths.

A deep chuckle echoed in the garden, and I almost chocked on my own breath. I had dreamt of that chuckle. I had heard the very same joy echo in my nightmares. But this was real. I couldn't force myself to wake up from this.

"You should have told me you requested an audience." And that voice. _That voice._ I managed to clench my teeth together and smother my useless whimper, my roar of rage.

"Lysandra, look at me," Aegea said as she kept banging her hands against the barrier. "Look at me!" But I couldn't.

I was steeling myself.

 _You will not cry. Don't you dare give him the satisfaction._

 _He can make you bleed. He can break your bones. He can break you as you have never been broken. And you will still not utter a word._

 _Not. A. Word._

I had known that this day would come. I just hadn't thought it would come so soon. Or tonight. But I had known, I remembered his promise to me. I could still feel his words against my lips, where they still lingered. Where his taste was still present.

"Turn around." Chills ran along my spine at his words.

I turned.

He was standing where I had been moments ago, just by the drinks table. And he was just as I had remembered him, even down to the black armor. I hated that I still saw so much of the Galanis males in his immortal face.

"One would think a God has better things to do than harass a mortal."

His wonderful mouth stretched out into a smile. "Harass?" His dark brow lifted into a perfect arch. "Did I not promise you I would find you, no matter where you are, forevermore?"

"You found me, now leave." My voice was controlled, to a point. It shook a little, but that was understandable. I needed more preparation to get to the point where I sounded utterly uninterested. But I knew what the God was going to do now. He certainly hadn't returned for a social call.

"You will leave my daughter alone." I recognized Zeus voice well enough. And the snarls of his sons and their brides.

"You will be quiet, abomination. I will break a finger of hers for every word any of you speak." And I knew that it would be the last word any of the Galanis spoke.

He snickered and placed his hand above his heart. Or the place where it was supposed to be. "I am delighted beyond words to see that our latest encounter hasn't broken your spirit."

"I have met more dangerous men than you." It wasn't a lie this time. I had met Ares, hadn't I? "Apologies if I don't tremble in your presence."

He pressed me into the barrier the second after I had spoken. Both of his hands were on my wrists, trapping them too. My knuckles were firmly resting against the smooth surface. I reached his chin with my heels, they did little to diminish his size though. He was still as big and overwhelming as I remembered. The scent of him, the fire and rage hit me like a brick in the face.

"I wonder if you will tremble after I am done with you," he breathed into my neck.

I refused to cringe. To try and get away.

But I did try to bite his cheek. He drew away and laughed as he looked down at me. The red in his eyes took more place now, it was starting to creep into the core of them. "Do your fucking worst," I spat. "I will not give you the satisfaction."

He pressed my wrists harder into the rock solid invisible surface. I gritted my teeth against the sudden pain. "Do you think I will give you a choice?" He laughed as he released my wrists and I didn't waste any time.

Until I noticed that I couldn't move my hands, no matter how hard I tried. I stared down at my hands and tried to wrench them free. But there was a faint shimmering line by my wrists, exactly where the God had touched. I could clench my fingers, but my hands were secured once more. The thin line was just above Ares marks, casting the illusion that the marks were glowing.

"Coward," I hissed.

"Coward?" he echoed. "I am doing this to spare you pain." I almost laughed. "You see, you would have tried to fight me. And I would have been forced to hurt you."

"Ah, yes," I agreed, "because you wouldn't want to fucking hurt me."

My stomach did a violent twist when he placed two of his fingers above the mark he had carved into me. I was thankful that Ianthe had managed to hide that with the crystals, that Ares marks was the only visible thing on me this night. "That was not to harm you." It had to be my imagination, because the letters did not move or grow on my skin, even though it felt like it.

"Fuck you," I snarled. I would've tried to kick him, had he not kept pressing himself against my legs. Wiggling out from his bulk was just as easy as trying to handle Ares and his size.

"You are now marked by both of us."

"He will have your head you filthy – "

The God backhanded me before I could finish my colorful sentence. My head whipped to the side by the force. The left side of my face was pounding, and blood filled my mouth. It wasn't much, I had managed to bite myself during his blow, nothing serious. But the taste of my own blood was all too familiar.

"I might be a fool for letting you keep this," he said and touched the necklace. My heart was pounding furiously, especially when he gripped the disc between his fingers.

"You are an idiot, no question about it." His eyes sparkled with fury. "But you are an idiot for touching me. Ares will not be forgiving." I was lying through my teeth. I didn't believe for one second that he would care. Ares would probably join in if he could.

"Ah, but he needs to find me first, does he not?"

"Worry not, he is patient."

"Is he now?" he humored and placed his hand and the necklace between my collarbones. His hand traveled down, to where my heart was beating. I couldn't stop it from racketing. His touch was… I'd rather die than stand it.

"He is," I hissed. Words were the only weapon I had. And I was going to wield them well and work him into a frenzy. "And he will gut you like the spineless coward you are."

"Bold words, _omorfiá_."

"It's the only reason you keep coming around when he isn't here. You are _weak_ and afraid. It's no wonder your father favors Athena."

His eyes flashed red in an instant. I stuck a nerve. _Good._ "What did you say?" he purred and closed in on my face. The hand he kept on my chest pressed in, I could feel my ribs complain from the pressure.

"You are a disgrace. The one Zeus cannot stand in his presence." I had wondered if it had been true, the words I had read in the Iliad. Judging from the sheer wrath in his face, it was.

"Careful now, or I'll –"

I spat in his face, blood and saliva mixed. He lifted his left hand again, to once more strike me. I clenched my teeth against his coming blow.

A great _tsk_ boomed in the garden. It was so loud that both me and the God looked around the garden. His hand was still raised when he huffed in annoyance and a smile appeared on his face.

Ares strolled casually by the pillars, to the right of us, between the portrait of Caerus and Heracles. He took my breath away. "That is no way to treat a female, little Godling," he mocked loud and clear. I heard his family chuckle in quiet delight. "Especially no female of mine."

Hermes stood behind him, his smile was pure evil and dark satisfaction as his eyes met mine. _Found him,_ he mouthed with the same frightening smile. Yes, he certainly did.

The God said nothing for a while. He lowered his hand and placed it against my collarbones, I hated the heat of his hand. I knew what his flames could do, how they burned. "Is that so?" he purred back. "I did not think you would object."

Ares took great strides, he was standing in front of the barrier, the corner of his mouth lifted as he inspected it. "Ah, but I do. Very much so." His eyes zeroed in on me as he spoke. His nostrils flared, and I knew that he smelled my blood. His eyes darkened to midnight blue as he stared.

 _No no no no no no._

 _Go away._

 _Leave. Leave. Leave. Leave._

Because I knew that Ares would find out now. And I might be strong again, unbroken. But I was not ready for this, for him, not yet. I needed more time. _I will break._

"Take your hand off of her."

The God did no such thing. He started caressing me, lazy movements meant to provoke Ares. And it worked, I could tell by the way he smiled. "I have as much claim to her as you have."

"I sincerely doubt that," Ares said and clicked his index finger against the barrier. I watched in amazement as it instantly fell. The opening was big enough for all of the Galanis to come through. Ares turned his head to the side at my silent wonder. _For the love of God, how much power does he possess?_ His family had not been able to break through, and all it took was a touch of his fucking finger. But neither of his family moved, I could hear their breathing at my back. They were all waiting for Ares. "Taking her to bed does nothing for your claim."

The God slowly turned his face to me, his eyes were round and ecstatic. And my stomach dropped when I saw his wicked delight. "Taking her to bed?" he echoed and laughed into my face. "By the love of Zeus, how did you manage the lie, _omorfiá_?" he stroked my cheek as he laughed. I would have sold my soul to get away. Ares was quiet, unnaturally quiet, and I made sure I was thinking about everything else. That I was looking away from him, I couldn't – I just fucking couldn't meet his eyes now.

 _God, not like this. Do not do this to me._

"Don't," I breathed, low enough for the Galanis not to hear.

"Ah," he breathed back against my lips, "he deserves the truth, does he not?" My stomach dropped, and I had to fight the tears that were burning in my throat. He was going to tell him, just out of spite. And I felt utterly foolish for believing there had been a chance he wouldn't.

I leaned my head back against the barrier in utter defeat. _I hate them. Hate the Gods with vehemence._ "The question is," the God said while he caressed my collarbones, "do I tell him, or do I show him? I will allow you to decided."

"Go to hell."

"You are right. I should show him." A painful snap came from my neck when the God roughly twisted my upturned face to Ares. I knew exactly when the God showed him, I could tell from looking at Ares face. His eyes were suspicious at first, but his mean and lethal smile was still in place, his head was still turned sideways. His face instantly straightened, his face slacked. What I hated the most was his eyes, the look. They were shocked and suddenly filled with sympathy and disbelief. I was more than thankful that his eyes were not cast on me. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to stand such a look from him.

He composed himself fast though, I had to give him that. I still didn't know what the God had showed him, bits and pieces or everything. But Ares eyes suddenly turned dark red and the roar that came out of him held no trace of humanity.

The God was about to laugh when Ares moved. I couldn't see him, couldn't even make out the contour of his shape. But I was sure that the God could, he smiled instead and pressed his hand against my collarbones – I gasped with the sickening _pop_ and pain that followed.

There were two things I knew with certainty, the first thing was that Ares had ripped the God from me, I could hear their battle, and the second, that my eyes blacked out from shock and pain.

 _I can't breathe_.

I couldn't hear myself choke, but it was a distinct feeling that was impossible to ignore. All other senses just stopped. I couldn't decide if I was still standing against the barrier or not. I could just feel that my breastbone had been crushed, and my lungs and heart were doing everything they could to survive.

"You're all right, you're all right, you're all right." Another sickening _pop_ came from me and I howled, roared in utter pain and surprise. It took me a while before I recognized Heracles voice, and felt his touch. I was resting in the safe harbor of his arms, with one of his hands above my former broken bones. My legs and hands were still shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush and the pain that still remained. My breath was coming out in choking and panic-stricken bursts.

It took my eyes seconds to adjust, for them to properly work at all. The Galanis stood with their backs to Ares and the God, I saw nothing through the armor of their bodies. But I could hear them fine again. The God was laughing, a horrible gurgling sound that told me that Ares had hurt him bad. Zeus took my face in his hands. "Breathe _kóri_ , you are safe." His eyes were steel, with traces of worry and anger. Aegea was standing by his side, her eyes were pitch black, and I longed to see her golden ones instead.

I took some much-needed breaths and allowed myself to rest against Heracles. "I am growing very tired of this shit." My legs were still unsteady, but I'd be damned if I missed this. "I want to see," I said and tried to push myself up. Zeus and Aegea immediately moved and took hold of my arms, I leaned on both for comfort and stability. The rest of the Galanis moved to the side, all were watching me instead of the scene in front of them.

I hadto see this, _needed_ to see Ares hurt him.

It was safe to say that the God was no longer laughing. And I didn't think it was because he didn't want to. I could see, with my own eyes, that he no longer could.

Golden blood was all over the ground. Traces of the God's armor were all over the garden, Ares had ripped it apart. And I had no idea whether he had done it with his hands or power. I didn't care to be honest. The God was on the ground too, just by the sparkling pool of water. I smiled when I saw him, broken and utterly useless, defenseless.

Ares did not seem satisfied though. He was sitting above the God, pressing down with the weight of his body. Both of his hands very stained with golden blood. And he kept beating relentlessly. There was a crazed look in his eyes – like he wanted to kill this immortal creature once and for all, while knowing that he couldn't.

The feel of the air changed. It was nowhere near the power of the God, there were no drums or color. But something else, something _more_ was coming. I could feel it in my bones. "Ares!" Zeus suddenly roared but still kept a safe distance from him. Ares didn't so much as glance up, his fists never missed a beat. " _Ares_!" his father once more yelled, his plea went unheard.

"You need to stop him."

I glanced at Zeus from the corner of my eye, not wanting to miss one beat of Ares fists. "Have you lost your mind?" I said back, "I am not going anywhere near him."

" _Now Lysandra_!" Zeus snarled and pushed me forward.

It was impossible to make out any feature of the God. And Ares still kept on. "Ares," I called with great uncertainty. I had to admit that I didn't want to feel the heat of his anger. And I didn't want to pull him away from his task to be honest.

Zeus hands were at my lower back, pushing me further once more. I almost stumbled, but managed to find the strength in my legs at the last moment. "Ares!" I yelled this time. I grimaced as I did it. I didn't want his eyes to fall on me.

Ares head snapped to the side, to me. I swallowed when his maroon eyes zeroed in on me. I had only been able to see one half of his face before, and I truly didn't want to see him now. His skin was speckled with gold. His fangs were well beyond their natural size, hanging over his lip. His tongue shot out between them, and I didn't like what I saw then. I wanted to curse at Zeus for forcing me to do this. Ares wrath was still present, and his eyes were resting on me, waiting to unleash the rest of it.

But something else drew my gaze, hard as it was to tear it from Ares. It felt like the air in the garden shifted, like the wind itself was heeding someone's command. A little owl was descending with rapid speed. It was a small creature, with wings of the color of the earth, speckled with white. I could tell even from a distance, that the eyes, that was supposed to be yellow, were silver like molten starlight.

My stomach churned when the garden flashed with silver light. The owl was no more, a woman, a warrior stood in the place where the owl had hoovered. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The top of her head was hidden, a magnificent helmet rested atop her proudly cut eyebrows, it glowed with power. But the Goddess hair was long, rich and brown – her owl had been the same earthy color. Lush waves and curls were unbound along her back, past her shoulders and breasts. Her armor was a masterpiece as well, it looked like it too was shining with power. Her eyes were long, big and ancient – filled to their brim with wisdom. Her mouth was long, lush and simply wonderful. There wasn't anything in her face that wasn't perfected, molded to be immortally beautiful. All of her features were sharp, harsh – yet perfect and lovely. All of her hard angles should have made her look less…inviting but that was not the case. She looked like a painting, a pure masterpiece where each stroke had been perfectly planned and planted.

My very bones knew that this was Athena, there was no doubt in my mind. She was everything I had ever thought. More than I ever would have been able to dream. She stood in front of Ares and the God. Her eyes were furious but filled with trepidation. I understood why, Ares was inspecting her like a wolf did a sheep.

"Ares," she called out, like she didn't already have his attention. He turned his head sideways and regarded her, a hungry smile was beginning to spread on his lips. Athena was not discouraged, and I admired her for it. I knew I would have been. Her next words were high and proud, she was sure of herself, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

I was about to look back at Zeus, only to find him by my side. "She's telling him that her brother has learned his lesson, and that he will no longer bother you."

Ares huffed a laugh and smacked the Gods face in spite. His voice was deeper than usual and a whole lot nastier. I looked to Zeus, he leaned further down by my ear. "Ares cares nothing for her words. And her brother has not yet begun to pay for his crimes." My pulse quickened. All sort of scenarios passed my mind, and the one thing that almost had my heart stopping was one where Ares kept the God. One where Ares kept on punishing and tormenting him. I wanted him gone, I wanted him to leave. Me ever seeing him again, in my life, would be too soon in my opinion.

The Goddess stood strong and clenched her hand. "She's reminding him that he has no right to keep her brother. He will be returned to their father and await punishment for his misstep."

I didn't need Zeus to tell me what word Ares huffed back. I hadn't really managed to keep my anger at bay when Zeus had called it a 'misstep' either. Ares laughed low, it was menacing and threatening altogether.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I swore when Ares wrapped his hands around the God's head and ripped it off. The sound was sickening, I could hear the exact moment when the bones and tissue gave away. Golden blood flew, and the Goddess stood with her mouth open. I knew that my own expression matched hers. I had seen beheadings before, but I had never _in my life_ seen anyone rip the head off of someone.

Ares suddenly stood in front of the Goddess, he was towering over her. Athena stood her ground, not showing her fear. I wasn't sure if she was afraid, I was just imagining that I would have been. Her chin was raised, her head tilted back to be able to meet Ares eyes. He was growling out words that I had no way of understanding. Zeus kept quiet beside me, I could see him from the corner of my eye. Zeus eyes were big and shocked, I think it was the first time that he wasn't composed.

Athena stayed silent too. But Ares had expected an answer to whatever he had said. He wrapped his massive hand around Athena's throat. Athena let out a groan, that was instantly cut off by Ares hand. Something in me screamed in horror and hurt when I saw and heard the Goddess groan in pain.

I was running towards them before I knew it. My legs were moving on their own volition, as was my tongue. "Ares!" I roared before I was even halfway there. Neither of them had eyes on me, they were watching each other. Athena's silver eyes were starting to get blood shot, Ares eyes were glowing bright red. The Goddess were pressing his hand back, trying all she could to make him stop.

"Ares!" my voice cracked with strain. He still payed no attention to me, not even when I slammed into his side and pulled his free arm. Athena saw me then. And I could tell that she hadn't expected… _me._ Her eyes were wide open, and it wasn't in pain. There was something else shimmering in her star-like eyes.

Desperation made me drape myself to his front, forcing Ares to face me instead of the Goddess. "Stop, Ares, _stop_!" My nails were digging into his neck, desperately pulling for his attention. I pressed my forehead against his, the color of his eyes was foreign to me. It kept on reminding me that he was in a place where I couldn't reach him, a place without reason. "Please, stop," I whispered and closed my eyes.

I had given up hope when I felt his arm move around my back. He wrapped it around me and moved me to his side. I was still hanging in the air; his arm was the only thing keeping me in place. Ares was watching me with fury in his eyes. And I tried my best not to cover from his stare. His power was running wild all over my back, like lightning. I could feel small tendrils of it all over me, making the hair on my body stand up in warning.

Athena was staring at me. There was no trace from Ares hand, no blood left in her eyes. She looked…perfect again. She met my eyes, and pain flickered in hers, staggering and true pain that I had no way of understanding. But I could easily guess. I was Ares little plaything, and she knew what it meant. She knew what was expected of me. I refused to feel her compassion or sympathy. There wasn't any place for that anymore.

She suddenly clenched her hand before her stomach and reached for me with her other hand. "Ly–"

The rest of my name was cut off, Ares hand rewrapped around her throat in an instant. He pulled her towards us, but there was no fear in her eyes anymore. They were lined with unshed tears, and she was still looking at me. Ares growled out words, and I didn't need to understand what he was saying to know it was a threat.

The Goddess nodded in agreement to whatever he had said. She turned her gaze from me, I hadn't even been aware of the fact that I'd been holding my breath. She stared at Ares, like she was daring him to do something, I had no idea what. Her voice was clear, like running water. "I will keep your secret." She let the words hang in the air. And I knew, without a doubt, that I was somehow the secret. "If you promise never to harm her."

"Take your brother."

I could see the head of the God. It was just by Ares side, he could've stepped on it if he wanted to. He did no such thing though. He simply turned us to his family, and eventually let go of me.

My legs were unsteady as I made my way to Aegea. I practically ran towards her outstretched arms and buried myself in her embrace. The sudden light at my back told me that the Gods had left the garden. The air was no longer as electrical as before, although I still felt Ares rage at my back.

"You!" he suddenly roared, I was not surprised, "we are not done here."

I quickly untangled myself from Aegea. "Stay out of this," I warned her with my best glare. I was a bit surprised to see her relax. _Good God, I need a drink. Badly._ The Galanis were watching me as I made my way towards the drinks. Ares was charging me like a bull, it was very hard to ignore. His ferocious snarl was equally hard to ignore.

"Ares," his father said with caution.

"Neither of you are allowed to interfere," he hissed to his family, they all stood up straighter. It looked like Ares had just pulled their strings. Maybe he had. I no longer had any idea about his powers, or his strength. But I was certain about one thing; he was stronger than the Gods.

He grabbed my arm while I held the bottle of tequila, I was gripping it like it was my dying act. Ares pulled it from my hand and slammed it down on the table next to me. The bottle didn't break, but several glasses dropped from the table and shattered.

"Why didn't you tell me."

There was still a lot of anger in his eyes, and it was all directed at me now. He had given the God the might of his fury, and left the heat of his anger for me.

Lovely.

"Hmmm, gee, I don't know," I said and drew my arm from his hold. "Maybe because I didn't want you to know!"

"Woman!" he snarled and grabbed both of my arms instead. "You are _my wife_ ," he said and shook me, like he wanted my sense to return, "you will –"

"Your wife!" I roared back and pushed at his chest with all my might. He didn't move, not even an inch. "Will you at least have the grace to stumble, you impossible creature!"

His eyes were back to their blue color, they sparkled as he watched me. His voice was soft and calm, gone was his anger. I hated that he was suddenly so calm, so reserved yet compassionate. I wanted none of it. I wanted him to scream, flip the table, curse my name. Anything but this, whatever the fuck _this_ was. _Fight me damn it!_ The side of his mouth twitched in amusement and I wanted to choke him. "Would you like to try again?"

"Yes!" I said in a high voice, but the heat was gone from my voice too. I pushed again and Ares took a step back with a smile on his face.

I muttered an oath when he dragged me to him. He wrapped both of his arms around me, like a cocoon. One of his arm was at my lower back, delicately lifting me towards his face. His other arm was around my upper back, his hand at my neck.

I almost snapped.

My bravado shattered when he held me close, when he tried to treat me with caution. He brushed his forehead against mine, and I was starting to feel the threat of tears. "No!" I huffed against him and tried to push myself away. "Don't you dare do this to me." My voice sounded thick and strained. I wanted to kill him for it. I wanted to kill myself for relaxing, for feeling _safe_.

 _No, you senseless stupid idiot of a girl. Now you cry? When you're back in his arms, where you fucking_ hate _to be._

 _Suck it the fuck up._

 _No no no._

 _You are strong, you are fire._

"Let go." I was struggling in earnest, and he held on harder than before. "No!" I yelled and didn't give a damn about anything. "Let me go!" I was beating his chest, clawing his face, kicking his shins.

"Ares!" Achilles suddenly barked and wrenched his arms from me.

I was breathing hard, like my face had been held under water for too long. It certainly felt like it. Ares face was grave as he observed me. "No!" I repeated and stomped my foot like a child. "You do not get to do this to me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You do not get to come back and play the hero after the shit you've pulled!" I hurled myself at the drinks table. I stepped on pieces of glass and shivers ran at my back from the sound, from feeling it crush beneath my shoes.

A crazed laugh came out of me. I was standing with my hands on the table, my head hanging low. "Your wife," I said and tasted the words, really _tasted_ them. "Your god damned wife!" I roared and grabbed the nearest glass. I launched it at him, aimed straight for his concerned face. Ares didn't seem to mind, he raised his arm, blocked it and said _nothing_. I kept on swiping glasses from the table, I threw them with both hands and precise accuracy. "You have done nothing," I snarled as I panted, "you have humiliated me, insulted me, threatened me, and left me to _fend for myself_!" Ares still did nothing, except shield himself from the glasses. "You are spineless, arrogant, cruel and not capable of caring for anyone but yourself!" I started taking the glasses from the trays we had emptied, that night felt like an eternity ago. "You are a sorry excuse of a husband, and I am the most fucking cursed person on this earth!" I roared the words out and would have fallen flat on my ass if Achilles hadn't taken hold of me.

Achilles hands were running up and down along my back. Soothing me, and calming me like he had done for so long. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch, how to touch. He started whispering words in my ear, the words he knew I needed to hear, in the voice I needed, with the bass I needed. He was doing _everything_ I needed.

I placed my hands on his chest and stepped in close. He immediately tightened his grip on me, I could feel my bones complain from the pressure. He added more pressure, until it became hard to breathe. Just the way I needed it. I knew there wasn't any way for me to break when he held me so tight and close.

My nails dug into his clothes, silently directing him. _A little more. A little harder._ My back cracked from his embrace, and I pressed on. _Just a little. Little, little, little._

My breath was a sigh, Achilles released me but held on. I leaned my head against his shoulder and took deep deep breaths. And there it was.

The calm after the storm.

I cracked my neck, my muscles were complaining after Achilles embrace. But my mind was silent, all steam was finally out.

I finally became aware of the others. They were all watching, I didn't mind. They'd seen me in worse shape before. But Zeus lifted eyebrow and glance at Ares told me enough. Ares hadn't known. Ares hadn't seen this before.

His face gave nothing away when I looked at him. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

He took slow deliberate steps towards me, Achilles silently backed away. Ares stopped inches away from me. His shirt was wet with alcohol, as were his pants. "You will tell me, the second anything like this happens again."

"No," I said and raised my head to his, his eyes flashed with anger. "You will make sure that nothing like this ever occurs again." I hated to think it, let alone say it. But the truth was, I needed him to stay safe. It was all because of him, but I was getting tired of thinking about that. I was here, he had me, and he wasn't letting me go. There wasn't any point in nagging over it anymore, cursing him only went so far after all.

"You will show me everything."

I swallowed hard. So the God had only shown him pieces. "Don't make me relive it, Ares."

"I will repay every hurt a thousand-fold on him."

"Because I am yours, and no one is allowed to touch me?" My voice was pure poison. I wanted to strike him again. I was nothing more than his possession.

Ares took a deep breath. "No." I raised my eyebrow, feeling slightly irritated with him again. "You were right. I have not treated you like my wife."

I almost stumbled where I stood. This was the first time he sounded remorseful. It was not an apology, and I wasn't expecting one either.

"We will try better, _omorfiá._ "I allowed him to place me in his arms again. I had no idea why. All I knew was that I was tiring of fighting him. Just as I had been with his family. Everything was so much simpler now, it was suddenly easy to exist, to breathe.

I hated when his arms settled against my form – detested that his arms were a glorious weight, and not a burden. I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled, my heels made it possible for me to rest my head against his solid form.

"I will not leave you again," he whispered and placed a delicate kiss by my temple.

I should have been outraged, by him and myself. At him for not leaving me alone again. And at me for not being mad about it. I was neither.

I would never admit to it out loud, but knowing he wasn't leaving me defenseless felt good. Having him to lean on was a solid point I didn't want to part from. And finally accepting that I couldn't make it on my own, that I needed him, was as painless as breathing.


	22. The Beast

Trying to get my female to bed proved to be unsuccessful. I had seen the look in her eyes; the fear of having to lie with me. The thought crossed my mind, more than once. I had chosen a beautiful female, someone whose beauty was meant to be worshipped. It didn't necessarily mean that _I_ worshipped her, I worshipped no one but myself, and for good reason. It did mean that I wanted her, that I wanted her beneath me. But the fear in her eyes wasn't something I could ignore. Not even when she did her best to compose it, to bury it, like she did with everything else. Her fear had only been present for a mere moment, not even enough for her scent to change. But it had been there. I decided not to read her mind, I wanted to test myself and see if I could decide whether her emotions were true or not. And I could not. She was a gifted manipulator, a fantastic actor. There was no way for me to know if she was truly hurting, or if this too was an act of hers. She looked uncertain, I was not used to it. Lysandra was usually sure of herself, absolutely convinced that she knew everything.

"You need to sleep." The corner of her mouth twitched. She was so easily annoyed, it was too easy to get beneath her skin. I had learned that a look was all I needed. And it was enchanting, she was even more beautiful when she was irate.

"I am not tired," she answered and raised her chin in challenge. _Oh, little female. Don't challenge me so._ I had a quiet but insistent urge to force her hand, to challenge her further. But I could not, not now. _But later._

I had not forgotten how amusing and stubborn she was, or how her persona made me laugh. She was still not used to be laughed at, it was the reason why I did it so often. "I wasn't as–"

"Neither was I."

I smiled, slow and small when she interrupted me. I usually didn't allow any interruption, no matter who. I did now, I was delighted that she still dared to, even though my blood boiled in hidden annoyance. She hated that smile, a muscle in her jaw twitched. I could see her thoughts reflect in her eyes without having to read her mind; _arrogant pig. I'll smile the day someone knocks you down a peg._ She'd have to wait a long time for that. I needed not say it. I had been in her mind the whole night. She knew of my power, not the extent or the might, but she knew that I was _special_ among special creatures. And still, she dared. But she wasn't unafraid, she was still dancing on the line where she refused to back down, but still covered from the heat of my anger.

One of my brothers cleared his throat, I could tell that it was Heracles. It was an annoying habit of theirs. Alas, they were not wrong. I had to keep reminding myself that she had been through something that never should have happened. And I needed my patience, now more than ever. I needed to cage my inner nature, now more than ever. I could easily frighten her, I could force her to my bed. But that was no longer an option, thanks to my family.

"We are going to discuss the situation." She became anxious, she hid it well, but ancient eyes saw everything. I was still impressed by the fact that her scent never changed, that the fire in her still burned, even though it was more of an ember than flame. And I still couldn't decide if she was being truthful. Her anxiousness was an indication, but her scent was not. _Clever little trickster._ "You are welcome to stay if you like." _Oh, that mind of hers._ It had not been intended as an invitation, and she did not convey it as such. It was another test, another challenge.

 _How broken are you, little female? Are you even broken?_

"Right," she muttered and turned. She offered no more words, no explanation. I clenched my jaw shut when she grabbed the same tequila bottle as before and kept on walking. The brides didn't even glance at the rest of us before they followed her. I did not miss the Amazon; since her presence was not easily missed. Neither had I missed how she followed my female like a dog on a leash. _I'll deal with her tomorrow._

Harsh words were on the tip of my tongue. "Ares," my father casually warned too low for her to hear. I stood and watched her leave and held my tongue. She'd pay for that tomorrow, I was sure of it. My female could drink, but she always suffered the day after. Horribly.

The males of my family were moving a table and chairs at my back. I kept on staring at my female until I could no longer see her. I certainly still heard her, especially when she reassured the brides that she was all right. I chuckled to myself, maybe she was a better liar then I gave her credit for. Neither of the brides questioned her. Not even Ianthe, who should have known better, if that was the case. I had seen the way she moved, how her mind still remembered her broken bones even though they were healed.

My family knew of her true state, I was sure of it. And their secrets would eventually become known. Neither of them had seemed shocked or surprised by her little outburst. It made me wonder how often those had happened, made me wonder if there was any honesty to her feelings. I was still reeking of alcohol; my clothes were drenched from her little outbreak.

The God had shown me nothing of significance. He had shown me another time, when he'd held her against the same barrier. When she had snarled, and spat like a wildcat. And it had been enough. He was the last creature on this earth that was allowed to touch her. I had to admit, I was curious, but patient. My family would eventually show me.

" _Adelfós_." I turned to my family; Zeus, Achilles and Heracles were already sitting down on the opposite side of the table. Hermes and Apollo were standing, neither looked pleased to be there. I did not care for their want, I could see it plainly. They wanted to return to their brides, even though they knew they were safe. Instincts had them looking half crazed with need, it was a need to see for themselves, for them to feel and touch and be reassured that their precious brides were unaffected. Heracles was much better at hiding it. And he had nothing to fear, his bride was strong, nothing like the rest of them. She was a warrior, even though she looked as delicate and gentle as a flower.

"Is there anything you wish to add?" I asked my standing brothers. Both shook their heads. I had expected as much. They would have done and said anything to get dismissed. "Leave." I did not have to say it twice. I locked my eyes on Heracles, he was watching our brothers with quiet longing. "Would you like to join them, Heracles?" I knew what effect my words would have before I uttered them. I knew my family as well as I knew myself. Maybe even better.

 _Ah._ There was the brother I knew so well, his eyes turned cold and hard. A quiet snarl lifted his upper lip. My brothers were easily annoyed when it came to their brides, easily agitated. Their brides were their weakness, as I had told them many times. "Do not worry about my bride, brother." I was already smiling, I didn't need to be in his mind to know his next words. "Worry about yours."

They were all quiet as I made my way to the other side of the table, to where a lone chair stood. "You have spoiled her rotten," I said as I sat down.

"You told us to care for her."

"For her needs, Achilles, not her ego."

"It is the same thing for her." Zeus was not wrong.

My father was usually a wise man, all knowing and calculating in all he did. Not so much now. He looked calm though, unbothered. He would not be for long. "I must admit, there are not many things I have not done." Zeus was already clenching his jaw shut, knowing where I would hit. "Fucking my sister is one of them."

"Ares–"

"Did I grant you permission? I cannot seem to recall such a conversation." His eyes were starting to darken, as was mine. His were black, mine would be the color of wine. They were all mistaken if they thought they had any claim on my female, blooded daughter and sister or not. Their claim was nothing, it was unimportant and utterly senseless. But I had to confess…it did complicate things. It made sure that she now had my whole family as guards. It was a clever move from my father. He had made sure that there were limits to what I was allowed to do. It was part of my anger. I did not like the scent of my father's blood on her. It served as a warning, yes, it was clear as day. Still, I did not like it. My scent was the only one that should be on her skin. And his was not permanently intertwined with hers. And mine.

"I did what was needed to keep her safe."

Heracles grimace was an ugly thing, both he and Achilles were readying themselves. I had spent power tonight, but not near enough to exhaust me. Smoke was curling around my hands, I was not trying to keep my wrath in. The unforgiving beast in me, my true nature was stretching and testing its claws. "Safe?" I hissed after my family took me in. "She was attacked under your watch." Just saying the words was enough for my flames to appear, for them to lick their way up to my elbows. They wisely leaned back from the table at the sight of them.

"We tried –"

"Are you so incompetent that you cannot keep one human safe?" They wanted to snarl and growl, I could sense as much. But they did not dare question me, it seemed there was still hope for them. "Do not tell me that you have grown so weak that you cannot even challenge a God." My voice was the perfect mix between disgust and mockery.

"Do not insult us, boy." Zeus had always been quick witted, I was pleased to see that old age had not made him soft. "The God of War has never been a challenge for either of us," he said and looked at us all. He was not wrong. Heracles might be the exception to his statement. "That shield was not his doing. I hope you are gifted enough to have sensed that. Or all of my training has been in vain." I smiled at his small insult. He, Achilles and Caerus had trained me without relent, with pure ruthlessness. And their training had not been wasted.

"I was wondering if you knew it." They gave me equally insulted and angry glares. I could barely contain my smile.

"Did you think that his shield would have been enough to stop me, brother?" Achilles was a magnificent warrior, I had seen him in battle since I was a child. Since before I could walk or talk. I knew that he was more than capable. I had admired his strength as a child, mimicked it, until I became stronger. Better.

The look he was giving me now was a warning to tread carefully. His eyes were glistering with his infamous rage. I was surprised that he had gone this long without releasing it. He wasn't trying to subdue it, it was a small act of defiance that I found refreshing. His beast was strong, the true nature of him was enough for the Gods to tremble. But there was something else, something more in his eyes and his words. He cared for my female, that much was clear. All the Galanis males seemed to care for her. But not like the ones in front of me now. No, my female had managed to nestle her way into the very heart of them. It was no small feat.

"Why did she let you touch her?" It had bothered me greatly. And not because my brother had been her comfort. I cared nothing for that, better him than me. But…he had touched her. And that was something entirely else.

A smile spread on his lips. "Tell me why you care." He was cunning, he always had been.

"Because I don't care for your hands on her."

"Ah," he agreed, like it had been obvious. "You care nothing for her feelings, Ares. And she is not a _possession_ ," he hissed. He slammed both hands into the table and made ready to stand, to openly challenge me. Our father slammed his hand on top of Achilles arm to keep him in place. Achilles gritted his teeth in anger and took a steadying breath. "She is your _wife_ and you will treat her accordingly." He was still sitting down, but both of his hands were still braced on the table.

"Or?" I placed two fingers against my temple and rested my head against them. My family hated it when I looked bored and uninterested. I knew they would now, too. We were speaking of someone they had grown to care for. I had to admit that I hadn't expected this, not at this point. I had thought that they would treat her with respect and kindness, not with love and loyalty.

"Or we will take her from you." Heracles swore with eyes that sparkled in anger.

I smiled, even though I wanted to snarl. "You are very welcome to try, my brothers." Zeus was holding both of their arms with all his might, it would have been enough to break lesser bones. "I do wonder, if you want her away from me. Or, I you want her for yourself," I told them.

The garden itself seemed to quiet down. I knew that it was my father's doing. He was making sure that no sound would escape. Achilles was poised for a fight; his arms were trembling with strain; his eyes were filled to their brim with rage. "You insufferable fool!" he spat, "you would not be asking me that if you would have seen her for yourself. But no, you have been busy entertaining other females and whoring yourself out!" His rage was in the very air we breathed, I could feel it crackle against my skin.

I had not. But I did not bother to correct him. I answered to no one. My actions and whereabouts were my own concern. "Show me, then."

Achilles understood too late what I had done. He cursed, loud and clear, and his rage subsided from his eyes. I had worked him up to a frenzy to get him where I wanted. Neither of my family wanted to show me anything, I already knew that. Their thoughts were closed off, they had barricaded their minds. Their attempt had not gone unnoticed. My family usually had a mental shield up, to stop me from entering too easily. But it was not like this. I would have to break their shields and part of their minds to get a glimpse of anything. And I knew it was a deliberate choice of theirs.

"You want to see?" he hissed, "be my guest."

His mind suddenly opened up wide, but not wide enough for me to roam however I wanted. Achilles was making sure that I saw what he wanted, and nothing more.

 _She looked ready to fall any second. But I saw her unease, she'd rather fall than stand any of our touch. Her scent was clear enough, she was not to be approached. She was trying to stand strong, firm, her feet were no longer planted as they used to. Her back wasn't as straight, her shoulders were curled in._

 _But she was standing._

 _Standing and not kneeling._

 _She wore a pair of black shorts and a black shirt. It made no difference that there wasn't any visible mark on her. I knew exactly where they were supposed to be. I could see that she knew too, she was moving stiffly, even though her body was healed. Like her mind and body were in war with each other. And she looked tired, there were blue and dark lines under her eyes. I had never seen a hint circles before now. But not tired as in need of sleep. She looked tired to the bone, like breathing alone was a chore._

" _You will not speak a word of this to Ares when he returns." The urge to protest died when I saw the look in her eyes. They were resolved, yes, that much was true. But there was a vulnerability there too. I bit down when she raised her voice, she looked so fragile so…weak that I was afraid she was going to hurt herself. "None of you will tell him what you saw or heard. Neither will you show him any of your memories."_

 _It made me near violent. Seeing her like this. Hearing the exhaustion in her voice. I wanted to kill Ares – the God, even though he was immortal. I still pictured it, dragging him down to Hades and binding him there once and for all. I wanted to rip him into pieces._

How dare he quench a fire like hers?

" _Have I made myself clear?" Oh, she was clear enough. It made me want to hurt my brother too. For leaving her to fight on her own. For not caring for her. He had no idea what a price he had, and that she was being wasted on him._

He should have left her with her fiancée.

 _My father touched my arm, and I finally agreed. I cared nothing for my brother at the moment, since he cared nothing for the woman in front of me._

" _Swear it."_

 _She was pushing it. But I didn't have the heart to utter a noise. She still looked ready to crumble, and I was afraid that she was barely holding on._

 _We finally did, we drew blood and swore to her and the earth that Ares would never find out. He would, eventually, but I still couldn't get the words past my lips. I couldn't find it in me to do her more harm, no matter how insignificant._

 _Her movements were slow and jagged, and I hated that her bones still complained. That her mind still felt every wound._

 _I could have killed my father when he spoke. The impulse was so fast and violent that I almost lost all sense of myself. "He will come back, Lysandra." She flinched like a wounded beast. She actually_ flinched. _She seemed to catch herself, knowing that it was only words. But the scent of her was unmistakable; raw pain, fury, agony and shame. I wanted to tell her that the shame was not hers. I wanted to comfort her in a way that would help, but I did not know how._

 _Her smile was devoid of anything, she was completely empty, and that was the worst thing. This female – who was so alive, was nothing but a shell. "And I am relying on you to keep him away." She gritted it out, because admitting that she needed anyone was unthinkable for her. It made me wonder how she'd gone through life before. Had she always been on her own?_

 _The same words were on the tip of my tongue, but I dared not speak. "I will die bef–"_

" _Don't!" I held my breath as she yelled. Because I knew that her fire would be in her scent now. But not burning as it should, and I could not bear living with that knowledge. "Don't you dare!" I loved the way she hissed, adored the sound. It meant that she was not permanently broken. And her glare, it lit up her violet eyes, it made her look alive. Damaged, I decided then. Damaged. I would not allow her to break from this._

 _I would keep the God away. No matter the price. No matter the consequence. I would do whatever in my power to make sure she never had to suffer by his hands again. I bowed to her, like the rest of my family. There were unshed tears in her eyes that I could not stand seeing. Because I did not know how to silence them. I could not touch her, I could barely speak to her. "We will keep him away. I swear it." My father did not swear lightly. No Galanis ever swore lightly. "What will you tell Ar– my son?"_

 _I had to hold my breath. I had seen the reason why she no longer could hear that name. It made it hard to control my rage, to keep the beast inside of me asleep. I did though, showing her that side was unthinkable. I could not scare her now, I needed her to trust me now more than ever._

" _I will give him words to believe. It doesn't matter what." She looked even more tired than before. Her face crumbled. And the strength I had always associated her with, the wit and charm, was nowhere to be seen or heard. The wrath I felt then was unequal to anything else. Because she wouldn't be able to lie for him._

" _You cannot lie to him," my father said like he knew my thoughts. He didn't need to know my thoughts, he only needed to know his son._

 _She swallowed hard, I saw dark thoughts reflect in her eyes. It was not the first time I wished for Ares ability. All I knew was that I wanted to prove her wrong on every point, on every hurtful thing that was circling her mind._

" _I can, and I will."_

" _Lysandra." My father was not harsh when he called her name, still she closed her eyes as one did when in pain._

 _She turned her eyes onto each and every one of us. The look in her eyes was enough for me to howl. Her violet eyes looked dead and unreachable. "Not. A. Word." I could no longer look at her. I didn't know what I would do if I kept seeing the broken thing the God had tried to mold her into._

 _I vowed that I would do all I could to help her. Even if it meant going against my other half, my brother and sole purpose in this world. And he would know the minute he came back that my allegiance had changed._

 _I could not think of such things._

 _Because it didn't matter in the end._

 _She needed me more than Ares ever would._

"Ah," I said when he shut his mind, "do you answer to her now, Achilles?" There were many different things I wanted to say, things I wanted to roar and carve into them. But patience would serve me better. There was a time and place for violence, it was not now.

Achilles… there were many reasons why the two of us were closest. One of them was that I had always been his first priority. He'd swore off any of his brides, and chosen to follow me, wherever I choose. He had done it the night I had been born, I had come into the world and stolen all light and warmth in the room. The child of winter with the flames of Hades. And he'd vowed to always be by my side since that day. Knowing that my female had taken him from me made me near violent. And I didn't know who I wished to punish the most. Him for finally abandoning me, or her for unknowingly stealing him.

"I am the strongest after you." I nodded in agreement, it was well known. "And I shall protect her like my own, even against you." _Even against me?_ A dangerous promise that he could never live up to. I wanted to remind him that he was no match for me. I wanted to humiliate my brother, something I had never wanted before.

Jealousy was not something I was used to feel. I hadn't felt I in… _no matter._ Needless to say, I felt it now. "Have you fallen for my wife, brother?" It was a dangerous question, with an equally dangerous answer. I had seen something, the day she had kissed him, and the day in the garden. I did not know if it was love, but it was something. And it was not something I had never seen in Achilles face. He might not even know the answer himself.

"No, Ares." I had no way of knowing if he lied or not, not when his mind was closed. I could hear nothing in his voice, see nothing in his eyes, scent nothing. My brother was skilled at lying, we all were after such a long time on this earth. "But she is worth more than you know. More than you give her. And she is worth following."

Was that not love? It certainly sounded like it to my ears. "Is she now?" I humored.

"Don't be a fool," Heracles boomed out, "neither of us would ever touch her, crazed with love or not." He was right, they knew that I'd kill them. Brother or not.

She was mine.

"But he is right, Ares. She deserves more than you." I had to smile, there was no other option. My cunning little female. They were all wrapped around her finger. Such a wise move of hers.

"And what does she deserve, since you all know her so well?" That was the best thing, seeing them all clench their teeth in anger. They did _not_ know her, they thought they did. But I had to reassure them that they certainly did not. They had no idea what she'd done, what dark and depraved things she was capable of. She was not a simple bystander, innocent and delicate. She was a coldblooded murderer.

I knew. I had seen it all.

It was beyond amusing to see my family think her defenseless, or in need of saving. I still couldn't decide if her being broken was a façade, or if she was truly hurting. She had a way of obscuring herself and her thoughts that I'd never encountered before. She could play a role and think and breathe the way they would. I needed time alone with her to know for myself.

She had looked horrible in Achilles mind, ready to break. Absolutely. Needed I remind them of the first weeks with her? When she had manipulated, lied and cheated every possible angle. When she had seemed in need of rescuing too?

"Love and devotion," Heracles simply said. I had to contain my surprise. I had expected many answers, but never thought of this. The silence stretched for a while. I was too stunned to speak, and I was rarely stunned into silence.

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked after a while. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

 _Love._ It was the stupidest thing I had ever heard my brother say. And I had heard him sputter his idiocy for ages.

"I am well aware."

"Let her go, Ares," Achilles pleaded, "before it is too late." My brother took in my raised brow, my amused smile. "Leave her with her fiancé, with someone who will love her and worship her. Do not force her to live this life, Ares." Achilles eyes were beyond pleading, they were hurting. I understood him too well. A life with a Galanis was not an easy one. It was a life on the hunt, a life where you played pray and predator depending on the situation. But my female was used to it. I had chosen her precisely because she knew what a life with me meant, she had lived her life like mine; where she always had an eye over her shoulder, where she was constantly ready for a fight. Did they not see it themselves? Did they not understand the reason why I had chosen her?

I stared at them both. They meant it. They wanted me to let her go. It was the most outrageous thing this night. And her fiancé? He was alive, we all knew he was. But I cared nothing for him. Nothing for her either. I cared for my own wishes, as I had done for most of my life. And I would rather kill the boy myself than ever give her back to him. He would never touch her again. He would never see her, never hear her voice, smell her scent, feel her caress. He would never again look into her fiery eyes; those eyes were not for him to gaze into.

She was mine. Her fire was _mine._

"It is already too late," Zeus said, "is it not, Ares?"

I clenched my jaw and nodded once. Too late? Oh, certainly. It had been too late for her before it even began. I still remembered when Arcas had coerced me and Manes to accompany him to meet the three sisters. I had not wanted to go, but I had no excuse not to. And then…my fangs lengthen by the memory; I had scented her before we entered the club. Her fire had been by the doors, where she recently had passed. And it had been too late. I had not even seen her, I didn't care what she looked like. That _fire_ … I had breathed her in and felt her fire, the very essence of her, dance on my skin. It had filled my head, it had made me intoxicated with her; wild with want. Too late was an understatement.

I had wanted her then. I wanted her more now.

She had been beautiful that first night, more so than I would have thought. I had seen the way Arcas looked at her, the way his eyes followed her when he saw that she was the most beautiful one of the sisters. But she was already mine. I had watched her then, seen her delicate bone structure and the defined muscles on her, that her dress did nothing to hide. I had seen her form, even clothed, and known then that she was a rare beauty. And that face…I had not lied when I told her she was beautiful. Her beauty was enough to rival Helen of Troy, and win. She was rare, such a rare specimen of a human that I would have chosen her, fire or no fire.

My first instinct had been to take her, to rule her, to make her dance in tune with my command. I wanted to feel her fire dance in my veins. But she had surprised me then, greatly. Her mind had told me that she was a liar, a dangerous opportunist and a highly skilled illusionist. Especially when she changed right in front of me, when she became a different woman. I had not been able to form a word, I had been too captivated by what I was seeing. She did more than peak my interest. Such a dangerous thing, and she had not even known it.

Achilles was right. I did not care for her. I kept her because I was intrigued by her. She was an interesting creature. So alike me, my equal in her own right. I could not send her away. And I could not kill her. Not yet.

But I could not love her. I was not capable of such things.

"You do not believe her to be broken." My father knew me well. As well as I knew him. I shook my head, still stuck in my own thoughts. Stuck in the night where she had sealed her own fate without even knowing it.

"You forget that she is a skilled actor."

"And you forget that we saw what happened," Achilles snarled.

"Indeed."

"By all means, break into my mind, boy."

I nodded, I had already planned too, but waited for permission. I had preferred it to be Heracles mind. It was weaker, easier to infiltrate. But I understood why my father wanted it to be him. Breaking into someone's mind, as I was going to do now was a hurtful violation. One I'd rather not to, even though it was necessary.

"Are you sure, _patéras_?" My voice was soft, for once.

He nodded once andI cast out my power, my father's mind was a fortress. But every fortress had a weak point, a breaking point. His was just harder to find. It was one of the things I admired with my father and Achilles, they always made me work for it. They always tried to trick and deceive me. It made sure that I had to keep my wits about, since sheer strength was an entry point I'd rather not take.

My father did not move as I probed, when I hurled my power like a blow. His shield was intact, and I saw no cracking point yet. Breaking into someone's mind was always easier when there was a weak point.

Several minutes went by before I saw a muscle by Zeus mouth twitch in strain. Oh yes, I was tiring him. He was not weak enough to let me in, and my patience was starting to run thin.

My brothers twitched when they felt my power. I had gathered it like a fist and planted my blow by our father's temple. He groaned and swayed where he sat. The sight of him would have made me stop long ago, not anymore. It was in my nature to hurt, to destroy, but even I had limits. I did not like the pain I inflicted on my family. It did not mean that I shied away from it, I simply did not care for the task. Which they all knew. And still, he refused to give me an entry point. _Old stubborn fool._ I gritted my teeth in anger when I understood that I would have to make one. He was coercing me to break his mind fully.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Sweat would have coated him, had he been able to produce it. I was still surprised that he managed to grit anything out. I was holding his mind in my hands, just waiting for him to give up and give in.

"I. Gave. My. Word." An annoyed growl managed to escape me as I forced my power into his head and broke his shield. Sheer strength had its advantages, and mine was limitless.

Zeus made no sound as his head fell to the table, it thumped with the weight but he had no power in him to move. I was in his mind, deciding what he was allowed to do. I detested having this power over my family. They were my flesh and blood. And they had loved me well all my life, mine was a sad way of repaying them. I allowed him to sit again, he stared at me, and I heard his thoughts as if they were my own. " _Come now, boy. I did not raise you to be soft._ "

I gritted my teeth. My father was doing all he could not to place any blame on me. He was, as he had done all of my life, shielding me from my own power and nature. It made my hands clench in anger.

"Ares," Achilles softly called, "get it over with. It is not your guilt."

"Would you rather it be hers?" I hissed, since I could not say anything remotely soft. The situation tonight angered me, everything with this night had angered me.

"It is his, _adelfós_."

" _Where is it?_ " I demanded. I could command Zeus to show me, he had no defense against me now. But I had too much respect for my father not to roam in his mind. It was not a place I wanted to dwell in.

" _Swear that you will not hurt her for this._ "

" _I swear._ "

I understood my family's rage.

Their rage. Their fierce protectiveness.

Everything.

I could barely keep my roar contained when I saw the God hurt her. When he broke her bones. When she screamed, and tried to fight him. Or when she had to turn her head away in shame. I knew that my whole body was alight with flames when I saw the God undress her. When he made his intentions as clear as he could. I could smell her tears, as if she was in front of me, the tears she was trying not to shed. And he _burned_ her, marked her with a fire that would always stay. Her blood was thick in the air, covering both her and him. The sight of him over her, humiliating and breaking her did more than threat his existence.

Ares, The God of War, his immortality was coming to an end.

His lips on her. His hands on her. His _scent_ on her.

 _I'm going to wipe him off of the face of the earth_.

 _I'm going to wipe his line, every offspring with even a drop of his blood will pay._

My hands were clenched, and I heard the table break under the pressure just in tune to her bones being re-broken by Heracles.

And I felt something then. Felt something stir in my body when I both felt and saw her panic, when she saw the name he had carved into her. Her tears made my body clench. I felt gutted as I watched, as I saw what he had done to her.

I didn't know what to do. Violence was the only thing I reacted with. It was the only thing I could respond with. The beast knew, the beast broke its chains and stood up howling, snarling.

I stood up and left the garden. My brothers were yelling, trying to make me stop. But I only heard them from a distance, their voices did nothing to calm me. I threw up a shield behind me. It was a weak shield, made for them to break through. For them to stop me. "Hurry," I growled back even as the beast guided me forward.

I could not think straight. I could not breathe. I would spit fire around me.

My mind was my greatest weapon. But it worked against me now. As it always did when my true nature took over.

Death. Chaos. Destruction.

I followed my female's scent, the unmistakable trail she had left behind.

 _Don't hurt her._

 _Don't hurt her._

 _Don't hurt her._

I tried to repeat it with every step. I was trying to walk slow, letting my family catch up. Hoping they'd stop me before I reached her.

Alas, they did not. She was in the dining room, with the rest of the brides. None of my brothers were present. None was there to stop me, and I could not stop myself.

She was afraid. I would've been able to smell it from a mile. The scent rooted itself to my mind, filling me with the same madness that would end her one day.

She took one step back for each one I took forth. And I saw nothing but her. I saw her horror when she realized, I saw her face crumble when she finally understood. She was shivering, like she was cold. Which was impossible, I was burning like an inferno. Threatening to scorch everything with me.

The Amazon stood with her arms before my female. I would thank her for that, some day. "Ares, think of what you're doing," she warned with frightened eyes. She was wise to fear me, she of all knew what my flames could do. I threw her off with a flick of my finger, and the Amazon hurled through the room. I had no indication where she landed, my eyes never left my horrified female.

I managed to force the heat from my hands, it would have killed her within seconds. She flinched when I grabbed her arms and turned her eyes from mine. Mine would burn with blood, a color she hated, for good reason. I lifted her from the floor, towards me, her bones complained with pressure.

And I could not stop myself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I roared. I wanted her to hear what I should have said.

 _Why did you burden yourself with this lie?_

She was trying to press herself from me, the heat of my body must've been excruciating to stand. I tried to will it back, to will the male she was used to back. But the images from my father's mind was haunting me.

"Ares," her voice was thick with tears.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

 _It wasn't your fault,_ omorfiá.

And I saw it then. The exact moment when her composure broke, when her tears started to flow. Her shame was a thick taste on my tongue. She turned her face from me as she cried. I was thankful for it. Tears were meaningless, but hers still meant something now.

"Stop," she begged.

"Why Lysandra!" I yelled as I shook her.

 _Why did you not trust me?_

I knew the answer myself. I had done nothing to earn her trust or loyalty. I had, as she had said earlier, threatened, humiliated, insulted, and left her. And I suddenly understood why she sought Achilles to mend her grief. He had earned her trust.

"P-p-please," she stuttered as she cried. Her hands were pushing into my chest, even though it hurt her. And still, I could do nothing.

"What were you thinking?"

 _I would've protected you. You know this._

I had to fight myself not to hurt her. Because I wanted to hurt her, badly. I wanted to curse her for hiding this. For not yelling it at the top of her lungs, for not trusting me in caring for her.

" **Ares**!" I almost sagged in relief when my father roared. "While your concern is rightly placed, allow me to say that your method is most unwise. Unhand my daughter before you frighten the life out of her."

"Take. Her." She shook in my hands, and it was not because of her. My hands were shaking with strain. My inner nature was not willing to bow now. The beast in me knew only violence and chaos. I could feel my head starting to swim with the same images as before. And I dimly heard that my father was trying to catch my attention again. He was yelling now, ordering everyone around him.

"Ares," her voice was coming from a distance, but I heard her. She was all I heard. The only voice I ever heard. "Ares," she whispered like she was unsure of herself. "Look at me."

And she was the only thing I saw.

Her tears were shining like diamonds. Her eyes were frightened, but she was determined. She placed both of her hands on each side of my face, and her fire burned like a beacon. It caressed my skin, down to my bones and danced with my own. Her fire dug its way into mine, until it no longer burned her, until she was the one controlling it without realizing it.

"Let go." Her throat bobbed, and she suddenly looked ready to fall. I was sure that she would have had I not held her so tight.

"I will not hurt you," I promised her when I saw her clearly.

"I know. Now, let go."

I treated her with as much care as I could when I sat her down. Her eyes were burning into mine all the while. The Amazon was behind her, and caught her when her feet touched the floor. I had to hold my breath as I turned. Her scent was driving me mad. The need to do…something was driving me to the point of no return.

"What took you so long?" I snarled at my gathered brothers and father.

They did not wait.

They descended on me as one.

My body was battered and bruised. There were no marks on me, but my bones were still mending. Neither my father or my brothers had been kind, nor had they held back. I had taken their beating with satisfied grunts and groans. I had rightly deserved it. And wanted it.

I felt better than I had in months, battered or not. I was in control, and the beast in me had no way of escaping. No way of taking control over the body and mind we shared.

I was walking up the stairs, to the room I had been told she was sleeping in. I could admit to myself that my…manners had been questionable. But I would not apologize for who I was. I couldn't. It wasn't in my nature.

The locks on the door were broken. This was the room Achilles had broken into. I wondered for how long she had been in this room. The bed in my room would probably not even smell of her.

I opened the doors and made sure both she and the Amazon would hear my entry. The room was smaller than mine, without the same luxury. I cared nothing for it now, didn't even blink. My female was sleeping in the middle of the bed, with her knees tucked into her. She was in a fetal position, doing her best to protect herself in her sleep. I stood and watched her, and saw her disruptive dream. The Amazon was in a chair, shielding my female like a cub, she said nothing as I made my way to the bed. But I felt her eyes on me the entire time, she was trying to read me, to see if I was a threat. She wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop me even if I was. But it was unimportant.

Lysandra stirred in her sleep when I gathered her in my arms. And she awoke when I rearranged and carried her out.

"Ares, please," she begged with a voice that was still sore and thick with tears. Her eyes were swollen too, and I wanted to know how many tears she had shed tonight. I would inflict each and every one of them on the God.

"Hush," I whispered and made sure I sounded as soft and caring as I could.

"Please," she whispered even as she pressed herself into my shoulder. "I can't." I saw more tears gather on her eyelashes.

I clenched my jaw and made sure the words I was thinking did not convey. "You will sleep, _omorfiá_ , nothing more." Her teeth gritted, I was as gentle as I could when I kissed her forehead. She sunk further into my shoulder like she was defeated.

She said nothing more as I entered the room and closed the door behind us. But her eyes were closed, like she did not want to see the room. I wondered if she had returned to this room since…then.

I had to admire her composure. I could scent that she wanted to run, hide and cry. She did neither as I placed us both on the bed. But she froze for a second when I gathered her against my body. I was on my back, with her against my side. I grabbed a pillow and placed it by the crook of my arm, she sighed as she complied and placed herself alongside me. It was not comfortable in any way. For neither of us I believed. Still, neither of us said anything for a long while.

"What happens now?" she whispered into the dark like a secret.

She held her arm against her side, as if she was protecting her ribs. She had been taught well, to defend herself, her father had been a good teacher. I began to rub her arm absently, like it was the most natural thing to do. And it was not, I could tell by the way she swallowed and clenched her jaw. I kept on doing it while I spoke, hoping she would see the caress for what it was. "We are going to take this step by step." I stared down at her, and was surprised to see that she was already looking up at me. Her violet eyes seemed to glow, her fire peaked through her tired gaze.

"Ah," she breathed, "and what does that mean, Ares?"

"It means that we _will_ get along." I could hear her accusations, that she had been trying. That I was impossible to get along with. That she had given and I had taken. I heard it all.

I wished that she was lying.

"I will be better, _omorfiá._ "

She flinched. He had stolen even that. The small endearment I had chosen for her. It was the only small comfort I had ever given her. "I don't think you know what better is. Or how to be better," she admitted and sounded as tired as she looked.

Her words struck, if only for a moment. I could to tell her of a time when I had been better. A time where I would have done anything to be better. But it was no use. I would never be the same male again. Time had changed me into someone that would survive, someone that followed its own wishes and codes out of necessity. I could not tell her of that. I had no desire too. And she, this human girl, would never understand. "You may be right," I admitted, "but I shall try. And you will show me."

"Yes," she agreed and tried to move away from me. I held her still, an annoyed sigh escaped her when she stilled. Her scent gave me a hint of her rising mood. "And you will hiss, spit, snarl and growl in return."

I wanted to shake her then. She had good sense, I had seen it before. And it was failing her now. I was trying. She should be satisfied with that. But women were rarely compliant or satisfied. I took a long deep steadying breath. "What do you want, Lysandra?"

"I am far too tired to start this shit again, Ares," she hissed, fast as a viper and just as venomous. "Just do whatever the fuck you want." Oh, I would have given much to hear those words before. Probably half of my fortune to hear her give into me, to _allow_ me every dark wish.

I smiled and hoped that she did not see it in the dark. That fire…it burned and roared even now. There was hope for her yet. "You do not want that."

"Just get it over with," she sighed.

I rolled her over to her back before I could think. I could not hear it. Could not hear her speak with such defeat while her fire was wreaking havoc to my senses. Her hands pressed against my chest, and one of her knees came up in defense. But she could not bear my weight alone. I rested my elbows beside her face, showing her that I was for once, not cornering her. I caressed the vein at her neck, her pulse beat like thunder and lightning. "That might work with my family, but it does not work with me." Her fierce gaze was beginning to darken, and the thoughts in her head was threatening come out. "You are not uncaring, you are one of the most headstrong women I have met in my existence." And she was, impossible stubborn and resilient. And I did not lie, I had only ever met one other female such as her. "And while I must admit that my ego thrives at hearing you speak such words, my mind knows it for the lie it is."

Angry, no – furious words were on the tip of her tongue. She held them back, and I waited, patient as ever for her true words. A dam of tears started running past her temples, all the while she kept a vicious and murderous face. "Where were you!" she finally cried, and beat my chest.

I dried her tears with my thumbs, but more escaped. "I was not where I should have been," I admitted to her, and her alone.

I did nothing to stop her hand as she slapped me. "This is your fault!" Her slap should not have stung me, I should barely have been able to feel it. Needless to say, I felt it down to my bones. She had somehow managed to strike the very foundation of me.

" _Omorfiá,_ " I whispered and rolled once more and put her on top of me. Her tears wetted my shirt, and I held her through her quiet sobs. I stroked her back and murmured words she could not understand. Not because I did not want her to understand, because I did not know what to say. It dawned on me then, that I should have asked my brother for advice. I had seen him handle her, and he seemed to be an expert. _How many times has she rested in his arms?_ The thought should not have awakened my jealously, but it did. I was possessive beyond words. And she was mine.

She quieted down quickly, she likely had no more tears to shed. Her agony was still thick in the air. "Do you know what your marks mean?" I was met by silence, but she finally shook her head against my chest. "It means that you are mine," I whispered into her hair. Her long sigh was an indication of how tired she was of hearing that. "They mean that I will protect you, always. That I will care for you until you die. They are a promise and an oath that I will lay down my life for yours if needed." It was not entirely true, but it did not matter now. It was a harmless lie that would bring her comfort and peace.

She slowly lifted her head from my chest and looked down at me. She was beautiful even now when her eyes were red and swollen. Yes, beautiful despite being so fragile. "Why?"

I caressed her face. Not because I had too. But I hadn't felt her soft and delicate skin against my rough hands for so long. I had felt the need to touch her all night. It was the reason I had sought her out when I had lost control, that idiotic need.

"Because you are mine."

She huffed a laugh and placed her head against my shoulder. And it was all the answer I needed. "Sleep, _omorfiá_ , I will protect you even in your sleep."

She was exhausted, already half asleep when she muttered, "you fucking better."

I shook with quiet laughter, and she did not even notice. She was sleeping hard and well on my chest. And I found that I did not mind, even though I hated this sort of intimacy.

My hands sought her out on their own volition, as if they had a mind of their own. I kept on stroking her back, her arms, her face, and not once did she stir. I felt content, I realized with her scent thick on me, and mine on her, always on her.

I could admit to myself, deep in my thoughts that this was more than want. More than mere interest. It was such a simple fact that I was astonished that my family had not mentioned it. My father had seen it, he knew, I was thankful that he had kept quiet. The truth was far more dangerous.

Obsession. Such a dangerous thing, to catch the eye of an immortal.

Because she, this human girl, that was sleeping peacefully on my chest, had a way of controlling me too. Her fire had a way of calming and exciting my every nerve. She could find me when my beast broke its chains. It scared me even as it exhilarated me.

She had a way of taming the beast, and she did not even know it.


	23. The Birth of Ares

I knew it was a dream the moment the scene changed, gone was the God and his suggestive chuckle, his demanding tone. His touch no longer seared my skin, the full weight of his eyes did nothing to frighten me as they faded into nothingness.

I was standing in a field, with grass and wildflowers of every color surrounding me. I could scent every flower, they filled my lungs with each breath. The grass was soft and wild beneath me, not even close to its usual texture. The sun was shining without stinging, I found that I could gaze into the sun without it hurting my eyes. I could see the sun, but I could barely feel it on my skin, there were some heat, but nothing close to the real sensation.

But tears appeared in my eyes and almost spilled over when I heard someone call for me. My form physically hurt and I could no longer breathe. My knees shook while I did my best to demand strength back to them.

"Lys." His voice wasn't quite right, it was too dark, too full of bass to be fully his. His voice had always been filled with happiness, I couldn't even remember how he sounded when he was irritated. I could only ever remember how warm his voice was. How I had fallen in love with the sound of him calling my name, how he had whispered it like a secret only the two of us knew.

I stared up into the sky, that was a little too blue. I felt the breath of the wind against my skin, it was neither hot or cold, perfect – like the rest of it. "You are not real," I whispered as I struggled not to cry. I heard birds chirp in the distance, but saw no form. Their voices were too beautiful, too loud and distinctive to be real.

Shivers ran along my back when his arms stopped on top of mine. They came to rest on my lower arms, and a sob escaped me when I saw his hands. Every little scar was there, even down to the small cuts on his fingers, the small scar that I had unintentionally made was there. I didn't dare touch it, I feared that it would feel as real as it looked. I could see the fine small hair on the back of his fingers, the hair I had always teased him for even though I found it adorable. I felt every callus on his palm as he stroked his hands over me. And I couldn't look back at him.

"I'm here, baby," he whispered into my hair. His breath was warm and full of life, it caressed my neck and left me with the same warmth he'd always instilled on me. I would've fallen to my knees if he hadn't caught my weight. The smell of his perfume invaded my nose, Bad. I had bought it for him, I remembered it like it was yesterday. It had been the first thing I ever bought him. And he had treasured it like no other thing.

I crossed my arms before my chest, I tried to keep myself together. His arms closed on top of mine, crushing me to his chest. The feel of him had me sobbing like never before, but I still saw everything clear despite my tears. I could feel _his chest,_ and that his chin came to rest at the back of my head. And it was the right proportion, nowhere near the males I lived with. No. This was so familiar that I couldn't do anything except weep. I felt his muscles, the strength he offered me, the strength I knew he possessed but rarely showed. His chest was well built and sculptured, but nowhere near the size of the Galanis males. And his arms, _oh god,_ his arms. They were not too long, not too heavy, they were around me like they had been made for my body. They enclosed me like he had been put on this earth for this purpose.

"And, you are not real," I cried like my heart had been ripped out of chest.

"But I am here," he whispered and turned me in his arms.

More tears ran down my cheeks when I met his eyes; those hazel eyes that I had dreamt of gazing into just once more. They were filled with love and sympathy, filled with everything I couldn't get past my lips. My hand shook as I lifted it to his face. My fingers followed his broad and powerful cheekbones, across his smooth forehead down to his broad nose. My lips trembled when I touched his, when I followed the faint scar in his upper lip. I felt the destroyed tissue beneath my finger and wished that this was real. That my mind would stop playing such cruel tricks on me.

He took a gentle hold of my hand and pressed it against his stubbly cheek. It was warm, like the rest of him, he had always been so _warm._ I could feel his other hand at the small of my back, burning through the thin shirt I was wearing.

"Kevin," I cried and choked. His name came as a blow to my senses.

"Hey, hey," he said and captured my face in his hands. His thumbs brushed away my tears, I clenched his wrists. His touch felt so real but I could barely stand it. I was afraid that he'd leave the moment it felt true. I had to close my eyes, afraid that I would go insane, and equally afraid that he would leave. "Don't cry, baby, don't cry," he soothed and kissed my eyelids.

"I'm so sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. Nothing." The conviction in his words was fierce, as fierce as he had been when he'd been alive.

Ah. But it wasn't true. I had a lot to be sorry for. A lot I needed to earn his forgiveness for. And it hurt, knowing that I would never get the chance.

"You're dead, Kevin." It was the first time I said it out loud. The first time I accepted the inevitable. "You are dead," I said and cried hysterically against his chest.

I accepted it then, when he held me. When I knew for certain that he would never be with me again. Kevin had been MIA, according to me. And no one dared say otherwise near me. But the search for him had only been prolonged because of my father. No one thought him alive. Not even his family. They had accepted the news of his death long ago. And I had been too stubborn to believe it, to accept that I would never see him again. I had refused to go to his funeral, his memorial, everything. I had been so selfish in my conviction, so sure that he was still out there _somewhere_.

"It doesn't matter." He held my face again and kissed my cheeks. I could see how wet his lips became with my tears, I could almost see the salt shimmer on them. And his lips felt like the first breath of spring, like coming alive only to die when winter came again. I was sure that a part of me would die, or cruelly wither away with the memory of him. "I will always be with you. I told you, I will love you always."

A loud sob came out of me. Because it was his words, his _exact_ words. I hadn't thought of the night of his proposal, I hadn't been able to conjure the memory. But that had been part of his love declaration, that he'd love me no matter what. It took me many tries before I was able to form any words, any intelligent sound beside my wailing. "This is just me imagining. A fragment of my mind."

He cupped my neck, and brought his forehead against mine. I didn't have to strain my neck to meet his. And I knew then, that this man had been made for me, truly made. "It doesn't mean that this isn't real."

"Always the optimist," I laughed through my tears and the lump in my throat. I touched his face, his neck, ran my hands along his arms just to remember what he felt like. What I felt like when he was under my touch. How his skin always seemed to give me comfort, such a simple touch, my hand on his arm had always calmed me. Soothed me.

"Remember that you are so loved." I wrapped my hands around his neck, not daring to let him leave. I could tell that he would, without me holding him or not. I just wanted this to last a little longer. I needed to pretend for this short time. "No matter what, Lys. I always loved you, it will never change."

"Kiss me," I whispered as I closed the distance between us, "one last time."

He lowered his face and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes were wide open, I didn't want to miss a second of this. He opened his like he knew, and more tears ran between our cheeks when I saw his hazel eyes. I wasn't sure if it was his or my tears, I didn't care.

My heart screamed in injustice and hurt when I truly allowed myself to feel his lips. When it dawned on me that his lips hadn't been this soft, as perfect or as skilled. Kevin hadn't been the best kisser, something I had teased him merciless for. And these lips were certainly skilled, sure and they seemed to know just how I enjoyed being kissed. Everything, even down to the small movements, the passionate breaths and the gentle nibbling only proved that this wasn't my Kevin.

I closed my eyes then, and gave myself an extra second to pretend. I broke away, cast the illusion off and forced my mind awake. I woke with a pounding roar in my body. It took me a second to catch my bearings.

I was laying on top of Ares, finally awake on his chest. He'd placed a pillow on himself for my sake, and a thin blanket on me. I threw the pillow and his consideration away with all my might and sat up. The bastard had the decency to look mildly astonished by this. I straddled his chest and wrapped both hands around his throat. And I still couldn't reach around him, it angered me further.

"Don't," I began and felt my rage mold itself around my heart, "ever," I panted and closed in on his face "do that to me again," I snarled down at him.

A satisfied and mildly amused smile took place on his face. "Careful, Lysandra," he purred and placed his hands behind his head. The pure arrogance in that movement was enough to blind me with rage.

"Or what?" I challenged and pressed my hands against his windpipe.

He was unbothered, like he usually was. He wasn't even properly choking. "My patience is not without it limits, and you are currently testing it."

"As are you!"

He bucked his hips and threw me off. I landed right beside him, still on the bed. "While that might be true, _omorfiá,_ I think we have establish that it is not your temper we need to worry about." His eyes were closed as he spoke, and he still had that fucking smug smile on his lips. I stared at his crotch, and was about to put my heel there when his voice rang out. "I will smack you until your teeth rattle."

"You wouldn't dare."

He turned his face to me and opened his eyes. "Wouldn't I?" He was supposed to scare me with his tone and his look. It was mighty hard not letting it affect me, especially because it did, somewhere deep deep down.

I snorted at him, meeting his eyes full on. "I've learned something new, you see."

"Indulge me," he said while his eyes flashed with annoyance.

He didn't stop me when I got out of bed, but I felt his eyes on my every move. "I am the only daughter of Zeus Galanis." The reaction from him was mild, but it was there. His smile broadened but his eyes burned in anger. "And I have learned that it grants me quite a lot of power and respect. And," I said and met his smile with one of my own, "it would seem that there are limits to what you're allowed to do."

"I am sure there is," he agreed while his eyes scanned my body. I was still in the same big shirt as I had gone to bed in, and I suspected it was one of his judging by his content male smile. Part of me wanted to curse Aegea for fetching it, but my bride was smart. She must've known that Ares would've ripped it off my body, had it not been his. "Shall we explore the boundaries then, _adelfí_?"

I cringed, actually cringed. "Don't call me that." It was the most disturbed thing he had ever said to me, I decided. And Ares had said a lot of fucked up things to me in the past.

"Are you not the daughter of Zeus?" he smirked. I had no answer to that. But to think of myself as his sister was a line I would never cross. It was wrong in so many ways that my stomach did a violent twist. "That would make you my blooded sister," he continued only to see me squirm.

"What is wrong with you!" I demanded while I grabbed clean clothes and went to change. I didn't give him a chance to answer, since I'd rather not hear it. I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me, and heard his delighted laugh.

"Oh, come now, _omorfiá_. Don't be so delicate, it does not suit you." I could hear him well enough through the door, but decided to ignore him. "I know you can hear me," he sang from the other side.

I quickly put on new underwear, shorts and shirt, all the while trying to ignore him. He was on the other side of the door, with both hands against the frame when I opened. The sight of him, towering like that, cornering me made my heart beat faster. "Can I get some distance from you?"

He turned his head sideways. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." And I bet it sounded safe and rational to him.

"I just," I began and lost my words when he placed his hands on his sides. I followed the movement and part of me saw that he was trying. "I need to breathe."

"I am not chocking you," he said with a smug smile.

"No," I agreed while the hair at my back stood up. "But I've been through some stressful shit lately, and I need to work it out, in my own pace and time."

"I need to shower," he said and pointed to his clothes. There were stains on his pants and shirt, stains I had put there, I thought with some amount of pride. He took hold of my arm and held me against him. I couldn't think while I stood there. "Run along then, _omorfiá_ ," he said and pressed a soft kiss against my lips.

I ran from the room.

* * *

I went out into the night garden, I couldn't stop myself. It was my favorite place in the house, and I'd be damned if I allowed the God to frighten me from it. Again.

I had a pounding and insistent headache that beat with each step. No doubt from the alcohol and all the crying. The sun hadn't set, and the light was beyond annoying to my sensitive eyes.

None of the Galanis was out, and I looked around, bewildered that no one was here. Aegea was nowhere to be found, and I found myself disappointed beyond words. The sun was shining too bright for me to see straight, I squinted my eyes and shielded them with my hand. "Don't you dare avoid me!" I called out loud.

"Come _adelfí_ ," Heracles said. I managed not to jump at his sudden voice. I wasn't fully accustomed to their movement, or their speed, but I was getting there. Heracles stood in front of me, with a broken table and toppled chair at his back. His hand was stretched out to me in silent invitation.

I went to him without hesitation. I wanted this headache gone, I wanted my puffy eyes and bloated skin to disappear. I sighed in content and closed my eyes when his fingers rested against my temples, I could feel the headache reside, my eyes no longer stung, my cheeks stopped stinging.

Heracles still held my head in his hands when I opened my eyes. His smile wasn't anywhere near its usual size. He was searching me, searching my face and breathing in my scent to try and calculate the damage. "How are you feeling?" Both of his thumbs caressed my cheeks, it was a warm and compassionate gesture that I hadn't even known I craved.

I placed my hands on his wrists and ran my thumbs on the inside. "I'm good."

"Don't lie," Achilles suddenly snarled. He and Zeus were standing behind me, both with grim faces and clenched jaws. I took them in, neither had any visible damage. Both stood strong and proud, with matching thin shirts and pants. I could see the tension in them, their muscles stood out in stark relief, I almost laughed. They were trying very hard, I could see that plain as day.

I took a step back from Heracles and made my way to the two males. Zeus eyes were darting over me, just like Heracles had done. "I am so sorry, _kóri_." And I could see that he was, for everything. But I knew what he was apologizing for, it was not the God.

"I don't care," I said and threw my arms around him.

He exhaled and pulled me towards him. He held me with care, with a delicacy only big and strong men were capable of. I clenched my arms around his neck and brought myself up to the crook of his neck and planted my face there. Another sigh escaped Zeus when he started murmuring words. "What kind of a father am I? I cannot even keep my own daughter safe."

I laughed and stood, he was looking down at me with sad eyes. "I am not the easiest to keep safe," I joked, but got no laughter. "My own father knows firsthand, you might want to get some pointers from him."

He turned his head up to the sky and muttered words I couldn't understand.

"I owe you all an apology." All eyes were on me, even those I couldn't see. I could feel the stares of the Galanis family on me, ever so curious to see what the little human had come up with. "I had no right to…come at you like I did."

"There is nothing –" Zeus began but quieted at my raised palm.

"Please," I said and cleared my throat. "What I said, about the God, about you not caring, about you not being my friends…" I had to work against the gathering lump in my throat. Zeus had tried to stop me that day, but I had been too worked up to listen. To think. "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I didn't mean it. I _never_ meant it." It wasn't entirely true, I had meant it, in the heat of the moment. But I wished that I had never said it, I would regret those words for the rest of my life. "And I am sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch," I said and drew my hand against my face. "I was frustrated and fed up. It's not an excuse, I know that. And I'm even more sorry that it will happen again. I just… I need you all to know that I'm so very sorry."

The silence lasted for seconds, but it felt longer. It felt like an eternity. "And we forgive you, we will always forgive you, _kóri._ " I felt lighter, a sudden weight had suddenly disappeared.

I walked over to Achilles, and he was looking at me with a guarded expression. "Can we try to go back to yesterday?"

"What for?"

"Can we just go back to when the two of us were supposed to dance and laugh and forgive each other for what we said and did?"

"Lysandra–"

"I'm sorry," I choked out before he could say another word. "I hurt you, and I had no right. I was intentionally cruel to you because I was hurting. And I hope that we can move past it." He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him to it. I needed to spill everything out before I lost my nerve. "I know it's not fair of me to say this, but I fucking need you. I need what you gave me, and its selfish of me to ask this of you. But there it is; I need you."

His smile was soft, it was just a slight curve of his mouth, but it was so very comforting. The dimple in his cheeks stood out as he reached for me. He took my arms in his hands and drew me towards him. "I was not the only one wronged."

"I deserved it."

"Perhaps, it doesn't mean I was right."

"Can you forgive me?"

His exhale was great, he hung his head so he was at my level. "Yes," he simply said. There was so much more he could've said, but nothing would have been half as good as a 'yes'.

I jumped into his arms and I had never felt better in my life. Especially not when he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me to his shoulder. It was the best feeling in the world, standing like this with him again. I had been so afraid that I had broken something fundamental in us. That our argument had been something we couldn't recover from. I was enjoying the peace he instilled in me, just content to be here.

"Isn't that precious?" Ares crooned.

I wrapped myself harder around Achilles. I couldn't see Ares, but I knew he was standing by his own portrait. "Ignore him," I said to Achilles, "his ego will never stand for it, it might wither and die."

Achilles chuckled against my neck, the warmth of his breath caressed my skin and I smiled as I felt it.

"That is enough, Achilles." I heard the tremor in Ares voice and quickly untangled myself.

I was still standing by Achilles when I faced Ares. He wore nothing but loose shorts, and I knew it was intentional. I just didn't know the purpose of it. Was he trying to entice me? Or was he simply trying to make me used to his body again? One could never know the ways of his mind.

"Tell me why."

"What?" he hissed. He quickly shut his mouth and bit his lip. I knew that my words from the night before was circling in his mind.

"Explain it to me, Ares. We won't get along if you keep me in the dark."

He gritted his teeth, and I was sure that he was going to shut me down. I was downright amazed when he nodded. "As you wish." He motioned to the broken table and the chairs and started walking towards them.

I stared in silent amazement when the chairs stood up on their own. The two halves of the table lifted and started to knit itself together as I watched. It only took seconds for the table to mend itself.

"You can control all elements," I said when Ares passed me and Achilles. I was still too dumbstruck to actually move.

"Yes," he casually said and moved to the chair by the head of the table.

Achilles gently motioned me forward with a hand at my lower back. It was all I needed to place one foot before the other. Ares was watching me when I was about to sit next to him. My hand stopped on the chair when I saw the look in his eyes.

"Like that."

"What?" he rumbled.

"You want me in your lap."

"How perceptive of you." He spoke like a sullen child.

"Why?" I insisted as I waited by the empty chair.

Ares saw my hesitation for what it was. "Because nothing will be able to touch you. It is the safest place on this earth. And that is where I want you." I saw how hard it was for him to admit it. His jaws had been half clenched the entire time, and his annoyance had been clear as day. Ares might hate his instincts, but he didn't seem capable of fighting them.

"Very well," I said and moved to him. His smile was small, but it was there. He exhaled in…relief? I wasn't sure what it was, but he was content when I sat down. And he placed me as he always did, with my legs between his, his arm around me and our faces close. "Better?"

He nodded his agreement, but seemed very irate with himself. His father, Achilles and Heracles quickly followed us and sat down. I knew them well enough to know that Zeus would be opposite us, and Heracles and Achilles in the middle. But I still smiled when they sat where I had predicted.

"Now, tell me why I can't hug your brother."

His family chuckled, Heracles smacked his forehead with his big palm. "It's not very easy to explain some of our instincts, some are just there, Lysandra."

"Try."

"Yes, Ares," Heracles teased, "try." I could tell that his family was teasing him, I didn't know exactly why. But the looks they were giving him were similar to the ones my sisters had given me.

"Careful, Heracles, or I'll send you away," Ares grumbled.

"I don't think so." An annoyed growl vibrated in Ares chest. "We have all sworn to protect our sister, you will find it hard to dismiss any of us while she stays in your company."

"Jesus!" I barked when Ares surged forward in the chair. I braced one hand on the table to prevent me from falling flat on my face. Ares snarled, and I somehow managed not to flinch from the sound. I knew, deep down, that it wasn't directed at me, but it was still very hard not to let it bother me.

Ares was straining both his arms on the armrest, and his eyes were solely on Heracles. He hissed words out, words that I couldn't understand.

"What is wrong with you!" I demanded and pushed my hand into his chest. But trying to move him back was something I simply couldn't do. Ares would move when he deemed fit. "They are teasing you, and you are far too old to fall for it!"

A shiver went through him and traveled up to his neck. His whole neck shook with the movement, and he turned his head while he shook. It looked like he was going to snap his own neck. He was battling something within himself, I had no clue what it was, but his internal struggle was plain for all of us to see.

"Stop it!" I hissed and beat his chest. I was still hanging from his lap, and his childish tantrum was more than my patience could stomach. I rose from his lap and took one step before his hand clamped around my wrist.

"Sit. Down," he said while he leaned back.

"No, I am tired of your bullshit." I tried to wrench my hand from his grip, the only thing it resulted with was the pain that shot up my arm.

"Sit down!" he bellowed while his eyes flashed.

"Get over yourself!" I yelled back and leaned over him, towered like he so often did to me.

"You are making it very hard not to hiss and snarl," Ares said in a much too collected voice.

"Well, what a fucking surprise!" His neck shook with effort again. "Now let go of my fucking arm, before I rip it off."

" _Kóri_ , sit down," Zeus' voice was soft and undemanding, he was simply asking. "Sit down, and we will explain."

It was the promise that made me swallow my pride. Ares held his breath as I placed myself in his lap again. He wasn't half as content now. No…he looked ready to push me off. "All right," I said and made sure that I touched as little of Ares as I could. "Tell me why he's acting like a spoiled child that's been told 'no' for the first time in his life."

"Tread carefully, female," Ares snarled at me.

I turned to him and met his ever-angry stare. "Be quiet."

He lifted both hands, and was about to wrap them around my throat when he stopped. They shook with barely controlled anger, the sound that came out of Ares was full of frustration and anger.

"Lysandra," Heracles gently called. It was one of the rare times he wasn't laughing at his younger brother's reaction. "You will have to be patient with him now, now more than ever."

"I have been patient with him!"

Zeus gave me a look that said 'you call that patience?'. And I did. I _had_ been patient with him, I had done everything in my power to work with him.

"No," Ares said. He was resting his head in his palm, on the left side of the chair. I was to the right, it seemed that he wanted to get as far away from me too. "You have fought me all the way."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped me."

Another annoyed sound slipped out of him as he rolled his eyes. "Your argument is becoming tedious."

"As are you."

Ares slammed his hand down on the armrest, and I couldn't help but smile when he hit it clean off the chair. He looked even more annoyed when it forced him to once more lean back in the chair.

"What Heracles is trying to say," Zeus said before Ares got the chance to open his mouth, "is that Ares is starting to adapt to his role as your husband. And it will take time for him to master all of his instincts. He will be overbearing. He will be persistent. He will be even more possessive and violent than before."

I wasn't looking at Ares anymore. "Why?"

"Have your ever seen any of us touch another's bride?" Achilles asked like it was obvious.

I raised my brow, thinking of Ares and when he'd fed from Ianthe. "Yes."

"No," Ares grumbled from behind me. "Heracles would've tried to kill me had I come near her."

Heracles hummed his agreement. "Not only would I have tried, I would have succeeded."

"Yes," Ares humored, "keep telling yourself that."

"So you lied to me?"

"Of course, we lie to you quite frequently."

I turned and stared at Ares, he held my gaze firm. "No, we do not," Zeus said from the other side of the table.

"I do," Ares claimed with a smirk.

"What more have you lied about, dear husband?" I crooned.

"The sun has absolutely no power over us." I had already guessed it. I had seen Ares and his brothers out in the middle of the day. But to hear that it was a lie, and to know that a part of me had believed him was quite irritating.

"What about the brides?"

"None." Ares looked positively proud of himself. I wanted to throttle him. Oh yes, he glowed with a superior light. "And, there is no reason for you to kill Manes' poor brides." It took all effort I had not to lash out at him. "My brothers do not, under any circumstance, need their brides to live." Heracles grumbled his disagreement and Ares smiled. "Well, they are very fond of them. But there is nothing in their blood that sustains them." His smile only grew when he saw how annoyed I was getting.

They had lied to me for months, but I knew better than to accuse them all. I could tell that this was Ares work. Ianthe had told me many times that there were things she wasn't allowed to talk about. I guess this was one of those things.

"Then how do you sustain yourselves?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We require food, just as you. But not very often."

"Like snakes."

Ares smirked, "I suppose."

"Why bother with the brides?" Ares' family was quiet, too quiet. I didn't need to look at them to know that their faces would've been filled with shame. We had come to an understanding, no lies.

"Ah," Ares breathed and leaned forward. His bare chest touched my arm and I suddenly wanted to move away from him. He circled his arm around my waist when he felt it, of course he did. "There is something in their blood that my brothers crave."

"Which is?"

"Do you not care to guess?"

"No," I almost snarled. He was baiting me, and I didn't want to play whatever game he was trying to start.

Ares face was against my throat, and my blood pumped faster when he kissed my jugular. "Their blood strengthens their abilities."

I frowned and twisted to look down at him. Ares looked back from his unreasonably thick and long eyelashes. "Why?"

"They just do," he said and smirked again.

"More secrets?"

"Of course."

"Why are you without a bride?" I asked Achilles.

He seemed to know that I would eventually ask him, he didn't look taken back at all. He gritted his teeth, like he was pondering whether to tell me or not. "I had a bride, once." Even Ares' arms and hands stopped caressing me. His grip ever so slightly tightened before they settled around me. "I was very young when I found her, Caerus had just been born," he said with a small smile. And I knew enough of the male to know that he had been the second oldest. "She was a forest nymph. I was instantly captivated by her song, her dance. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

My throat constricted by his voice. I had never heard it so soft, so full of regret and longing. It tore at something in me, it was obvious that he was still in pain. That the memory of his bride still haunted him.

"Her hair was full of flowers, I still can't smell hyacinths without thinking of her." And I understood why the flower wasn't in this garden. "But I was young and foolish. I was the first son of Zeus, the first one to ever find a bride. And I didn't understand that the Gods would torment her for being mine."

"I'm sorry, Achilles," I said when he clenched his hands in front of him, "you don't need to continue."

He spoke like he hadn't heard me. "I was not where I should've been. I was celebrating the birth of my brother, and didn't spare her safety a single thought." Ares hand found mine, and I was grateful when he gripped it. When he proved to me that he also cared, that this wasn't easy for him to hear either. "It didn't take them long to find her, nymphs never trail far away from home," he said it with such a bitter voice that I wanted to cry. "I was told that Apollo played with her, tormented her, raped her long before he killed her. And I wasn't aware of it, of her pain. Her sisters told me that she screamed my name for hours, over and over. That she held on to the belief that I would come and save her." Achilles wasn't looking at any of us, he was staring at his clasped hands with such intent that I didn't dare speak a word.

"I felt it, the moment she died. It was a crippling, blinding pain...it took me minutes before I could stand, the hollow in my chest threatened to consume me."

I wasn't even aware that tears fell from my eyes. Not until Ares kissed one away from my cheek. His lips were soft and kind, there was no demand or heat, he was trying to console me in the only way that he could, since he was horrible with words.

"Her body was long gone by the time I got there. The only thing left were withered flowers, her hair. And that's when I learned that the extra strength I received from her blood was a curse, and not a gift. I killed everything in my way, anything that could pose a threat. And I became unstoppable in my grief and rage." I saw a glimpse of his rage reflect in his eyes, and I didn't want to know what damage Achilles could deal uncontrolled. "And I refused to come near any of my brides after that, I refused to expose them to the same fate. And I told myself that it was for the better, and I still do," he said and stared at me. "I refused to feel anything except anger and hate from that day. And I swore that I would never love anything as I had loved her, since I wasn't capable of protecting it."

I was filled with shame, shame for what I had accused him off.

"And then, Ares was finally born," his smile suddenly appeared, and I could not even fathom how he could smile. "And his birth was much different from our other brothers."

"Achilles," Ares warned.

"Quiet, Ares," Zeus barked.

"I've been present at every birth, so I should know," he said with a small smile, not at all bothered by the small interruption. "Our mother had to fight for her life while birthing him. She lay for four days and tried to cast him out, and still he refused. He was just as stubborn then as he is now." The two brothers were watching each other, both with small and loving smiles. "The rest of our brothers had to throw father out, and keep him out. Ares was slowly killing our mother, and Zeus did not take kindly to it."

"I wanted to kill him before he was born," Zeus admitted with no shame.

"It took all ten of us to keep him out, to make sure that he didn't kill the babe before it was even born," Heracles said and shook his head. "We were all fighting different battles those days."

"It was a gruesome battle," Achilles admitted and kept watching Ares. "I had to try and get him out, but he fought for every inch, every second of it. And I knew that he was strong before he was out. It was in that moment, when he stretched his arms out and pushed back, when he tried to grab my mind with his that I managed to get a hold of his hands."

"Indeed," Zeus grumbled, "it was also in that moment that my mate screamed like she never had before."

"I will never forget it," Heracles quietly agreed and shook his head, "we were all sure that it was her dying scream."

"And she was dying." Achilles nodded as he spoke. "Mother wouldn't have been able to stand more than minutes, and I saw it. I did the only thing I could think of, I let Ares into my mind, welcomed him to it. And imagine my surprise when the unborn babe spoke to me, when he told me that he knew of the words cruelty, and that he wanted no part in it. And I in turn told my unborn brother that this world was cruel and harsh, but I would stand with him forever. I promised him that I would protect him from everything, that I would die to see his happiness. And yet he was not convinced."

"Of course not," Ares snorted, "I had heard you lie and deceive each other for months." I was too astonished to actually form words. My mouth was hanging open when I stared at Ares. And I didn't even know why the fuck I got surprised anymore. I was certain that there were no limits to what Ares could do anymore.

"I showed him our family, I showed him our devotion and the love we shared. And Ares still refused, he claimed that our feelings were trivial, false even. He dismissed me and told me he'd rather stay in our mother's womb, because he knew of her love and devotion, and she was the only one among us he trusted. So, I showed him mother."

"And I had not understood that I was killing her. That my selfishness was slowly costing her her life."

Achilles laughed then, it was full of disbelief and told more of his thoughts than his words. "And that was the first time Ares ordered me. He wrapped his little hands around my fingers and commanded me to pull as he pushed, since mother was too weak." Achilles shook his head, still with his eyes on Ares. "And he came out beautifully after those four days of battle. His head was already crowned with the same mass of hair you see today. And he was much bigger than any of our brothers."

"And we all ran inside, when we heard mother cry out in victory."

"I was still bent on killing him," Zeus half-snarled.

"Ares power filled the room as soon as I had him in my arms. The fire and the candles flickered out, and all warmth went to his body. He sucked all warmth clean from the room, he claimed that he was cold, that this world wasn't half as warm as mother's womb had been. And I gather he was right," Achilles laughed and inclined his head to Ares. "It was the first time he opened his eyes, and they flashed blue and red, blue and red as I watched. And this little tiny creature, my brother, looked up at me and asked me with such hesitancy if I had spoken true, or if there would come a day when I abandoned him. And it woke something in me then, something that had been dead and numb since my bride died. I felt that I would follow this child to the ends of the universe, just so he would never walk alone."

It was so very hard for me to try to imagine Ares as a child, much less a newborn. And hearing Achilles speak of him so, as if he had once been innocent and unsure was even harder to contemplate.

"I loved him from that first sight, loved him as I had never loved any of my brothers. And I swore to him, with our family witnessing it, that I would never leave him for a lover, a bride or another brother. I swore my life and everything I was to him."

"And I ever so graciously accepted, and in turn promised him that I would cherish, protect and love him as he did me." Ares voice was thick with emotion, and I was astonished to hear it.

I had only seen it once, the love he had for Achilles. The day in the garden when the two had embraced, I had seen it then, their bond. But I had never imagined that it stretched so deep. It gave me hope, that Ares could love something beyond himself. And that he could care for something other than himself.

"He wrapped his power around me and mother, and I kindly asked him to give the fire back, since mother was starting to shiver. And mother cried and cried and cried when Ares spoke to her. She grabbed him from my very hands and clutched him to her chest," Achilles said and looked down at his open palms.

"And the fire roared to life," Zeus whispered in amazement. "He warmed the entire room on his own, all the while speaking to both of them. And my mate…" He looked lost in thoughts, filled with the memory of his beloved. "I had never seen her so happy, so full of life even though she'd been at the brink of death."

I turned my head to look at Ares, only to find his eyes on me. "Will you tell me of her one day?"

He hugged me close to him and took a deep breath. "I will tell you everything, in time, _omorfiá_."

"We don't seem to suffer any shortage of that." He did not miss the small spark in my voice.

"No," he said and kissed my temple, "we do not."

I rested my head against his lips, and saw the innocent touch for what it was. This was him trying, and I tried to remind myself of it.

"Thank you," I told them all, "thank you for telling me this." Achilles inclined his head, and it was worth more than his words would have been.

Zeus immediately started talking of Ares instincts, and how they would prove to be insufferable for me. And I only listened, content that they were telling the truth about this, at the very least.

I leaned back with Ares and placed my head on his shoulder. His arms were draped around me, and I thought that it wasn't impossible. That whatever lay between the two of us could work, if only he kept on trying.


End file.
